My Life
by dancerlittle
Summary: Sequel to My Wish and My Dream. Continue to follows the gang as the kids get older.
1. AN

**Families by Parents**

**Troy and Gabi Bolton  
**Mackenzie Miah 5-18-14  
Aidan Xavier 11-4-15  
Anabelle Jacqueline 8-24-16  
Joshua Scott 9-15-17  
Lillian Tess 6-11-23  
Jackson Ross 6-11-23  
Brooklyn Cassidy 7-7-23  
Jacob Ryan 12-7-24

**Chad and Taylor Danforth  
**Joshua Daniel 4-21-15  
Chelsea Elizabeth 6-1-18  
Nolan Ryan 12-29-20

**Zeke and Sharpay Baylor  
**Miranda Grace 10-11-17  
Brett Michael 2-14-19  
Samantha Alexis 3-17-22  
Nathan Alexander 4-24-24

**Jason and Kelsi Cross  
**Brandon Michael 1-6-14  
Lucas Robert 1-22-18  
Kennedy Michele 10-14-20  
Hannah Elizabeth 6-27-24

**Ryan and Brooke Evans  
**Emily Anne 6-17-17  
Megan Elizabeth 8-21-19  
Jordan Ryan 5-4-21  
Bradley Matthew 12-10-23


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm back with the sequel to "My Dream". This story takes play five years after "My Dream".**

**In this story, Mack is 8, Aidan 6, Belle 6, and Josh 5. Gabi and Troy are both 34 years old.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters. If I did, then I would be a rich lady but I don't..**

* * *

**_August 25, 2022 7:00 am_**

I sighed tiredly as I watched the four kids run into the kitchen. I noticed their father dragging his heels slowly as he fell into a chair.

"So who's ready for school?" I asked the four eager children as they all raised their hands.

"Momma do I have to go?" Mack whined as I looked over at the 8 year old.

"Mack we've been through this. You're going to 2nd grade whether you like it or not. Just think Brandon's in your grade this year." I said mentioning Kelsi and Jason's son.

"But momma Lily won't be in there." Mack said mentioning her best friend while pushing out the infamous Bolton pout.

"You will see Lily during recess. You're going Mackenzie; not another word about it." I said putting my foot down.

"What about me momma? Do I get to go?" Josh asked me as I grinned at him.

"Yes Josh you get to go to Pre-Kindergarten." I said as his face broke out into a grin.

For years he had been watching his older siblings go to school so going to school was a huge excitement for him.

"Yeah! I'm excited." Josh said as I giggled as I looked at Belle and Aidan; both who were fighting going back to sleep.

"Belle, Aidan you two need to wake up. I don't want you two to give your teachers a hard time." I said looking at the two middle children.

"But momma it's too early in the morning." Aidan said while fighting a yawn.

"I'm sorry bud but you've got to go to school or momma would go to jail." I told him as he yawned again.

"We don't want that!" Aidan said as he pushed as smile through his tired face.

"Belle please wake up." I said looking at the tired girl trying to wake herself up.

"I'm trying momma but it ain't happening." Belle said as a giggled escaped my mouth.

"Try harder baby. Troy wake up." I said looking at my tired husband.

"It's not going to work babe." Troy mumbled as I placed a cup of hot coffee in front of him.

"Oh yes it is. You've got a meeting with Jason at the restaurant that you're going to be late for." I told him.

"Ok I'm up. Bye you four. Don't give your teachers a hard time and behave. Bye darlin' I'll see you later." Troy said as I grinned at him.

"What time for lunch, dear?" I asked him as he turned around and pushed out his boyish grin.

"12 at the restaurant. Have a good day you guys." Troy said walking towards the door.

I looked at the clock and grinned at the time. Mack's bus would be at our house in 10 minutes while Josh, Belle and Aidan's would be here in 20 minutes.

"Ok Mack you're bus is almost here. You need to go get your shoes on, grab your lunch, and head to the curb." I told her as she pouted in response.

"I don't want to go momma." Mack complained as she headed towards the stairs.

"I don't want to hear it Mackenzie. If I hear another word about it, you're not doing the basketball camp in a couple of weeks. You're going and you're going to let mom have a quiet day at the house." I told her as she came down the stairs.

"You're no fair. I have to go to school while you sit here at home." Mack said as I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Well I had my fair share of schooling but now I'm a stay at home mom and that's got some perks." I said as I saw the bus come down the street.

"You better go or you're going to be late. Have a good day at school baby and I'll see you when you get home." I said opening the door and shipping my oldest out the door.

I watched her climb onto the bus before going into the kitchen to see my three youngest sitting at the table flipping through the channels in the TV. I grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

"You three need to go get shoes on your little feet and then grab your lunch before your bus comes." I said as the three scrambled up the stairs.

I shook my head as I started to clean up the dirty dishes from breakfast. I heard the kids come back downstairs and stand at the front door.

"Ok you three, especially you Aidan, no giving your teachers a hard time. I want you to behave and have a good day." I said eyeing the three.

"We will momma. Now can we go?" Belle asked cocking her hip out to one side.

"Go on you three. Have fun and I'll see you when the day is done." I said grabbing my coffee cup and headed out to the porch to watch the kids get on the bus.

I felt a little sadness as I watched Aidan, Belle, and Josh climb onto the bus. I waved to them as they drove past. It was the first year in a long time that there were no kids at home with me. All four were in school; an empty house for me. Josh would be home at 11:00 but still the mornings were quiet with no kids in the house. I smiled as I thought back over the past five years. It had been hard but we were happy at last.

We had our hurdles we had to overcome. One of the big ones were all the miscarriages Troy and I had trudged through. There had been at least 3 of them and we were unsure if we would be adding to our family. Troy and I were still hopeful besides all the bad news we kept getting from the doctors.

Mack and Aidan had found their one true love: basketball. Like their father, they were naturals. Troy and I had decided since they wanted to play, to let them play in the little leagues. We didn't put pressure on them but made a deal with them. As long as they were having fun and not complaining about the sport, we would let them play. So far the deal was working wonders.

Belle had a different love than her older siblings. She loved dancing. I put her in dance when she was 3 to burn off some of the energy she had. She fell in love with it from the beginning and continued to do it once a week. She had been doing it for three years and wanted to continue it. The same deal we had for Aidan and Mack also went for Belle and Josh.

Josh being another one of our oddballs had a totally different sport than his older siblings. He was our soccer child. His whole world revolved around soccer. He had been playing it for almost a year and absolutely was in heaven when he was kicking around a ball.

As you can guess our backyard is a zoo. We have our basketball court for Mack, Aidan, and Troy. But also we had soccer nets in the corner of the yard for Josh. We also had a swing set and a mini pool also. Down in the basement, Troy and I had made up a room for Belle even though all the kids had used it. It was a room with a mirror, a bar for Belle to practice, and a sound system. So naturally our house was a meeting place for our friends and the neighborhood kids also.

I grinned as I felt the breeze brush against my cheek. It had been a rough couple of years but we were in a good place. I sighed as I stood up from the porch and walked into the house wishing 11 o'clock would come sooner rather than later.

_**11:00 am**_

I stood out on the porch as I watched the yellow bus come down the street. I watched Josh hop down the stairs with a big grin on his face. I walked down the sidewalk as he came flying into my arms. I swung him around as he grinned at me.

"Hi momma! School is awesome." Josh yelled as I swung him around and laughed.

"Good I'm glad one of you like school. So what did you do, buddy?" I asked him as he took my hand and we walked inside.

"I have my own cubby and I met a girl." Josh told me proudly in the fact.

"Oh you did? What's her name?" I asked him as he grinned at me.

"Her name is Miranda." Josh told me as he rolled his eyes at me.

"You know Miranda. She's your cousin." I said as he grinned at me. Miranda was Sharpay and Zeke's oldest daughter who was the same age as Josh.

"She's not my cousin. She's my girlfriend." Josh said as I giggled at the five year old innocence.

"She's not your girlfriend yet. You have to be 16 before you can start dating." I told him as he grinned.

"She is so my girlfriend." Josh told me as I placed my hands on the counter and looked at him.

"How so?" I challenged as Josh pulled out his famous grin that looked identical to that of his father's.

"She's a girl and my friend which makes her my girlfriend." Josh told me as I laughed.

"You're a smart one. But she's still your cousin. You've known her since you were in diapers. Her mom and I are good friends." I told him as his head bobbed up and down.

"I know mom. You've told me a thousands times." Josh said with a roll of his eyes.

"Ok dude are you ready to go meet dad for lunch?" I asked him as he ran to the door.

"Yeah let's go. Will Miranda be at the diner?" Josh asked me as I rolled my eyes.

"You are just like your father Joshua Scott. And I don't know." I said as I headed towards the door.

"How so?" Josh questioned as the two of us walked out to the 4-Runner and got in.

"You're both girl crazy." I said as I backed out of the driveway and on my way to the diner.

"I'm gonna tell daddy!" Josh said as I looked in the mirror at his grin.

"Go ahead your father all ready knows he's girl crazy." I said as I pulled into a parking spot in front of the restaurant.

I got out then helped Josh get out of the car. He ran into the familiar restaurant which had been expanded in the recent years due to its popularity. Pictures had been added over the years as the paint job had been redone. The name and building were the same but tons of memories were made here.

I saw Troy squatting down to talk to his eager son as I walked into the restaurant. Troy noticed me but never stopped listening to what Josh was saying. I looked up at the walls and saw our most recent family picture hanging there. All of us were dressed in different color shirts with big grins on our faces.

I was pulled out of my remembrance when I felt someone wrapped their arms around my waist.

"So it seems our son is girl crazy at the young age of 5?" Troy asked me as I turned around and looked at him.

"It would appear so. He reminds me so much of you." I said leaning in to give him a simple kiss.

"I know and that's scary. How was your morning?" Troy asked me as I looked at him.

"I got nothing done. I was too busy enjoying the silence of the house." I admitted to my husband of 14 years.

"Too quiet without kids?" Troy asked as I looked around at the normal lunch crowd.

"Just a little bit. Speaking of kids, where's Josh?" I asked him as he pointed over to the corner.

"He's with his suppose girlfriend. Why don't you go say hi and I'll finish up then we'll have lunch?" Troy suggested as I walked over to where Sharpay, Miranda, Brett, Samantha, and Josh sat.

Brett was Sharpay and Zeke's only son who was 3 and Samantha their newest addition was 3 months old. Miranda looked identical to Sharpay and Brett looked identical to Zeke but Samantha was a mix between her parents.

"Hey girl. How's it going?" I asked my long time friend as I sat down next to her.

"It's a little emotional but I think I'm going to be fine." Sharpay told me as I grinned.

"Ahh the sending the oldest child off to school syndrome." I said with a grin.

"You wouldn't know anything about that would you? You sent one off to school then you had the other three right out the door after Mack didn't you?" Sharpay asked with a grin.

"Now I don't have any kids at home and it feels kind of strange. I've had at least one kid at home while the older ones went to school but now I have none." I told her with a laugh.

"I have a feeling you and Troy will be adding to your family. By the way how's that going?" Sharpay asked me as I shook my head.

"Nothing yet but we're still hopefully. And we haven't closed the door yet about adopting more." I told her as I pushed a smile on my face.

"You have plenty to be thankful for but I can see where you're coming from. If it's meant to be then it will be." Sharpay told me.

"Thank you much. So what are your plans for the afternoon?" I asked her.

"I don't know. I know the gang is meeting here for lunch today." Sharpay told me as the door rung as it was opened.

Taylor and Kelsi walked in, each with a kid on their hips and one more following closely behind. Brooke was quick to join us at the table when she came in.

Taylor and Chad had Josh who was 8, Chelsea who was 5, and Nolan who was 2 years old. Kelsi and Jason had Brandon, who was 8, Lucas who was 5, and Kennedy their daughter who was a 1 1/2. Brooke and Ryan had Emily who was 6, Megan who was 4, and Jordan who was 1.

"You guys look so cute with your babies on your hips." I said as the girls all rolled their eyes.

"So Miss I've got 4 kids who are all in school, when will we see you with a baby on your hips?" Brooke asked me with a grin.

"Trust me I'm working on it but it hasn't happened yet. I'm thinking in the next year or so." I told them with a grin.

"Or so you think?" Kelsi teased as I turned and looked at her with mock shock on my face.

"I'm hoping yes. But it was way too quiet in my house after I sent the kids off to school." I told them with a nod of my head.

"You can take any of my kids any day of the week. I'll give them to you." Taylor told me as I laughed.

"You can keep your own kids. I was thinking of going back to work actually. But knowing my luck, I'll get pregnant and have to quit again." I told them with a grin.

"You would want to go back to work after being off for almost 6 years?" Sharpay pointed out to me.

"It's been 6 years all ready?" Kelsi asked as I nodded my head in agreement.

"I got fired right after we got Belle. And I was thinking about it but I love being at home too much." I told the girls as the guys came over.

"Sorry to interrupt but what do you guys want for lunch?" Troy asked as I rolled my eyes.

"You know what I'll have." I told him as the girls threw out their orders.

Troy leaned over and kissed me before walking over to the counter to get our drinks. The girls made gagging noises as he walked away.

"Do you know what amazes me?" Taylor asked as I turned my chair and looked at her.

"What amazes you Mrs. Danforth?" I asked her as she rolled her eyes at the name.

"That you and your husband still act like you're in high school. You two flirt more than any other couple I know." Taylor said as Sharpay, Brooke, and Kelsi quickly agreed.

"We do not flirt with each other. We're just trying to keep a successful marriage." I defended mine and Troy's marriage.

"You call it keeping a successful marriage and we'll call it flirting. But you two still act like you're in high school." Kelsi told me.

"I can tell you defiantly one thing I'm not a high schooler anymore. I'm starting to feel my age." I told the four girls as they laughed.

"Four kids starting to catch up to you?" Brooke asked as I grinned widely.

"Defiantly the four kids are making me feel my age. Just wait until your kids get into sports and you have to run them here and there and everywhere in between." I told them with a shake of my head.

"What are Mack, Aidan, Belle, and Josh into now?" Sharpay asked as Jason and Troy brought over drinks.

"Mack and Aidan are into basketball just like their father and uncles. Belle and Josh are our oddball children. Belle's into dancing and Josh in soccer." I told the girls.

"When did you put them in those sports?" Taylor asked as I looked at the guys.

"Mack and Aidan have been playing since they could hold a ball thanks to Troy. So we asked them if they wanted to continue to play and they did so we put them in a little league. I put Belle in dance when she was three because she needed a way to control her energy and our doctor recommended dance. And Josh just loves kicking the ball around so soccer was a natural fit for him." I explained as the girls grinned.

We stayed at the diner until 1:30 and then headed home. The kids got off the bus at 2:45 so I had to be at home to meet that. I smiled as the kids explained excitedly about their first day at school.

* * *

**There you guys go! I hope you enjoy it! Feedback please!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! I really appreciate it!**

**A HUGE thank you goes out to Tina101 for the idea for part of this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters. If I did, then I would be a rich lady but I don't.**

* * *

**_November 2nd, 2022 2:00 pm_**

Troy and I had decided to have a birthday party for Aidan's 7th birthday. I grinned as I watched Aidan's wide eyes when I showed him his cake. It had red and white basketballs on it with the writing "Happy 7th Birthday Aidan".

"That's mine?" Aidan asked as Mack came up behind him and laughed.

"No it's the boogie man's cake." Mack said as I looked at her with a grin.

"Mackenzie be nice to your brother. He's the birthday king today." I said as she looked at me.

"But mom he was mean to me on my birthday so why can't I be mean to him on his?" Mack asked as I grinned.

"I was never mean to you! You lying Mack." Aidan said as I shook my head at the two of them.

"Why don't you two go out into the backyard and play while I finishing setting up?" I asked the two of them.

"All right mom!" Mack said as she dragged her brother outside where Troy was standing.

I listened to the semi quiet house and sighed. Sure I loved having four kids but there was something missing from our house. I watched all my friends have babies and I think that's what this house was missing.

"What are you thinking about?" Troy asked as he came into the house.

"I'm thinking we need babies in the house." I told him with a grin on my face.

"We're doing everything we can. We just have to be patient, Gabi." Troy said as I grinned at him.

"Not anymore we don't." I said as I looked at him to see if he understood what I was leading onto.

"What do you mean not anymore?" Troy asked as I rolled my eyes at him.

"It means by June we will be parents for the 5th time." I said as he grinned at me.

"No way? When did you find this out?" Troy asked as he threw his arms around me.

"A couple of days ago. I decided to go to the doctor since I was feeling off and she told me that I'm about 8 weeks pregnant." I said as he grinned.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to the doctors?" Troy asked me as he placed my hand around his shoulders.

"I didn't even know I was going for a pregnancy test until my doctor asked me if I thought I could be. I told her yes and we did one. But I scheduled an appointment with my OB-GYN for tomorrow." I told him with a grin on my face.

"I love you so much." Troy said as I heard the backdoor open. I leaned in to kiss him.

"Mom and dad are at it again." I heard Mack said as I brook the kiss apart.

"Why do you guys have to interrupt us like that?" Troy asked with a little whine in his voice.

"It's part of the job as a kid. What time does my party start?" Aidan asked as I looked at the clock.

"In a half hour. I need you guys to go get yourselves cleaned up and make sure your brother and sister are ready." I said looking at our two oldest.

"Okie dokie mom!" Mack said as Aidan followed closely behind her.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked pulling Troy out of his daydream.

"Thinking about how wonderful it will be to bring another baby into the house." Troy said as I grinned.

"We'll have to adjust to 3 am feedings again and tons of diapers." I told him with a grin.

"It will work out. You and I can expand our family just the way we always wanted too." Troy said as my face fell.

"I just hope this one takes unlike the previous ones." I told him as he kissed my forehead.

"Just stay positive and things will work out. We're going to be parents again." Troy whispered just so the two of us could hear it.

I heard a knock on the door as I turned and looked. Mom, Brian, Amanda, and Jack all stood on the porch with matching grins on their faces.

"Come on in you guys." I said as I walked towards the stairs to see what the kids were up to.

"Hey guys. Grandparents are here." I yelled as I heard four pairs of feet run down the stairs.

"Grandma, Grandpa!" Troy and I heard four little voices call as each kid flew into one of their grandparents' arms.

I walked back into the kitchen to finish getting everything ready for the party. Troy and I had discussed it and decided that it would be better for me to remain a stay at home mother instead of going back to work. Truthfully, I wasn't ready to go back to work; I was having too much fun with staying at home.

"You're getting lost in your little world again." Troy said as he came up behind me.

"I'm sorry but I have a lot on my mind." I said with a wide grin on my face.

"Well I do too but that isn't distracting me." Troy said as I shook my head at him.

"Will you go make sure the upstairs is picked up and if its not, get the kids to help you." I asked him as he grinned.

"For the queen of the house, I would love to." Troy said as I watched him walk back towards the stairs.

I carried all the cups and coolers outside and took a quick look around the yard. Most of the toys had been picked up so I just left the remaining ones out. I heard the door open and turned around quickly.

"Do you need any help, Gabi?" Amanda asked me as I grinned at her.

"None at all. You guys are guests." I said looking at my mother and mother in law.

"You're the mother of the birthday boy. You should be celebrating and not worrying about all of this." Mom told me as I shook my head.

"I will be fine but if I need help, you two will be the first to know." I said as I headed back inside.

I finished the last minute preparations before I heard the doorbell ring again. I wiped my hands on the towel before heading towards the front door. I threw it open and saw Zeke, Sharpay, Miranda, Brett, and Sam standing there with grins on their faces.

"Hey guys. Come on in. Aidan you have guests here." I yelled as he came bouncing down.

"Hi girlfriend. How are you doing?" Aidan asked Miranda as I shook my head at him.

"Behave Aidan Xavier." I said as I watched him, Miranda, and Brett head out the backdoor.

"Young love. Got to love it! So how does it feel to have a 7 year old in the house?" Sharpay asked me as I said my hellos to Zeke.

"It hasn't really hit me yet that he's 7." I told her with a grin on my face.

"Just wait until Josh hits 7 and then you'll be able to tell the difference." Sharpay said as Troy came down the stairs.

"I thought I heard voices down here. Hey guys what's up?" Troy asked coming over to give Sharpay a hug and Zeke a handshake.

"So anything new in the Bolton household?" Sharpay asked me as she followed me out to the kitchen.

"Um . . . I've been busy keeping up with the kids. Belle is in dance, Josh just finished soccer, and Aidan and Mack are just starting basketball. How's it with your family?" I asked her with a grin.

"It's just as crazy. Miranda is involved with dance just like Belle and absolutely loves it. We can't keep her from it. Brett is happy being 3 and Sam is just a normal baby." Sharpay told me.

"Remember the days all we would worry about if our makeup was just right and now we can't help but talk about the kids." I told her with a laugh.

"Like the saying goes, having a baby changes everything. It's really true." Sharpay told me as I heard the door open.

"Is anyone home? Troy, Gabi?" Ryan and Brooke yelled poking their heads in the door.

"Come on in you two. We're in here." I yelled not bothering to get up from my place at the kitchen table.

"Hey guys. Did you decide to stay put and have the party here?" Brooke asked coming into the kitchen with Jordan on her hip.

"Not really. I didn't feel like getting up to get the door. Where are your other children?" I asked looking for Megan and Emily.

"They're all ready out back with the rest of the kids." Brooke said as I grinned.

"And my brother?" Sharpay asked noticing Brooke's husband was MIA.

"Troy, Zeke, and Ryan are all out front chatting like usual. Who's watching the kids out back?" Brooke asked me as I grinned.

"The grandparents are out back. I think the only one of our kids who isn't out back is Mack." I told them.

"Is Mack going through the 8 year old syndrome?" Brooke asked me as I smiled.

"Something like that. Mackenzie." I yelled as the girls threw their heads back and laughed.

"What mom?" Mack asked bouncing down the stairs to stand in front of me.

"More of your cousins are out back." I told her as she rolled her eyes at me.

"But mom I'm talking to Lily upstairs." Mack told me as I gave her my famous look.

"Remember what we talked about earlier or no going tomorrow." I told her as she looked at me.

"But mom!" She started while stomping her foot and giving me the famous Bolton pout.

"Mackenzie Miah either behave or no going tomorrow." I said pulling out the full name.

"Fine!" Mack said as she stomped back upstairs and slammed her door.

"Does that tell you anything?" I asked looking at the two sitting beside me.

"Oh I hope Megan and Emily won't act like that." Brooke said as I grinned.

"I hope Sam and Miranda won't act like that either." Sharpay said as i sighed.

"Belle hasn't shown signs of that yet so I hope it doesn't hit her. I can imagine getting through teen years alive." I said as I heard the door open again.

"Gabi you in here?" Taylor asked as I poked my head around the corner at her and Kelsi.

"Yeah I'm in here with Brooke and Sharpay." I said as they walked down the hall to the kitchen.

"Are you ok with another one turning another year older?" Taylor asked me.

"Oh I'm fine with Aidan turning 7 but I have to deal with a pissed off 8 year old." I told them as they grinned at me.

"Mack getting a little out of hand?" Kelsi asked as she sat at the table with Kennedy.

"You should have come here 30 seconds earlier. Mack was down here basically throwing a fit because I told her she had to be social today or she couldn't go with her friend tomorrow." I said as they looked at me.

"You're going to have a tough one on your hands." Taylor said as I shook my head.

"Troy's going to have a talk with her later. He's good at punishing the kids." I said with a grin.

"Gabi?" Troy yelled while standing on the front porch. I got up from my place and walked over to the door.

"Yeah Troy?" I asked coming closer to him.

"Is Mack outside or is she upstairs?" Troy asked me as I looked at him.

"She's upstairs. I told her to wrap up her conversation with Lily and come down. I'm going to tell her to wrap it up. Will you go check on the kids in the back?" I asked him as he grinned.

"The guys and I are moving back there. Let me know if you need my help." Troy told me as I grinned.

"Will do and wish me luck." I told him as I trudged up the stairs quietly.

I stood at the door and listened to Mack talk on the phone. She looked just like me when I was her age. I pushed open the door and stood there until I was noticed.

"Yeah mom?" Mack asked as I looked around her room. It was a typical girl's room. Posters of the latest musical tastes were taped up on her white walls. She had a blue comforter thrown on her bed.

"It's time to wrap up your conversation. All your aunts, uncles, and cousins are here." I told her.

"All right I'll be down in a minute." Mack told me as I stood in her doorway.

"Now Mackenzie Miah Bolton. Not in a minute. Now." I said as she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"All right Lily I've gotta go. Yeah I will talk to you later." Mack said hanging up the phone and handing it to me.

"Happy now?" Mack asked as I gave her a look.

"Loose that tone of voice and I will be. Go be social with your cousins." I told her as she put on a fake smile.

"Ok mom." She said walking down the stairs and going into the kitchen with me hot on her heels.

She stopped and talked to her aunts for a minute before heading outside.

"I take it didn't go too well?" Sharpay asked looking at my tired face.

"It's never well with an 8 year old in the house. She's got such an attitude; Troy and I don't know what to do with her." I admitted to them.

"The best thing you can do is when you punish her, stick with it and don't back down." Kelsi told me thinking of all the times Brandon had tried their tempers.

"That's what we've been doing but it's so hard." I said throwing my head back.

"Momma!" I heard from the backyard as I picked my head and looked towards the door.

"What baby?" I asked as Belle came over to where I was sitting and climbed onto my lap.

"I love you." Belle told me as a grin instantly appeared on my face.

"I love you too darlin'." I said kissing her cheek as the grandmothers came into the kitchen.

"Aidan's asking to do cake." Mom told me as I placed Belle on the ground and got up.

"Will you girl go round up the kids and husbands while I cut this cake?" I asked the girls as they nodded.

I placed 8 candles in the cake before walking outside. I saw everyone crowd around our picnic table as I light the candles.

We sang happy birthday to Aidan before he blew all the candles out. I went into the cut the cake as Aidan was handed his gifts one by one. We passed out cake as everyone Oooh and Awed about the gifts.

After that was done, we had a pile full of new toys for Aidan to play with. I looked at the girls as they looked at me.

"All right you guys, we're doing something totally different this year. I need all the kids to go over by the fence." I said pointing towards the back of our yard.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked me as I grinned at him.

"Will you go get me the digital camera? And you'll see in a minute." I told him as he headed into the house.

"Hey Kelsi and Brooke will you help me organize the kids a little so I can take a group picture of them?" I asked them as they grinned.

"You are absolutely nuts girl." Taylor said with a shake of her head.

"I know but we've never done this before and I'm thinking it will be the last time we do it." I told them as Kelsi and Brooke got the kids lined up.

"Now do you want to tell me what you're doing?" Troy asked as I took the digital camera from his hands.

"We're doing a group kids picture. But I have a feeling this will be the last time we're doing it." I told him as I watched Brandon and Mack share secrets.

"Ok you guys look pretty." I said as I focused the camera on the group of 16 kids.

"Mack, Aidan stop secret swapping. Nolan get your finger out of your nose. Lucas stop pulling Belle's hair." I heard the various parents call out to their children.

"Now at the count of three say cheese. One . . . two . . . three." I said as all the children who could talk, said cheese.

I snapped the picture and waited for it to show up on the little screen. I laughed when I realized a couple of kids were not looking at the camera.

"Ok guys we're going to do it again." I said as the kids groaned with standing in line.

"Josh look up here and not at Emily. Megan stop whispering to Chelsea. And Joshua stop hitting Brett." I heard Troy call the last one to our son.

"Ok I'm going to take it at the count of three. One . . . Two . . . Three." I said as the shutter snapped and I waited to see the picture.

I looked it over and deemed it good. I released all the kids as they ran to various places.

"Remind me never to do that again." I said as I sat in a lawn chair and looked at the busy back yard.

"Will do. It's hard enough to get my three to sit for a picture." Taylor told me with a roll of her eyes.

"Think about doing it with four. Now that's a hard one." I said as everyone laughed.

"Aww you poor thing. Just thinking about when you have to do it with four grown ones and a baby." Kelsi told me as I grinned.

"I can't wait for the challenge." I said as they all shook their heads at me.

_**9:30 pm**_

"I'm so glad that's over." I said falling tiredly into bed.

"All the kids safe and sound in bed?" Troy asked me as he stood and brushed his teeth.

"I just made the rounds and its all clear for the night." I told him lying back into the pillows.

"Aww you tired baby?" Troy asked as he came over to lie on the bed next to me.

"You have no idea. I think it's partly the fact that I'm pregnant and the other part that I just had 16 kids running around in the yard." I told him as a yawn escaped my mouth.

"You did a pretty good job today. I'm proud of you babe." Troy said wrapping his arms around me.

"Thank you. You didn't do too bad yourself. When do you want to tell everyone about this baby?" I asked him laying my head on his chest.

"How about after your next doctor's appointment? We want to make sure the baby is strong before we tell anyone, right?" Troy asked me.

"I think that's a fabulous idea." I said as another yawn escaped.

"God to sleep baby. You're tired." Troy said as I reached over and turned off the light next to the bed.

The room fell into darkness as I closed my eyes and fell into a peacefully sleep.

* * *

**There you guys go! Most of you guys got your wish! Gabi and Troy are pregnant again! Will she continue to stay pregnant or will she miscarry again? Stay tune to find out!**

**Feedback is most appreciated and loved by us readers! (hint, hint!)**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters. If I did, then I would be a rich lady but I don't.**

* * *

**_November 10, 2022 4:00 pm_**

"Hey Troy?" I called from my place in the laundry room, while trying to get the laundry done for the next day.

"Yeah Gabi?" Troy said as he walked into the laundry room with a grin on his face.

"Do you want to gather the kids up? I think we need to have a family discussion." I told him raising my eyebrows, hoping he would get the hint.

"A family discussion about what?" Troy asked as I rolled my eyes. Evidently he didn't get my hint.

"About what's coming in June." I said with a shake of my head as he grinned at me.

"Oh about that. Well you're going to answer the questions they ask." Troy said as I looked up at him.

"Aw hell no. We're doing that together." I told him as his eyes went wide.

"Why do we have to do it together? You're better at explaining stuff." Troy said as I glared at him.

"We're doing this together. We're going to explain in enough detail that they won't ask anymore questions but we're not going to have the full sex talk yet. They're too young for that." I told him.

"Why me?" Troy asked quietly as I looked at him with a grin.

"Easy you wanted tons of kids so you get to explain the birds and the bees to them." I told him as I picked up the laundry basket and headed up the stairs.

"Family meeting downstairs." I told Belle and Mack as I put their clean clothes on both of their beds.

"Who did what wrong this time?" Mack asked as I grinned at her.

"No one did anything wrong. Daddy and I have to tell you guys something." I told her as she rolled her eyes.

"But mommy we're kind of doing something here." Belle told me as I shook my head at the two girls.

"This will take five minutes if that. The sooner you guys get downstairs, the sooner you guys can come back up here." I told the two girls as they scrambled downstairs.

"Aidan, Josh, family meeting downstairs." I told the two of them as I walked into Aidan's room.

"What did we do wrong?" Josh asked me as I placed Aidan's clean clothes on his bed.

"You guys did nothing wrong. Daddy and I have something to tell you guys." I told him as he grinned.

"What are you going to tell us?" Aidan asked as I shook my head.

"Go down to the living room and we'll tell you." I told him as I placed Josh's clean clothes on his bed.

I threw the laundry basket in the laundry room before joining Troy and the kids down in the living room. I smiled over at the kids who looked really worried at the fact that a family meeting was taking place.

"Ok you guys, you can get the worried looks off your faces. No one is in trouble." I told him with a smile.

"Then why are we having the family meeting?" Belle asked me as I grinned.

"Your mom and I have some news for you guys." Troy told them as the four turned their heads towards him.

"What's up dad?" Aidan asked as I grinned at the father and children moment.

"Gabi you want to tell them?" Troy asked looking over at me with a grin on his face.

"Sure. By June, you guys are going to be big brothers and sisters again." I told them with a grin.

"You mean I'm going to have a little brother?" Josh asked as his voice raise a little bit.

"Or you might have a little sister. We don't know yet." I said as he grinned.

"But momma I don't want a little sister." Josh told me as I looked over at him.

"At least I know that now. What do you, Belle, Mack, and Josh think?" I asked looking at the other four kids.

"You'll still love us right?" Mack asked me as I looked over at her with shock on my face.

"Mack no matter what happens; you four will always be in my heart. I love you guys no matter what. But I also love your brother or sister too. You guys are all my babies and I love you guys equally." I told her as she grinned.

"In that case, I want a sister, mommy." Mack said as I grinned at her.

"I'll see what I can do. Belle, Aidan, what do you two think?" I asked our middle children.

"I like the idea of getting a bigger family." Belle told me with a grin on her face.

"We're going to be a traveling circus." Aidan told us as I looked over at Troy.

"Aidan Michael! That's your family you're talking about." I said looking over at him and then Troy who was laughing.

"Sorry mom but there's going to be five kids in our little family." Aidan told me with his boyish grin.

"And I love each of you guys equally. You guys are my kids and there is nothing that you guys could do that will ever change that." I told them.

"What are you thinking, Troy?" I asked my husband who was being mysterious quiet during the whole conversation.

"I'm just thinking how much I love being a father. You guys are the best kids a dad could ask for." Troy said as Mack and Belle ran over and gave him a hug.

"We love you daddy." Mack and Belle said as I got a grin on my face.

"We love you too mommy." Both girls came over and gave me a hug also.

Both Aidan and Josh did it before they walked up the stairs. I looked over at Troy with a grin on my face.

"And before this you were worried about giving them the sex talk? You're crazy Troy." I told him as I shook my head.

**_November 15th, 2022 6:00 pm_**

I walked into the restaurant to see the last of the dinner crowd still hanging around. I grinned at a couple of them before walking over to the bar. I looked behind me to make sure all four kids were keeping up.

"Momma I'm hungry." Belle said as I over at her sitting at the bar while swinging her legs.

"I know baby. We have to wait for daddy." I told her as she rolled her eyes.

"Well he needs to hurry up." Mack said as I looked over at her.

"Watch it Mackenzie." I said as I felt someone's hands on my shoulders.

"Woah! Bringing out the full name. That can't be good." Chad said as I turned around in surprise.

"It wasn't good but oh well. What are you doing here?" I asked him as he pointed behind him.

"Troy invited us all down for dinner just our little gang. I'm guessing he didn't tell you?" Chad asked as I got a grin on my face.

"Oh he didn't tell me and he's in serious hot water right now." I said as I looked over at the kids.

"Well he said that he would take care of it all. So we just showed up." Chad told me with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Hey Taylor how's it going?" I asked her as she grinned at me as I went over beside her.

"It's going. How's it going in the Bolton household?" Taylor asked me as I smiled.

"It's the usual. Troy's dead when I see him." I told her as her eyes flew up to meet mine.

"Oh why's that?" Taylor asked me as Troy decided to make his grand appearance.

"Hey guys what's happening?" Troy asked as I got the world's biggest grin on my face.

"Oh nothing honey. Did you forget to tell me something?" I asked him as I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"Um . . . not that I can recall. Did something happen?" Troy asked me as I kissed his lips.

"No nothing happened but you forgot to tell me that we were meeting friends." I told him as his grinned grew wider.

"Oh I'm sorry. I thought I told you." Troy said as I shook my head at him.

"Sorry dear but you're getting older and thus things tend to slip your mind." I said as he smacked my butt.

"You're an evil on Mrs. Bolton." Troy said as I shook my head at him.

"Your children are in the room, darlin'" I told him as he grinned even wider.

"I know but I figured we could tell them about June tonight." Troy told me with his boyish grin in tow.

"That sounds pretty good. Do you have a big room to accommodate all of us?" I asked him as he shook his head to the back room.

"The room we always sit in is available. I checked this morning and put us down for it." Troy told me as I heard the bell on the door ring.

I picked my head up and looked towards the door. Ryan, Brooke, Kelsi, Sharpay, and Zeke with kids in tow were walking towards us. I walked over to them and hugs were exchanged before walking into the giant party room.

I made sure the kids were all seated at the kid table before going to join the adult table. I looked over and saw Brooke, Kelsi, Sharpay, and Taylor all looking at me with great detail.

"What are you four staring at?" I asked them as they all got the giggles.

"Oh nothing. You've got a familiar grin on your face. We just don't know where we've seen it before." Sharpay pointed out as I placed my hand over my mouth.

"Oh now she's trying to hide it so you know something is going on." Kelsi said as I giggled at them.

"You guys are being silly. There's nothing going on." I said as I looked over at Troy who was in the middle on a conversation with the guys.

"Oh really? Then why did you just look over at Troy?" Brooke asked me as I smiled.

"He is my husband and I just wanted to see what he was doing." I said as I pushed my chair back and walked over to the kids' table.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked crouching down to their level.

"We're colorin' momma." Josh told me as he colored on the white butcher paper Troy had on all the tables so people could color whenever they felt like it.

"Oh I see. Don't work too hard." I told him pushing myself up and walking over to where Troy was.

"Hey hon. What's up?" Troy asked taking my hand in his as I grinned at him.

"Do you want to tell them now? I've got the girls breathing down my neck." I asked him as he grinned.

"I think now is a perfect time. Hey you guys can we have your attention, please?" Troy asked getting all the adults attention.

"So they are hiding something!" I heard Taylor said as I shook my head at her.

"Go ahead Gabi you can tell them." Troy told me as I grinned at our friends.

"All right the girls were right. Troy and I have some news to share. By June, there will be another baby in our household." I said with a grin on my face.

"OMG You weren't kidding when you said you would be pregnant within the next year." Brooke told me as she wrapped me in a hug.

"I didn't think it would be that quick but we're very happy." I told the rest of the girls as they continued to hug me.

"Aww that's why you were grinning like an idiot. You've waited so long for this." Taylor told me as I shook my head.

"I told Troy before Aidan's birthday party so I wanted to tell you guys but we had to tell the kids first." I told them as they all laughed.

"How do the kids feel about this announcement?" Sharpay asked me.

"At first they were a little iffy about it but now they're fine and excited. Mack asked if we would still love them and Aidan called our family a traveling circus." I told them as they all laughed.

"Why would Mack ask that?" Kelsi asked me as I looked over at her.

"Figure it has been the four of them for the past 5 years. Now we're bringing someone else into the house so we had to get through their heads that we will still love them." I told them as they nodded.

"Aidan's just like his father isn't he?" Brooke asked me as I grinned at the thought.

"Down to the blue eyes. Troy was all worried about giving them the sex talk so I had to tell the kids while Troy just sat there. And then Aidan said our family is going to be like a traveling circus and that was the ending point to our family meeting." I said laughing.

"Aww you guys are going to be great parents again. When are you due?" Taylor asked me.

"My official due date is June 15 but my doctor is worried that I might be early. Who knows?" I said as Chad and Ryan came over to me.

"Congratulations, Gabi. We've seen you guys go through so many miscarriages that we wish you all the best with this pregnancy." Chad told me as I got tears in my eyes.

"Thank you Chad. I hope so too." I told him as I wrapped my arms around him.

"You're going to be a great mother again for the 5th time around." Ryan told me as more tears flowed out.

"Aww you guys are so sweet." I told him as Troy wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Are you going to be ok, Gabi?" Troy asked me as I nodded my head while laughing.

"They're being sweet guys not the mean ones I'm used to. It just took me by surprise." I told him as he laughed.

"Don't get use to it. This is the only time its happening." Chad told me as I smiled.

"What tomorrow you guys will go back to your old macho man crap?" I asked as they all grinned.

"Yup!" Ryan and Chad said as the girls and I erupted into fits of giggles.

"You were right Brooke!" I said as my giggled subsided and looked over at her.

"What was I right about this time?" Brooke asked me as she came over to stand by me.

"That the guys are spending way too much time together." I told her as she grinned.

"And you guys thought I was all crazy. Take this as a lesson and start listening to me." Brooke said as the two of us fell into giggles again.

"Will do captain!" I said as I saluted her and as the guys looked at us with horror written on their faces.

"I think we need to start limiting the amount of time you girls are together." Troy said as I gave him a look.

"I don't limit your time with your friends so you're not doing it with me and my friends." I told him as I grinned.

"Oh honey there's no way I could limit your time. You would find ways around it." Troy told me as I laughed.

"Are you kidding me? She would actually do that?" Jason asked with a shake of his head.

"The scary thing is he is correct. I would sneak out to see these girls." I told them with a grin.

"Man you have your hands full." Zeke said as he shook his head at Troy and me.

"I've been married to her for 13 years and you're just figuring that out now?" Troy asked the guys as they all grinned.

"Nah we all knew but we never really thought about it. She's hyper man." Ryan said as I glared at him.

"I'm not hyper; I just get really excited about certain things." I told them smiling happily.

"Whatever you want to call it darlin'." Troy said as I walked over to where the kids were.

"Momma." Josh whined as I looked down at him and his puppy dog face.

"What Josh?" I asked him as he looked up at me.

"I'm tired. Will you pick me up?" Josh asked me as I looked over at Troy.

"Go ask daddy. I don't want to hurt my back, my big boy." I said as I watched him walk over to where Troy was.

I watched Josh talk to Troy before Troy picked him up and Josh immediately laid his head on Troy's shoulder.

I looked over at Belle and Aidan who were both trying to cover up yawns and Mack was rubbing her eyes.

"Ok guys it's been fun but we have tired kids who need to get home and into bed." I said walking over to where the adults were assembled.

"Oh we do too. And the kids have school in the morning." Taylor said as she looked at her watch.

The next few minutes were spent trying to get the kids to go and not throw tantrums. I looked up at Troy who was holding both Belle and Josh in his arms. Aidan was leading the pack out the door as I walked along side Mack who was leaning against me.

"Congratulations again guys. We'll have to do this soon when the kids don't have school." Brooke told me as I nodded my head.

"Oh yeah. We've got a couple of things going on but us girls will sit down and figure out a good day for everyone." I told her.

"That sounds good. Well have a good night and I'll call you tomorrow or the day after." Taylor said as we all said our goodbyes.

I helped Mack into the car before climbing into the front seat myself. I rested my head against the cool window as Troy drove home. I looked over at him and grinned to myself.

He pulled into the driveway and I got out and got Aidan and Mack out. I unlocked the front door and walked in. I ushered Mack and Aidan upstairs and into their separate rooms. I waited until they changed into their pajamas before walking back into Aidan's room. I helped him into bed and kissed him good night before walking into Mack's room and doing the same.

I shut both of their doors before walking into Belle's where Troy was settling her down in bed. I leaned over and kissed her forehead and wished her good night. I walked into Josh's and kissed him good night before shutting the door.

I leaned tiredly against the wall as I waited for Troy to finish kissing Mack and Aidan good night. He pressed his lips to my forehead as we walked into our bedroom. I laid on the bed and was out like a light.

* * *

**There you guys go. That's my last update until I leave for vacation. I will have TONS of updates when I get back, I promise!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters. If I did, then I would be a rich lady but I don't.**

* * *

**_December 25, 2022 4:00 am_**

"Momma!" I heard Belle whisper as I rolled over and looked at her.

"Anabelle what are you doing up? It's 4 o'clock in the morning." I whispered hoping I didn't wake Troy up. I looked over at him and he was still dead to the world.

"But momma, Santa came." Belle told me as I looked at her.

"It's too early for you to be up. Go back to bed." I told her as she looked at me.

"But momma Santa came. We get to open our presents." Belle continued to whisper as I looked at her.

"Sorry baby you can't open presents until daddy wakes up and I don't think that's going to happen for a while. Now let's get you back to bed." I told him throwing the covers over and walking her back to her room.

"Aww come on mom. Let's open presents." Belle tried again as she climbed into bed.

"Sorry girlfriend that's not going to happen until about 8 o'clock." I told her as she laid her head down.

I watched her close her eyes as she feel into a deep slumber. I checked on the other three before heading back to bed.

**_6:15 am_**

"Psss . . . momma!" I heard as I untangled myself from Troy's grip. I saw Aidan and Mack standing at the side of the bed grinning.

"What do you two want?" I asked him as their grins got a little wider.

"It's Christmas momma!" Mack told me as I lay on my back and rubbed my three month pregnant belly.

"I know it is baby but we can't open presents until daddy gets up." I told them.

"Well let's get him up." Aidan told me as I looked over at the clock and noticed the time.

"How about no and say we did. Now come on and we'll go downstairs." I told the two of them.

I threw back the covers and walked down the stairs with the two kids. I started the coffee as Mack and Aidan walked into the living room.

"No touching those presents. You can look but no touching." I said the two of them as someone else came down the stairs.

I finished up making the coffee before heading into the living room to check on the kids. Belle, Aidan, and Mack were sitting on the couch staring at the tree with wide eyes.

"It's too early for you three to be up. At least your father and brother know how to sleep in." I told them grinning.

"Can we go wake dad and Josh up?" Belle asked me as I rolled my head over to the clock sitting on the mantel.

"Not yet. It's only 6:30 and we don't want dad or Josh to be cranky this early in the day." I told them as I switched the TV on to cartoons.

It was quiet among the three for a while until their favorite cartoon was over. I groaned when I saw the three grinning faces turn in my direction.

"Momma, its 7 o'clock. Can we go wake daddy and Josh up now?" Mack tried again.

"Go wake your father up and he'll get Josh up." I told them as they headed up the stairs.

I heard the creaking of the floor as they walked towards where our bedroom was. I continued to sip my coffee as I heard Troy yell for me. I grinned as I heard the three kids run back downstairs giggling.

"Momma! Daddy wants you." Aidan told me with a huge grin on his face.

"Where you guys nice to daddy?" I asked them as I pushed myself off the chair and started walking towards the stairs.

"We were nice, momma! Honest!" Belle told me with her wild hair and a grin that was identical to that of her father's.

I walked upstairs and into mine and Troy's bedroom. I looked over at Troy and smiled.

"Why did you send them up to wake me up?" Troy asked me as I shook my head.

"I've been woken up twice by them. At least you got to sleep in a little." I told him.

"What times did they wake you up?" Troy asked me as he pushed himself to a sitting position.

"Belle came in here at 4, and then Mack and Aidan came in at 6:15 to wake me up again." I told him as he grinned.

"Thank God you're the mom and they always come to you for everything." Troy told me as I smacked him.

"Get up and get going so these kids will get off my case." I told him as he grinned.

"Wait you only mentioned Belle, Aidan, and Mack. Where is Josh?" Troy asked me.

"He's the only one sleeping still. I've got to go wake him up." I said as he nodded.

"Go wake him up and by the time you get him up, I'll be downstairs waiting to open presents." Troy told me as I nodded.

I walked out of our bedroom and into Josh's room. I gently shook him awake as he groaned and rolled over while throwing the covers over his head.

"Come on Josh. Time to get up. It's Christmas." I coaxed the tired child.

"Momma I want to sleep." Josh whined as I looked at his tired face.

"Come open presents and then I'll let you come back to bed. Your sisters and brother are waiting downstairs." I told him.

"But momma!" Josh tried again as I shook my head firmly at him.

"Get up buddy. Santa has come and we're waiting to open presents." I told him.

I walked out of the room and stopped at our bedroom to see our bed empty. I hummed "Silent Night" to myself as I ascended the staircase.

"Are they coming momma?" Mack's 8 year old voice asked me.

"Dad's getting ready and Josh is up. They should be down here any minute." I told them as we turned our attention to the noise on the stairs.

Troy and Josh both ascended the stairs at the same time. Christmas greetings were yelled as our last two family members joined our little circle.

"Who's going to play Santa this year?" Troy asked our four little ones as they all eyed each other.

Troy and I had started this tradition when the kids were just starting to read. We would pick one of the kids and they would distribute the gifts to the rightful owner.

"It's Belle's turn this year." Aidan said as he pointed to his younger sister.

"All right Belle it's your turn. You know what to do." I told her as she grinned.

Troy and I watched Belle and the rest of the kids sort the presents into 6 distinctive piles. I watched each of the kids' piles grow as mine and Troy's stayed the same.

"At least the grandparents have finally gotten the idea." Troy said as he read my mind.

"We can be thankful for that. At least they're down to giving the kids two little things for Christmas instead of heaping piles of gifts." I told him with a laugh.

"What about those things, momma?" Belle asked me as she pointed to where Troy and I had hung the stockings.

"You can hand those out too. Are all the presents out from under the tree?" I asked Belle.

"Yeah they are. The only ones still left are from grandma, grandpa, poppa, and memma." Belle told me as she referred to the grandparents.

"All right you guys. You can start opening your presents." Troy said eyeing the four kids.

Within 20 minutes, our living room was turned into a huge mess of wrapping paper. I watched Belle and Mack's eyes go wide when they opened the new roller skates Troy and I had gotten them. Aidan and Josh were excited about the scooters we had gotten them.

Belle got more ballet things she needed. She got a couple of leotards and some new shoes she had wanted. Along with that, she had gotten a couple CDs and DVDs she wanted. Josh got new cleats and a new soccer shirt, along with some of the toys he wanted. Mack had been begging for a couple books, CDs, and DVDs she wanted for the last month so Troy and I broke down and got them for her. Aidan was happy with the scooter we had gotten him along with the new basketball that went with the new redone basketball court.

"Hey Gabi why don't you go ahead and open yours since the kids are occupied now?" Troy asked me as I grinned at him.

I picked up the square box and tore off the paper as I grinned at Troy. He shook his head as I pried open the box. I gasped as I threw the box off to the side. Inside the box, laid a picture of the four kids done together.

"Do you like it?" Troy asked me as I took out the professional done picture out of the box.

"I love it. When did you find time to do this?" I asked him as he grinned.

"Remember last month when you asked me to pick the kids up? Well I took them to the studio to have this done." Troy told me as I leaned over and kissed him.

"I love it. Thank you. We'll have to do this when the new baby arrives." I told him as he nodded.

"We will don't worry. Now continue." Troy told me as I grinned and picked up the next box.

I tore the wrapping paper off and inside the box laid a pile of books. I picked them up and looked at the titles.

"I know after Josh grew out of little kids' books we got rid of a bunch of them. But I know how much you loved reading to the kids when they were babies so I figure we could start our collection of books again." Troy told me as I nodded.

"Oh you even got my favorite." I told him as I started to flip through "Goodnight Moon."

"So you like?" Troy asked with apprehension as I looked up and smiled at him.

"I love it. Thank you." I said as I leaned over again and kissed him.

"Good I was worried a little." Troy admitted to me as I grinned.

"No worries. Now you can open yours." I told him as he reached over to his pile and grabbed a box.

Inside the box laid a picture. Troy took it out and confusion was written on his face.

"You want to explain this?" Troy asked me holding up the pictures.

"What's that a picture of?" I asked him as he looked at the picture closely.

"It looks like my East High Wildcat jersey." Troy told me as I grinned at him.

"Well open this and I'll explain." I told him as I dragged a bigger box over to where he was sitting. He tore off the masking tape and opened the flaps. He pulled out a framed jersey which brought tears to his eyes. I grinned as he looked over at me.

"Is this the real thing?" Troy asked me as he looked at his framed basketball jersey from all those years ago.

"That is the real thing. That is the jersey you wore when you were at East High." I told him as he smiled.

"But I thought they destroyed those jerseys." Troy told me as I shook my head.

"We thought so too but they didn't. Your dad was going through some old stuff at the high school and they found a box that had 2005-2006 written on it. He opened it up and found all the jerseys from that year in the box. He contacted all the wives and asked us if we wanted to surprise you guys with them. I figured you and Jason could hang both of yours up at the restaurant." I told him as he looked at me.

"Thank you Gabi. This is the best Christmas present ever." Troy told me as I grinned.

"Good I'm glad. I know how much you wanted this so I knew when your dad called me, it would be the perfect Christmas present." I told him grinned.

"I love you for getting it back." Troy said as he leaned over and kissed me.

We relaxed back into the couch and watched the kids play with their new toys. Troy placed his hand on my ever expanding stomach as I grinned at him.

**_6:00 pm_**

"Anyone home?" I heard my mother and Amanda yell as the screen door squeaked as it was pushed open.

"I'm in here." I yelled back as I heard shoes being kicked off and foot steps heading in towards the kitchen, where I was currently.

"Merry Christmas, Gabi. How's it going?" Amanda asked me as she wrapped me into a hug.

"Merry Christmas to you too Amanda. It's going very well. The kids haven't gotten tired of their new toys yet so that's amazing." I told her as mom came and gave me a hug.

"That's a good thing. Speaking of kids, where are they?" Mom asked me as I titled my head towards the backyard.

"Callie and the kids are in the back playing. They begged Troy and I to let them out so we did." I told them as they walked over to the door and peered out the window.

"That's how kids will be. Now where's my son?" Amanda asked as I looked at her with a shitty grin on my face.

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea where he is. I think he's sleeping in the living room but I don't know." I told her as a yawn escaped my mouth.

"You tired, honey?" Mom asked me as she slipped into her ever protecting mother mode.

"A little yes. Belle was up at 4 am ready to open her presents and then Mack and Aidan got me up at 6:15 ready to open theirs." I told them as both of them got grins on their faces.

"Ahh the joys of motherhood. You use to do that to me when you were little. But I think you got up at 3 am or even earlier." Mom told me as I grinned.

"Funny I don't remember doing that." I told her as I saw a just awoken Troy stumble into the kitchen.

"Morning sunshine! Where did you escape to?" I asked him as I crossed my arms over my stomach.

"I told you I was going to take a nap!" Troy told me as he sat easily into the chair.

"Hm . . . I never remember that coming out of your mouth." I told him with a grin.

"I told you Gabi. Now what were you ladies talking about?" Troy asked me as I shook my head at him.

"When you were both kids how you would wake us mothers up at the crack of dawn." Amanda told her son.

"Funny I don't remember doing that." Troy said as his grin gave him away.

"That's what your wife just said before you came into the room." Mom told us as we both grinned.

We finally drug the kids in and ate a nice, quiet dinner. Then after much bugging, the kids were allowed to open their presents. Troy and I praised the grandparents greatly because they had gotten the kids a set of clothes and a small toy.

Troy and I had asked for simple things from the parents. They gave us a gift certificate to Target and Toy R Us. We both smiled and they continued with the gifts. They had made coupons for Troy and I to use. Coupons included where free babysitting, over night watching of the kids, and dinner on them. We both got a kick out of the coupons and were eager to start using them.

**_9:00 pm_**

"You said that when I turn 8, I won't have a bed time." Mack argued with me while I shook my head at her.

"No I said when you're 18 you won't have a bed time." I told her as her eyes went wide.

"But momma! We're on Christmas break. We don't have school tomorrow." Mack tried again as I watched Troy walk by with both of the boys.

"Mackenzie, it's time for you to go to bed. Now please don't argue with me. I'm very tired." I said hoping it would work.

"But I'm not tired yet." She tried again as I walked towards the door.

"Mackenzie Miah Bolton! Please go to bed." I said as I rubbed my hand over my pregnant stomach.

"What's wrong momma? Oh and busted by the full name!" Belle asked coming into Mack's room.

"Belle get out of MY room!" Mack yelled as I rubbed my head, noticing a headache coming on.

"You're not the boss of me!" Belle taunted Mack as Mack's face got serious.

"Belle leave MY room alone!" Mack yelled again as I looked at the two girls.

"Mackenzie Miah and Anabelle Jacqueline quit yelling and go to bed." I said tiredly to the two girls.

"Going momma!" Belle said happily while passing by me skipping towards her room. I turned and looked at Mack.

"Will you please go to bed?" I asked Mack while coming over and sitting on her bed.

"Momma?" Mack asked me as I held her hand in mine.

"Yes Mack?" I asked too tired to argue with the 8 year old.

"Why did you and dad decide to have a big family?" Mack asked me as I looked at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked her as she got a goofy grin on her face.

"Why didn't you stop with me? Why do I have to have five younger siblings?" Mack asked me, giggling to myself.

"Well for one thing, dad and I were only children growing up. We didn't have any siblings. Two we always wanted a big family. And three we couldn't see you being an only child. Why do you ask?" I asked her as she shook her head.

"Well I don't like having siblings." Mack told me as my eyes went wide.

"What's bringing this on?" I asked her as she picked her head up and looked at me.

"Well you know Lily? Well she doesn't have any siblings and she gets whatever she wants." Mack told me.

"And you wished you got everything you wanted, am I correct?" I asked her while she nodded.

"Well yeah." Mack said quietly.

"I'm sorry dear. You don't always get what you want. Sometimes you have to keep hoping that one day you might get it. But there will be a time, that you'll be glad you have your siblings. Is that why you're pulling Aidan, Belle, and Josh into fights all the time?" I asked her as she nodded.

"They're annoying. I don't like them." Mack said with a giant smile on her face.

"Well you're the oldest and that's a good thing." I told her as her eyes got wide.

"Why's that a good thing?" Mack asked me. Troy was standing in the doorway which I noticed a few minutes ago.

"Well you will be the first to move away from home. You'll be the first to graduate high school and college. You'll be the first one to get your driver's license. You'll be the first on to date." I listed while she grinned.

"But I'm your experiment." Mack argued back as I felt Troy come near the bed.

"Yes you're our experiment but you always will get away with some stuff too." Troy said gently to his oldest daughter.

"Like what?" Mack asked looking up at her idol, her daddy.

"I don't know what but we have let you slid with a couple of things." Troy told her.

"Oh. So what else do I get to do?" Mack asked while Troy shook his head at her.

"The list is too long for tonight. How about you get some sleep and tomorrow you and I will play some one on one? How does that sound?" Troy asked her as she sank deeper into the bed.

"That sounds good daddy. I love you!" Mack said wrapping her arms around Troy's broad shoulders.

"I love you too Princess." Troy said as Mack moved on to hug me.

"I love you momma! I'm sorry for arguing." Mack said apologizing for earlier.

"It's ok. I love you too baby." I told her pressing my lips to her forehead.

"I love you too baby. I hope you're a girl." Mack said placing her hand on my stomach.

"Sleep tight, Mack. Sweet dreams." I said pushing myself off the bed and walking towards the door.

I flipped off the lights and shut the door quietly. I sighed against the door as Troy came up and wrapped his arms around me.

"So she doesn't like her sibling?" Troy asked me looking down at my tired face.

"Nope she doesn't. I hope this is a phase she's going through." I said looking at him.

"I hope so too. Remember when Jason, Chad, Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, and Taylor would always complain to us about their siblings? They grew out of it. Let's just hope Mack does the same." Troy said pressing his lips to my forehead.

"I just hope she does or the next 10 years are going to be a living hell." I said while Troy laughed.

"It's going to be a bumpy ride so hold on." Troy said as I nodded my head.

"Let's go kiss the rest of the kids good night and then head to bed ourselves." I said pushing open Aidan's door and tip toeing across the hardwood floor.

Aidan was curled up in the top bunk. I smiled as I pushed back his hair and pressed my lips to his forehead. I looked up at Josh sleeping in the bottom bunk bed. I kissed both boys before stepping back to allow Troy to do the same. I giggled when I heard them snoring softly.

"Listen to them." Troy whispered while walking out of the room.

"Yup sounds just like their father." I told him while walking into Belle's room.

She was curled up with her head at her foot end of the bed. I motioned Troy to turn her around. He picked her up and placed her in the correct position in the bed. I kissed her forehead before she groaned and rolled over. Troy did the same before leaving the room.

"Should we have Mack and Belle share a room like the boys' do?" I asked Troy shutting Belle's room quietly.

"Where is this coming from?" Troy asked me as we walked towards our room.

"I don't know. I was turning around that idea in my head." I told him.

"I don't think those two would tolerate each other. At least Aidan and Josh get along with each other well and they play together. Mack and Belle are in constant arguments." Troy told me.

"I guess you're right. Oh well it was worth a try." I told him yawning.

"Go to bed Gabi. You don't have to solve all the family's problems in one night." Troy said gently.

"I'm going!" I told him heading to the bathroom to change. I changed quickly before washing my face.

I climbed into bed, finally relaxing after the day we had. I closed my eyes and before I knew it, I was fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! I really appreciate it!**

**The stuff in this chapter I've been planning since I started this series. I just didn't know when it would happen and it seems I'm at a good place! So enjoy and feedback please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters. If I did, then I would be a rich lady but I don't. **

* * *

_**February 7, 2023 7:30am**_

"Come on Troy!" I yelled up the stairs where my husband was moving quite slowly for the morning. I had just shipped our three youngest out the door to school.

"I'm coming woman! Hold your horses! The appointment isn't for another 30 minutes." Troy complained as he jogged down the stairs.

"I'm sorry. Our child isn't being very patient. And I'm anxious to see what we're having." I told him grinning.

We had decided, for our and the children's sakes, to find out what we were having.

"Did you eat this morning?" Troy asked me as I looked down at what I knew where my feet but couldn't see them due to my 5 month pregnant belly.

"No but-" I started as Troy took my hand in his and led me into the kitchen.

"You sit and I'll make you something." Troy told me while I sat in the chair and pouted.

"You know that pouty face doesn't do you anything!" Troy told me before I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Shut up!" I told him as he grabbed the bread that had just popped from the toaster.

"Eat this and keep quiet. We'll leave when you're done." Troy told me before placing the plate of peanut butter and jelly toast in front of me.

I ate slowly while Troy eyed me carefully. I grinned at him as I popped the last of the toast in my mouth before standing.

"I'm all ready to go, Mr. Bolton. Are you?" I asked him while going to find my flip flops.

"Let me shove my feet into some shoes and then I will." Troy told me as I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go. Don't you want to know what we're having?" I asked him before he grabbed the car keys and opened the door for me.

"Yeah I am but I, unlike you, can contain my excitement." Troy told me while we walked towards our 4-Runner.

"You know we're going to have to get a bigger car, right?" I asked him climbing into the 8 year old 4-Runner.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked me while backing out of the driveway and driving towards the clinic.

"Hm . . . there are going to be 7 of us in the car and we can only fit 8 in here now." I told him as he looked over at me.

"We have enough room. We'll be fine. I know you don't like this old thing anymore." Troy told me.

"We need to trade it in and get something a little newer." I told him as he pulled into the clinic's parking lot.

"We'll talk later Gabi. Let's go see how our baby is doing." Troy told me grabbing my hand the minute I got out of the car.

We walked into the clinic and I quickly checked in. The receptionist smiled politely at me as I took a seat. I picked up a magazine and flipped through it, not really paying attention to the words on the pages. Troy reached over and grabbed my hand in his and gently squeezed it. I smiled over at him right before my name was called.

"Gabriella Bolton?" The nurse called as Troy and I stood up and walked over to her. I smiled as she looked at Troy and I.

"Right this way." The nurse said leading us down a hallway and into a room.

She weighed me and measured my stomach before leading Troy and I into another room.

"Change into this and the doctor will be in shortly to see you two." The nurse told me handing me a gown.

I smiled at her before going behind the curtain to change. I heard Troy said thank you before the door shut gently. I came out and took a seat on the bed.

"What you so nervous about baby?" I asked Troy before stretching out on the bed.

"I'm just worried that this baby isn't going to be healthy." Troy told me as I smiled.

"We made it over the 3 month mark. We have to stay positive. This baby is going to be just like our other 4 were." I told him grabbing his hand in mine and squeezing it.

We sat in silence for a few minutes until the door was pushed open and Dr. Potter came in with a smile on her face.

"One of my favorite families returns. I told you guys you would have more children one day. Do you guys have any questions before we start?" Dr. Potter asked us as we both smiled.

"I've noticed I'm gaining weight much more rapidly then I did with either Mack or Aidan. Is there a reason to that?" I asked her as she smiled.

"Let's take a look and I'll let you know. So did you guys decide if you want to know what you're having?" Dr. Potter asked.

"We would like to know what we're having." I told her as she turned on the sonogram machine.

"Oh so you guys decided on finding out." Dr. Potter asked us as we both grinned.

"The kids practically begged us to find out. Plus we want to know how to do the nursery." Troy explained as Dr. Potter grinned.

"I know how that can be." She said as she motioned me to lean back.

"Just relax you two. There's nothing to be nervous about." Dr. Potter told us as she pushed back my gown and start to rub the stick over my pregnant stomach.

"Ahh!" She said as Troy and I looked at the screen and grinned at each other.

"Was that a good Ahh or a bad one?" I asked her fearing the worst.

"I found out why you're gaining weight so much more rapidly than with Aidan or Mack." Dr. Potter started as I looked at her.

"Why's that?" I asked while Troy squeezed my hand for comfort.

"You're having twins that's why you're gaining weight so much faster." Dr. Potter told me as my eyes went wide.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"You're having twins, Gabi. Look right here." She said before pointing our two babies out to us.

"Oh My. Twins. I never knew they ran in our families." I said looking at Troy.

"Don't look at me. I didn't know that either." Troy said in his defense.

"You guys are having twins. But do you want to know what each baby is?" Dr. Potter asked.

"Sure we would like to know." I said looking up at Troy.

"Well baby number 1 is a boy and baby number 2 is a girl. Congratulations you two." Dr. Potter told us.

"Aww look Troy. We're going to have another daughter and son." I said getting teary eye.

"All four kids are going to be thrilled." Troy whispered as we both looked at the tiny screen.

"Do you two want photos to take home?" Dr. Potter asked pulling us from our individual thoughts.

"That would be great." I told her before she stepped from the room and returned a few minutes later. She handed me the photos before sitting at the desk.

"There you guys go. Now I'm going to warn you guys about something." Dr. Potter said looking at the two of us.

"What's that?" Troy asked holding my hand and gently squeezing it.

"Since you are carrying twins, I'm worried you might go into labor even earlier than I planned." Dr. Potter told me.

"Like how early?" I asked, my voice voicing my fear for the babies.

"You're due June 15 but I fear you might come as early as June 1st." Dr. Potter told me.

"So what does that mean in terms of the babies?" Troy asked looking over at me.

"It means that come the middle of May, I want Gabi on complete bed rest." Dr. Potter told me.

"Like not doing anything?" I asked my voice quivering with fear.

"That means letting Troy do everything for you. You can only get up to take a shower and go to the bathroom. That's all." Dr. Potter told me.

"And that will help the twins make it to my due date?" I asked the doctor.

"It will help. Also I want you to keep your stress down. You can't be stressing about the little things or I will admit you to the hospital for observations and you don't want that." Dr. Potter told me.

"So it's like Aidan's pregnancy all over again?" Troy asked looking at Dr. Potter.

"Yes in a way. She doesn't have to go on bed rest until the middle of May, which will put her at about 8 months. And her stress levels need to stay low. If you see her start to stress out, don't hesitate to bring her to the hospital, Troy." Dr. Potter said looking at him.

"Will do. So she has to keep her stress levels down. Anything else she should be doing?" Troy asked Dr. Potter.

"Getting enough rest, which should be about 9 hours a night, and then eating properly." Dr. Potter instructed.

"I'm all ready getting the right amount of sleep and I'm eating well. When do you want to see us again?" I asked her.

"I want to see you in a month. When you hit 7 months is when I'll start seeing you every 2 weeks." Dr. Potter explained.

"We'll make the appointment and then we'll see you in a month." Troy said while helping me up.

"Thank you for everything." I said with a grin.

"Not a problem. Remember you're eating for two now; you'll loose the weight once they're born." Dr. Potter told me as I grinned.

"You don't have to tell me twice." I told her before Troy and I left the office. We stopped off at reception and made our next appointment.

"Now where?" Troy asked me as we walked out of the office and towards the car.

"How about you take me home and then you head to work?" I suggested him as he looked at me.

"Are you sure?" Troy asked me while I climbed into the car.

"I'm positive. I've got some work that needs to be done at the house. When the kids get home, we'll tell them the news." I said smiling at the thought of adding two more kids to our family.

"I want you to take it easy today, Gabi. No heavy lifting or anything like that." Troy told me.

"I can't start the room yet because we haven't decided on anything. I'm going to do some sorting of pictures. I've got piles everywhere that need to be sorted." I told him as he pulled into the driveway.

"Ok that sounds good. Have a good day and call me if you need anything." Troy told me before leaning over and kissing me.

"I love you and I will." I told him as I opened the door and got out.

"I love you too baby and I will see you later." Troy told me as I shut the door and headed towards the house.

I walked into the quiet house and took a seat on the sofa. I smiled when I imagined the noise of two more kids in the house. I couldn't wait until the two babies were born. I laughed when I imagined the kids' reaction to the news. Both girls naturally wanted a girl while the boys wanted a boy. They were both getting their wish.

I shook my head and wondered if Troy and I were ready for 6 kids. Sure I knew people did it all the time but were we ready? We would have to be come June. Our love and marriage was strong and it would have to work. I bit my lip as I started to think about it more and more.

_**3:00 pm**_

"Momma! We're home!" Aidan yelled as he pushed open the front door and dropped his book bag in the foyer.

"I noticed sweetie. Where does that bag go?" I asked him walking down the stairs.

"On the hooks." Aidan told me with a roll of his sky blue eyes.

"Please put it there. Did your teachers send home any notes?" I asked looking from Aidan to Belle and Mack.

"Mine did. She wants to talk to you tomorrow." Mack told me as I looked over at her.

"What about Mack?" I asked her as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know mom. she just wanted to know if you were available tomorrow. She wrote you a note." Mack told me before handing me the red piece of paper.

"Where's Josh mom?" Aidan asked me as I looked at where their shoes where.

"He's upstairs playing. Please pick up your shoes before going upstairs. Got any homework, Aidan?" I asked him.

"All I have to do is read for 30 minutes." Aidan told me with a nod of his head.

"Good you can go play. Mack, Belle do you want to join me in the kitchen?" I asked the two girls.

"Oooh you two are in trouble." Aidan chanted as he walked upstairs.

"Aidan Xavier you're going to be in trouble if you don't stop it!" I yelled as he ran the rest upstairs.

The girls walked slowly behind me as I walked into the kitchen. I placed a plate of chocolate chip cookies on the table before pouring three cups of milk.

"What's wrong?" I asked eyeing my two daughters, both were unusually quiet.

"Nothing!" Mack said quickly as I glanced over at her.

"Since you spoke first, we'll start. What's wrong Mack?" I asked gently.

"I got in trouble today." Mack told me as I looked at her in shock.

"What did you do?" I asked her as her eyes went wide.

"I didn't do anything. Billy was poking me with his pencil during spelling and I turned around and hit him." Mack told me.

"I see. Why didn't you go to the teacher?" I asked her as she looked at the milk intently.

"I don't know. It happened way too quickly." Mack told me as I smiled.

"You can go now. We'll talk about this later. I'll talk to your teacher tomorrow when dad and I talk to her." I told Mack.

"Belle you coming?" Mack asked her younger sister as Belle continued to sit there.

"I'll be up in a bit." Belle said turning around and looking at Mack.

I waited until Mack had run upstairs before turning towards Belle. I opened my arms before she rushed in. Tears rushed to her eyes as I rubbed her back. This was the scene Troy found when he walked into the house.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked me quietly as I shook my head at him.

'I don't know.' I mouthed back as he took the hint and walked upstairs to see the rest of the kids.

"Can you tell me what's wrong, Belle?" I asked her quietly as her tears turned to hiccups.

"Zac at school said my dancing sucked and that I had no talent." Belle told me before more tears fell.

"Aww I'm sorry honey. Did you tell your teacher?" I asked her as she shook her head.

"No I couldn't. It was the end of the day and the bell rang before I could." Belle whispered to me.

"You listen to me Anabelle. You've got plenty of talent. You're in the highest dance level for your age. You are a very graceful dancer. Don't listen to what the other kids say. You know you're a good dancer right?" I asked her.

"Right." Belle said with a nod of her head.

"You know daddy, your siblings, I and the rest of the family all think you're a wonderful dancer, right?" I asked her.

"Right." Belle once again agreed with me.

"You're friends know you're a great dancer, right?" I asked her as a grin poked through her face.

"Right!" Belle said with a full fledge grin on her face.

"Then nobody else matters. You listen to your heart and nothing else matters." I told her as I kissed her forehead.

"All right momma." Belle told me as I wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Are you all right now?" I asked her.

"Yeah thank you." Belle told me.

"Will you go get your siblings? Daddy and I have something to tell you guys." I told her with a smile.

"All right. Mack, Aidan, and Josh momma and daddy have something to tell us." Belle yelled from her spot beside me.

"Thanks Belle. I could have done that." I told her as she sat down at the table.

I walked over to the counter and grabbed Mack's teacher's note. I quickly tore it open and read the letter. I grinned when I realized what she wanted to talk to Troy and I about.

I heard 4 pairs of feet on the stairs before placing the note off to the side.

"What do you want momma?" Aidan asked as he hopped into the kitchen.

"Have a seat by your sister. We're having a family meeting." I told them as Troy came over and kissed me.

"I didn't do anything!" Aidan said before putting his hands up in the air in innocence.

"I didn't either!" Came three other voices as Troy and I laughed.

"No one is in trouble!" I said gently while looking at the four kids.

"Your dad and I went to the doctors today and she told us something." Troy started as the kids' eyes went wide.

"Are you all right mom?" Mack asked worriedly as I shook my head.

"I'm fine and so are the babies." I said with a grin seeing if the kids got it.

"That's good that the babies are all right." Aidan said before stopping and looking at me.

"Wait babies? As in more than one?" Aidan asked as Troy and I laughed at him.

"Yes as in more than one. We're adding twins to our family." Troy told the kids.

"Two more babies?" Josh asked as I grinned.

"Yes you guys are going to be older brother and sisters to another boy and girl." I told them.

"So you're having a boy and a girl?" Belle asked me with excitement dancing in her eyes.

"Yes we're going to have three girls and three boys when the babies come." Troy said as the kids got excited.

"That's good news momma!" Mack told me with a grin.

"I'm glad you guys think so. Now you guys have to go do homework so daddy and I can talk." I told them.

"AKA someone's in trouble!" Aidan said as my eyes flew over to where he was standing.

"Aidan Xavier do you want to spend the rest of the night in your room?" I asked him too tired to do anything.

"No momma." Aidan told me as I looked at him.

"Then knock off the comments." I told him as I watched the kids run upstairs.

Troy and I sat in silence for a few minutes before Troy looked at me. I smiled as I stretched my arms.

"Aidan being a pain?" Troy asked me as I looked at him.

"Is it obvious? He made a comment about someone being in trouble earlier and he just made another one." I told him shaking my head.

"I'll talk to him. Now what was wrong with Belle when I came in?" Troy asked me.

"Some kid at school told her that her dancing sucked and that she had no talent." I told him.

"Aww poor thing. She must be feeling horrible." Troy told me as I nodded.

"She was but I think she's all better now. I told her the only people that matter were her family and friends and that's all." I told him.

"That's good. I hope that helps. Anything else I should know?" Troy asked me.

"Mack's teacher wants to meet with us tomorrow afternoon." I told him as his eyes went wide.

"Did she what she wants to discuss?" Troy asked me as I looked at him.

"Mack's bored in class. I'm thinking she wants to move Mack to an advanced class." I told him.

"Oh well we'll have to see about that. What are we doing tonight?" Troy asked me.

"I'm letting you cook and I'm going to take a nap." I told him tiredly.

"Night babe. I'll take care of everything down here." Troy told me before kissing my lips.

"Thanks honey. If you need any help, ask Mack. She knows where everything is." I told him with a grin.

"Get out of here. I'll be fine." Troy told me as he walked beside me while we walked upstairs.

Troy tucked me into bed as I laid down. He kissed my forehead before walking over to the light and shut it off.

"Sweet dreams, my queen." Troy whispered quietly as he shut the door softly.

I rolled over on my side and fell asleep quickly at the thought of our soon to be 6 kids.

* * *

**There you guys go! Enjoy and I hope you guys love it!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters. If I did, then I would be a rich lady but I don't. **

* * *

**_February 8, 2023 9:30am_**

"Hey Amanda! What brings you by so early in the morning?" I asked from my place on the swing on the front porch.

"Jack mentioned that Troy told him that you needed to talk to me so I decided to stop by. What's up?" Amanda asked me as I rubbed my pregnant belly.

"Um . . . are you doing anything this afternoon around 3?" I asked her as she sat down beside me.

"What do you need me to do?" Amanda asked as she looked at me.

"Troy and I have been called into school by Mack's teacher. We just need someone here at the house to get the kids off the bus." I told her.

"Sure I can be here. What does Mack's teacher want?" Amanda asked me.

"I have a feeling that Mack's getting bored in class and her teacher wants to move into an advanced class. We have a meeting with her at 3:30 this afternoon." I told her.

"Mack tends to get bored with homework rather easily." Amanda pointed out to me.

"Troy and I have noticed that and I hope this can cure it." I told her sighing.

"How was the doctor's yesterday?" Amanda continued as I grinned at the thought.

"The baby is doing great. My doctor is worried that I might deliver earlier than she thought." I told her.

"How much earlier?" Amanda asked as her eyes flew up to meet mine.

"My due date is June 15 and my doctor is now thinking I might come as early as June 1st." I told her.

"Any reason to that?" Amanda asked as I watched a lady jog down the street.

"She told me that I have too much stress in my life and starting my 8th month, I'm going to have to go on bed rest." I told her.

"It's Aidan's pregnancy all over again." Amanda told me as I nodded my head.

"Exactly. But the only difference is that I was miserable during Aidan's pregnancy and we only had one kid to worry about; this time we've got 4 to worry about." I told her.

"Jack and I will take the kids if you guys want us to. Just let us know and we'll be happy to do it." Amanda pointed out to me.

"We just might take you up on that. Brian and mom have offered as well so we'll be using the grandparents a lot during the last month of this pregnancy." I told her as the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked picking up the phone and throwing a smile in Amanda's direction.

"Hey baby what's happening with you all alone in that quiet house?" Troy asked me.

"I'm sitting on the front porch talking to your mom. How's your day going so far?" I asked him.

"Tell mom I say hello and my day is going dandy. What time do you want to meet to go see Mack's teacher?" Troy asked me.

"Your mom is going to get the kids off the bus so I was thinking of leaving here at 3 or so and coming to get you from the restaurant." I told him.

"Oh ok. Are you and Josh coming by for lunch?" Troy asked me as I thought it over.

"I don't know yet. There's nothing on the calendar so we might. I'll have to see what kind of mood your son is in." I told him.

"We're going to have to have a talk about the possession of these children." Troy told me with a laugh.

"The girls are mine and the boys are yours." I told him laughing.

"Sure give me the trouble makers while you have the sweet angels." Troy told me.

"We'll talk later and I might show up at the restaurant for lunch." I told him.

"All right. I love you and I'll see you later, one way or another." Troy told me.

"Yup! I love you too! Bye babe." I told him before pushing the off button on the phone.

"Let me guess, that was my son?" Amanda asked as I looked over at her.

"It was and he says hello." I told her as she nodded her head.

"Your guys' conversations always give me a good laugh. What were you guys talking about today?" Amanda asked me.

"Troy asked me if I was coming down to the restaurant for lunch and I said I had to see what kind of mood his son is in. And Troy told me that we're going to have to have a talk about the possession of our children." I told her.

"Ahh I see. I always tried pawning Troy off to other parents but it never worked." Amanda told me.

"I try to pawn Aidan and Josh off as their father's children but they always come back to me." I told her.

"You guys have any plans for the rest of the week?" Amanda asked me.

"Mack and Aidan have basketball games on Saturday morning and afternoon. Belle's got dance lessons tomorrow night. I think we're getting together at the restaurant with our friends on Friday night. And then I don't know what else." I told her.

"You guys are one busy family." Amanda pointed out with the shake of her head.

"We are but I wouldn't have it any other way." I told her as she looked at me.

"4 children with one more on the way; that's rough, Gabi." Amanda said as I grinned.

"Actually it's 4 children with 2 more on the way." I told her as I looked at her shocked face.

"But you just said that the baby was fine." Amanda told me as I shook my head.

"Nope Troy and I are going to be adding two more family members to our little family." I told her with a grin.

"Awww two more little ones. Do you know what you're having?" Amanda asked me.

"A little girl and boy. We're having one of each which each of the kids is thrilled about." I told her.

"Three girls and three boys. You two are going to have your hands full." Amanda told me.

"We are but there's no other way I would want it." I told her sitting back and thinking about life when the twins would arrive.

_**3:00 pm**_

"Ok you four listen to grandma and I'll be back in a little bit." I told the four children as they sat in the living room watching TV.

"Bye momma! Have fun." Belle and Josh chimed as I looked at Aidan and Mack.

"If there's homework to be done, get it done. We might be doing something later on." I told them.

"Oooh what momma?" Mack asked as I rolled my eyes.

"You'll see later. Get the homework done." I told them before opening the door and walking out.

I walked to the car and got in. I started driving and smiled to myself as I pulled into the parking spot closest to the restaurant. I got out and walked into the semi crowded restaurant.

"Well there's the woman of the hour! How are you Mrs. Bolton?" Jason asked as I grinned at him.

"I'm doing mighty fine. How are you, Jas?" I asked him walking over to the bar.

"I'm doing pretty good. How's the pregnancy treating you?" Jason asked me.

"It's going. I'm ready for this baby to be born but I've got a ways to go." I told him looking around the place.

"Looking for Troy, perhaps?" A voice asked coming up behind me.

"As a matter of fact I was. Hi hon. How are you doing?" I asked him as he gently kissed my lips.

"I'm doing pretty good. Ready to get out of here?" Troy asked as I nodded.

"And where are you two sneaking off to?" Jason asked Troy and I with a laugh.

"We're going to meet Mack's teacher. She needs to talk to us." I explained as Jason nodded his head.

"Oh have fun! We all ready did that with Brandon's and all she wanted to talk about that Brandon was getting bored too easily with school work so she moved him up to a high level." Jason told us.

"I have a feeling that's what Mack's teacher wants to talk about." I told him.

"Well have fun and we're still on for Friday night?" Jason asked us as I looked at Troy.

"I invited all of our friends to the restaurant Friday night to hang out. And yes we still are." Troy said to Jason.

"All right. Have fun and I'll see you tomorrow, Troy." Jason said as we walked out of the restaurant and towards the 4-Runner.

"Did you tell mom the news?" Troy asked me with a smirk on his face.

"I did. She said something and I told her that we are expecting twins. I haven't told your dad so we might want to do that tonight." I told him.

"All right we can do that. Is he coming over after work?" He asked me.

"I think that's what your mom mentioned. The kids were just starting homework when I left." I told him.

"Hopefully Aidan won't give her a hard time." Troy said as I laughed.

"Aidan not give his grandmother a hard time? That's like you actually studying for a test." I told him.

"Hey I studied when I had to." Troy told me in his defense as he pulled up to Mack's school.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked him as I got out of the car and walked over to where he was standing.

"As ready as I'll ever be. This is the first time we've been asked to come in but I doubt it will be the last." Troy said as I giggled.

"Especially since we have Aidan as our child." I told him as he nodded his head in agreement.

We walked into the school and walked down to where Mack's classroom was. I knocked on the door before opening it.

"Hi you two must be Mackenzie's parents. Hi I'm Janelle Mason, Mack's teacher." Janelle said holding out her hand.

"Hi I'm Gabriella Bolton and this is my husband, Troy Bolton." I said as she pointed towards two chairs.

"Come sit down. There's nothing to be worried about. Mack's doing just fine in here. But there is something I'm a little worried about." Janelle started as I nodded.

"She seems to get bored after she finishes an assignment. She's usually the first one done and then she sits there and bugs the other children." Janelle said as I looked at her.

"So what are you suggestion we do?" Troy asked as I looked at Troy and then Mack's teacher.

"I'm suggesting we give Mack some advanced assignments. She would still stay in this class with all her classmates; she would just have different assignments than the other kids have. We all ready have one other student doing this and we've found that he's not a trouble maker anymore." Janelle told us.

"So she would just have tougher assignments to complete?" I asked Janelle.

"Essential yes. And if those were too tough, then we would move her down a level." Janelle told us.

"Could you tell us the parents' names of the other student who's doing this program?" I asked her as she nodded her head.

"Sure let me get their information. Hm . . ." She said as she stood up and walked over to her desk.

"Their names are Jason and Kelsi Cross. Their son's has been doing this program for a couple weeks now." Janelle told us.

"We actually know them. Troy and I went to high school with Kelsi and Jason." I told her.

"Then you can ask them how Brandon's adjusting to the program." I told her.

"If we agree, when can Mack start this program?" Troy asked Janelle as I looked at her as well.

"We would like her to start it as soon as possible. By next week, if possible." Janelle told us.

"All right, we'll talk to Jason, Kelsi, and Mack and we'll get back to you." I told her.

"Thank you so much for coming into today. Mack said that you guys weren't busy." Janelle told us.

"Well at this time we're not, but come June we will be." I told her with a laugh.

"I can see that. Mack is constantly talking about her babies that are coming." Janelle told us.

"She's got 3 younger siblings at home and two more on the way. She's a great sister to them." Troy said as Janelle nodded.

"By the way she talks about her family, I can see that. She's a great kid to have in class." Janelle told us.

"Well thank you. And thank you for calling us in to talk about this." I told her as she nodded.

"It was no problem and it was nice to meet you two again." Janelle said as we walked out of the classroom and back down the hallway.

"I'm glad that's what it was and nothing more serious." Troy told me as we walked out to the car.

"Me too." I agreed before getting into the car. Troy started the engine and started to drive home.

"You know who Mack takes after don't you?" Troy asked me as I looked over at him.

"Who?" I asked him as he continued to drive back to the restaurant.

"You. She reminds me so much of you. You were always the smart one and now our daughter is too." Troy told me.

"Why thank you. Aidan's got you written all over him." I said as he parked the car.

"Ok this is where I leave you. I'll be home in a little bit and we'll tell dad and your parents the news. How does that sound?" Troy asked me as I grinned.

"That sounds good. I'll see you in a little bit." I told him before kissing him and moving over to the driver's seat.

I drove home and found all four kids playing in the backyard as I pulled into the driveway.

I got out and walked back to where Brian, Amanda, Jack, and mom all sat. I sat in a lawn chair before Mack came up to me.

"How was the meeting mom?" Mack asked as I looked at her nervous stricken face.

"The meeting was fine. You know the program Brandon's involved in?" I asked her.

"The advanced program?" Mack asked me as I nodded my head.

"Yeah that one. Your teacher wants you in that program." I told her as she smiled.

"That's all she wanted to talk to you about?" Mack asked me as I grinned.

"That's all she wanted. We have to talk to Jason and Kelsi first but do you want to do that program?" I asked her as she smiled.

"Yeah momma. I get too bored in class." Mack told me as I smiled.

"Ok how about you go play and daddy and I'll talk to you later, all right?" I asked Mack as she climbed onto the trampoline.

"Sorry about that. Why are you guys all here?" I asked looking at my parents and in-laws.

"We came by to see our grandchildren. Is that a crime?" Jack asked as I heard a car door slam.

"Nope not a crime at all." I said before looking at the kids to see if they heard the same thing I did.

I waited a few minutes before hearing Mack and Aidan tear across the yard to see Troy standing by the gate.

"Daddy!" I heard four little voice call as they each ran other to their father.

"Is it like this every day?" Brian asked me as I nodded my head.

"Sometimes it's worse. All four of them have to scream that dad's home. It's funny." I told them as Troy came over to me with Josh in his arms.

"Hi everyone. Hi you." Troy said using one of my favorite expressions before he kissed me.

"Hi yourself. It looks like you caught a monkey." I told him as he placed Josh on the ground.

"It seems like I did. Did you tell them our good news yet or no?" Troy asked me.

"I've been home less than 5 minutes. Do you want to tell them?" I asked him as mom caught my glance.

"One you tell us now." Mom said as I grinned over at her.

"Ok you guys are getting two grandbabies instead of one." I told them waiting to see their reaction.

"You're having twins?" Mom asked me as I nodded my head and grinned.

"So you two are going to have 6 kids in June. Are you two going to be able to handle it?" Jack asked as Troy and I laughed.

"I think we'll be able to handle it. We'll see when June comes." I told them as they all nodded.

The rest of the afternoon we hung out with the parents and then went to the restaurant for dinner. Troy looked over at me and nodded his head towards the door.

"You ready to head out?" Troy asked me as I looked at my watch. It read 7:45 pm.

"Yeah I am. The kids need baths." I told him as we both turned our attention back to our parents.

"All right we're heading out. All the kids need baths before going to bed." I said as the parents laughed.

"Ahh the joys of getting kids in and out of the bathtub." Jack said with a grin.

"Lucky us. All right you four, kiss your grandparents goodbye." I said as the kids picked up their tired bodies and dragged them over to mine and Troy's parents.

After the last of the goodbyes, I guided Mack and Aidan towards the car while Troy guided Belle and carried Josh. I opened the backseat door while the kids climbed tiredly in. I shut the door before climbing into the front seat myself.

"You guys can't fall asleep just yet. All four of you need baths before climbing into bed." I reminded them as I heard four groans from the tired kids.

The ride home was mainly silent due to the kids. I looked back and saw Mack's head start to nod off. Luckily Troy had just pulled into the driveway and the kids got their second wind.

"I get shower first!" Mack called as she climbed out of the car.

"But I called it before we left the house!" Aidan whined as he climbed out of the car.

"I'm the oldest and I get it first." Mack said running towards the house before sticking her tongue out at Aidan, Belle, and Josh.

"Momma!" Aidan yelled as we walked into the house.

"Mack go get in the shower; Aidan go upstairs and read until Mack gets out." I said to our two oldest.

I walked upstairs and walked into Aidan's room. He was sitting on his bed with a book.

"But momma it was my night to go first." Aidan told me softly as I looked at him.

"I'm sorry baby but Mack called it. You can have it tomorrow. Now how about you read to me and the babies while Mack's in the shower?" I asked him sitting on the bed.

For the next 15 minutes, he read "Good Night, Moon" and "If You Gave a Mouse a Cookie" to me and the babies. I smiled as I ruffled his hair as I pushed myself off the bed.

"Momma I'm out." Mack said poking her head in the room.

"All right. Aidan you can go get in the shower now." I told him as I walked out of the room.

"How did I do mom?" Aidan asked me as he looked up at me.

"You did a great job. Thank you for reading to me." I told him smiling.

I walked into Belle's room and saw her out cold on her bed. She was snoring quietly as I quickly placed her under the covers. I kissed her forehead before shutting off the light and shutting the door.

"She down for the night?" Troy asked me as I turned around and walked down the hallway.

"She's asleep. Aidan's in the shower. What is Josh doing?" I asked him.

"He's in his room playing quietly. I'm about to go give him a bath. What about Mack?" Troy asked me.

"I don't know. I was going to check on her." I told him as he nodded his head.

"What are you doing, girlfriend?" I asked her standing in her doorway.

"Can we talk, momma?" Mack asked me as I nodded my head before sitting on her bed.

"What's on your mind, Mack?" I asked her as she came and laid her wet head on my shoulder.

"I'm nervous about starting that new program." Mack admitted to me as I kissed her forehead.

"You'll do fine, Mack. You're teacher was encouraging dad and I to think about letting you do it. If you need any help, dad and I will try to help you out. Brandon's doing it too so you can ask him." I told her.

She remained quiet as I looked at her with a smile on my face. She picked her head up and sighed deeply.

"What else are you thinking about Mack?" I asked her as she got a smile on her face.

"I've got a secret but you can't tell dad." Mack told me as I looked at her.

"What's your secret? Is it juicy?" I asked her as she laughed.

"I think I've got a crush." Mack admitted to me as I smiled gently.

"Who's your crush?" I asked her as she shook her head.

"You promise you won't tell daddy?" Mack asked as I nodded my head.

"I pinky promise!" I told her holding out my pinky.

"I think I've got a crush on Brandon." Mack admitted to me.

"Really? That's great honey." I told her as she looked at me with a weird look.

"Why is that great?" Mack asked me as I laughed at her strange face.

"I've know his mom and dad since high school. If I had to choose a crush for you, I would have chosen Brandon for you." I told her with a grin.

"You can't tell dad." Mack told me with a grin.

"I promise I won't tell him." I told her as Troy poked his head in the room.

"You two about done? It's almost 8:30." Troy reminded me.

"You need to get into bed, princess." I told her as I gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"All right momma, daddy. Night." Mack told Troy and I as Troy came over to kiss her.

We quickly tucked her in before shutting off the light and shutting the door quietly.

"Our little girl is growing up so quickly. She's got her first crush?" Troy asked me as I nodded.

"You weren't suppose to hear that." I told him with a grin on my face.

"I guess if I had to pick a boy for Mack to have a crush on, I would pick Brandon since we've known him and his parents for ever." Troy told me.

"She's got a crush; she's not going to date for a while. Remember we agreed that she couldn't date until 16." I told him.

"Whatever happened her and Belle not dating until their 30?" Troy asked me as I shook my head at him.

"You are not letting the girls go that long without dating. Just keep hoping that Mack will fall in love with Brandon." I told him with a grin.

"I've got many years to worry about that." Troy told me as we walked into the bedroom.

I climbed into bed and was asleep in a matter of minutes.

* * *

**You guys got lucky! This chapter was 14 pages long! I hope you guys are happy!**

**Feedback is essential and I appreciate everyone who has submitted reviews! Thank you guys tons!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters. If I did, then I would be a rich lady but I don't. **

* * *

**_April 26, 2023 4:30pm_**

"All four of you, outside now! You're giving me a headache with your constant yelling." I said to the four kids as they all walked outside.

Since the four of them had come home, it was nonstop yelling at each other. I sighed as I walked over to the couch and lay down. I just closed my eyes when I heard Aidan yelling.

"Mom! There's a weird lady in the front yard, telling Belle and Josh that she's their mom." Aidan told me as I picked my head up and looked at him.

"What?" I asked him as he nodded his head quickly.

"Call your dad, Aidan. I'm going to go out there." I told him as he headed towards the kitchen.

I pushed open the screen door and walked outside. Mack was standing with her hands on her hips, giving the lady a weird look.

"Mack will you take Josh and Belle inside for me?" I asked her as she nodded.

"Sure mom. Come along you two. Let's go color and watch some TV." Mack said grabbing Josh's hand and leading him inside.

"Go on Belle. I'll be inside in a minute." I told her as she followed Mack.

"What in the hell are you doing here? You aren't supposed to show up just like this." I hissed to the now 22 year old.

"Well by some mistake, someone hasn't been answering my messages I've left." Jenny hissed back to me.

"Funny I never gave you our number. We haven't gotten any of your messages. I didn't even know you were trying to reach us." I told her as I noticed her pregnant stomach.

"I see you're adding to this family again." Jenny said as I gave her a look.

"Yes we are. What do you want, Jenny?" I asked her as she laughed a little.

"I want Belle and Josh back. I want them to come live with my husband, this new baby, and me." She said as I looked at her.

"That's not going to happen." I told her as she gave me a look full of hatred.

"And why will that not happen?" Jenny asked me as I smirked a little.

"According to New Mexico law, once a child is with the adoptive family for 2 years, the adoption is considered final. You will never get Belle or Josh back from Troy or I." I told her.

"That's probably one of your made up laws." Jenny told me as I looked at her.

"Actually it's a true law. Our lawyer told us that after you tried to take Belle away. The two children you gave birth to are my children now and I love them just as much as I love my natural children." I told her as she looked at me.

"There's no way you love Belle and Josh just like you love Aidan and Mack." Jenny told me as I looked at her with hatred.

"Do NOT ever tell me what I do or do not do. You were the one who foolishly got pregnant, not once but twice. You're lucky that Troy and I adopted both of your children. We could have said no to adopt Josh but we felt that Belle and Josh should be together. You don't know me. I would do anything to protect those four children in that house." I said with hatred laced in my voice.

"And you don't know me. I want my two children to come home with me." Jenny told me as I shook my head.

"I'm afraid that won't happen. You can go run to your attorney. So if you're going to do that, Troy and I will gladly see you in court." I told her with a giggle.

"I hate you Gabriella!" Jenny roared in a growling voice.

"Would you mind keeping your voice down? I don't want my children to hear this." I told her as Troy's truck pulled into the driveway.

"What are you doing here, Jennifer?" Troy asked coming to stand next to me.

"I want my two children back. And your wife is putting up a mighty fight." Jenny said as I nodded my head at Troy.

"You're not getting those two children, Jenny. They are ours in the eyes of the state of New Mexico." Troy said standing his ground.

"I want my baby to have her siblings by her side as she grows up." Jenny said pulling the sympathy card out.

"Well I would hate to take Belle and Josh away from their siblings. Mack and Aidan love Belle and Josh just like Josh and Belle love Aidan and Mack." Troy said looking at Jenny.

"They are not your natural children. You've got two natural children and one more on the way. You can't love Belle and Josh as much as Aidan and Mack." Jenny said as I looked at her.

"Actually we've got two more on the way." I told her as Troy looked at me.

"Actually Gabi and I can love all four of our children equally. Belle and Josh might not be our natural children but we care for them just as much as Aidan and Mack. They are OUR children. We love them just like any other family loves their children." Troy said as I looked at Jenny.

"I would appreciate it now, if you got off our property and don't come back." I told her.

"You'll be hearing from my lawyer." Jenny said before turning around and walking back to her car.

"Are you all right?" Troy asked me as we watched her drive away.

"I'm fine. I had Aidan call you just in case she tried anything. She wants Belle and Josh back." I told him with fear in my eyes.

"Shh it's just empty threats. We will just have to wait and see if she follows through." Troy told me.

"Belle and Josh talked to her." I told him as he looked at me.

"Really? How did that happen?" Troy asked me as I looked at him.

"The kids came in from school today, yelling at each other. I got tired of it and sent them outside to play. Well a few minutes later, Aidan came in saying that there was a weird lady outside talking to Belle and Josh saying that she was their mom." I told him as tears fell from my eyes.

"Shh it's not your fault. She was probably hanging around the house all afternoon waiting until you sent them outside. This isn't your fault, Gabi." Troy told me pressing his lips to my forehead.

"I know but I feel responsible for this somehow." I told him as he wrapped me into a hug.

"Shh you'll be all right. Let's go talk to the kids and see if they want to know anything." Troy told me as he led me into the house.

All four kids were sitting in the kitchen. Mack and Aidan were working on homework while Belle and Josh were working on homework. They all looked up when they heard the front door shut.

"Mom are you all right?" Mack asked me as I sat down beside Josh and Belle.

"I'm fine baby. How are you guys doing?" I asked them as Belle and Josh looked down.

"Who was that lady, mom? She said something about adoption." Belle asked me.

"That lady is yours and Josh's biological mother." I said as Troy came to sit beside me.

We both agreed when Josh and Belle started to question things, we would be honest and answer all of their questions.

"What's biological?" Josh asked us as Troy pulled him onto his lap.

"Biological means that she gave birth to you." Troy said looking at Belle and Josh.

"So are you still my mom?" Josh asked as I looked over at Belle and him.

"I am still your mom. I might not have given birth to you or Belle but I'm your mom." I told her.

"Why did she give us up?" Belle asked me as I looked at her with a little smile on my face.

"She was 15 when she had you and 16 when she had Josh. She couldn't support you two. Dad and I were looking for kids to adopt so we decided on adopting you first and then we adopted Josh a year later." I told Belle.

"So I have two moms and two dads?" Josh asked looking at Troy and I.

"You've got a mother and a mom. That lady is your mother and I'm your mom. I don't know who your father is but I know who your daddy is." I told them.

"So what's the difference between a mother and a mommy?" Josh asked me as I tried to put into words that a 5 year old would understand.

"A mother is someone who gave you life and a mommy is someone who's always there for you. Just like a father is someone who gave you life and a daddy is someone who gets to watch you grow up and gets to see you every day." I told him.

"So are we still a family?" Belle asked me with a slight smile on her face.

"Yes we are a family. I love you guys more than anything. You four are and will always be my babies." I told them.

"But we're not your natural babies." Belle said pointing to herself and then Josh.

"No you guys aren't but from the moment I held both of you guys in my arms, I was hooked. My heart is divided into a bunch of sections. You, Josh, Mack, Aidan, these twins, daddy, and the rest of my family and friends all have pieces of my heart. You guys are all in there and I'm never letting you guys go." I told her.

"I love you mommy." Belle told me before giving me a hug.

"I love you too, Belle. Go give daddy a hug." I whispered to her.

"I love you mommy." Josh told me hopping off his dad's lap and coming over to me.

I hugged Josh before turning to Mack and Aidan. I looked at their confused faces.

"Why don't you and Belle go upstairs and put away your clean clothes sitting on your beds and then we'll go out to dinner. How does that sound?" I asked Belle and Josh.

"That sounds good. I'll get my shoes on too." Josh told me before he and Belle ran upstairs.

"How come you never told us about Belle and Josh?" Mack asked Troy and I.

"We never wanted you guys to see a difference between you and them. Your dad and I struggled for a couple of years on how to bring our family together." I told them.

"Why did you and mom adopt?" Aidan asked looking at Troy.

"We always wanted to help kids' whose parents had given them up. Josh and Belle fell into our laps but we love them just like we love you too." Troy explained to Aidan and Mack.

"I'm glad they're here." Mack told me as I smiled at her.

"I couldn't imagine my life without my four babies, soon to be six babies." I told them.

"How about you two go get your shoes on and then we'll go?" Troy asked the kids as they both nodded their heads.

I threw my head back and sighed loudly. I looked over at Troy who was rubbing his hands over his face.

"I didn't think this would come up until they were in high school." I admitted to Troy.

"Neither did I but look who showed up. Did she even call you?" Troy asked me as I shook my head.

"Nope she said she's been leaving messages but I've never heard them." I told him.

"I'm going to kill Chad." Troy mumbled as I looked at him with curiosity written on my face.

"Why are you going to kill your best friend?" I asked him with a grin.

"He said that our house never has a dull moment and for once in his life, he's right." Troy told me.

"We'll get together to kill him. Are you four ready?" I asked while pushing myself off the chair and walking over to the front door.

"Coming momma!" I heard four voices call before running down the stairs.

I herded the kids towards the car before getting in myself. I looked over at Troy who had a smile on his face.

"What's the grin about?" I asked him as he back out of the driveway and started towards the restaurant.

"I'm just glad you're by my side with all this other crap going on. I don't know what I would do if you weren't." Troy told me.

"You won't have to experience. I'm here always and there's nothing that can run me off." I told him as he laughed.

"Ain't that the truth, woman." Troy said as he pulled into a parking spot.

I opened the door for the kids to pile out and then followed them into the restaurant. I smiled when I saw all of our friends sitting in the familiar private dining area.

"How's it going you guys?" I asked as Kelsi and Sharpay came up to hug me.

"It's going pretty well. How's the Bolton the family doing?" Sharpay asked me as I gave her a look.

"Let me settle down a little bit and then I'll tell you." I told her as I continued to make my rounds.

We got all of our greetings out of the way before Troy and I took a seat. I glanced over to the children's table to make sure all the kids were occupied.

"So what was your little comment earlier about?" Sharpay asked me as I smiled.

"Troy and I had an unexpected visitor at our house this afternoon." I started.

"Who was it?" Taylor asked me as I shook my head at her.

"Will you chill? I'm getting there. Anyways I sent the kids outside because they were giving me a headache and no more than 5 minutes since I sent them outside, Aidan comes back inside. He told me that there is a weird lady outside that's telling Belle and Josh that she's their mom." I told them as their eyes flew to mine.

"Jenny made her grand entrance again?" Ryan asked me as I shook my head at them.

"Ding dong. You've got it right." I told her as our friends looked at us.

"How can that be?" Kelsi asked as my gaze went over to Troy.

"She's pregnant and she wants Josh and Belle to come live with her husband and new baby. She wants this new baby to grow up with her natural siblings or some load of crap like that." Troy said with a roll of his eyes.

"But doesn't New Mexico have a law that protects the children from biological mothers?" Chad asked us as we both nodded.

"The children have to be with the adoptive parents for 2 years then the adoption is finalized. After those two years, no one, especially the biological mother or father, can come back and take the children away." Troy explained.

"So what's going to happen now?" Jason asked us as I looked over at Belle and Josh.

"Jenny's going to call her lawyer who will probably tell you the same thing we just told you." I told her.

"Are you two frightened about what will happen?" Zeke asked us.

"We're scared that the two kids we've come to love as our own might be taken away. There's always a thought in the back of my mind that Jenny might try to do this again." I told them.

"Did you guys explain everything to the kids?" Brooke asked me.

"We laid everything out on the table. Josh asked us what the difference between a mommy and a mother is. We told him that mommies get to see the kids grow up and spend everyday with them while mothers give you life." I told them with a laugh.

"So were there a lot of questions?" Taylor asked us as I looked over at Troy.

"They asked the general questions. Why did Jenny give them up and are we still a family, were the two they asked. Then I told them that even though they're not my natural babies, I still have a special place for them in my heart." I told them.

"Where were Mack and Aidan during this?" Jason asked Troy as I sat back and took a sip of my water.

"They were sitting at the table beside Josh and Belle. We sent Josh and Belle upstairs and Mack asked us why we never told Josh and Belle they were adoptive. Then Aidan asked us why we adopted. They understood for the most part but I think we're going to have many more questions from Belle and Josh." I told them.

"That's tough. You guys weren't expecting this until high school or even later." Ryan told us.

"Exactly. But Jenny has a habit of showing up whenever she feels like it." I told them.

"But at least all four of the kids know the truth now." Sharpay said as Troy and I both agreed.

"That's the part we're really happy with." I told them as they all grinned back at Troy and I.

"Hold on there is something that we need to discuss as a group." Kelsi said calling all of our attention to her.

"What's that Kelsi?" I asked her as I rubbed my belly to sooth the two children who were kicking at random moments.

"You two never told us what you were having." Kelsi told me as I looked at Troy.

"You're kidding me? We told you guys." I told her as she grinned.

"You guys never did. We all knew you went to the doctors to find out but you never shared it with us." Brooke said.

"All right I guess we can let you guys in on our little secret. Troy would you like to do the honors?" I asked him smiling.

"Sure honey I would love to do them. In June Gabi and I are going to be welcoming two more members into our family." Troy said as we looked at all the shocked faces.

"Twins? OMG! You guys must be so excited." Sharpay said as we both grinned.

"We are pretty excited. We're going to have 6 kids instead of 4. It's going to be interesting in our house." I told them with a laugh.

"What's the sex of the babies?" Chad asked as I rolled my head to where he was sitting.

"We're having a little boy and girl. So we'll have 3 boys and 3 girls in our little family." I told them.

"Aww you guys are going to have so much fun with your new bundles of joy." Ryan said as we both grinned.

"Have you picked out names yet?" Jason asked us as we looked at them.

"We have but we're not announcing them yet. We're tweaking them a little." Troy said as I rolled my eyes.

The rest of the night we stayed at the restaurant until we noticed the time. We guided the four tired kids towards the car before getting in ourselves. We arrived home and got the kids into bed before getting into bed ourselves.

* * *

**Baby names would be wonderful! Feedback please. I've got a lot of things I'm trying to cram in before the twins arrive. **


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! I really appreciate it!**

**Just so you guys get an idea, I've included a picture of the bedding I've decided on for the twins' bedroom. There's a link to it on my profile. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters. This story is purely fiction!**

**_May 1st, 2023 10:30am_**

I sigh in content as I listen to the sounds of the house. Absolute silence and I love every second of it. Callie is asleep at the base of my feet as I flip through the channels. I glance at the clock realizing that my youngest would be flying through the door in about 30 minutes. I hear the phone ring before turning down the TV.

"Bolton residence. Gabriella speaking." I said picking up the phone and placing it to my ear.

"Gabi please don't hang up." I heard Jenny said as continued to flip through the channels.

"You have a minute. What do you want?" I asked her as she sighed from her end of the line.

"I would like to see Josh and Belle." Jenny told me as I threw my head back and rubbed my temples.

"Why now? You haven't seen them since they were 2 and 3. Why all of a sudden do you want to reappear in their lives?" I asked her.

"Well I was busy going to school and trying to keep my relationship with my husband going." Jenny said in her defense.

"Well I guess we're too busy to let you see Josh and Belle." I told her as she groaned.

"Come on Gabi don't be like this." Jenny said as I rolled my eyes at the statement.

"Come on Gabi is that all you can say? You gave up all rights to both Josh and Belle. Troy and I kept letting you see them; it's our choice to let you continue to see them. I'm going to have to talk to Troy about this." I told her as she sighed.

"These are my natural born children. I just want to see them." Jenny told me.

"Are you trying to brainwash them or something? Just come out and say what you're planning on telling them." I told her.

"That's nuts; I'm not planning on doing that." Jenny told me.

"Really? You all ready told Belle and Josh that you're their mom. You're their mother not their mom! I'm their mommy. I was the one that has been there from day one to heal their scraps or dry their tears." I told her.

"What do you want me to do?" Jenny asked me as I looked at the clock again.

"To tell you the truth, I want you to leave us alone. I want you to enjoy your family without Belle and Josh in the picture. You've disrupted the family Troy and I worked hard to create." I told her.

"But Belle and Josh are part of my family." Jenny told me as I started to laugh.

"Belle and Josh will never be part of your family. You didn't see them for 3 years! You couldn't even tell me what their favorite colors are or what they love to eat. You don't know them. Sure you are their biological mother but you can't tell them only their mommy will know." I told her.

"I want to get to know my children, Gabi. Is that so hard for you to understand?" Jenny asked me.

"It's hard for me to understand because if you wanted to get to know your children, you would had made the effort a long time ago. Now I must go, Jenny. Josh just came home from school." I told her.

"I'm calling my lawyer, Gabi. You can count on that." Jenny threatened as I sighed.

"Go ahead but you're just wasting your time and money. Goodbye Jenny." I told her before I hung up.

"MOMMY! I'm home!" Josh yelled pushing open the front door and running into the kitchen.

"Hi my little kindergartener! How was school today?" I asked him as he threw his book bag on the table and ruffled through it.

"It was good momma! We finger-painted today!" Josh told me grinning is missing teeth smile.

"Oh really? Did you leave it at school to dry?" I asked him as he bobbed his head up and down.

"Yeah it wasn't dried yet." Josh told me as I pushed his brown hair off his face.

"Cool. So what else did you do today?" I asked him as he turned his attention to the TV.

"Miranda and I colored and did the ABCs today." Josh told me.

"And how is Miranda doing?" I asked him as he looked over at me with a grin.

"She's still my girlfriend mom!" Josh told me as I managed to contain my giggle.

"That's good to hear. What would you like to do this afternoon?" I asked him.

"Can we go to the restaurant? I want to eat there for lunch." Josh told me.

"Is that because your girlfriend is going to be there too?" I asked him with a grin.

"She's not going to be there mom. Her mom had some errands to do." Josh told me.

"Oh ok. I guess we could go. How about you go put your book bag back where it belongs and we'll go?" I asked as he hopped off the chair.

While Josh did the task I just gave him, my mind wandered to what Troy's reaction would be. He had always disliked Jenny since she broke into our house. He didn't like dealing with her and he would probably put his foot down about her wanting to see Josh and Belle. I sighed as I heard Josh call me from the foyer.

"I'm coming baby." I told him as I pushed myself off the chair and walked into the foyer.

"Do you like going to the restaurant every day for lunch, Josh?" I asked him as I locked up the house and as he climbed into the 4-Runner.

"There's never a dull moment." Josh told me as a giggle escaped my mouth.

"You're right about that bud." I told him as I started driving towards downtown Albuquerque.

The ride took less than five minutes and before we knew it, I was pulling into a parking spot to park. I unbuckled my seatbelt and joined Josh on the sidewalk. Josh pushed open the door for me as I giggled.

"Why thank you kind gentleman." I told him as he laughed in return.

"Is it that the most beautiful woman on the planet and the coolest dude in the world, coming into my restaurant?" Troy said as I rolled my eyes.

"Indeed it is." I told him as Josh ran into his open arms and gave Troy a huge hug.

"Hey buddy. How was school today?" Troy asked our youngest as I looked around the restaurant.

The usual crowd was there as were a few people I didn't know. I waved to Jason who was behind the bar whipping up drink orders. I grinned as he tipped his hat in my direction.

"Gabi how was your morning?" Troy asked me pulling my attention back to him.

"It was good. I just sat and worked on the nursery a little bit." I told him as he nodded.

"That's good. We'll get the cribs this weekend and go from there. Anything else happen today?" Troy asked noticing my worried look.

"Something did happen but I can't talk about it here or now." I said nodding my head towards Josh.

"All right we can talk later on tonight. I'll be home at 5:30 or so." Troy told me.

"I can send the kids outside and we'll talk when you get home." I said as he grinned.

"That sounds good. Now what's the special for today?" I asked him as he shook his head.

"You've always got food on the brain." Troy told me as I giggled.

"Well I do have to feed two extra mouths than I usually do." I told him as he looked at me.

"You're going to be playing that card a lot in the last two months aren't you?" Troy asked me.

"It's my favorite card to play." I told him as he handed me a menu.

_**4:00 pm**_

"Bolton children are the homework done yet?" I asked the four noisy children sitting around the kitchen table.

"Yeah momma! What do you wanna talk about?" Mack asked trading glances with her sister and brothers.

"Momma! Dad's not even home yet!" Aidan pointed out as the front door creaked open.

"He is now." I told the four children as Troy came over and kissed me.

"What do you need to talk about, momma?" Belle asked me as I smiled over at her.

"Your dad and I want to talk about something with you guys. These babies are going to be coming sooner rather than later. We want your ideas for the babies' names." Troy said looking at the kids.

"You want us to name the babies?" Josh asked me as the four looked at Troy and me.

"Yeah we want your suggestions for the babies' names." I told them.

The kids looked at Troy and I as we looked back at them. I shook my head and smiled at them.

"For four little kids who were just talking up a storm, you guys are awfully quiet now." I told them.

"You really want our suggestions?" Mack asked somewhat afraid of the answer.

"Yes we do. What do you want your sister and brother's names to be?" Troy asked as I rolled my eyes.

"I like Oscar!" Josh told me as he named his favorite Sesame Street Character.

"I like Dora!" Belle told me as I giggled.

"We'll I like Evan! And Belle, oh wait we all ready have one!" Aidan said looking over at his sister.

"I like Peyton and Madison and Jordan." Mack told me as I nodded my head.

"I like those! Do you guys have any more?" I asked them as Troy nodded his head.

Aidan stood up and placed his hands on his hips. I giggled as Mack held her hand up.

"Princess Aidan has something to say." Mack said as we all collapsed in giggles.

"Leave me alone Mack. And it's prince to you, missy." Aidan said as I laughed.

"Aidan continue please." I told him as he nodded his head.

"I like Georgie, Petunia, and Lillian." Aidan told me as I shook my head at him.

"Always the clown of the family." I told him as he shook his head at me.

"Always. Do you guys know what you're going to name the babies?" Aidan asked me as I smiled at him.

"I have an idea but dad and I have to talk before we tell you guys." I told him.

"Ok what are we doing for dinner?" Mack asked us totally changing the subject.

"Yes we're doing talking about names and for dinner we're having breakfast." I told them.

"What do you mean we're having breakfast?" Josh asked me as I smiled at him.

"We're having cereal and pancakes for dinner." I told them.

"Cool. Can we go play outside?" Belle asked me as I nodded my head.

"Sure stay in the backyard and take Callie with you." I told them as the four of them cleared out of the room.

I looked over at Troy and smiled a little. He looked at me as he took my hand in mine.

"What did you want to talk about at the restaurant earlier?" Troy asked me.

"I got an interesting phone call." I told him as he squeezed my hand gently.

"Did Jenny call? She said she would." Troy asked me as I nodded my head.

"What did she want?" Troy asked me as I took a deep breath and looked at Troy bright blue eyes.

"She wants to see Belle and Josh." I told him as he looked at me.

"Did she give any reason to why she went three years without seeing them?" Troy asked me.

"She said she was busy with her life. Then I told her that we were too busy for her to see the kids." I told Troy with a laugh.

"You didn't!" Troy asked me as I nodded my head at him.

"She continued that she just wants to see her natural born children. I ended up telling her that I just want her to leave us alone." I told him as he looked at me.

"So we have a decision to make?" Troy asked as I stood up and walked over to the window and looked out at the four laughing children in the yard.

"Yeah we do. Do we ask Belle and Josh what they want to do or do we make the decision for them?" I asked Troy with fear in my voice.

"I don't know. What do you think?" Troy asked me as I shook my head.

"I don't know. For once I don't have the answers we want." I told him sadly.

"How about we ask the kids and see what they say?" Troy suggested as I looked at him.

"I guess that can work. I'm just worried that might back fire." I told him.

"How about we talk with the kids and see?" Troy asked me as I nodded my head.

He got up and walked over to the door. He opened it and called Belle and Josh into the house. I sighed as I watched them run into the kitchen.

"What do you need dad?" Josh asked as Troy pointed to two chairs.

"Can you guys have a seat? Dad and I have something to talk to you guys about." I told them

"What's up mom?" Belle asked me as she sat across from me.

"Your dad and I need to ask you something. Your birth mother called and wants to see you two. We wanted to know if you would like to meet her officially." I asked them as their eyes drifted over to Troy.

"Do we have to mom?" Josh asked whining and giving me the famous Bolton pout.

"Your dad and I aren't going to force you guys to do anything. We just want to know if you guys want to." I told them.

"I don't want to mom. I don't want to get to know her. She's never been around." Belle told me as I looked over at Troy.

"What about you Josh?" Troy asked our youngest.

"I don't want to either." Josh told us as I looked at him.

"Ok you two you can go back outside." I told them as they ran back outside.

"See we had nothing to worried about." Troy said pulling me up and wrapping his arms around me.

"I guess we didn't. We raised pretty great kids didn't we?" I asked him as he smiled and leaned in to kiss me.

"Yeah we did. We make a pretty good team." Troy told me as I smiled.

"Well I just like being your teammate." I told him as I leaned in to kiss him.

We stood there in the kitchen making out until we both heard the front door open. I heard someone clear their throats and Troy and I both pulled back from out mini-make out sessions to see Troy's parents standing in the doorway.

"Um . . . Troy I feel like I'm in high school again." I whispered as I looked over at Jack and Amanda.

"Hi you guys. Where are the kids?" Amanda asked laughing as she noticed Troy and mine blushes.

"They're out in the back. We're sorry that you had to see that." Troy said as Jack and Amanda laughed.

"It's your house. It's just like you two were back in high school again. You have nothing to be sorry about." Jack said as we both shook our heads.

"So was that a celebratory make out session or just for fun?" Amanda asked as we looked at each other.

"It was a celebratory." I told them as their eyes flew up to meet ours.

"What were you guys celebrating?" Amanda asked us.

"Belle and Josh decided against seeing Jenny and getting to know her." Troy explained.

"That's good. So what else have you guys been doing?" Jack asked as I looked around the house.

"We've been hanging around the house. The kids finished homework early and we talked about baby names before we released them to the backyard." I told them.

"What baby names did the kids suggest?" Amanda asked afraid of the response.

"Oscar, Dora, Georgie, Petunia, Lillian, Peyton, Madison, Evan, and Jordan." I told them.

"If you're taking suggestions, we'll add a couple." Jack said jokingly.

"Sure we'll love to hear your suggestions." I said looking at my in-laws.

"I've always liked the name Tessa, Carly, Vanessa for girls and for boys Jackson, Cameron, and Trevor." Amanda told me as I looked over at Jack.

"Jackson has been a personal favorite of mine. But I like Emily, Brittany, and Sara. You know if we would have had a girl, we were going to name her Emily." Jack told us.

"Really? I never knew that." Troy said looking at his parents.

"Your sister's name was going to be Emily Rose. We had picked that out when we found out we were pregnant with you. It was going to be Troy Michael or Emily Rose." Amanda said with a smile.

"That's a very pretty name." I told them as the kids rushed into the house.

The rest of the night we hung out and the kids visited their grandparents. Bed time didn't come soon enough for Troy and I but the grandparents managed to settle the kids down for the night.

**Ok you guys. I'll give you a hint. The babies names are all listed somewhere in this chapter. You can send me you guesses but I'm not going to tell you officially until the babies are born. I did managed to put all four names in here. **

**Feedback is especially appreciated and welcome. Thank you to everyone who has written a response to any of the chapters! You know who you are!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters. This story is purely fiction!**

**May 15th, 2023 5:30am (Troy's POV)**

"Now remember you guys, if mom is sleeping we have to come back downstairs and not disturb her, all right?" I asked the four kids as they all nodded their heads.

"Why is momma upstairs and not down here?" Josh asked me as I turned and looked at him.

"She's on bed rest. She has to stay off her feet for the babies' sake." I explained as he looked at me.

"So the babies can stay nice and warm?" Josh asked me as I grinned.

"That's exactly why mom has to stay off her feet." I told them as Mack giggled.

"Can we go up now?" Belle asked as I nodded my head and followed the four of them up the stairs.

Aidan quietly pushed open the door to the room and saw Gabi sitting up in bed with a smile on her face.

"I was wondering when you guys would come up here." She said as the kids jumped onto the bed.

"We had to prepare dinner for the queen of the house." I told her as she rolled her eyes.

Since Gabi had gone on bed rest, we had been having family dinners in bed since it was easier for her than the rest of us.

"So what's for dinner tonight?" Gabi asked as I grinned at her.

"We're having sandwiches, mom." Mack said to her mom as Gabi grinned.

"I can see that baby. Did you guys help dad make these?" Gabi asked as Belle nodded her head.

"We all helped momma!" Belle said as the kids started to eat their sandwiches.

"Are you guys helping dad out with all the house work?" Gabi asked the kids as I rolled my eyes.

I sat down in the chair and watched the kids sprawl out on the king size bed. Each kid nodded their heads to Gabi's questions as I smirked.

"Have they been helping out, Troy?" Gabi asked me pulling me away from my thoughts.

"They have. All four kids have been helping me finish the nursery; Mack and Belle have been cleaning the kitchen, and Aidan and Josh have been helping me keep the house tidy. Also your mom and my mom have been coming over to help, as well." I told her.

"I wish I could get out of this bed and walk around." Gabi said throwing her head back.

"You've got a month left of this pregnancy, Gabi. You're going to make it." I told her with a smile.

"I know but I'm so excited about them coming." Gabi told me as I nodded.

"I am too but they're nice and warm inside you and they need to finish growing." I reminded her.

"I know but I want to hold them as do their siblings." Gabi complained as the kids finished their sandwiches.

"What are we doing tonight, dad?" Josh asked me as I looked over at Gabi.

"How about movie night in mom and dad's bedroom?" Gabi suggested as I looked over at her.

"That sounds good. What do we have to do?" Mack asked waiting for her assignment.

"You guys have to go get changed into pajamas and then we'll pop some popcorn and then get a movie to watch." Gabi said pointing the kids in different directions.

Before Gabi or I knew it, the kids were all back in the bed with their pajamas on. I smiled as I walked down the stairs.

"Where you going Troy?" Gabi softly called as I poked my head in the doorway.

"I'm going to pop some popcorn and then I'll be back. Do you want anything while I'm downstairs?" I asked her as she smiled sweetly.

"Will you bring some ketchup up when you come back up?" Gabi asked me as I smiled.

"Sure I'll be back in a minute." I told her as I continued my walk downstairs.

In the last few weeks of the pregnancy, Gabi had been craving weird things. A couple of them were ice cream and tuna fish; ketchup on popcorn; and pistachio ice cream with mustard. Just thinking of her cravings made me sick. I quickly made the popcorn before walking back upstairs.

"What movie are we watching?" I asked as I handed out the bowls of popcorn to everyone.

"We're watching Cars dad." Aidan said as the familiar Disney logo popped up on the screen.

The rest of the night we watched Cars until I decided to let the kids know that it was bed time. Kisses were given to Gabi before I put all the kids into bed. I walked back into our room to find Gabi sound asleep. I turned out the light before kissing her good night and climbing into bed.

**May 18, 2023 4:00 pm (Gabi's POV)**

"I can't believe you're 9 years old today, Mack." I told her as she sat on the bed beside me.

"Momma?" Mack asked looking up at me. I looked into her chocolate eyes that I knew were identical to mine.

"What Mack?" I asked her gently as she smiled.

"Do you remember the day I was born?" Mack asked me as I thought back to that day nine years ago.

"I sure do. You were my first born so dad and I were nervous like all parents. You were anxious to be born because my water broke at 2 in the morning. Your dad was hilarious because he ran around the house like a chicken with its head cut off." I told her giggling at the memory.

"What did you think, the first time you held me?" Mack asked me as I thought about it.

"I thought you were the cutest baby ever and the most precious. Your dad told me that you looked exactly like my baby pictures. I noticed right away you had your dad's grin." I told her.

She remained quiet but still looked at me with confusion in her eyes. I hugged her close and kissed her forehead.

"What are you thinking about my girl?" I asked her as she leaned back and sighed.

"Will I always be your baby?" Mack asked me as her question took me off guard.

"What do you mean?" I asked her as she shook her head from side to side.

"You're going to have two new babies and I'm all grown up. Will I still be your baby when I'm old and wrinkly?" Mack asked me as I cracked a smile.

"You will always be my baby, Mack. No matter how old you get, you'll always be my baby. Sure we've got two more babies moving in but you're still my little girl and always will be. Is that what's bugging you?" I asked her.

"A little but I'm worried that you're going to be too busy with the babies to spend time with Aidan, Belle, Josh, and me." Mack told me voicing her concerns.

"No matter what I'm doing with the babies I will always make time for you guys. The babies are going to be sleeping most of the time and I'll be able to spend that time with you guys. All four of you are my babies and there's always going to be room for you guys in my heart." I told her.

"I love you momma." Mack told me as she hugged me.

"I love you too and happy birthday, Mack." I told her as she smiled.

"Thank you momma." Mack told me as I looked to the door and saw Troy standing there.

"What are you two gossiping about up here?" Troy asked with a smile on his face.

"We were just talking. What are the three doing downstairs?" I asked Troy as he shook his head.

"Aidan and Belle were arguing about something. So I sent them to their rooms." Troy told me.

"That's fun. What are we going to do with the birthday girl tonight?" I asked him.

"Hm . . . I was thinking the birthday girl and I could spend some time together out on a certain basketball court. Maybe mom would like to come watch us?" Troy suggested as I looked at him.

"But mom's not allowed to get off the bed." Mack pointed out as I looked over at Troy.

"Well I think today we could make an exception. How would you like that Mack?" Troy asked as Mack's face broke out into a smile.

"That would be a great birthday present." Mack said as I nodded.

"How about you go downstairs and I'll bring mom down in a minute." Troy said as Mack jumped off the bed.

Troy came over and picked me up. He carefully carried me down the stairs and into the kitchen. The kids all grinned as they saw me in dad's arms, out of bed for the first time in a couple of days.

"Hi mom. What are you doing out of bed?" Aidan asked as I laughed.

"We're celebrating Mack's birthday tonight with a game outside." I told him.

"Oh well let's go." Belle said as the kids ran towards the back door with Callie on their heels.

Troy walked through the door and set me gently on a patio chair. I laughed as he crouched down beside me.

"Are you going to be all right while I go play with the kids?" Troy asked me as I nodded.

"I will be fine. Go have fun." I told him before he kissed me on the lips.

I watched the kids and Troy play basketball. I couldn't wait until Mack and Aidan got into high school and played for the Wildcats. I grinned at how proud we would be of them when they played.

The rest of the night was pretty relaxed. We sang happy birthday to Mack and then gave her presents. She had wanted a new CD and DVD so we had gotten her those. Josh, Aidan, and Belle had made her a card and then colored her pictures. Mack thanks us for her gifts before running upstairs and blasting the new CD. Troy turned to me and rolled his eyes.

"If this is how she'll be when she's a teenager, I'm going to buy an apartment and move out." Troy told me as I laughed.

"She won't be that bad. Don't worry." I told him as I motioned him to pick me up.

"Come on kids' time for bed." Troy said as he carried me upstairs. Troy placed me on the bed before the kids came over and kissed me good night.

The kids went silently as Troy and I lay on the bed and quietly talked. He smiled as I leaned over and kissed him.

"What were you thinking about earlier?" Troy asked me as I looked over at him.

"Oh I was thinking how much fun it would be when Aidan and Mack play for the Wildcats when they enter high school." I told him.  
"We're going to be the crazy parents there." Troy told me as I grinned.

"We probably will but that is what's going to be fun. Plus all of our friends will come watch them play as well." I told him as he grinned.

"Chad, Jason, and Zeke will all be there, you can count on that." Troy told me.

"We've got the best kids possible." I told him as he nodded his head along with me.

"I think every parents says that; not just us." Troy told me sleepily.

"Are you tired hon?" I asked him as he yawned and tried to cover it.

"I didn't know running a house would be so tiresome." Troy told me as I grinned.

"Now you know how I feel." I told him.

"Get some sleep baby. We'll talk in the morning." I told him as I leaned over and kissed his lips before rolling back onto my side.

"Night Gabi. I love you." Troy told me as I yawned and shut off the light.

"I love you too Troy. We'll talk later." I told him as the darkness over came us and we fell into a peaceful sleep.

**BABIES in the next chapter! I promise. This is the last call for baby names. If you want me to consider some, you better get them in!**

**Feedback would mean the world to me! Thank you to everyone who has sent feedback. You have no idea how happy it makes me!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters. This story is purely fiction!**

**June 11th, 2023 9:30am (Gabi's POV)**

Summer vacation had started just over a week ago. All the kids had successfully completed their grade. Mack would be moving onto 3rd, Aidan 2nd, Belle 1st, and Josh kindergarten. Needless to say, they were all happy summer had started and school was a second thought away. Since school was now out, our attention was turned towards the big arrival that would happen later on this month.

"MOMMA!" I heard Aidan yell from downstairs as I sat on the bed. I was still on bed rest and the only times I could get up was if I had to shower, go to the bathroom, or go to an appointment.

"Aidan you have to come up here to talk to me." I called to him as I heard him stomp up the stairs.

"Belle's being mean to me." Aidan complained as I shot him a look.

"Aidan you're almost 8 years old. Why don't you act like it?" I asked him as I sighed.

"She's taunting me." Aidan repeated as I looked at him.

"Why can't the Bolton children get along with each other?" I asked as Mack, Belle, and Josh showed up in the doorway.

"We love to argue too much." Mack told me with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well can you cool it please? My due date is in a couple of days and I don't want to go into labor just yet." I told them as Mack looked at me.

"But mom I want the babies to come." Mack said as I looked at her amused face.

"Me too momma!" Josh and Belle quickly agreed as I laughed at them.

"Sorry I have no control over when they come." I told them as pouts appeared on their faces.

"Who's got control over when the babies come?" Josh asked me as my eyes flew up to meet his. I giggled a little before answering his question.

"The babies get to decided when they come." I told him as I felt something wet on the bed sheets.

"Aidan will you go get me the phone?" I asked him as he nodded his head and ran down the stairs.

"Here you go mom." Aidan told me as he handed the phone to me.

I dialed the familiar number to the restaurant and placed the phone to my ear.

"Wildcat Bar. How can I help you?" Jason asked answering the phone.

"Hey Jason its Gabi. Is Troy around?" I asked him as I hear him hand the phone to Troy.

"What's up babe?" Troy asked answering the phone.

"You might want to come home." I told him with a smile dancing on my lips.

"You're in labor aren't you?" Troy asked me with I could guess a grin as wide as ever.

"My water just broke. But you need to come home." I told him as he laughed.

"Did you call mom yet?" Troy asked as I looked over at the kids.

"Not yet; she's next on the list. Hurry home." I encouraged as we hung up the phones.

"What's happening mom?" Mack asked me as I got a grin on my face.

"The babies want to make their grand appearance." I told them as the four kids cheered.

I dialed Amanda's number and listened to it ring before someone picked up.

"Hey Amanda its Gabi. Do you mind coming over here to watch the kids?" I asked her.

"Sure I'll be over in a minute. Are you in labor?" Amanda asked me as I laughed.

"The starts of it. Troy's on his way home now." I told her as she promised me she would be here in a few minutes.

"Gabi? Kids? Where are you guys?" Troy asked coming in the front door.

"We're up here dad! Mom's going to have the babies." Aidan said standing out in the hallway.

"I know buddy. Why don't you go wait downstairs for grandma?" Troy suggested before coming into the room.

Troy came over to the bed, leaned down and gave me a kiss before pulling back.

"Ready to welcome babies number 5 and 6 into the world?" Troy asked me as I grinned.

"If you're by my side then yes I will be." I told him as he walked over to the closet and grabbed my bag.

"You ready to go downstairs and wait for mom?" Troy asked as I pushed myself off the bed.

"Yeah but before I come back home, I want the sheet changed and washed." I told him as he nodded his head.

"Sure I'll tell mom to do it." Troy told me as I reached over and hit his shoulder.

"You're going to do it. Now let's go." I told him as we walked carefully down the stairs.

Amanda was standing among the four eager children. I shook my head as I descended the stairs.

"Are you sure it's not a problem to watch them?" I asked Amanda as she looked up.

"It's no problem at all. You just concentrate on delivering two new grandbabies." Amanda told me.

"I will. All right you guys, listen to grandma. She'll bring you guys up later after I have the babies." I told them.

"We will mom." Mack told me as she gave me a hug and a kiss.

The rest of the kids kissed me before Troy led me out of the house. Amanda stood at the door and promised to call my mom and Brian. Troy helped me into the car just as a contraction hit. Troy held out his hand as I gripped it.

Troy drove to the hospital as I dealt with the contractions. Before Troy pulled into the hospital, the contractions were coming ever 7 minutes.

"Come on babe. Let's get you inside." Troy said as he came over to my side of the car.

He helped me out and into the hospital. Amy was standing there with a grin on her face.

"So today is the day you're going to deliver again, huh?" Amy asked me as I sat down in wheelchair.

"Oh yeah. So you're working today I see." I said as she shook her head.

"Yeah I'm the slave on duty. Here you go Troy. You know the drill." Amy said handing him a chart with papers attached to it.

"I'm going to push her upstairs and get her settled; come up to the 11th floor and they'll tell you where to go, Troy." Amy said as she walked over to my wheelchair.

We made small talk as we got onto the elevator. She sensed my nervousness and tried to talk it away. It didn't work but at least she tried. I smiled as she helped me over to a bed.

"Are you comfortable, Gabi?" Amy asked me as I nodded my head, too concentrated on the contractions to talk.  
"How far along am I?" I asked Amy after she checked me over.

"You're at a 6 right now. It's too late to give you an epidural." Amy said as my face fell.

"Damn I was hoping to have drugs." I told her as she smiled at me.

"You'll do fine without them. Troy, on the other hand, might not." Amy said as I laughed.

"Amy you got her to laugh. I'm proud of you!" Troy said walking into my room.

"I'm not going to have an epidural." I said as Troy looked at me.

"You'll do fine without one. You're a strong woman and I love you." Troy told me as I smiled a little.

"All right I'm going to leave you two alone. I'll be back every half hour to check on you two." Amy said leaving the room.

"You know we really didn't finalize names for these two." Troy said pulling a chair up to the side of the bed.

"I know but I want to wait until we hold them to decide." I told him as he held out his hand for me to take.

"What's wrong Gabi?" Troy asked me as he looked my face over.

"I'm scared. I mean pushing one baby out is hard but two? How am I going to do it?" I asked him as he pressed his lips to my forehead.

"You're going to be fine. I'll be by your side the entire time. A heard of wild cows couldn't drag me away." Troy told me as a smile crept onto my face.

"Wild cows? Is that the best you can come up with?" I asked before the door to my room opened.

"So I heard we're having a baby party today?" Dr. Potter asked coming over to my bed.

"Yes we are. We're excited. How am I doing so far?" I asked her as she looked at the fetal monitor's printout.

"Both babies' heart rates are great. Amy just told me you're dilated to 6 but I'm going to check you over again. I think this might be a fast delivery for you." Dr. Potter told me.

"That will be good." I said as she checked me over again.

"Hey Gabi you're at a 9. I'm going to get the delivery room all ready. You're almost ready to deliver." Dr. Potter told me.

"But my water broke about an hour ago." I said as she smiled at me.

"You were probably in labor since last night but didn't even know it. It happens all the time. You have two antsy babies who are ready to make their entrance into the world. I'll be back in a little bit." Dr. Potter told me.

"Ok I'll be here. Hey Troy?" I asked him as Dr. Potter left my room and Troy looked at me.

"Yes Gabi what can I do for you?" Troy asked me as I continued to hold his hand.

"You wanna go call the house and tell your mom to bring the kids up here? Then call my mom and our friends and tell them?" I asked him as he nodded.

"I'll call mom and she'll call everyone else. How does that sound?" Troy suggested as I nodded.

"That sounds good. Hurry back." I told him as he blew me a kiss before closing the door quietly.

I tried closing my eyes but every time that happened, a contraction hit. I balled my fists up and tried to get through the pain but that wasn't working. I sighed when Troy came back into the room.

"How are you feeling?" Troy asked me as he offered his hand again.

"Like I should have an epidural. I want to go home Troy." I whined as he looked at me.

"I'm afraid that's impossible darlin'. You've got to deliver our babies." Troy told me.

"I want to go home." I tried again as Troy pressed his lips to mine.

"Sorry chica it's not going to happen. The two babies you've been carrying around for 9 months need you to bring them into the world." Troy said as we both heard the door opened.

"Are you two ready to go to delivery?" Amy asked with a grin on her face.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I told her as she unhooked all the machines and unlocked the brakes on the bed.

"Troy you need to go get scrubbed up then you can meet us in delivery." Amy instructed as Troy nodded.

Amy pushed me down to one of the delivery rooms. I smiled when I realized something.

"What are you smiling about?" Troy asked me as he came over in the yellow scrubs.

"Yellow still isn't your color. And this is the same delivery room I delivered Mack and Aidan." I told him as he nodded.

"It sure is. Now you get to deliver these two here." Troy said as Dr. Potter came into the room.

"Are you two ready to bring these two into the world?" Dr. Potter asked as I smiled.

"I think so." I told her as she sat down by my feet. "Ok Gabi this is going to go fast. Now when you feel a contraction, I want you to start pushing. Troy you're going to count down from 10 for Gabi. After Troy counts to 1 stop and when there's another contraction, we're going to do it all over again. All right?" Dr. Potter asked as I felt a contraction.

I took a breath before I started to push. I put my whole body into that one push. Dr. Potter smiled at me as I leaned back into the bed.

"That was good Gabi. Here's another one." Dr. Potter told me as I took a breath and started to push again.

This continued for another hour until Dr. Potter looked at me with a grin.

"All right, Gabi the first babies' head is crowning. I want to relax a little while I guide the shoulders out." Dr. Potter told me as I grinned.

"All right I need one more push and we'll bring the fifth Bolton baby into the world." Dr. Potter told me as I pushed with all my might. I heard a baby's cry as I tears came to my eyes.

"It's a boy you two. Now let's bring your daughter into the world." Dr. Potter told me handing our son to a nurse.

"Would you like to cut the cord, daddy?" The nurse asked looking at Troy. I nodded my head at him as he cut the cord.

"All right Gabi there's another contraction. Let's bring your daughter into the world now." Dr. Potter told me as I began to push. Troy held out his hand as I took it in mine. I squeezed as I felt the contraction hit.

"All right Gabi relax a little while I guide her shoulders through. Now push a little and you'll have your third daughter." Dr. Potter told me as I grinned at Troy a little.

Finally I heard our daughter's cries fill the room. Troy leaned over and placed a couple of kissed on my forehead and finally my lips.

"Troy would you like to do the honors again?" Dr. Potter asked as I nodded my head to Troy.

I was too tired to do anything but lay there. Troy came over and kissed my sweaty forehead.

"They are both precious, Gabi. They look healthy and each of them has 10 fingers and toes. I'm so proud of you." Troy said as I smiled tiredly.

I closed my eyes for a minutes until I heard nearing footsteps. I opened my eyes to see Amy standing there with two babies.

"Here they are you two. We'll let you hold them for a minute before the Pediatrician has to look at them." Amy told me.

She handed both babies to Troy as I inspected them. I reached up and touched both babies.

"They've got your eyes, Troy." I told them as both babies opened their eyes.

"I think our boy has your eyes and our daughter has mine." Troy told me.

"We'll decide this later. Give them back to Amy before you go tell our friends and family." I told him.

"Amy they're yours until you bring them back." Troy said as he pressed his lips to our daughter's forehead and then our son's.

"Gabi we're going to get you cleaned up before you go see your friends and family." Another nurse, Patricia told us.

"Ok. Troy you want to go tell everyone. Then meet me back at the room and we'll spend some time with the babies before four anxious siblings meet their new family members." I told him as he nodded.

"I will. I love you, Gabi and I'm so proud of you." Troy told me as he pressed his lips to mine before he left the room.

The nurses finished cleaning me up before taking me back to my room. Amy smiled as she brought both babies back to me.

"Dr. Pratt said there is nothing wrong with either baby. He deems them perfect bill of health." Amy told me as she handed me my daughter and son.

"What were their stats Amy?" I asked her as she took out a piece of paper.

"Your daughter weighed 7 pounds 11 ounces and was 19 inches long. She was born at 12:34 pm. And your son was 8 pounds 2 ounces and was 21 inches long. He was born at 12:29 pm." Amy told me.

"Thank you Amy." I told her as Troy snuck into the room. He took a seat on the bed before I handed our daughter to him.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him as he took his eyes off of our daughter.

"I'm thinking about how much we're blessed." Troy told me as I nodded my head.

"Agree. So what names are we going to use?" I asked him as he looked at me.

"How about the first two on our list?" Troy asked as I nodded my head.

"Sure that will work. You want to go get the kids and our parents. Our friends can wait and you can tell them I said that." I told him as he handed our son back to me.

"I will casually mention it." Troy said with a grin as he headed back out to the waiting room.

I pressed my forehead to each of the babies' foreheads and just looked them over.

Our daughter had a heedful of dark brown hair while our son had a heedful of dirty blonde hair. Both babies were smacking their lips as I giggled at them.

I looked up as I heard the door swing open. Mack and Belle were shy coming into the room as Aidan and Josh just walked right in. Mom, Brian, Amanda, and Jack brought up the rear as the kids walked over to the bed.

"You guys can come in." I said as Mack and Belle both nodded their heads.

I motioned Troy to put all four kids on the bed. I smiled at Mack and Belle as they looked over their new siblings with peaked interested.

"Hi momma. Are you ok?" Josh asked me as he snuggled against my side.

"I am more than ok now that you four are here. I'm happy that I have all 6 of my kids surrounding me." I told him as I kissed his cheek.

"Are these our new siblings?" Mack asked with excitement creeping up in her voice.

"Yes these are you new brother and sister." I told them as I looked at each kid's reaction.

"I like them mom." Belle told me as I nodded my head.

"What are their names?" Aidan asked as I looked up and saw Troy grinning.

"Dad do you think we should tell them?" I asked Troy as each of the kids turned their attention to Troy.

"I think we should quit stalling this and let the kids know their new siblings." Troy told me before picking up our daughter and holding her gently.

"What did you name them?" Amanda asked speaking up for the grandparents.

"Troy and I had little more difficult picking names out for these two but we finally found names that we each liked." I started as Troy nodded.

"Your sister and granddaughter's name is Lillian Tess." Troy started out as I picked up.

"And your brother and grandson's name is Jackson Ross." I said as I looked to Jack for his reaction.

"Gabi, Troy you didn't have to use my name." Jack said as I grinned.

"We wanted to honor our parents in our children's name." I told them.

"What do you mean mom?" Mack asked me as I smiled at her.

"Jackson is your grandpa Jack's name; Ross is grandpa Brian's middle name; Lillian is grandma Maria's middle name; and Tess is grandma Amanda's middle name. We wanted names that honored the people that help us all the time." I said as the grandmas got tears in their eyes. The grandpas just had big grins on their faces.

"So do you guys like the names?" Troy asked the grandparents and the siblings.

"I like them but I have one question." Mom asked Troy and I as we both grinned.

"What's that?" I asked as mom bobbed her head up and down.

"Are you going to shorten their names?" Mom asked as Troy and I looked at each other.

"Lillian is going to be called Lily and Jackson, well we can't call him Jack because we all ready have one." I said as Troy looked at me.

"What about J.J.?" Aidan asked as I looked at Aidan.

"I like it. What about you Gabi?" Troy asked me as I smiled.

"I like it. So we have Lily and J.J." I said looking at the two infants lying on the bed.

"Hey mom?" Mack asked me as I leaned over to her as she shared a secret with me.

"I don't care; if you guys want to do it then go ahead." I said as Mack made a motion to her siblings.

The kids smiled as I looked over at Troy and then the grandparents.

_"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear J.J. and Lily, happy birthday to you."_ All four of the kids sang as I got tears in my eyes.

"You guys got mom to cry." Brian said coming closer to the bed.

"We're sorry mom." Josh said as I kissed each of them on their cheeks.

"I'm not sad. I'm just glad you four are happy about your new siblings. I'm going to need some help from you guys over the next couple of months; can you do that for me?" I asked looking at Mack, Aidan, Belle, and Josh.

"Yes momma?" Mack said as the other three quickly agreed.

"Good. Now do you guys want to take turns holding them?" I asked as Mack, Aidan, Belle, and Josh all quickly agreed.

The grandparents were armed with the digital cameras as Mack and Belle took turns holding the babies. Aidan played with Lily as Mack held her and Josh played with J.J. as Belle held him. I smiled over at Troy who was in a conversation with Jack.

I watched the kids interact among themselves and then the newest members to our family. Troy came and sat on the corner of the bed as I smiled over at him.

"Counting your blessings?" Troy asked as I nodded and placed my head on his shoulder.

"You have no idea. I'm glad all the kids are getting along with each other. I just hope there are no jealousy issues." I said as Troy looked at me.

"You're asking for a miracle you know that right?" Troy asked as I nodded.

"I know I am. But I can hope can't I?" I asked him as Jack came over to us.

"I just wanted to tell you guys' thank you." Jack said motioning to J.J.

"We were talking about baby names and Troy threw Jackson out. You've been a huge influence in mine and Troy's lives. We just wanted to say thank you for everything you've done. You were one of the first people to believe in us as a couple." I said as Jack smiled.

"You two are such a great couple together and I'm glad I've gotten to know you as a person and after all these years, my daughter-in-law." Jack told me.

"Well you not a bad father-in-law." I said as I gave him a hug.

"Ok you four how about we let the grandparents hold Lily and J.J." I suggested as the kids all grinned.

"Oh I forgot to ask what their stats Gabi were?" Amanda asked as I racked my brain.

"Lily weighed 7 pounds 11 ounces and was 19 inches long. She was born at 12:34 pm. And J.J. was 8 pounds 2 ounces and was 21 inches long. He was born at 12:29 pm." I said as both grandmothers' nodded their heads.

I sat there and watched each set of grandparents coo over their news grandbabies. I then pulled my attention to the conversation that Aidan, Josh, and Troy were having.

"Dad is the babies going to keep us up all night?" Aidan asked as I giggled.

"The babies are going to sleep in mom and dad's room for the first couple of weeks before we put them in their room. You guys won't hear them cry." Troy said as Josh nodded.

"That's good; I don't want to be woken up at 2 in the morning." Josh said as I laughed.

Mack and Belle were quietly talking among themselves. I grinned as Mack smiled at me.

"What are you two plotting about over here?" I asked them as they both giggled.

"We're talking about Lily and J.J., momma." Belle told me.

"Well what about them are you talking about?" I asked the two girls.

"How small they are and how cute they are." Mack told me.

"You both were that small at one point in time." I said as the girls' eyes went wide.

"No way!" Belle told me as I giggled at her.

"Yes way. You were a little bit smaller than Lily. You weighed 5 pounds 4 ounces. Mack weighted 7 pounds 6 ounces." I said as the girls eyes got bigger.

"What are we talking about over here?" Troy asked as him and the two boys got our attention.

"About how the girls were once the size of Lily and J.J." I said as Aidan and Josh's eyes went wide.

"I was that small too?" Josh asked as Troy and I both nodded our heads.

"Yeah. Mack, you weighed 7 pounds 6 ounces; Aidan, you weighed 8 pounds 4 ounces; Belle, you weighed 5 pounds 4 ounces; Josh you weighed 9 pounds 4 1/2 ounces; Lily weighed 7 pounds 11 ounces; and J.J. weighed 8 pounds 2 ounces." I said as the mothers' shook their head at me.

"How can you memorize all their birth weights?" Amanda asked as I smiled.

"I don't know; I guess I've said it so many times at the doctors that it's second nature." I said as they all laughed.

"Do you realize that our smallest and biggest baby you didn't even have to deliver?" Troy asked me as I smiled.

"I didn't realize it until I just said all their birth weights." I told him with a smile.

I yawned as the grandparents picked up on it quickly.

"Ok you four it's time to go. Your mom is tired." Jack said as he picked Aidan and Belle up from the bed.

"We'll come see you guys later, all right?" mom asked as I nodded my head.

"We'll be here. I think she's getting out tomorrow afternoon sometime." Troy said as the parents nodded.

The kids gave me kisses before being pulled out of the room by the grandparents. I smiled as I looked over Lily and J.J. again.

"The smile hasn't left your face since we've been in this room." Troy told me.

"I'm happy. Our family is now complete." I told him as he laughed.

"Or so we think." Troy said as I looked at him.

"The only way our family is expanding is if we get more pets. I'm putting the foot down about kids." I told him.

"Gabi we're only 34 years old. We could have one more kid before its all said and done." Troy told me.

"We'll see in a couple of years when our four oldest are in high school. Then you and I can talk." I told him.

"I'll settle for that. Do you want me to bring in the friends or let you rest a little?" Troy asked me as I lay back on the bed.

"You might as well bring them in. They're probably getting antsy sitting out there." I told him.

He left the room and soon returned with Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, Ryan, Brooke, Sharpay, and Zeke. All of them had smiles on their faces.

"So you guys are parents again for the 5 and 6th times. How does it feel?" Chad asked as Troy and I both grinned.

"Like it did with the other four. We're happy and so are the kids." Troy said as I nodded.

"So what are their names and stats?" Sharpay asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Wow you guys get more anxious every time we have kids." I said as the group laughed.

"We want to know the cute names you guys picked out for these two." Taylor said as I rolled my eyes.

"I never knew we had cute names." Troy said as the girls all laughed.

"Of course you do. You have Mackenzie Miah, Aidan Xavier, Anabelle Jacqueline, and Joshua Scott. We want to see what new cute names we can talk about." Brooke said as Troy looked at me.

"You want to tell them?" Troy asked as I handed him J.J.

"You can tell them our son's while I'll say our daughter's." I told him as Troy opened his mouth.

"Our son's name is Jackson Ross Bolton." Troy said as the girls all awed.

"And our daughter's name is Lillian Tess Bolton." I said as the girls awed again.

"Those are two cute names. How did you come up with them?" Kelsi asked us.

"We were just talking one night and Troy mentioned something his dad had done. So I suggested we name our son Jackson and he liked it. Ross is Brian's middle name. Lillian is my mom's middle name and Tess is Amanda's." I said as the gang nodded their heads.

"So you're honoring the parents with these babies?" Chad asked as Troy and I smiled.

"Exactly. And the kids are thrilled with the names." I said as Ryan pointed something out.

"Are you going to call them Jackson and Lillian or are you going to shorten their names?" Ryan asked.

"Their names are going to be Lily and J.J. Aidan came up with J.J.'s." I said as the group nodded their heads.

The rest of the morning Troy and I bonded with Lily and J.J. The kids came back for dinner, bring their favorite, McDonalds. Troy, the kids, and I all spent time just the 8 of us getting use to having a little bigger family.

**I hope you guys like that chapter! It was 17 pages long!**

**The new Bolton babies are here! Aren't you guys happy? You have no idea how good that feels to have that chapter written! Feedback please and then I'll get the new chapter up!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters. This story is purely fiction!**

**I just want to say HUGE thanks for Tina101 who gave me the idea that starts in this chapter and will continue into the next!**

**_June 15th, 2023 4:30am (Gabi's POV)_**

I rolled over and listened to a snoring Troy. I pushed myself off the bed and trudged over to the bassinet that was set up at the foot of the bed. Lily and J.J. had been home for 2 days now and were getting me up about every four hours for feedings. I picked Lily, the noisy one up and headed downstairs. I heated up a bottle and then stuck it in Lily's mouth.

"Who are you going to be when you grow up, little girl?" I asked her quietly as she sucked happily from the bottle. She just made quiet noises that didn't really answer my question.

I continued to watch her as she drank from the bottle. Her eyes grew heavily as I gently took the bottle from her mouth. I placed her on my shoulder and gently patted her back. She gave me a little burp before I was satisfied.

"Did she wake you up?" A quiet voice asked me as I looked up at the dimly lit kitchen.

"No but this little guy did. He woke up about 5 minutes after you came down here." Troy told me as I handed him Lily and he gave me J.J.

"If I knew he would have woken up, I would have waited." I told him as he smiled.

"He was making noises, not really fussy or anything." Troy said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Still you have to work tomorrow. You should be sleeping." I told him quietly before I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle to put in the microwave.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok with all 6 kids home tomorrow?" Troy asked me as I smiled at him.

"I will be fine. Lily and J.J. are going to be sleeping most of the day so I'll just have to deal with the older ones." I told him quietly.

"They'll help out. Mack and Belle are dying to hold them and Aidan and Josh both told me that they're going to protect you." Troy told me with amusement.

"I believe they will. I just hope I don't loose my patience with them." I told Troy softly.

"I don't think you have the ability to loose your patience. You never did when you helped me with Chemistry." Troy said as I smiled.

"You're right I never did even though there were a couple of times I wanted to strangle you." I told him as the microwave beeped.

I grabbed the bottle before taking another seat by Troy. These were the times I loved the most. Troy had always gotten up with me when the kids needed a 3 am feeding.

"You know you could go back to bed." I told him as he shook his head at me.

"We've always done this. I'm not breaking tradition now." Troy told me as I smiled.

"I'm just glad the older four are heavy sleepers." I told Troy as he nodded in agreement.

"Just wait until another thunderstorm comes and we'll have all four of them in bed with us." Troy said as I groaned.

"Wait we'll have all 6 of them in bed with us because Lily and J.J. will be crying." I told him as he laughed.

"Oh the joy I'll be getting absolutely no sleep when that day comes." Troy told me.

"You know you love every minute of it." I told him as he leaned over and kissed me.

"I sure do." Troy said as I took the bottle out of J.J.'s mouth. He let out a tiny cry as I placed him on my shoulder.

I quickly burped him before giving him the remainder of the bottle. He sucked greedily as I smiled.

"Is J.J. turning into the little piggy of the family?" Troy asked me as I smiled.

"I think he is. How's Lily doing?" I asked him as he looked at the sleeping girl in his arms.

"She's doing ok for the moment. If I move, she'll protest and then we'll have another crying one on our hands." Troy told me as I watched J.J. eat.

"Can't have that now can we?" I asked him as Troy nodded his head.

"You know what we need to do in the upcoming weeks?" Troy asked me as I looked at him.

"What's that?" I asked him as I took the now empty bottle out of J.J.'s mouth and burped him once again.

"We need to get a picture done with the 6 kids." Troy told me as I looked at him.

"We'll get it done when we get Lily and J.J.'s one month old pictures done." I told him.

"You're going to do that with them?" Troy asked me as I smiled.

"I've done one, three, six, nine and a year with all the kids. I'll do it with Lily and J.J. too. Then after that we do 18 months and then every year." I told him.

"You're crazy woman." Troy told me as I rubbed J.J.'s back.

"I know but I've looked back on Mack's when I had hers done and they look really good. I've done it with all the kids and I'm glad I did." I told him before standing up and turning off the light.

"Ready to head back upstairs?" Troy asked me as I looked around the kitchen.

"Sure am. Let's go. I want to get a few more hours of sleep before Mack or Aidan come running in asking to hold Lily or J.J." I told him.

Troy and I placed Lily and J.J in their proper bassinet before heading back to bed ourselves.

_**July 11, 2023 3:00 pm**_

"You're serious insane, Gabi." Troy reminded me as we stood and watched the 6 kids get their pictures done.

"You were the one that mentioned it three weeks ago that we get it done." I told him.

"I know and what were we thinking?" Troy questioned as I grinned back at him.

"I don't have a clue. Are you going to put this up in the restaurant?" I asked him as he smiled.

"Probably but I was thinking you and I could have ours done with the kids. Make it a true family portrait." Troy told me.

"I don't see why not but not today. It's all ready too late and the kids need to get home." I told him sadly.

"I was thinking a Saturday when we had time in our busy schedules." Troy told me.

"That sounds really good. We should make the appointment before we leave." I told him as the photographer came over.

"Do you guys want to see the digital shots?" Marc, the photographer asked Troy and I as we both grinned.

"Sure. How many pictures did you take of them?" I asked as he led us over to the computer screen.

"I look over 50 but we've taken quite a few out." Marc said as he flipped through the photographs.

I smiled looking at all the photographs of the kids. We had some pictures taken outside but the majority was done indoors. Mack, Belle, and Lily all had matching dresses that I had managed to find; Aidan, Josh, and J.J. had jeans on with blue button down shirts.

"Look at the photos Troy." I gushed as Troy grinned down at me.

"They're amazing Marc. You did a great job." Troy told him as he looked up at us.

"If you want any of the photographs done in black and white or sepia, let us know and we'll do it." Marc reminded us.

"How long can we decide on what photos we want?" I questioned as he smiled.

"I'm going to print up a portfolio and then you guys can have 3 weeks to decide which ones you want." Marc told us.

"Cool. Are we all set here?" Troy asked as Marc smiled and as I picked Lily and J.J. up.

"Yep everything is taken care of. Have a great day, Bolton family." Marc told us as we headed out to the car.

We placed all the kids in the car and made sure they were buckled up before Troy and I got in. The ride home was filled of laughter and chatter. I turned around to see Mack and Belle quietly talking in the way back as Josh and Aidan were grinning about something.

I turned back around in my seat as Troy shot me a look. I just smiled as he continued to drive.

"What is that grin on your face about?" Troy asked me as I looked over at him.

"I'm just watching the four interact. They're so happy, Troy." I told him as he laughed.

"Of course they're happy. They've got us as parents. We're the hippest parents around." Troy said as I laughed.

"Hippest isn't the word they use now days. We're the coolest parents around." I told him as he rolled his eyes.

"It's the same express, Gabi." Troy told me as I smiled.

"I'm not getting into this argument with you Troy." I told him as he pulled into the driveway.

I opened the back door and the four oldest kids scrambled across the yard as Troy and I got out Lily and J.J.'s car seats. I noticed a red car sitting across the street and immediately knew who was sitting in the car.

"Troy get the kids into the house now." I told him as he gave me a look.

"What?" Troy asked me as I looked at him.

"Get the kids into the house now." I told him as he called Mack, Aidan, Belle, and Josh into the house.

I watched all four kids get into the house before I followed Troy in. I placed Lily's car seat on the kitchen table before the doorbell interrupted my thoughts.

"What's going on Gabi?" Troy asked me as the kids ran upstairs.

"Jenny's back again." I told him as I walked towards the front door.

"I thought I made it perfectly clear that we don't want you around, Jenny." I said as I threw open the heavy front door.

"Like I said, I want to see my kids." Jenny told me as I shut the front door and walked over to the swing.

"Neither Anabelle nor Joshua wants to see their birth mother." I told her with a smirk.

"You're making that up. You just don't want me to see my kids." Jenny told me as I rolled my eyes.

"Troy and I decided to leave the decision up to them. They don't want to see you Jenny." I told her as she sat on the ledge of the porch.

"You left the decision up to a 6 and 5 year old. That's ridiculous." Jenny told me as I smiled.

"Troy and I both agreed that when Belle and Josh started questioning about you, we would give them the choice to decide whether or not they wanted to get to know you." I told her.

"What does a 5 or 6 year old know about making a decision?" Jenny asked me.

"Apparently they know a lot about making smart decisions. Troy and I must have raised them right." I told her with a grin.

"I still want to see them." Jenny told me as I raised my hands in innocence.

"My hands are tied. Technically they're mine and Troy's children now. Our lawyer knows that we left it up to Belle and Josh to make the decision. I can't do anything about their decision." I told Jenny.

"You could put in a good word about me." Jenny said as I stared at her with a hard glance.

"I'm not going to influence my children's decision. Troy and I left it up to them and they decided within a few seconds they didn't want to get to know you." I told Jenny.

"You've probably influenced them in more than one ways since they were born." Jenny accused as I stared at her.

"If you think that, then you're more stupid than I imagined. Troy and I have never bad mouthed you once since Belle or Josh has come into our home. We've always said good things about you; Belle and Josh come to their own conclusions about you; Troy and I had nothing to do with it." I told her standing my ground.

"Well if you must know, I had my baby. It was a girl. And I want Belle and Josh to help their sister grow up." Jenny told me.

"Well then congratulations are in order. But I'm not letting Belle or Josh come help their sister do anything. What did you name her?" I asked her.

"We named her Brooklyn Cassidy Burton. She was born on July 7th." Jenny told me.

"Answer this one question for me, and then I'm going back inside to be with my family." I told Jenny as she looked at me.

"What's the one question?" Jenny asked me.

"Is this the same guy that got you pregnant with Belle and Josh?" I asked her.

"No that was a different guy. He never cared about Belle or Josh." Jenny told me.

"Then technically Belle and Josh are only half siblings to Brooklyn." I told her standing up and walking into the house.

I shut the heavy hard wood door and leaned against it; putting my head on the cool glass. I sighed before heading upstairs to find the rest of the family.

I walked into mine and Troy's bedroom and saw Lily and J.J. sleeping peacefully in their bassinets. I heard the boys talking in the room they shared.

"Hey guys what's going on up here?" I asked them as Josh showed me his missing teeth grin.

"We playing mom." Aidan told me with a gentle roll of his eyes.

"I can see that. Are you having fun?" I asked him as they both nodded their heads.

"Good. I'm going to see what Mack and Belle are doing and then I'll be down the hall." I told them before going across the hall and standing in the doorway of the bedroom that Mack and Belle shared.

Troy and I had decided that Belle and Mack as well as Josh and Aidan needed to share a room for the moment. We figured once the kids grew up, they would all have their own rooms.

"What are you two girls doing?" I asked from my place at the doorway.

"We talking momma!" Mack told me with a gently roll of her eyes.

"Oh and what about?" I asked her as I took a seat on Belle's twin bed covered in green and white daisies while Mack's was done in pink and white daisies.

"About Brandon." Belle said casually mentioning Mack's long time crush.

"And have you acted on your actions?" I asked Mack as she quickly shook her head.

"Mack you're 9 years old. You can go on a supervised date. Why don't you ask Brandon to meet you at the restaurant on Saturday and see where it goes?" I suggested to Mack as she smiled.

"I will. Thanks mom." Mack said as I smiled.

"Not a problem. I'm going to find dad. I'll be down the hall if you guys need anything." I told them as I walked from the room.

I walked into the room we had converted into an office and took a seat in one of the extra chairs. Troy was sitting at the computer typing something.

"Hi how's it going?" I asked him as he pulled his eyes from the screen.

"It's going good. What did Jenny want?" Troy asked me as I looked at him.

"She tried again to see Belle and Josh. I told her that we left it up to them to decide and they don't want to see her." I told him.

"Oh why can't she get the hint that we don't want her around?" Troy asked me as I smiled.

"She asked me what a 5 or 6 year old knows about making a decision like this one." I told him.

"Well apparently they made a pretty good one." Troy told me as I smiled at him.

"That's what I told her and then I mentioned that you and I must have raised them right." I told him as he laughed.

"We did raise them pretty good didn't we?" Troy asked as I nodded at him.

"She had to come tell us that she had her baby. They named her Brooklyn Cassidy." I told her.

"And she wanted Belle and Josh back home with her, her husband and the new baby huh?" Troy asked me as I grinned.

"You've got it, babe." I told him as he shook his head.

"I can't believe she would try to pull something like that." Troy mumbled as I shook my head.

"Oh wait I found some thing else out." I told him as I got his interest.

"What's that?" Troy asked me as I looked at him.

"Apparently the guy Jenny married isn't the guy that fathered Belle or Josh." I told him.

"So wait that means Brooklyn is only a half sibling to Josh and Belle right?" Troy asked as I nodded.

"That's exactly what that means." I told him as he looked at me.

"So what does that mean?" Troy asked me as I smirked a little.

"That means Jenny can't use the old phrase 'I want my oldest children to come home so their sister can have her siblings with her as she grows up.'" I told Troy with a smile.

"So that means Jenny is going to have a hard time getting Belle and Josh?" Troy asked as I nodded.

"That's exactly what that means. She's going to have a hard time because we've had Belle and Josh too long." I told him as he smiled.

"I know and I'm glad. I love you, Gabi; I really do. I might not say it as often but I really do love you." Troy said taking my hand in his.

"I know you do. Our lives are crazy but that's the one thing that remains constant. Our love will never falter." I told him before we both smiled.

"MOM!" I heard from down the hallway as I rolled my eyes towards the hallway.

"It's back to the hood of parenthood." Troy told me as I smiled at him.

"It never leaves." I told him as he smiled at me.

"What do you guys need?" I called from the office as I heard the kids come down the hallway.

"I'm bored mom!" Aidan complained as I looked at him.

"Well what do you want to do?" I asked him as he grinned the identically grin his father grins all the time.

"How about some basketball?" Aidan suggested as Mack quickly agreed.

"I think you guys' play too much basketball as it is." I told them as Troy, Mack, and Aidan quickly protested.

"But momma!" Mack complained as I smiled at her.

"Let's go guys." I said as the kids quickly followed Troy and I out of the office and out to the backyard.

I grabbed the baby monitor from the kitchen before heading outside. I watched Aidan, Mack, and Troy all take a ball from the basket and start shooting baskets.

Josh grabbed a soccer ball and started shooting goals. Belle climbed on the trampoline and started doing flips and jumps. I just sat in a lawn chair and watched my family and the various activities they enjoyed.

I just sat there and enjoyed the playful banter between Mack, Aidan, and Troy. I just laughed and shook my head at them. I just sighed and was glad to be surrounded by my family.

**_There you guys go! I hope you enjoyed it. Feedback and reviews would be most appreciated and loved! Thank you to my loyal readers and reviewers. You know who you are!_**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters. This story is purely fiction!**

**I just want to say _HUGE_ thanks for Tina101 who gave me the idea that starts in this chapter and will continue into the next!**

**_August 20th, 2023 12:00 pm_**

I checked on Lily and J.J. who were sleeping peacefully in the bassinet. After I checked on them, I walked back downstairs thinking to myself. I was looking forward to the kids returning back to school in a week. They, however, were less than thrilled with the idea of returning to school. Mack would be starting 3rd grade, Aidan 2nd, Belle 1st, and Josh in kindergarten. Josh was the one out of the four who was thrilled with going back to school.

"Mom I don't want to go back to school!" Mack whined for the 5th time in an hour.

"Mackenzie you are going whether you like it or not. You have to go to school. Why do we always have this talk?" I asked her as she smirked.

"Because I love seeing your gray hairs." Mack told me as I gave her a motherly look.

"Watch it, Mack." I sung in warning.

"Oh I'm watching it mom. Can I go down to Lily's house to play?" Mack asked me as I stepped onto the front porch.

"Sure take your bike down there. Make sure you stay on the sidewalk, Mack." I told her as she walked down the steps and picked up the discarded bike on the front yard.

I watched her ride down the street before going back into the house. I looked out into the backyard and saw Aidan and Josh playing on the trampoline.

"Belle?" I called into the quiet house to see if I could find my missing child.

"I'm up here momma!" Belle called back as I trudged back up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" I asked her as she smiled.

"I'm just playing. Where's Mack?" Belle asked me as I smiled at her.

"She's down at Lily's playing. What do you want to do today?" I asked her as she looked up at me.

"Can I go play with Emily?" Belle asked mentioning Brooke and Ryan's oldest daughter.

"I'll call Aunt Brooke and see if Emily wants to play. How about you come help me feed Lily and J.J.?" I asked her as she jumped up.

"Ok I can do that." Belle told me as we walked into mine and Troy's room to fetch J.J. and Lily.

I picked the two fussy babies up from their bassinets before headed downstairs. Belle was quick on my heels as I sat down in the kitchen. I placed Lily and J.J. in the leaned back high chairs and quickly picked up the phone. I dialed Brooke's number and listened to it ring as I grabbed two bottles from the fridge.

"Hello Evans residence." Brooke answered a little out of breathe.

"Is it a little hectic over there?" I asked her with a laugh.

"A little. I don't know how you do it with 6 kids, Gabi." Brooke told me as I smiled.

"You give and take a little." I told her as she laughed.

"What's up?" Brooke asked me as I grabbed the bottles from the beeping microwave and tested them on my wrist.

"Belle is a little bored over here and I was wondering if Emily wanted to come over and play with Belle?" I asked her as she talked to Emily.

"Emily is all for it. Belle can come over here to play; you don't have to have the play date over there." Brooke offered as I smiled.

"Hold on a minute." I said as I asked Belle whether she wanted to go over to Emily's.

"I can drop her off if you want." I told Brooke as I placed the bottle in Lily's mouth.

"I'll come get her. We have to run into town anyways. We'll be over in about 20 minutes, will that work?" Brooke asked me.

"Sure we'll see you then." I told her as I hung up the phone.

"How's it going, Belle?" I asked her as she fed J.J.

"It's going mom. Can I go play with Emily?" Belle asked me as I smiled.

"Aunt Brooke, Emily, Megan, and Jordan are going to come over and get you to go over there to play." I told her.

"Can I go get ready?" Belle asked me as I looked at J.J.'s half drunk bottle.

"I guess you can. I'll finish feeding him." I told her as a smile crept onto her face.

I picked Lily up and placed her on my shoulder as I heard the doorbell rang.

"Come on in." I yelled as the door opened and in came Brooke, Meagan, Emily, and Jordan.

"You want to give me a hand?" I asked Brooke as she smiled.

"Sure which baby?" Brooke asked me as Megan and Jordan headed to the back yard.

"J.J. needs to be burped." I told her as she picked him up from the high chair.

"Where's Belle?" Emily asked me as I smiled.

"She's up in her room. You can head up there if you want." I told her as she nodded.

"So how is it going?" Brooke asked me as I smiled at her.

"It's going pretty good. I sent Mack down to a neighbor's because of her whining. She doesn't want to go back to school. Aidan and Josh are playing happily in the backyard." I told her.

"Those two have always gotten along great, haven't they?" Brooke asked me.

"Those two have as well as Mack and Belle." I told her as she nodded.

"Megan and Emily are giving me a headache. They're constantly arguing with each other. Thank God Megan is going to pre-kindergarten and Megan in 1st grade." Brooke told me.

"I know what you mean. I'm so ready for the kids to go back to school." I told her as she laughed.

"Then you'll have these two in this big house." Brooke told me.

"I know but the kids are starting to argue among themselves and then there's the whining." I told her with a smile.

She didn't get to answer because at that moment Emily and Belle came running down the stairs.

"We're ready mom." Emily said as I smiled at her.

"Why don't you go get your sister and brother from the backyard and then we'll go?" Brooke asked Emily as both girls ran to the yard.

Brooke placed a now satisfied J.J. back into the high chair. She sat back and watched me interact with Lily.

"Are you happy, Gabi?" Brooke asked me as I smiled at her.

"I sure am. I'm surrounded with 6 kids that I love and I've got a great guy who I'm totally in love with. And I've got the best friends a girl could ask for." I told her as Emily, Belle, Megan, and Jordan all rushed back into the house.

"That's good. I'm glad you're happy, I really am." Brooke told me before she stood up.

"Brooke what's going on?" I asked her with worry in my voice.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything. I'll bring Belle back around 4, is that all right?" Brooke asked as I smiled.

"Sure that's fine. Behave Belle." I reminded my daughter as she laughed.

"I will momma!" Belle said before throwing her arms around my neck and squeezing.

I watched Brooke guide the kids out of the house and into her Expedition. The phone interrupted my thoughts.

"Bolton Residence." I said answering the phone.

"Yes is a Gabriella or Troy Bolton home?" The voice asked as I smiled a little.

"This is Gabriella. How can I help you?" I asked as I placed Lily back in her high chair.

"This is Grayson Lewis, Jennifer Burton's lawyer." The man said as I smiled a little.

"Good afternoon to you Mr. Lewis. How can I help you?" I asked him while taking a seat.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but Jennifer and Matthew Burton have been killed." Mr. Lewis said as I covered my mouth.

"How did they die?" I asked fearing the answer.

"They made a U-turn at an intersection that didn't allow it and they were hit head on." Mr. Lewis told me.

"Oh wow. I'm sorry but why does that involve me and my family?" I asked him.

"Well Jennifer came into my office right after Brooklyn was born and had me draw up a living will right on the spot." Mr. Lewis continued.

"Still how does that involve me and my family, Mr. Lewis?" I asked while tapping my foot.

"Jenny made it very clear that if anything happened to her and Matt that Brooklyn would go to you and your husband. As of yesterday afternoon, you're the parents of Brooklyn Cassidy Burton." Mr. Lewis told me.

"She never told me." I told him as I looked at the clock.

"Well she made it very clear that Brooklyn would go to you and Mr. Bolton." Mr. Lewis told me.

"I have a question for you, what if Troy and I decide not to take Brooklyn into our homes?" I asked fearing the outcome.

"Then she will go to her maternal grandparents. A Mr. and Mrs. Mark Bainbridge." Mr. Lewis told me.

"I will talk it over to my husband and let you know as soon as possible." I told him before saying my goodbyes.

I sat in the silence and thought about adding another member to our family. Sure, Troy and I had started a college fund for the kids but 6 kids are hard to put through college but could we send another kid through. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the screen door open and then sharply shut.

"Gabi are you in here?" Troy asked me before he found me sitting at the table.

"Yeah I'm here. I just got an interesting phone call." I told him as I motioned him to have a seat.

"What kind of interesting phone call?" Troy asked me as he took my hand in his.

"Jenny is dead." I said as I forced myself to look up and meet his eyes.

"What? How?" Troy asked me as I felt myself tensing up.

"She and her husband died yesterday in a car accident. Apparently they made a U-turn on a street that didn't allow it and they were hit head on." I told him.

"So why did the person call?" Troy asked me as I looked at him.

"Well apparently Jenny walked into her lawyer's office right after her daughter was born and insisted that if anything happened to her and her husband, that their daughter comes to live with us." I told him as he looked at me.

"What? After all the crap she pulled with Belle and Josh, she wants us to care for her other child." Troy told me as I nodded.

"Yeah she does. So we have custody over another one of Jenny's baby." I told him.

"What are you thinking?" Troy asked me as I smiled at him.

"I want to raise this baby but I'm worried about how we're going to juggle 7 kids." I told him as he smiled a little.

"We were talking about adding another baby to this family; we just have to do that now." Troy told me.

"I know we're saving for their college fund, I'm just worried that we won't be able to put them through college." I admitted to Troy.

"We'll worry about that later. Think about this, we'll have Jenny's 3 children and our four children. Our family, with this baby, is now complete." Troy told me.

"I failed to point something out." I told Troy as he looked at me.

"What's that, babe?" Troy asked as I smiled a little.

"We're going to have three infants. Lily and J.J. are just 2 months old and Brooklyn will be about 7 weeks old. Can we handle three infants?" I asked him.

"It's going to require some juggling but I think we'll be able to handle it." Troy told me.

"How are the kids going to react to this?" I asked him as he smiled a little.

"I don't know. We'll sit them down and talk to them later." Troy told me as I got use to the idea of bringing another baby in our home.

"Where are we going to put her crib?" I asked him.

"Well Aidan's crib is collecting dust up in the attic. I think we should bring it down, dust it off, and put it in the nursery with the other two." Troy told me.

"You've got an answer to all my questions." I told him as he looked at me.

"I kind of have to. So are we going to adopt Brooklyn?" Troy asked me as I smiled.

"Brooklyn Cassidy Bolton has a nice ring to it." I told Troy as he smiled.

"The question is what are we going to call her?" Troy asked me as I gave him a questioning glance.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked me as I smiled at him.

"Well we all ready have one Brooke in our little group. What are we going to call our daughter?" I asked him as he smiled.

"How about we call her by her middle name?" Troy asked me as I smiled.

"Cassie Bolton? It has a good ring to it." I told him as he smiled.

"Then we'll call her Cassie." Troy said as I smiled and got use to having another daughter.

"Wait I just realized something." Troy said breaking the silence a few minutes later.

"What's that hun?" I asked him as he turned to me with wide eyes.

"We're going to have to pay for 4 weddings." Troy told me as I shook my head at him.

"We've got a while until we have to think about that." I told him as I shook my head.

**_7:00 pm_**

"Mack, Aidan, Belle, and Josh can we see you guys in the living room?" I called from my spot on the couch.

"What is it mom?" Mack asked as she jumped onto the couch before her siblings came and sat down next to her.

"Remember a few months ago, we told you guys that Belle and Josh were adopted?" Troy asked as all four kids nodded their heads.

"Yeah what about it?" Aidan asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Well Belle and Josh's mom was involved in a car accident and died." I said trying to break the news as gently as possible.

"She's gone mom?" Belle asked as I nodded my head.

"She died Belle and Josh. I'm sorry." I told them as they looked at me.

"So what does this have to do with us?" Josh asked interrupting his sister.

"You and Belle had a sister. Now that your mom and the guys she was married to died, she wants your sister to come live with us." I told them.

"You mean adopt our sister?" Belle asked as I looked at Troy.

"That's exactly what we mean. We just want to make sure you guys are all right with that." Troy said looking at the four kids.

"What's her name?" Josh asked as Troy and I gently smiled at each other.

"Her name is Brooklyn Cassidy. But mom and I were thinking of calling her Cassie." Troy said looking at the four kids.

"So we'll have another sister?" Aidan asked as I smiled at him.

"You sure will. So there will be four girls and three boys in this family now." I told them.

"So we're going to have 9 people in this family?" Josh asked as Mack quickly disagreed.

"No we have 10 people in this family now." Mack insisted as I smiled.

"How so Mack?" Troy asked his oldest daughter.

"You forgot Callie." Mack said as we all laughed.

Once the laughter calmed down, I looked at the four kids.

"Are you guys sure you're all right with Cassie coming to live with us?" I asked looking at the kids.

"You'll still love us won't you mom?" Aidan asked me as I smiled at him.

"You six kids will always be in my heart. Cassie will be in my heart as well. I could never stop loving you guys." I told them.

"I love you momma!" Mack said before she and the rest of the kids gave me a hug.

"And I love you guys too. You will always be my babies even when I'm old and wrinkly." I told them.

I watched the kids run upstairs, leaving Troy and I in the living room.

"Are you positive about us adopt Cassie?" I asked him voicing my fears.

"The kids are happy about this and I think this will be a good thing for us." Troy told me.

"After this one, no more kids. I want to enjoy the ones we have." I told him.

"We're going to have to call a family and friend meeting." Troy told me as I smiled.

"After we buy a new car." I told him as he groaned.

"What kind of car are we going to buy?" Troy asked me as I smiled at him.

"What car is going to hold everyone?" I asked him as he smiled at me.

"I'm thinking a Suburban and then we can put a kid in my truck." Troy told me.

"Well the older ones can go with you in the truck and the younger ones with me in the Suburban." I told him.

"That sounds good. We should probably trade your Sequoia in for a Suburban." Troy told me as I pouted.

"I love driving my Sequoia." I told him as he smiled at me.

"We expanding our family and that mean us giving up stuff we like." Troy told me.

"I know but I love adding kids to this family." I told him as I leaned over and kissed him.

"Come on let's go put the kids to bed and then we'll go to bed ourselves." Troy said raising his eyebrows up and down.

"Down boy. We have to get the kids into bed first which can take some time." I told him before heading upstairs.

We put Lily and J.J. in their bassinets before heading towards the boys' room. We quickly placed them in their beds before heading towards Mack and Belle's room. We placed them in their beds before hugs and kisses were given. We wished them good night before walking back in the hallway.

Troy took me in his arms and I giggled against his shoulder. He picked me up and brought me into our bedroom while kicking the door shut with his foot.

**_There you guys go! I hope you enjoy it and I'll update either tomorrow or Sunday. _**

**_Feedback is always helpful for me as an author!_**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! I really appreciate it! _Another huge THANK YOU goes out to Tina101 for her suggestion. I would have never thought of it! Thank you again for everything you've done to help with this story!_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters. This story is purely fiction! **

**_August 21st, 2023 9:00 am _**

"Yes can I speak to Mr. Grayson Lewis?" I asked while balancing the phone between my ear and my shoulder before picking up a fussy J.J.

"This is Grayson Lewis. How may I help you?" Mr. Lewis asked as he picked up his end of the phone.

"Hi it's Gabriella Bolton." I said as I placed J.J. on my shoulder and started rubbing his back.

"Mrs. Bolton I was hoping you would call. What can I do for you?" Mr. Lewis asked.

"My husband and I have agreed to adopt Brooklyn." I told him before J.J. finally calmed down.

"That's great news. If you're free this afternoon, you can come sign the papers and she will be your child officially." Mr. Lewis told me.

"What time should we be down there?" I asked him before Troy appeared in the doorway.

"As soon as possible. Brooklyn is staying with a foster family for now but I can have them bring her over as soon as possible." Mr. Lewis told us.

"We will be at your office by 11." I told him as Troy nodded his head in my direction.

"Ok I will have the papers drawn up by then. We'll see you then, Mrs. Bolton." Mr. Lewis told me as Troy took J.J. from my arms.

"Thank you Mr. Lewis. We will see you then." I told him before hanging up the phone.

"We all set then?" Troy asked before I looked up at him.

"We have an appointment at 11. Now the serious question is who is going to watch the kids?" I asked him.

"What about your mom and Brian?" Troy asked me as I shook my head at him.

"They're out in Santa Rosa, NM visiting Belle. What about your mom and dad?" I asked him.

"Can't. Mom's visiting friends and dad's got a conference to attend." Troy told me while he bounced J.J.

"Why don't you take him upstairs and put him to bed while I make some phone calls?" I suggested as he nodded.

I grabbed my phone book and dialed a familiar number. I smiled when she picked up. I had a quick conversation with her before hanging up the phone.

"Our sitter will be here at 10:30." I told Troy while he walked down the stairs.

"Who is it?" Troy asked me as he followed me out to the backyard.

"You'll see. We've used her before." I told him while walking over to the basketball court where the kids were shooting baskets.

"You four, Lily, and J.J. are going to have a babysitter." I announced as the kids looked at me.

"What? When?" Aidan asked me as he shot a basket and Troy and I glanced at each other.

"In about an hour. You need to be on your best behavior and help her with Lily and J.J. understood?" Troy asked looking at our oldest.

"Yes dad we know. Who is she?" Mack asked as she rolled her eyes.

"You guys have had her before but it's been about 7 years since she's been here." I told them.

"We repeat again, who is our babysitter?" Belle asked as Troy shot her a look.

"Watch it Belle." Troy warned as Belle immediately focused her eyes on the ground.

"Do you guys remember Lily?" I asked looking at Aidan and Mack in particular.

"I think so. She watched us while you went to work, didn't she?" Mack asked unsure if it was correct or not.

"Yes she did. She's coming over to watch you guys while dad and I go pick up Cassie." I told them.

"We're getting Cassie today?" Josh asked me with excitement in his 6 year old voice.

"We sure are. We're going to need your help. We're going to have three babies in the house so it's going to be a little hectic for a while. Can we count on your help?" Troy asked looking at the kids.

"Yes dad you can count on us. What do you guys want us to do?" Mack asked.

"Well for starter you guys can go in and get cleaned up a little. Lily hasn't seen you guys for a while and I don't want her to see you at your dirtiest. Then you can help her with Lily and J.J. If she tells you to do something, do it and don't put up a fight." I told them.

"All right mom we know the rules. Let's go guys." Mack said leading the three into the house.

"You called up Lily?" Troy asked me smiling.

"Sure did. I ran into her a couple of weeks ago and she wanted to see the kids. I figured this would be an opportunity to watch them." I told him laughing.

"Let's see if she'll ever do it again." Troy said before we walked into the house laughing.

_**10:45 am**_

"Lily if you need anything, ask the kids. They know where everything is." I told her again.

"I think I've got it covered Gabi. You guys go and have fun." Lily told me.

"Ok guys we're leaving. Behave." I told them gently again before Troy joined me in the foyer.

"Bye mom." The kids said as Troy and I left the house.

"Did you put the extra car seat in the car?" I asked Troy while getting into the car.

"I sure did. We need to stop by the dealership and get the Suburban before we come home." Troy reminded me.

"We can do that. I put the stroller in the backseat too." I told him as we pulled out of the driveway.

The ride to the attorney's office was a quiet one. Troy and I were both nervous about adopting another child; we were nervous on how our families would react.

"How do you think our families and friends are going to react?" I asked breaking the silence.

"They might think we're crazy again but we love it. We have enough love to go around." Troy said pulling into a parking spot.

"Ready to go get our daughter?" I asked before getting out of the car.

"Sure am. Let's go." Troy said taking my hand in his before pushing open the glass door.

"Hello how can I help you?" The receptionist asked when Troy and I walked in.

"We have an appointment with Mr. Lewis at 11." I said with a polite smile.

"Ahh you must be the Boltons'." The receptionist said while both Troy and I smiled.

"Yes we are." Troy said squeezing my hand as I smiled.

"I'll let Grayson know you are both here. You can have a seat and he'll be out in a few minutes." The receptionist said pointing over to a waiting area.

Troy and I took a seat before I noticed another family sitting to the left of us.

"Did I hear correct? You are the Boltons'?" The young lady asked as Troy and I both nodded.

"Yes we are. My name is Gabi and this is my husband Troy." I told her smiling.

"Oh I'm Gail and this is my husband Matt. We were the foster parents of Brooklyn Burton." Gail said as I smiled.

"It's nice to meet you." Troy said shaking Matt's hand as I shook Gail's.

"It's nice to meet you. So you're going to adopt Brooklyn?" Matt asked us.

"Yes we are. Thank you so much for taking care of her." Troy said as I nodded my head in agreement.

"It's not a problem. So we know the story about Brooklyn's mom and your family. We think it's great that you're adopting another one of Jenny's children." Matt told me.

"We previous adopted her daughter and son and we felt like all three children should grow up near each other." I said as they smiled.

"So do you only have the three children?" Gail asked me as I smiled over at Troy.

"Oh no. Brooklyn will be our 7th child. We have four that we had naturally and then we adopted the three." Troy said with a grin tugging at his lips.

"Oh wow congratulations." Gail said as a man in his late 50's stood in the doorway.

"Gabi, Troy I see you've meet Gail and Matt. If you guys are ready, please come to the back office." Grayson said as we all stood up.

We followed him back to the back office. Gail placed a car seat on the table as we all took a seat.

"Gabi and Troy here are the papers that you need to sign. I just need your signatures and what you would like to call the baby." Grayson told us.

"We would like to keep the baby's name Brooklyn Cassidy but we want to change the last name to Bolton instead of Burton." Troy said as I nodded.

"Ok then. Once you sign these papers, she will be a Bolton instead of a Burton." Grayson said as the door flew open scaring me to death. I placed my hand over my heart as I looked up to see who was in the doorway.

"Grayson Lewis and the Boltons'! How nice to see everyone in one place." Jessica Bainbridge said standing in the doorway.

"Jessica I advised you not to come here." Another man said from behind Dr. Bainbridge.

"Shut it Arnoldson. I said I'm fighting for this baby." Bainbridge said while holding up her hand.

"Why are you doing here?" I asked turning around from my place at the table.

"I'm here trying to keep you from getting my second granddaughter." Bainbridge told me.

"Um . . . I got your first two grandchildren what makes you think I won't get this one?" I asked her.

"I'm fighting you on this one, Gabriella." Bainbridge told me as I rolled my eyes.

"Jessica, you can't fight the Boltons' on this one. It was written in your daughter's will that if anything happened to her, that Brooklyn would go to them." Mr. Lewis pointed out.

"Shouldn't the family get the child before complete strangers?" Bainbridge asked as I leaned back in my chair.

"In the cases where a will was not found, then yes that happens but it was clearly written out in your daughter's will that this was her wish." Mr. Lewis said.

"I will not stand for this. I do not see my grandchildren anymore. They are MINE!" Bainbridge yelled as I looked over at Troy.

"There is nothing I can do about that. It's complete up to the Boltons' to decide who their adoptive children see." Mr. Lewis said as Troy squeezed my hand again.

"The only reason they won't let me see MY grandchildren is because I fired Mrs. Bolton from her job." Bainbridge snarled.

"That may be the case but I can't control who they allow to see their children. Now Mr. Arnoldson control your client or I will be forced to press charges." Mr. Lewis said.

"Jessica I told you this would be a bad idea. There is no way you can get Brooklyn from the Boltons'." Mr. Arnoldson pointed out to his client.

"Now you can stay and watch them sign the papers or you can leave. It's up to you Mrs. Bainbridge." Mr. Lewis said as Bainbridge turned and looked at me with threats in her eyes.

"This isn't the last of this, Gabriella Bolton!" Bainbridge threatened before stomping out of the room and down the hallway.

Troy and I quickly signed the papers before Gail and Matt smiled gently at Troy and I.

"You both can come visit her anytime you wish. You can also meet the rest of our children including her brother and sister." I said as Gail nodded her head.

"We might take you up on that. Best wishes and if you need anything just let us know." Gail told us.

"Thank you for taking such good care of her. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call us." I said as they both nodded.

Troy and I walked over to the car seat and peered in. Cassie was lying there sound asleep. Troy grabbed the car seat and my hand before we walked out of the office.

We walked over to the car and placed Cassie's car seat in the backseat before we got in ourselves.

We quickly stopped off at the dealership and signed the papers before heading home in our new Suburban. I sighed against the seat before looking in the backseat at our new bundle of joy.

"What's the constant sighs about?" Troy asked as I picked up my head and looked at him.

"Do you think Dr. Bainbridge will do anything to harm Belle, Josh, or Cassie?" I asked with fear in my voice.

"I don't know, Gabi. But you and I are going to protect those kids from everything, especially their ex-grandmother." Troy said as I looked over at him.

"I'm scared. For once in my life, I'm truly scared." I said as he pulled into the driveway.

"You're not the only one. I'm scared of what that lady is going to try to pull. Hopefully she'll stay down but I don't think that's going to be the case." Troy told me playing with my rings on my fingers.

"Come on let's go let the kids meet their new sister." I told him while pushing open the door and going to the back to get Cassie's car seat.

Troy and I walked hand in hand into the house of chaos. Lily looked dead tired as we walked into the kitchen.

"They weren't too bad, were they?" I asked fearing the absolute worse of the situation.

"Oh they weren't bad at all. It's just they were into everything at once." Lily said with a laugh.

"That's what four older ones will do. Where are they now?" Troy asked Lily.

"They are out back playing on the trampoline. Lily and J.J. are upstairs sleeping." Lily told us.

"Thank you for doing this. You have no idea how much you helped us out." I told her while digging for the check book.

"Not a problem. It was good to see your kids again. I can't believe you guys have 7 kids now." Lily told us as we both smiled.

"We always wanted a big family. But Gabi's home now so we don't have to worry about paying day cares to watch all of them." Troy said as I laughed.

"Hahaha funny Troy. Lily did you meet our new member of our family?" I asked her as she peered into the car seat.

"No I didn't. Who's this little one?" Lily asked as I handed her a check.

"This is Brooklyn Cassidy Bolton or Cassie as we're calling her." Troy said picking her up into his arms.

"She's adorable just like the rest of your kids. Now her, Belle, and Josh are all natural siblings' right?" Lily asked while looking at Cassie.

"Belle and Josh are Cassie's half sister and brother. They have the same mom but different dads." Troy said as Lily nodded.

"How are you going to pull your family together? Have there been any disagreements about whose mom is who or anything like that?" Lily asked.

"Jenny came back a few months ago and told Belle and Josh that she was their mom. Troy and I decided when they started asking questions, we would answer them honestly. It was bumpy for the first few weeks but everything seems to have smoothed out a little. Now adding Cassie to the mix, we don't know how that's going to be." I told her while looking at Troy.

"You'll find a way to bring the two families together. You managed to be successful when you brought Belle into your family." Lily told us.

"We hope so. We just don't know how our family and friends are going to say about this." Troy said as I nodded.

"You haven't told them yet? You two never change." Lily said as we all laughed.

"We just found out about Jenny's death yesterday so we haven't talked to any of our family members or friends yet. We'll tell them eventually." Troy said grinning.

"You better tell them sooner rather than later. All right guys, I'm taking off. If you need anything else, you know where to find me." Lily said as I walked her to the door.

I thanked her again before watching her walk down the sidewalk to her car. I walked back to the kitchen where the kids were coming in from outside.

"Hey guys. How was Lily as a babysitter?" I asked as they all sat down with their juice.

"She was fun. She was telling us stories about when Mack and Aidan were babies." Belle said with excitement.

"That's good. Did you see who dad's holding?" I asked as the four kids looked towards their dad.

"Is that Cassie?" Mack asked with excitement in her voice.

"It sure is. We now have 3 boys and 4 girls in this family." I said looking at the kids.

"And we're all part of this family right?" Aidan asked making sure it was still true.

"All 7 of you kids are mine and dad's kids. We're your parents. There will never be anyone who loves you more than me or dad." I told them.

"You're cool parents mom, dad." Mack said looking at us.

"Where is this coming from?" Troy asked as he came over and sat down next to the kids.

"Well you're raising 7 kids. You're either cool or insane. We all voted you guys' cool parents. Also you make sure we know we're loved everyday." Aidan said as tears rushed to my eyes.

"Are you going to cry mom?" Josh asked climbing into my lap and throwing his arms around my neck.

"I sure am. Do you know why?" I asked before the kids shook their heads.

"I'm crying because I've got the seven best kids anyone could ask for." I told them.

"So what's next on our little plan?" Mack asked as I looked at her.

"Finding a way to tell the grandparents and your aunts and uncles." I told them.

"That's not hard." Aidan said as mine and Troy's eyes went wide.

"That's not hard! You should have seen your grandparents' faces when we told them about Josh. Your aunts and uncles called us crazy." I said remember the memory.

"Why were you called crazy?" Aidan asked while looking at Troy.

"We kind of hid the fact that we had gotten Josh. We wanted you, Mack, and Belle to get use to having another member of the family before we shared the news with the grandparents, aunts, and uncles." Troy said.

"Also our friends and family always knew dad and I wanted a big family. We were only children so we wanted lots of children to spoil, love, and care for." I added to what Troy had said.

"Are the grandparents going to be mad at you, mom and dad?" Belle asked fearing the worse.

"They might scold us a little but I think we'll be able to handle it." I said with a smile.

"We'll stand up for you mom!" Josh said as Belle, Mack, and Aidan quickly agreed.

"We'll help you out mom. Don't you worry about it." Mack said as I laughed.

"I bet you guys can convince your grandparents anything. So what are we doing today?" I asked looking around the table at the family Troy and I had created.

"How about movie day? All 9 of us watching movies for the rest of the day." Belle suggested as Troy and I looked at each other.

"That sounds like a good idea. How about we all get in our pajamas so it's a lazy day?" I asked looking at the kids' excited faces.

"Yeah! Then we can turn all the lights off and eat popcorn." Aidan added as I smiled.

"Well let's go get our pajamas on and then we'll come downstairs. Do you think Lily, J.J., and Cassie should get their pajamas on too?" I asked the kids.

"Yeah they're part of this family too!" Josh said as I stole a glance at Troy.

"All right you guys get your pajamas on while daddy and I get Lily, J.J., and Cassie all ready." I told them as we all headed upstairs.

We quickly got everyone dressed, including ourselves. We padded down the stairs to the living room. We pushed back the furniture and piled sleeping bags and pillows on the floor. We claimed our spots before I went and made bags of popcorn. We agreed the kids could each pick out a movie to watch.

I divided the popcorn up into bowls for the kids before heading back into the living room. Troy had drug the car seats over to where he and I were sitting so Lily, J.J., and Cassie could sit there.

"What are we watching first?" I asked handing the bowls out to the kids.

"We're watching your favorite mom. Dad told us to pick it out." Mack said as I smiled.

"Which movie is that? I have way too many favorites." I told them as the familiar Disney logo came up on the screen.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Troy whispered in my ear as I got chills down my spine.

The familiar music to _Beauty and the Beast_ came on the screen as my smile got wider. I felt Troy grab my hand as we launched into watching the movie. We held hands, just like we use to when we went on dates while we were in high school, through the entire movie marathon. I smiled and spent the perfect afternoon with my family surrounding me.

**Next chapter:**

**Find out how the grandparents and friends react to Cassie joining the Bolton family. **

**Also feedback is an amazing thing. It let's me know how I'm doing! **


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters. This story is purely fiction!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_August 24th, 2023 9:00 am_**

"So my little birthday girl, what do you want to do today? It is, after all, your 7th birthday." I asked Belle who was sitting at the counter as I made her birthday cake.

"Can I pick anything to do?" Belle asked me as I looked over her birthday outfit.

She had chosen to put on a pair of blue jean shorts and a tank top that Amanda had gotten her that read "I'm the birthday girl so give me gifts". I had pulled her hair up in a ponytail so it stayed out of her face.

"Yes birthday girl you can choose anything to do today." I told her.

"Well in that case, I want to go to the restaurant for lunch today and then come home and watch movies." Belle told me.

"That sounds good. How about you go wake daddy up and while you're up there will you check on J.J., Lily, and Cassie?" I asked her.

"Sure momma." Belle said before running upstairs.

A couple days ago, we had moved the three younger ones into the nursery. Troy and I had dusted Aidan's old crib off and placed it beside Lily and J.J.'s cribs for Cassie. I finished putting the icing on the cake before going to find Mack, Aidan, and Josh.

"It's my birthday daddy!" I heard Belle tell her sleepy father as she lay next to him on the left side of the bed.

"I know it is princess. What are we doing today?" Troy asked as I stood in the doorway.

"We're going to the restaurant for lunch and then coming home and watching movies." Belle told her father.

"Oh really? Did mommy make you a birthday cake?" Troy asked as I shook my head at the two.

"She sure did. It's pink cake with white frosting. She wrote 'Happy Birthday, Belle' on it with pink frosting." Belle told her father.

"It's probably a cool cake too isn't it?" Troy asked as Belle nodded her head up and down.

"Yeah because it's a pink cake." Belle said reiterating the fact that her cake was pink.

"Where is everyone else?" Troy asked looking at our adoptive daughter.

"Mack is in her room, Aidan and Josh are playin', Lily, J.J., and Cassie are sleeping and momma is downstairs." Belle told her father.

"I guess I need to get up and get going huh Belle?" Troy asked as I pushed myself off the doorway and headed down the hall.

I quietly peeked into the nursery and saw all three babies were quietly sleeping. It had been a rough couple of days adjusting to having three babies in the house. Each baby was on different schedules so we had to get them on one. The older kids had been great entertaining a baby while Troy and I fed the others. Mack and Belle especially loved holding them and feeding them while Aidan and Josh were content with entertaining them.

I shut the door quietly and headed farther down the hallway. I peered into Mack and Belle's room to see Mack lying on her bed reading a book.

"Good book?" I asked coming into the room and sitting on her bed.

"It's pretty good. What are we doing today?" Mack asked sitting up and looking at me.

"Belle requested we go to the restaurant for lunch and then come home and watch movies." I told my oldest.

"Oh ok. I need help wrapping Belle's present." Mack told me dropping her voice to a whisper.

"After we come home, I'll help you do that. What did you get her?" I asked Mack.

"I made her a book with photos. I went through the family pictures and took some of when she was first born through now." Mack told me.

"Good idea; she'll love it." I told her.

"Thanks. What did you and dad get her?" Mack asked as I smiled at her.

"You will have to wait until she opens her presents." I told Mack while ruffling her hair.

"Come on mom. When are we leaving?" Mack asked me.

"As soon as your father gets his butt out of bed. Belle's in there with him right now. Why don't you go help her?" I asked Mack as she grinned.

"All right. Let's go mom!" Mack said as I followed her out of her room and into mine and Troy's.

She ran and jumped onto the bed, landing safely in the middle of the bed.

"Well hello to you Mack. How are you this morning?" Troy asked as Mack curled up to his right side.

Before Mack could answer, I heard two little boys come tearing down the hallway. Aidan and Josh jumped on the bed and sat near their father's feet.

"I'm good daddy. You need to get up." Mack told her father with a smile.

"Oh I do? Why is that butter cup?" Troy asked as I smirked at the name.

"It's Belle's birthday and we have to celebrate daddy!" Aidan chimed in as Troy grinned.

"It is? I didn't know that." Troy said as the kids' eyes went wide.

"I just told you that dad!" Belle said before Troy started tickling her.

"I know you did silly one." Troy said before I pushed myself off the door and walked into the nursery.

Cassie was lying in her crib staring up at the mobile Troy and I put up. She cooed as I came closer.

"Hey little one. How are you today?" I asked picking her up and holding her for a minute before placing her on the changing table.

Cassie fussed for a minute while I changed her diaper. I picked her back up and walked over to the closet. I grabbed a denim jumper and a pink shirt before walking back over to the changing table. I quickly changed her before walking back to mine and Troy's room.

The kids were telling Troy a story of some sorts. I went over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry to break this up, but honey you need to get up so we can go to the restaurant." I told him.

"But I want to stay in bed all day with the kids." Troy whined as I leaned over and smacked him.

"Well we have a 7 year olds birthday to celebrate." I told him standing up and walking towards the hallway.

"I know. Hey Gabi?" Troy questioned as I turned around and looked at him.

"Yeah Troy?" I asked as he smiled a little.

"I love you." Troy said as the kids started gagging themselves.

"Well I love you too." I told him walking over to the bed, leaned over, and kissing him.

"YUCKIE MOMMA!" I heard all four kids yell before I smiled.

"You know daddy and I are still married despite what you guys think. And mommies and daddies do occasionally kiss." I told them.

"But not in front of the kids!" Josh and Aidan yelled as Troy and I both laughed.

"Too bad. Troy get up and get dressed. Kids leave dad alone so he can change." I said as the kids scrambled off the bed and down the stairs.

I blew Troy a kiss and shut the door before joining the kids downstairs. The kids sat around the table as I placed a bottle in the microwave.

"Mom why do you and dad have to do that?" Belle asked me with a gentle roll of her eyes.

"Do what?" I asked before the timer beeped on the microwave.

"Kiss." Belle said simply as the other three kids looked at me. I placed the bottle in Cassie's awaiting mouth.

"Your dad and I are married and we like to kiss. One day you guys will understand." I told them.

"I don't think so mom. Boys are yuckie!" Belle told me as I smiled.

"Girls aren't much better." Josh said as I looked at Aidan and Mack.

"Do you two have anything to say?" I asked them while they both looked at me.

"Boys are cute!" Mack gushed as she giggled.

"Girls are all right but I'm not holding their hands!" Aidan told me smiling.

"You don't have to hold their hands." I told Aidan while I burped Cassie.

Troy came down carrying Lily and J.J. I smiled when he appeared at the door.

"I would have gotten them." I said as he shook his head.

"They were both up so I changed them and got them ready for the day." Troy told me.

"Cool. Hey kids, how about you go put on your shoes and then we'll go." I told them.

I finished feeding Cassie before burping her again. I rubbed her back before I placed her in her car seat. I walked over to Troy and grabbed Lily from his arms.

"Thanks. Are we going to feed them at the restaurant?" Troy asked me as I smiled.

"Yeah we can. You want to put them in their car seats and I'll get the bottles ready?" I asked him.

I quickly warmed up two bottles and put them in the cooler before walking over to Cassie's car seat. I rocked it a little before picking it up.

"I'm all set. Do you want to take two car seats out to the car and make sure the kids get buckled in?" I asked him.

"Sure you want to make sure the diaper bag is all ready?" Troy asked me.

"I'll meet you out there." I told him while rummaging through the diaper bag.

I added more diapers, wipes, and bibs. I picked it up before picking up Cassie's car seat.

I walked outside to see the kids standing in front of the Suburban.

"Who's going with whom?" Troy asked me as I smiled.

"I'll take the younger three if you want to take the older ones." I told him.

"Everyone riding with me, we're leaving." Troy announced as he placed Lily and J.J.'s car seats in the Suburban.

Mack, Aidan, and Josh all scrambled to Troy's truck while Belle climbed in the back of the Suburban. I kissed Troy before getting into the Suburban.

**_August 27, 2023 6:00 pm_**

The kids had started school on the 26th so the first day back I was in heaven. Or so I thought. Having three infants with no older kids around for help, proved to be a big challenged. I figured it out and was starting to enjoy the silent home.

Tonight we invited our friends and family to the restaurant to introduce Cassie to everyone. Troy and I were both worried about reactions. The kids just laughed at their mom and dad.

"Momma what are we doing tonight?" Belle asked me as I smiled.

"We're going to introduced Cassie to the aunts, uncles, and grandparents." I told them.

"They haven't met her yet?" Mack asked as I shook the head.

"No they haven't. Everyone's been really busy so tonight we're going to tell them." I told them while looking around the restaurant.

The kids walked over to the children's table that was permanently set up in the corner.

I bounced the car seat in front of me that held Lily. She was being a fussy baby so I was trying to calm her down.

"How were they today?" Troy asked me as I turned around and looked at him.

"They were fine. Lily was a little fussier than normal." I told him as he nodded.

"You could have called me and I would have come home." Troy told me as I shook my head.

"I've got to learn how to balance all three of them at once." I told him as he smiled.

"All right but remember it for future reference. I'm only 5 minutes from home." Troy told me.

"Where is everyone?" I asked him as he grinned at me.

"I shoved them all into the great room. I told them I would come once you arrived." Troy told me smiling.

"Are you ready to do this?" I asked him with nervousness laced in my voice.

"Oh yeah. I can't wait to see their reactions." Troy pointed out to me.

"Oh they're going to be classic. I just hope we don't kill the grandparents." I told him.

"I doubt it. Come on kids let's go see your aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandparents." Troy said as the kids ran into the room.

Troy picked up Cassie and Lily's car seats while I picked up J.J.'s. We walked into the room and immediately all eyes were on us.

"Hey guys how's it going?" I asked walking over and placing J.J.'s car seat on the table. Troy followed me and put Lily and Cassie's car seats on the table as well.

"Do you two want to explain yourselves?" Jack asked as all of our friends and family looked at us.

"What do we have to explain?" Troy asked looking at me and then the kids.

"Um . . . when we saw you guys last, you had two car seats and now there's three. Did we miss a memo or something?" Mom asked us as Troy and I both smiled.

"We didn't send out a memo. We've been going through some stuff." I said as everyone nodded.

"But that doesn't explain the fact that ya'll have another car seat." Chad said as we all laughed.

"No it doesn't. I suppose you guys want the story don't you?" Troy asked as everyone agreed.

"That would be helpful you two." Amanda said as I motioned everyone to sit down.

"You might want to have a seat; this is going to take a while." I told him as they all sat down.

"Do you guys remember Jenny?" I started off as I looked around the room.

"She was Belle and Josh's biological mother right?" Taylor asked as I nodded.

"Yes she was. Well apparently after her second daughter was born, she marched into her lawyer's office and demanded that if anything happened to her husband and her, that Troy and I would take custody of her daughter." I started before pushing a piece of hair out of my face.

"On August 20th, Gabi received a phone call from Jenny's lawyer. The night before, Jenny and her husband were killed in a head on accident. So the lawyer called us and told us that we had custody over the baby if we wanted it. Gabi and I did a lot of talking and decided we wanted all of Jenny's kids to be united under one house. So we adopted the baby." Troy finished.

"So you guys have 7 kids now?" Kelsi asked as we both grinned.

"Oh yeah we do." I said with a giant smile on my face.

"Like I've said in the past, your house is never going to have a dull moment!" Chad commented as I smiled.

"We like it better that way." Troy said as the gang laughed.

"So what's the new baby's name?" Sharpay asked as I went over to Cassie's car seat. I picked her up and walked back to the group.

"Her full name is Brooklyn Cassidy Bolton but since there is all ready one Brooke we decided to call her Cassie." I told them.

"Aww that's a cute name. Who named her?" Brooke asked me as I laughed.

"Jenny came up with the name. We didn't want to change it since we both like it." Troy told our friends.

"Three infants? How's that going?" Ryan asked as Troy and I both shook our heads.

"It was crazy the first few days but it's going all right. Today was a little hectic because the kids started school but now it's calming down a lot." I told them.

"Daddy?" Mack asked as Troy and I looked at our oldest.

"What Mack?" Troy asked as she motioned him to come down to her level.

She whispered something in his ear before Troy grinned and nodded his head. Mack walked over to Aidan, Belle, and Josh and told them something before coming over and standing next to me and Troy.

Mack, Aidan, Belle, and Josh all stood on the extra chairs that sat along the edge of the room. I smiled as the four called for everyone's attention.

"We just wanted to say that our parents are the coolest parents around." Mack started.

"No other parents, that we know of, would have four kids and then bring three more in." Aidan continued.

"If you call them crazy, then call us crazy too." Belle said.

"We're one big crazy family that sticks together." Josh finished as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Thank you guys." I told them as they hopped off the chairs and went back to the children's area.

"What was that all about?" Amanda asked as I smiled.

"We told them that telling you guys is hard and they told Troy and I that they would stick up for us." I told them.

"You guys are crazy but no couple has as much love to go around than you guys." Jack said as Troy and I both smiled.

"So anymore kids you two?" Jason asked with a laugh.

"Probably not. We would have to get a bigger house if that ever happened." Troy said as everyone laughed.

"So how is the living arrangement going?" Taylor asked as I looked at Troy.

"For right now, Aidan, Mack, Belle, and Josh all have their own rooms while Lily, J.J., and Cassie are in the nursery. Probably how it will play out is that Mack, Aidan, Belle, Josh, and J.J. will have their own rooms while Cassie and Lily will share a room." I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Man girl you have it all planned out." Zeke told us with a shake of his head.

"You have to when you have to worry about 8 other people besides yourself." I told them.

Jokes were thrown across the room and Troy and I were congratulated again. The girls couldn't believe I was a mother of 7 kids and the guys just shook their heads and wished us all the luck in the world.

"We told you guys that one day we would have a big family." I said as everyone laughed.

"I would hate to hire a babysitter." Chad said as Troy and I both grinned.

"We all ready did that. We got Lily, our old babysitter, to watch the kids when we went to pick up Cassie." I told them.

"How did that go?" Kelsi asked us.

"From what Lily said it went all right. The kids helped Lily with Lily and J.J. and she said they were well behaved kids." Troy said looking at me.

I smiled as we continued to chat with our friends. The rest of the night, Troy and I were given hard times about raising 7 kids. We just laughed it off and watched the kids interact with everyone.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Thank you guys for all the feedback! You have no idea how much it means to me as an author! **

**I'm going to post this warning here! I start school tomorrow and I don't know when I'll get the new chapter up. I'll try my hardest to get it up in a timely matter!**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! I really appreciate it!**

**A big thank you goes out to JuicyFruit05 for the idea in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters. This story is purely fiction!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_September 7th, 2023 2:00 pm_**

I had just laid J.J. and Cassie down for a nap and was currently feeding Lily. I had flipped the TV off and put on some relaxing music. I was singing along to the music when the phone rang.

"Hello Bolton residence?" I sung as I answered the phone.

"Gabi? Is that you?" A distinct familiar voice called over the phone.

"Yeah it's me Troy." I asked him giggling.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked as I made a funny face at Lily as she drank her bottle.

"I was singing to Lily as she ate but you interrupted me." I told him before he laughed.

"Oh ok. What are you planning on doing today?" Troy asked me before I looked at the calendar.

"I'm probably not doing anything. It's kind of hard when I have three car seats to move." I told him.

"I hear you but if you're bored, come down here for lunch. A couple of customers are asking to see the kids." Troy told me.

"I'll try to fit it in. We'll see though. I just laid Cassie and J.J. down for a nap." I told him.

"Ok call me if you're coming." Troy said as I smiled.

"I will. I love you and I'll see you later regardless." I told him.

"Ok baby girl. I love you too." Troy said as we both hung up the phone.

I continued to watch Lily eat before I burped her. I walked upstairs and rocked her a little before laying her down in the crib. I peered in the other cribs and smiled before heading back down the hall. I grabbed the half full laundry basket and headed back downstairs.

I placed the basket on the table and before I could reach inside, I heard the phone ringing. I picked it up and placed it to my ear.

"Bolton residence." I said before grabbing one of Troy's t-shirts and folding it.

"Gabi is that you?" A familiar voice asked me for the second time that day.

"Chad why are you calling me?" I asked him with a laugh.

"I have some news. Is Troy at home or at the restaurant?" Chad asked me.

"He's at the restaurant like he is every day. What do you want, Chad?" I tried again.

"I need you to tell Troy something." Chad said with worry in his voice.

"What do I have to tell Troy this time?" I asked him getting a little annoyed.

"Gabi this isn't going to be easy for you. An ambulance just left the high school." Chad told me as I slowly slipped into a chair.

"Why was the ambulance at the school, Chad?" I asked hoping what would come out of Chad's mouth was what I was thinking.

"Jack had a heart attack at school. They called one to come to the school. Gabi you have to tell Troy." Chad pleaded with me.

"What hospital, Chad?" I asked him, worried about how I was going to tell my husband that his dad had a heart attack.

"They took him to Mercy. Gabi are you all right?" Chad asked me as I looked at Lily.

"Yeah I am but I've gotta go tell Troy." I told him.

"All right. If you need anything, let us know." Chad told me.

"I will. Thank you for calling, Chad." I told him hanging up the phone.

I gently placed Lily in her car seat before going upstairs and picking Cassie and J.J. up from their beds and walking downstairs. I placed J.J. in his car seat before putting Cassie in hers. I grabbed Lily and J.J.'s car seats out to the car before going back in and getting Cassie's.

I placed Cassie's car seat in the backseat before getting in myself and driving down to the restaurant. I threw the car in park and got the stroller out of the back. I placed two of the car seats in the stroller and carried the other in before walking into the restaurant.

My smile faded as I spotted Troy standing by Jason talking. Troy caught my eyes and immediately walked over. He noticed my face and immediately questioned it.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked pulling me to his chest.

"Um . . . I have to tell you something." I told him taking his hand in mine.

"Ok what's up?" Troy asked smiling his boyish grin.

"Chad called me about 10 minutes and told me something." I said stalling and Troy picked up on it.

"You're stalling Gabi. Just tell me what's wrong." Troy said squeezing my hand.

"Ok. An ambulance was just at the school, Troy." I told him as his smile faded.

"I don't understand." Troy said shaking his head.

"Your dad had a heart attack at the school." I told him.

"What? How long ago?" Troy asked me, his voice full of disbelief.

"Chad called me ten minutes ago and he said it just left. Your dad's at Mercy." I told him.

"Let's go." Troy told me taking my hand and walking out of the restaurant.

"Why don't you take your car and I'll take mine." I suggested as he nodded his head.

I placed all the kids in the car before getting in and driving to the hospital. Troy was waiting in the parking lot for me when I pulled in. He got the stroller ready and we placed two car seats in the stroller before I carried the third one in.

Troy took my hand as we walked into the ER. We saw Amanda sitting in the waiting room with a worried look on her face.

"Mom!" Troy said as we got closer to Amanda.

"Troy, Gabi thank God you two got here." Amanda said getting to her feet and wrapping her arms around Troy.

"Gabi just told me. How is he?" Troy asked worried about his father's sake.

"The doctor just told me that they got him stable but they want to run some more tests on him." Amanda said as I smiled at her.

"That's good. How's he feeling?" I asked her as she shook her head.

"They've got him on pain killers so he doesn't feel a thing. He admitted to the doctor he's been ignoring the signs." Amanda told us.

"Mom you can't blame yourself for this." Troy tried to reason with his mom.

"I know but what if I watched him more closely?" Amanda said as more tears escaped her eyes.

"You can't go by the 'what ifs'. He's alive and that's a lot to be thankful for." I reasoned with her.

"I know. He's in good spirits though." Amanda said with a gentle shake of her head.

"Have you seen him mom?" Troy asked as her eyes met the floor.

"I saw him briefly when they brought him in but not since that." Amanda said just before the door swung open.

"Mrs. Bolton? I'm Dr. Riley. I was the cardiologist assigned to your husband's case." A man in his late 40s addressed Amanda, Troy, and I.

"It's nice to meet you. This is mine and Jack's son, Troy and his wife Gabi." Amanda said as we shook hands with the doctor.

"It's nice to meet you two as well. Well it seems the heart attack didn't do too much damage to Jack's heart. We do, however, want to monitor Jack for some time to make sure he doesn't have another one." Dr. Riley told us.

"Is there going to be any long term damage?" Amanda said voicing the concern we all had.

"Not that I can see at the moment. It's a waiting game. I've got him signed up for a CAT scan and a MRI. These two tests are going to check and see if he has any blocked arteries. If he has blocked arteries, then we'll have to do an angioplasty." Dr. Riley explained.

"When will we know if he'll have to do an angioplasty?" I asked as Troy looked at me.

"I'll have a radiological tech look at the test results and if he sees any blocks, then we'll have to go." Dr. Riley told us.

We all stayed quiet, letting the information digest a little into our brains. Dr. Riley smiled at us.

"Do you have any other questions?" Dr. Riley asked as we looked at him.

"Can we see him? And is he allowed visitors?" Troy asked the question that was on our minds.

"Sure. I'll let you two see him; only for 10 minutes though. No more than that; he needs his rest. Tomorrow he can start having visitors." Dr. Riley told us.

Troy and I nodded our heads. I turned and looked at Amanda.

"Amanda, you can go see him and I'll stay here." I told her smiling slightly.

"Are you sure, Gabi?" Amanda asked me as she smiled.

"I'm sure. Go ahead. I've got some phone calls to make." I told her as she and Troy headed down the hall.

I grabbed my cell phone from my purse, grabbed Cassie's car seat, and pushed the stroller outside of the hospital. I flipped my cell open and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?" The tired and worried voice asked as he picked up the phone.

"Chad, its Gabi." I said as Chad let out the breath he was holding.

"How is he?" Chad asked as the worry came back in his voice.

"He's going to be fine. They have to do some tests on him but he'll be fine." I told him.

"That's good. Have you seen him?" Chad asked me as I looked over at the car seats.

"Not yet. Troy and Amanda are down in his room right now. I just wanted to let you know how he was doing." I told him.

"How's Troy?" Chad asked as I looked towards the parking lot.

"How do you expect? He's worried sick. He doesn't know what to think." I told him.

"Do you guys need anything?" Chad asked me as I racked my brain for anything.

"Not at the moment. I think Troy's going to want to spend some time here at the hospital but I've gotta leave to get the kids off the bus. If I think of anything, I'll let you know." I told him.

"Do that please? I called Zeke, Jason, and Ryan and let them all know. They said if you need anything, to let us know." Chad said relaying the message to me.

"I'll let you guys know. I'm more worried about Troy right now more than anything." I admitted to one of my best friends.

"I know you are Gabi but Troy's strong. He's probably putting up a front right now because he doesn't want to see how scared he really is." Chad told me.

"I know. I'm going to try to break through that later on. I'll keep you posted, all right?" I asked him.

"All right. Thanks for calling Gabi." Chad told me as I nodded my head, even though he couldn't see me.

"Not a problem Chad. I'll talk to you later." I told him ending the phone call and standing back up.

I walked back into the waiting room to see Troy and Amanda standing there. I walked into Troy's arms as he looked at me.

"Did you make your phone calls?" Troy asked me as I nodded.

"I called Chad to tell him dad was all right." I said looking at Troy.

"That's a good thing. Are you going to hang around?" Troy asked me as I shook my head.

"I can't. Someone's got to get the kids off the bus and I didn't line anyone up." I said sadly.

"Ok. You and I'll come up later on tonight and see him, all right?" Troy asked me.

"That sounds good. Who'll watch the kids?" I asked him as he smiled.

"Our friends have probably asked if there's anything they could do, right?" Troy asked me as I smiled.

"I'll call them and see if they'll watch the kids." I told him as he gave my cheek a kiss.

"Ok. I'll be home a little later." Troy told me as I picked Cassie's car seat up and pushed the stroller out to the car.

I placed the car seats in the back before getting into the car myself. I drove home worried about Troy's dealing with his dad's heart attack. I pulled into the driveway and wasn't surprised that there were cars parked along the side of the street.

The girls met me as I pulled the car to a stop. They threw open the back doors and each got a car seat. Chad came up to me and wrapped me in a hug.

"You still all right?" Chad asked in a whispered as I wrapped my arms around him.

"For the moment yeah." I told him as he squeezed me tighter.

"You don't have to be the strong one, Gabi." Chad said as he let me go and as we walked to the front porch.

"I know but I have to be the strong one for Troy." I said looking at our friends around the front porch.

Taylor, Chad, Ryan, Kelsi, Zeke, Sharpay, Brooke, and Ryan were all standing around on the front porch.

"What did you guys do with all the kids?" I asked looking at their grinning faces.

"Grandparents are a wonderful tool!" Kelsi said as our gang of friends laughed.

"Very nice. I didn't even think to call my mom." I said looking at the group.

"Don't worry; it's been taken care of. Your mom's going to come over to watch the kids later." Brooke said as tears came to my eyes.

"What did we do to deserve good friends like you guys?" I asked looking at the 4 couples on my front porch.

"Egh It's no problem. We didn't think you would call your mom so we took the liberty of doing it for you." Taylor told me.

"So did Chad call all you guys or what?" I asked looking at each individual couple.

"Well when you and Troy stormed out of the restaurant I questioned it but figured something was going on. Chad called about 5 minutes after you left and told me what was going on." Jason told me.

"Zeke called me and told me that Coach had a heart attack. I just figured we would come hang out here and see if you needed anything." Sharpay said with a shrug of her shoulder.

"Thank you guys for everything." I told them as they all smiled.

"Have you seen him yet?" Zeke asked as I shook my head.

"Not yet; I had to come home to get the kids off the bus. Troy and I are going to go up later and see him." I said looking at our friends.

"Is he allowed visitors?" Ryan asked me as I looked up.

"Tomorrow he'll be able to. I think his doctor wants him to rest for today and then he'll be up to it tomorrow." I told them.

"We're just worried about him and how's he doing." Jason admitted to me.

"Hold on. I might be able to solve that." I told them digging out my cell phone and dialing a number.

I talked on the phone a minute before putting the phone on speaker. I laughed when Troy picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Troy asked picking up the phone and hearing me laugh.

"Hi buddy. How's it going?" I asked him as he laughed.

"What are you doing, Gabi? I'm sitting in dad's room talking with him." Troy told me.

"Well I'm sitting on the front porch with our friends surrounding me. Say hi guys!" I said as everyone threw out hellos to Troy.

"Hi guys. What are you doing at the house?" Troy asked as the group laughed.

"We were worried about your dad. We decided to camp out at the house until Gabi came home to talk to her." Chad said speaking for the group.

"Hold on a minute." Troy said as we heard shuffling on the phone.

"Hello?" Jack asked as I watched Zeke, Jason, Chad, and Ryan breath a sigh of relieve as they heard their mentor's voice.

"Hey Coach what's shaking?" Chad asked as the tension was immediately broken. We all laughed at Chad's big grin and his expression.

"Hey Chad. I'm stuck in the hospital all hooked up to machines. Are you wasting time like usual?" Jack asked as we all laughed.

"Actually Coach we're keeping Gabi occupied!" Ryan said throwing his two senses in there.

"Who's all over there Gabi?" Jack asked as I looked at everyone.

"Sharpay, Zeke, Taylor, Chad, Ryan, Brooke, Jason, and Kelsi. We're all on the front porch waiting for the bus." I told him.

"Well thank you for keeping Gabi occupied and I'm glad you guys called." Jack said as I smiled.

"We had to call and check on you coach!" Sharpay said as we all laughed.

"I'm doing pretty well but I'm about to get sick of Troy." Jack said laughing.

"Send him home if you have to." I said as Jack laughed out loud.

"I might do that. You guys take care." Jack said as the gang threw out encouraging words.

"See you later dad." I told him before I hung up the phone.

"See he's all right you guys!" I said looking at the group.

"It's no that we didn't believe you but we had to hear him ourselves." Jason said as I nodded.

"I understand. I know he's your guys mentor as he is mine." I said looking at the gang.

I looked up when I heard the bus pull to a stop. I watched the doors fly open before four hyper kids piled off the bus. They came running up the sidewalk before stopping in front of me.

"Hi momma!" Mack said excitedly.

"Hi Mack. How was school today?" I asked her as she shrugged her shoulders before noticing her aunts and uncles.

"It was good. Why are they here?" Aidan asked cutting his sister off.

"They're here to visit. Actually I need to talk to you four." I said looking at Aidan, Mack, Belle, and Josh.

"What about mom?" Belle asked me sitting on the front porch and looking at me.

"It's about grandpa." I said looking at the four kids, two of which looked liked their father.

"Is he all right?" Josh asked as I smiled at him.

"He's going to be fine. He's spending a couple of day at the hospital. He's having some tests done." I said looking at the kids.

"What kind of tests?" Mack asked as her eyes went wide.

"They're testing his heart." I told them.

"Are they making sure he still has a heart?" Josh asked as a couple of chuckles escaped our friends' mouths.

"He's got a heart, Josh. Don't worry about that. The doctors want to make sure it's strong enough." I said to Josh.

"So he'll still be able to play basketball with me?" Aidan asked as I smiled at him.

"We'll have to see once grandpa gets out." I told them.

"Mom where's dad?" Mack asked as I looking at our oldest.

"He's at the hospital with grandpa." I told her.

"Why is he there and you're not?" Aidan asked as I cracked a smile.

"Because grandpa is dad's dad. And I had to get you four off the bus." I told them.

"No way!" Aidan said with disbelief.

"No way what?" I asked looking at Aidan's brownish blonde head full of head.

"No way is grandpa dad's dad. Dad's too old to have a dad." Aidan said as everyone cracked up.

"Believe it or not, son, dad's got a mom and dad which are your grandma and grandpa. I've got a mom and dad, your nana and papa." I said to the four kids.

"No way." Aidan said as I smiled at him.

"And what's even harder to believe, I was your age at one point in time." I said as the kids' eyes went wide.

"You were? That's a long time ago." Belle told me as I heard Chad, Jason, Ryan, and Zeke all laugh.

"I'm not that old, contrary to popular belief. Dad's older than I am and so are Uncle Chad, Uncle Jason, Uncle Zeke, Aunt Sharpay and Uncle Ryan." I said glancing at our friends. Taylor, Kelsi, and Brooke just laughed because they were all younger than me.

"How old are you mom?" Josh asked as the girls giggled in response.

"You're not supposed to ask a girl her age." Mack scolded her younger brother.

"I'm not asking a girl. I'm asking mom." Josh said in his defense.

"It's the same difference." Belle said taking her sister's side. I just laughed at mine and Troy's children.

"So mom you never did tell us how old you are." Aidan said taking his brother's side.

"One day you guys will get questions like this." I said looking at my friends.

"Oh but you have the luxury of answering them now. We still have a couple of years." Brooke told me as I shook my head at her.

"Aidan, Belle, Mack, and Josh why don't you guys go make cards for grandpa?" I asked looking at the kids.

"But mom you never answered our question." Aidan whined as I thought about it.

"Take 71 and minus it from 100." I said as the kids looked at me. Mack's eyes sparkled when she figured it out first.

"Mom last time I counted, you were 29. Or that's what dad told us." Mack said with a roll of her brown eyes.

"Dang it; I was hoping you guys would fall for that." I said with a grin.

"Come on mom. We're not going to tell everyone!" Aidan yelled as I laughed.

"Knowing you Aidan Xavier, my age will be around the neighborhood within an hour if I let you walk around." I told him.

"You're probably right but who am I going to tell? Fine I'll go tell Callie." Aidan told me rolling his eyes.

"All right. Subtract 67 from 100 and that's your answer." I told them as the kids quickly did the math.

"Wow mom. You're a lot younger than I thought." Aidan said as shocked washed across my face.

"Aidan Xavier do you want to spend tonight in your bedroom?" I asked him as he grinned.

"Never have and never want to." Aidan told me as I shook my head at him.

"Just out of curiosity, how old did you think your mom was, Aidan?" Chad asked as I shot Chad a murderous glare.

"Chad Anthony Danforth, you're going to be dead when I get my hands on you!" I said through clench teeth.

"Oh you know you love me Gabriella Maria Bolton!" Chad said giving me a cheeky grin.

"Well Uncle Chad, I thought mom was doing the speed limit of 40!" Aidan told his aunts, uncles, siblings, and me proudly. Chad, Jason, Zeke, and Ryan all died of laughter when they hear what came out of Aidan's mouth. The girls just covered their mouth and tried to hid their giggles unsuccessfully.

"He's defiantly yours and Troy's child, Gabi." Ryan said shaking his head.

"Doesn't he remind you of someone?" I asked looking at the gang.

"He's Troy's clone. Right down to the piercing blue eyes." Sharpay pointed out as I shook my head.

"Troy can't deny him or Josh are his kids." I said a smile.

"It's amazing that even though Josh, Belle, and Cassie aren't your biological children, they act and look like you and Troy." Brooke pointed out to me and our friends.

"I know; it's scary isn't it." I said shaking my head and looking at Josh, Belle, Aidan, and Mack.

"Ok you four. You need to do homework or something. Nana is coming over tonight to watch you and I don't want her to deal with homework." I said looking at my watch.

"But mom you're going to be here!" Josh whined as I looked at him.

"Daddy and I are going to see grandpa tonight so we'll be gone for a few hours. So if you want dad or me to take stuff up to him, you better start working on it." I told them before they scrambled into the house.

I turned to my friends and they just laughed. I shook my head and pushed myself off the step I was sitting on.

"Anyone want four free kids?" I asked as everyone put their hands up.

"I thought you wanted a big family and now that you have one, you're trying to get rid of them?" Kelsi teased me as I shook my head.

"I'll let you guys come baby sit them one day and then we'll talk." I told them.

"No thanks; I think we'll pass." Brooke said speaking for the group.

"Fine then. Have more kids and then we'll talk." I said as everyone got smirks on their faces.

"We're just a group of secrets tonight." Jason said noticing everyone's smirks.

"How about we wait until all this passes and then you can tell us your little secrets?" I suggested as everyone quickly agreed.

"That will work for us. Are you sure you're going to be ok, Gabi?" Chad asked me.

"For now yes. Troy should be home any minute and my mom's coming over. We'll be fine. Thanks for coming over." I said as I gave hugs to everyone.

"It's not a problem. If you need anything else, let us know and we'll help you out." Taylor told me.

"I will; thanks again you guys." I told them as I watched them walk to their respective cars and get in.

I waved them goodbye before going into the house. I sat at the kitchen table, which was littered with markers, crayons, and construction paper.

"Hey guys can I ask you a favor?" I asked as the room became quiet.

"What's that mom?" Mack asked picking her head up from the blue piece of paper she was working on.

"Can you guys leave the fighting to a minimum for the next few days? Dad's going to be worried about grandpa and I don't want to add more stress than he needs." I said looking at the group.

"So you want us to be nice to each other?" Belle asked me as I smiled at her.

"Yes that's what I'm asking. Do you think you can do that?" I asked before the door opened and in came Troy.

"Daddy!" Four little voices asked before running to greet their father.

"Hi guys. How are you?" Troy asked giving hugs and kisses to all the kids.

"We're good. We're sorry about grandpa." Mack said looking into her father's eyes.

"Aww thanks you guys. He sends his love." Troy said looking at the kids.

I watched Troy interact with the kids and smiled. I knew the kids would help him get through this thing with his dad. I quickly cleaned up the kitchen, giving Troy a couple of minutes with the kids and knowing this is what he really needed to calm down from the scare with his dad.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**That chapter was 4,600 words long! I hope you guys liked it! It was a fun chapter for me to write, especially the end. Kids will be kids!**

**Please take the time to hit the little button down at the bottom and submit feedback. I would love to hear your ideas. The last few chapters, haven't been my ides but someone else's. If you have an idea, I would love to hear them. You guys have as much influence in this story as I do. Thank you to everyone who has ever submitted feedback. That's like 190 people! It means a great deal to me!**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! I really appreciate it!**

**A big thank you goes out to butterflygoodbye for the idea in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters. This story is purely fiction!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_September 19th, 2023 3:00 pm_**

"What do you see out there?" Troy asked coming up behind me and scaring the crap out of me.

"Way to scare a girl. There are new neighbors moving in next door." I told him as he smiled.

"Finally we get rid of those pesky neighbors. Do they look interesting?" Troy asked me.

"I haven't been watching them that long. Take a look and let me know." I told him.

"They look to be a high end family." Troy said as he watched a woman throw her hands up in the air and strut off towards the house.

"They do. Should we go round the family up and go down there to meet them?" I asked him.

"You get the younger and I'll get the younger. We're taking the stroller aren't we?" Troy asked me.

"We're not going next door without the stroller. Will you get that ready while I get the three of them ready?" I asked him.

"Sure honey, anything for you." Troy said kissing my lips quickly before we walked upstairs.

I walked into the nursery to see everyone but J.J. up and playing quietly in their cribs.

I picked Cassie and Lily up and placed them on the floor. I got two diapers and quickly changed them. Troy poked his head in as I finished up.

"Hey will you take these two downstairs and load them in the stroller while I get spitfire up?" I asked him using J.J.'s nickname.

"Sure I would love to. The kids are getting their shoes on." Troy informed me.

"Thank you." I told him as I reached into the crib and got out a still sleeping J.J.

He fussed for a minute before I placed him on my shoulder and rubbed his back. I walked downstairs carefully and out to the front yard where Troy had assembled the kids. He fell back asleep just before I put him in the stroller.

"Ok four older Boltons. You need to behave. This is a new family in the neighborhood and we don't want to make a bad impression." I said eyeing Josh and Aidan who had became our troublemakers.

"Ok momma!" Belle and Mack chimed as I continued to look at Josh and Aidan.

"And what about you two?" Troy asked as I looked at Belle and Mack.

"We're going to act like perfect gentlemen!" Aidan said showing off his boyish smile.

"Yeah gentlemen!" Josh chimed taking after his older brother.

"I hope you guys do." I told them before pushing the stroller down the sidewalk.

The older kids led the way as Troy and I took up the rear with the strollers. I ignored the looks we always got when we walked down the street as a family. We stopped at the new neighbors' house and smiled as a woman came out.

"Hi welcome to the neighborhood!" I said holding my hand out for her to shake.

"Hi sorry it's a little frazzled. My name is Chelsea and my husband Frank and daughter Isabel are around here somewhere." Chelsea said to us.

"My name is Gabriella Bolton and this is my husband Troy. And these are our 7 children. We live next door." I said motioning to the kids.

"Mommy mommy!" A little girl called running up and standing in front of her mom.

"What Isabel?" Chelsea asked looking at a girl who couldn't be older than 7.

"I see we have people here to meet." Isabel said as Chelsea nodded her head.

"This is the Bolton family. They live next door." Chelsea said before pointing to our house.

"Ahh it's a pleasure to meet you." Isabel said curtsying to us. I sent Troy a look which he thoroughly enjoyed.

"What were the kids' names again?" Chelsea asked as I tried to hid the rolling of my eyes.

"Mack is 9; Aidan 7; Belle 7; Josh 6; Lily and J.J. is 3 months old while Cassie is 2 months old." I said pointing each kid out when I said their name.

"Hey you're the same age as me." Isabel said pointing to Aidan. I saw Aidan gag a little as I hid my laughter.

"Are you two out of your mind? Having 7 children from the age of 9 to 2 months?" Chelsea asked as I smiled at her.

"Well three out of the seven are adopted. So if you got to know us a little better, you would know that." I told her.

"Oh I'm sorry. I need to get back to unpacking. Isabel let's go." Chelsea said stomping back up to the house.

We left as Troy and I fell into laughter. I couldn't hold it in any longer. The kids ran into the backyard as we followed them.

"Who teaches their 7 year old how to curtsy?" I asked looking at Troy with wide eyes.

"Apparently high bred parents do. I guess we're the nutty family in the neighborhood." Troy pointed out to me.

"You know what? I don't really care. Our neighbor's are a bunch of idiots anyways." I said looking at Troy.

"You're a psycho one, you know that Gabi?" Troy asked me as I nodded my head.

"I know but you love me anyways." I told him leaning into the kiss I knew was coming.

"Oh hell yeah I do." Troy told me as we shared a simple kiss.

"Mom we've got company!" Mack yelled as I looked towards the fence and saw Chelsea and Isabel standing there.

"Can I help you?" I asked walking over to the fence and looking at the two.

"Isabel was wondering if your children would like to play with her." Chelsea asked as I smiled.

"If she wants to play in the backyard, she's more than welcome. It might be easier for you, with all the unpacking you have to do." I told her.

"That would be nice. Thank you. Isabel you be good and I'll come get you later for dinner." Chelsea said crouching down to Isabel's level.

"I will mommy. I love you." Isabel said before she ran and jumped on the trampoline with Mack and Belle.

"Thank you for doing this." Chelsea said looking at Troy and me.

"It's not a problem. I understand how stressful moving and unpacking are. Don't worry about Isabel." Troy said looking at Chelsea.

"Thanks again and I'll come get her in about an hour." Chelsea said before turning around and heading back to her house.

"Maybe living next to them won't be so bad." I said more to Troy and myself than to anyone else.

"Maybe it won't be. We'll have to wait and see." Troy said as I rolled my eyes.

"It's going to be interesting anyways." I told him taking a seat in the patio furniture and watching the kids play.

**_4:30 pm_**

"Isabel it's time to go." Chelsea said as she walked into the backyard.

"But mom I'm not finished playing yet. They have so many cool toys." Isabel yelled back.

"Come on, Isabel. We're going to a restaurant in town." Chelsea said as I came up to her.

"What restaurant?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Well a couple of the neighbor's recommended The Wildcat Bar. They said if we wanted to see the town from a residence's perspective that would be the place to go." Chelsea told me.

"It's a good place. Great food and a great atmosphere." I told her with a smile.

"It seems you know a lot about this place." Chelsea said as I nodded my head.

"I graduated high school from East High. Troy and I were high school sweethearts and went to Brown University together." I told her.

"How long have you and Troy been together, if you don't mind me asking?" Chelsea asked me.

"Um . . . we've been together for 18 years and been married for 14 years." I told her.

"Wow congratulations." Chelsea told me as I smiled.

"Thank you. Well Isabel was a great child and we're happy to have her back any time." I said looking at Isabel, Belle, and Mack who had come along.

"What do you tell Mrs. Bolton, Isabel?" Chelsea asked as Isabel looked at me.

"Thank you for letting me come play." Isabel said as I smiled at her.

"Not a problem. Have fun tonight at dinner." I said as they turned and walked back home.

"What tonight for dinner?" Mack asked me as we walked into the house.

"I don't know baby. Let's go see what dad has planned." I told her as we walked into the living room.

"Isabel went home?" Troy asked as I nodded at him.

"Yeah. They're headed to the Wildcat Bar." I told him as he grinned at me.

"No kidding?" Troy asked me as I laughed.

"A couple of neighbor's recommended the restaurant to them for dinner. So they're headed that way." I told him.

"Cool. What are we doing for dinner?" Troy asked me as I looked at him then the kids.

"I don't know. I was hoping you would have something planned." I told him.

"Sorry I don't. How about we go to the restaurant?" Troy asked as the kids all yelled.

"That sounds good. I bet some of the friends will be there." I told him as he nodded.

"I know and that's why I asked." Troy told me as the kids ran out to the car. Troy grabbed Cassie and J.J. while I grabbed Lily.

After putting all the kids in their car seats, Troy jumped into the truck with Aidan and Mack while Josh and Belle came with me.

The drive down to the restaurant wasn't a long one. I grimaced when I saw the parking lot to the restaurant was packed. I found an open spot and pulled in.

Troy came over and grabbed Lily and Cassie's car seats as I grabbed J.J.'s.

"You guys know where to go." I said as we entered into the busy restaurant.

Mack and Aidan led our little family back to the private room where our friends were gathering.

"I guess everyone had the same idea we did?" I asked setting the car seats on the table.

"I didn't feel like cooking. Jason wanted to check out how busy it would be tonight." Kelsi told me.

"Same goes for Troy too." I told her as Sharpay, Taylor, and Brooke came over to me.

"So how was the day at the Bolton's?" Sharpay asked me.

"Um . . . we have new neighbors and they called us crazy. But I ended up watching their daughter, who Aidan has a crush on." I told them.

"Finally a girl Aidan likes?" Taylor asked in amazement as I looked at Aidan.

"I think he's getting over the girl have cooties phase." I told them laughing.

"So how is the family?" Brooke asked me as I looked around the room.

"They're here tonight so I have to watch it. They're very high end and the 7 year old daughter curtsies when she meets someone." I said as the girls looked at me in shock.

"You're joking right?" Sharpay asked me as I shook my head at her.

"I'm not joking at all. When the mom introduced the daughter to us, she curtsied." I said as the girls laughed. "We didn't even teach Miranda that and I'm the drama queen." Sharpay told me.

"Tell me about it. I watched Mack and Belle's faces when she did it and they were of shocked. I think the mom wants her to be proper but while she was at my house, she wasn't proper at all." I told them with a smile.

The guys came over, interrupting our little meeting. I looked at the girls who looked like they were going to pop if something wasn't said.

"Ok you guys. What are you hiding from us?" I asked looking at the girls' guilty faces.

They looked at each other as I grinned at Troy. He came over and locked hands with me.

"You know every one of them is pregnant." Troy whispered in my ear as I laughed.

"They certainly are." I told him catching the attention of our friends.

"Why don't you tell us you're pregnant all ready?" Troy asked catching each of our friends off guard.

"How do you know?" Chad asked as I looked at their individual faces.

"Your faces show the same excitement Troy and I held each time we told you guys. You guys were beating around the bushes too much." I said looking at the faces.

"So when are you guys due?" Troy asked as their faces broke out into grins.

"We're fooling you guys too much. Chad and I are due in May." Taylor told us.

"We're due in April." Sharpay said as I smiled.

"We're due in June." Kelsi said as I smiled.

"And we're not due anytime soon." Brooke said as I looked at her.

"But your faces are just like the others." I told them as Brooke looked at Ryan.

"Just because we're due doesn't mean we're not adding to our family." Ryan said as Troy and I exchanged glances.

"We're adopting a little boy from a mother here in Albuquerque." Brooke said holding Ryan's hand.

"When?" I asked looking at Brooke and Ryan.

"We're hoping to have the baby by December but we'll see." Ryan said with excitement.

"Aww you guys. Congratulations. Have you guys told the kids yet?" I asked looking at the four couples standing around Troy and I.

"We have and they're thrilled. But Brandon said our family can't turn into one like yours." Jason said as we all laughed.

"What's wrong with our family?" I asked as everyone continued to laugh.

"Never mind Gabi." Kelsi said as I walked over to the kids' table and crouched down next to Brandon and Mack.

"So Brandon what's wrong with Mack's family?" I asked him as he got a grin on his face.

"It's got a lot of kids." Brandon told me as I shook my head.

"I know it does but we like it like that, don't we Mack?" I asked looking at my oldest daughter and her crush.

"We sure do. You should have a big family too, Brandon." Mack said grinning.

I pushed myself up and walked back over to the group. I laughed as Kelsi looked at me.

"Mack trying to convince Brandon to have a big family." I said looking at Kelsi and Jason.

"As much as we love you guys, our house would never survive 7 kids." Jason told us.

"If you look around the house, you see no breakables." Troy said as we continued to laugh.

I excused myself from the group and walked over to the bar. I looked around at Jason and Troy's baby and smiled. I couldn't believe how much the restaurant had grown since they opened it 10 years ago. I couldn't believe how the time had passed.

"Gabi?" I heard someone call as I turned around and smiled.

"Hi Chelsea. Did you like this place?" I asked her as she smiled.

"We do. It's a good atmosphere. What are you guys doing here?" Chelsea asked me.

"We're meeting some friends for some food. What do you think of the place?" I asked her.

"It's very interesting to see the history in this place. I love the colors and all the decorations." Chelsea told me.

"I'll be sure to let the owners know." I told her as her face went to confusion.

"Oh do you know the owners?" Chelsea asked me as I smiled softly.

"My husband and one of our best friends own the restaurant. They opened it 10 years ago right out of college." I said with a smile.

"I had no idea. That's why you were raving about the place." Chelsea told me.

"Yeah. This is Troy and Jason's baby. We're here about once a week with our family or friends." I told her.

"Well it was good to see you and we'll have to catch up some other time." Chelsea told me.

"Until then." I said turning around and looking at Ben the bartender.

"You don't look too pleased, Gabi." Ben said as I smiled at him.

"There's something fishy about her and I'm going to find out what it is." I told him with a grin.

"I have no doubt you will. Now what will it be, Mrs. Bolton?" Ben asked me.

"Just a water please." I told him as he poured me a glass and before I walked back into the room.

"You all right, Gabi?" Brooke asked me as I smiled at her.

"Yeah but there's something fishy going on." I told her as I got Troy's attention.

"What's fishy?" Troy asked me as he came over to me.

"I get a bad feeling every time I talk with Chelsea." I told him as he looked at me.

"Maybe it's because you don't know her yet." Troy tried as I smiled.

"Maybe that's it. Oh she says she loves the decoration of the restaurant. I broke it to her that you and Jason own the restaurant." I told him smiling.

"Anything else she said?" Troy asked me as I smiled.

"That's about all. She told me that her and I would have to catch up some other time. Like that'll happen." I told him as he laughed.

"Be nice, Gabriella." Troy said pulling out the name.

"Oh she just got busted by the full name." Chad said as I reached over and smacked him.

"By the way, when was the last time the full name was pulled out?" Sharpay asked as I smiled.

"Um . . . it's been a while. He's used it since our wedding." I told them.

"It seems weird for him to call you Gabriella because we all call you Gabi." Taylor told me.

"Whenever he does it, I feel like I'm being disciplined by my mother." I told them laughing.

The rest of the night we hung out and just relaxed. It was good to reminiscence about the past and how much fun we had in high school. Before we knew it, we were thrown back into the lives of parents with tired children.

"All right Bolton children, we're leaving." I said pushing the stroller that held Cassie and Lily towards the door.

Troy helped me put the car seats in the car before helping Mack, Aidan, and Josh into his truck. Belle had decided to come with me.

The ride home was a quiet one. No one talked and Belle's head kept falling and hitting the window, which kept me entertained.

I pulled into the driveway and grabbed two of the car seats as Belle trudged into the house and upstairs. I picked Cassie and Lily up and took them straight upstairs. I laid each in their cribs before turning on the sound machines.

I walked back downstairs to see Troy, Aidan, Mack, and Josh come into the house. I looked at Troy and saw he had grabbed J.J.'s car seat from the car.

"Thank you for bringing him in." I said as Troy looked at me.

"Not a problem. All right you three, upstairs and into bed." Troy said pointing towards the stairs.

The three didn't need to be told twice. They ran up the stairs as Troy and I followed them up.

Troy laid J.J. down as I walked into Belle and Mack's room. I kissed them each good night before tucking them in.

"Good night girls." I said shutting off the light and slowly closing the door.

"Send daddy in momma!" Mack said just before I shut the door completely.

"I will princess. Get some sleep." I told her as I heard her yawn yet again.

I walked into the boys' room and saw that they were both out cold. I kissed their foreheads just as Troy joined me in the room.

"Are they out cold?" Troy asked as I shook my head.

"Yeah they are. You want to kiss them and then go kiss the girls?" I asked him as he nodded.

"Sure. I'll be in our room in a minute." Troy told me as I started down the hallway.

Troy joined me in the bedroom like he promised, a few minutes later. He leaned over and kissed me as I grinned against his mouth. I turned out the light as we slipped under the covers.

**There you guys go. I hope the A/N I posted will help you a little. Feedback is greatly appreciated and loved!**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! I really appreciate it!**

**A big thank you goes out to Tina101 for the idea in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters. This story is purely fiction!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_September 21st, 2023 1:00 pm_**

"What's wrong Gabi?" Troy asked coming into the house. I was camped out at the front window looking out it.

"I'm still getting that weird vibe from Chelsea." I told him taking my eyes off the glass for a split second.

"Gabi you haven't given the woman a chance." Troy said trying to reason with me.

"I know I haven't and that's not fair, but it's the motherly instinct in me that's telling me to watch what I tell that woman." I said giving him a look.

"I'm going to back you 100 percent and you know that but be careful." Troy said warning me.

"I will. What are you doing home at 1 in the afternoon?" I asked him as he smiled.

"I wanted a quiet meal with my wife. I brought food from the restaurant." Troy said as my eyes shone with excitement.

"Well Mr. Bolton you came at a near perfect time. All three kids are down for their afternoon naps." I said as he pulled me closer to him and gently kissed me.

"Well Mrs. Bolton what do you propose we do?" Troy asked giving me an evil grin.

"I say we eat and then we'll let our imaginations work wonders." I said as he laughed.

I walked into the kitchen to see it totally decked out. The lights were turned down and two lit candles sat in the middle. There were fresh pink and yellow Gerbera Daisies sitting in a vase by the candles.

"Aww Troy this is too sweet. You didn't have to do this." I said looking at him.

"I know but I wanted to. We haven't had an official date night in a while so I thought we would have a lunch date with just the two of us." Troy told me as I smiled.

"I absolutely love it, Troy." I said as he pulled my chair out for me to sit in. He pushed it in before taking his own seat.

We talked about the little things that had been escaping our minds over the past couple of months. Kids weren't the topic of this lunch date. We talked about everything from the weather to the upcoming basketball season.

"So I was thinking that we would attempt to go see at least one home game this year?" Troy asked looking at me.

"I think that would work. Maybe we could get someone to watch Cassie, Lily, and J.J." I said looking at him for his approval.

"I was thinking the same thing. I know how much you love watching the game so being with two 7 month olds and a 6 month old wouldn't be much fun for you." Troy said smiling.

"Let me know the schedule and we'll try to work it out." I told him as he nodded.

"Dad's suppose to be getting me a copy." Troy continued as I smiled.

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked him as he raised his eyebrows up and down.

"I think your imagination is working in the right direction." Troy said picking me up and walking upstairs to our bedroom which he kicked shut with his foot.

**_3:30 pm_**

The kids had just gotten off the bus as the doorbell rang. I answered the door with Cassie on my hips and the phone attached to my ear.

I motioned Chelsea to come in as I hung up the phone. I smiled at her before Cassie got a hold of my hair.

"I'm sorry it's a zoo. It's usually like this when the kids first come in." I apologized as she smiled.

"It's not a problem." Chelsea said following me into the kitchen. I grabbed Cassie's bottle from the microwave.

"Ok you guys, outside. Wear off some of this energy. We'll do homework later." I said as I watched the four oldest run out the door to the backyard.

"What can do for you?" I asked Chelsea as we both sat down at the cluttered kitchen table.

"I have a confession for you." Chelsea started as my eyes flew up to hers.

"What's that?" I asked sticking the bottle in Cassie's awaiting mouth.

"I know someone from your past." Chelsea started as I looked at her.

"All right. There are thousands of people from my past. You're going to have to be more specific than that." I told her.

"I know Jessica Bainbridge and she convinced me to move in next to you to keep an eye on her grandchildren." Chelsea said as I looked at her with wide eyes.

"I knew that woman would try to pull something like this." I said as Chelsea asked me.

"That's why I was so mean to you the first few days and for that I apologize." Chelsea told me.

"Your apology is accepted. Did she just come up to you and ask or did she threaten you with something?" I asked her.

"She found out that my husband and I were looking for a new home. She said that she knew a quaint house and gave us directions. We fell in love with the house and then when we said we were moving, Jessica convinced me to watch her grandchildren and tell her anything that you did was bad." Chelsea told me.

"And how am I doing with Jessica Bainbridge's grandchildren?" I asked looking down at an innocent Cassie.

"From what I see, you're doing nothing wrong. You give them discipline but you also let them have some freedom. Belle, Josh, and Cassie all seem quite happy here with you, your husband, and the rest of the kids." Chelsea told me.

"We are. I'm going to go insane." I said looking at Chelsea with a grin.

"Jessica told me she would stop at nothing to get her grandchildren back." Chelsea told me.

"The only one I have to worry about is her getting Cassie back. Belle and Josh have been in our custody for 2 years so she can't touch them." I told Chelsea.

"I've seen the hell she's wreaked in your live. I wish there was something I could do." Chelsea told me.

"There's something you can do. Keep spying on us. Keep giving Bainbridge the updates. Let this play out for a little bit longer. I'm going to my lawyer about this tomorrow so he'll be involved in this as well." I told her with a smile.

"Thank you for not hating me." Chelsea said as I waved a hand in her direction.

"You were doing this for the kids' safety. I want to thank you for giving me the heads' up. So do you think Troy and I are still insane for wanting to raise 7 kids?" I asked her with a laugh.

"You guys are crazy but not insane. You have enough love to go around. All of your kids are going to know how to love and enjoy life." Chelsea told me.

"Why thank you." I told her as the back door flew open and the kids came in.

"Ok you four need to start homework. We've got practices tonight." I said looking at Aidan, Mack, Belle, and Josh. "And Isabel has dance at 5. We'll see you guys later." Chelsea told me as I smiled.

"Thanks for coming by." I said looking at her and walking her towards the front door.

"Not a problem. We'll talk later." Chelsea said as I promised we would.

I walked back into the kitchen to see the kids working on their homework. I placed Cassie in the swing we kept in the little room off of the kitchen. I turned it on before going back to the kitchen to help the kids with homework.

_**9:00 pm**_

"So you're telling me Bainbridge got Chelsea to watch over us and report back to her any mishandlings of the children?" Troy asked as he lay on our bed that night.

I had just finished telling him mine and Chelsea's conversation before he started with the questions.

"That's exactly what I just told you. Bainbridge is still trying to get Cassie, Belle, and Josh back as her grandchildren." I told him.

"What are we going to do?" Troy asked as I looked at him.

"I was hoping you would have a good plan. I told Chelsea to keeping giving Bainbridge updates on us. I want to inform our lawyer what Bainbridge is pulling." I said looking at Troy.

"I totally agree with you on telling our lawyer. I'm just worried about her trying to kidnap the kids." Troy told me.

"I know the feeling all too well. I'm worried that by some force of the gods she'll get custody of them." I said looking at him with worry.

"She'll have a harder time of getting Belle or Josh than she will of Cassie. We've only had Cassie less than 2 months and it takes 2 years to finalize it." Troy told me.

"We don't have two years to wait, I'm afraid." I said looking at him.

"We've got great lawyers so hopefully they'll do something about this. I don't know how we'll get Bainbridge to back off." Troy told me.

"I'm just worried about my babies getting taken away from me. I just want them to be safe." I said looking at Troy.

"That's all I want too, honey. We'll fight until the death to keep them safe." Troy said kissing my forehead.

We both fell silent as our thoughts over took us. I just sat there and prayed that God would watch us through this fight with Bainbridge.

"I want to storm into the hospital and give her a little piece of my mind." Troy said as I looked at him with a grin.

"That's not going to solve anything; besides it might be ammo to use against us." I told him.

"Why can't she leave us alone? We're a happy family and this is one more piece of crap we have to deal with." Troy said as I smiled.

"I'm glad you're getting all worked up with this but you need to hold it in. We can't do anything until we see what our lawyer has to say." I told him hearing noises outside of our door.

He didn't get to respond because we heard a knock on the door. Mack and Aidan were standing outside, both wide awake.

"What are you two doing up? You've got school tomorrow." Troy asked as they came and jumped onto the bed.

"We aren't tired." Aidan said rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"I think you are. Are Belle and Josh awake or asleep?" I asked looking at Aidan and Mack.

"Belle's asleep. She's snoring." Mack said rolling here eyes.

"Josh's snoring too." Aidan said as I laughed.

"Well you two, princess and prince need to get into bed and sleep." Troy said again. "Dad tell us a fairy tale." Mack asked her father as I smiled.

"What kind of fairy tale, baby?" Troy asked lazily as I looked at Mack and Aidan's innocent faces.

"About a prince and a princess." Aidan said before he yawned again.

"You two need to lie down and I'll start." Troy instructed as both kids lay up on the pillows at the head of the bed.

"Once upon a time, there was a prince named Troy and a princess named Gabriella. They both liked each other but their friends kept them apart. Princess Gabriella's friends locked her in a castle and threw away the key. Prince Troy had to find a way to get to his princess. He bought a unicorn and rode her up to get the princess." Troy paused looking at the two kids.

"Continue daddy." Mack said sleepy as I looked at her closed eyes. I shot Troy a smile before he continued.

"Well the unicorn and Prince Troy were able to get the princess out of the castle. Together they rode to the town to see their friends. The only way Prince Troy could kiss Princess Gabriella was if he shot a free throw and it went it. Prince Troy stepped up to the line and shot and it went in. The prince and the princess lived happily ever after." Troy finished as I giggled.

Troy leaned over and gave me a kiss. We waited a few minutes for the kids to fall into a deeper sleep before we each picked up one. I walked Aidan down to his room before tucking him in. I kissed his forehead and walked out closing the door quietly.

Troy met me in the hallway and grinned at me. I wrapped my arms around him as he kissed my cheek.

"Come with me." Troy said taking my hand in his and walking down the stairs.

"Hold on." I said stopping in the kitchen to grab the baby monitor and continuing outside. I turned the monitor on and hooked it to my back pocket of my jeans I had on.

"This is our dance floor for tonight." Troy said holding out his hands to show me the basketball court.

"It's a basketball court, plain and simple." I said looking around the darken backyard.

"Oh it's just a basketball court at the moment but be prepared to be amazed." Troy said as he disappeared into the darkness.

I heard him fumbling with something before the entire backyard was lit up with Christmas lights. I gasped as Troy came over and wrapped his arms around me.

"What? When?" I asked looking at Troy with a smile.

"I figured we haven't danced in a while so I decide to make this our dance arena. And secondly, this afternoon I strung all of these. You were too busy spying on the neighbor." Troy said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You're a sneaky person Troy. But that's why I love you." I told him as he laughed.

He brought my head up to his and gently kissed my lips. I sighed which Troy picked up on immediately.

"What was the sigh for?" Troy asked as I smiled.

"I remember all the times we would slow dance on mine or your front porch after our dates. We would sometimes be out there until midnight or later. It was a secret just for the two of us." I told him.

"Do you hear that?" Troy asked quietly as I looked up into his lit up eyes.

"The quietness or the song only the two of us can hear?" I asked him.

"Both of those. What song are we listening to currently?" Troy asked me as I shook my head.

"Right now, I have "Home" by Michael Buble stuck in my head." I told him as he smiled.

"Good choice, Mrs. Bolton." Troy said as he quietly began to sing in my ear.

_Maybe surrounded by  
A million people  
I Still feel all alone  
I just wanna go home  
Oh I miss you, you know_

_And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you  
Each one a line or two "I'm fine baby, how are you"  
Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough  
My words were cold and flat  
And you deserve more than that_

_Another aerorplane  
Another sunny place I  
'm lucky I know  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmm, I've got to go home_

"Now what song?" I asked as Troy started to hum a familiar song. I instantly recognized it.

"Oh one of my favorites." I said as Troy and I softly sang the words to "Breaking Free".

_We're breakin' free  
We're soarin'  
Flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Yeah, we're breaking free  
Oh, we're breakin' free  
Ohhhh_

_Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control  
Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls  
Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So every one can see_

_We're breakin' free  
We're soarin'  
Flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free  
Ohhhh runnin'  
Climbin'  
To get to that place  
To be all that we can be_

_More than hope  
More than faith  
This is true  
This is fate_

I smiled after we finished singing that. I smiled at Troy as the silence in the yard over took us.

"What time is it?" I asked lying my head on Troy's shoulder.

"It's 10:40. Why? Do you have a hot date I'm not aware of?" Troy asked me as I smiled.

"I'm supposed to but I guess you'll have to do." I said sighing before Troy started tickling me.

"Do you dare to say that again?" Troy asked as I continued to laugh.

"If you don't stop, we're going to wake up the kids and I don't want to deal with three screaming infants." I said warning Troy.

"So if I wake them up, I'll have to deal with them. Is that what you're saying?" Troy asked me as I smiled.

"Exactly. Now will you please quit tickling me?" I asked him as he smiled.

"Gladly. But I'm going to have to do for your hot date tonight? I'm wounded Gabi." Troy told me frowning.

"Troy you know there is no other guy for me. I could never love another man the way I love you." I said with all seriousness in my voice.

"I love you, Gabi. I really do." Troy said capturing me into a kiss.

"And I love you too. How about we go inside and we'll see where our hot date goes?" I asked him with a grin.

"Well I'm thinking of a nice bed and some sleep. You're going to be up in about 7 and half hours with the kids. You need some serious sleep." Troy said putting down his foot.

"Ok I guess we could skip the imagination and go to bed. You're boring, Troy." I teased as Troy picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"We'll see who's boring tonight." Troy said walking up the stairs and kicking our door shut behind us.

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**So that's what Chelsea had up her sleeve! Don't worry there's going to be more with Bainbridge, Chelsea, and the Boltons. What do you think is going to happen? I would love to hear your feedback. **

**Feedback is loved and welcomed. **


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! I really appreciate it!**

**I'm sorry if this is rushed. It's storming here and I wanted to get it up before the storms knocked out any power! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters. This story is purely fiction!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_September 25th, 2023 9:00 am_**

"Gabi you need to calm down about this." Tom Brant, mine and Troy's lawyer said as I glared at him.

"How am I supposed to calm down when the grandmother of three of my seven children is trying to take them away?" I asked my voice full of iciness.

"If you get upset about this, she's going to win. You need to let us handle this." Tom told me.

"Gabi calm down honey. Let's hear what Tom has to say." Troy said grabbing my hand in his.

"I'm just scared she's going to win." I said looking at Troy before looking at Tom.

"She's not going to win. Not if you let her." Tom said as I gripped Troy's hand.

"So what do we do from here on out?" Troy asked breaking the silence that hung in the air.

"My Private Investigator is working on digging some stuff up on Jessica." Tom told us.

"Will it let us keep Belle, Josh, and Cassie?" I asked as fear caked my voice.

"If we find what we're hoping to find then yes. But we have some other stuff we're working on too." Tom told us.

"So it's a big waiting game right now huh?" Troy asked as Tom nodded his head.

"Essentially yes. You two need to worry about caring for you family. Let us handle the legal work." Tom told us.

"We're both worried about loosing 3 kids who have become a huge part of our family. Can you guarantee that we will still have them after this whole mess is over?" Troy asked as we both looked expectantly at Tom.

"I'm about 98 percent certain that you will have Belle, Josh, and Cassie after this mess is over with." Tom told us.

We finished our talk before picking up our stuff and headed home. Troy dropped me off at home before heading to the restaurant.

"If you need me, give me a call. Your mom and mine are at home today, if you need them." Troy reminded me.

"Thanks. I think I'm just going to enjoy the silence while the kids are sleeping. I'm going to try to catch up on some work around the house." I assured Troy.

"If you need anything, let me know. Everything will turn out fine." Troy told me.

"I know; we just have to stay positive." I told him as he leaned over and kissed me.

I watched him walk down the sidewalk and out to his truck. I waved as he backed out of the driveway. I stayed on the porch for what seemed like eternity and thought about our live.

**_October 18, 2023 10:00 am_**

"Mom can we wake him now?" Aidan whined catching my attention.

"Sure go wake up dad." I told them as I heard four pair of feet run up the stairs.

"DADDY!" I heard Josh and Aidan yell before I heard them jump on the bed. Belle and Mack followed chanting their dad's name also.

"Hey guys. What are you doing?" Troy asked as his still groggy voice recognized the kids' voices.

"We're waking you up, silly. It's your birthday." Mack said while rolling her eyes.

"It is? I didn't know that." Troy said as the kids giggled and tickled their dad's sides.

"It is dad. Mom says you're an old man today." Belle said as Troy's eyes flew to mine.

"I'm not that old you guys. I'm only 34. Mom will be that old in January." Troy said as the kids nodded their heads.

"Oh then she'll be an old woman too." Aidan said as I came to sit on the side of the bed.

"All right you guys. Quit hassling dad and let him get up." I said looking at the kids.

"But mom-" Aidan started as I shot him a look.

"Why don't you guys go get dad's presents ready while he gets up?" I asked him.

"Ok momma. We'll do that." Mack said leading her brothers and sister out of the room.

"You're amazing Gabi." Troy said as I grinned at him.

"Hm . . . amazing at what?" I asked him as he laughed.

"Well you're an amazing mother and you're amazing at telling the kids that I'm old." Troy told me.

"Well you're an old man. What can I say?" I asked him as he pulled me closer to kiss my lips.

"Mom you're supposed to be letting him get up. Not kissin' him." Belle and Mack said standing in the doorway.

"You guys are right. All right birthday man, you need to be getting up." I told him.

I pushed myself off the bed and walked out leaving Troy alone in the room. I headed down to the nursery and saw that all three kids were wide awake.

"Troy!" I called as I picked Cassie and Lily up and placed them on the floor.

"Yeah Gabi?" Troy asked coming into the room with a grin on his face.

"Will you change J.J. while I change the girls?" I asked him as he smiled.

"Sure." Troy said before silence fell among us. I picked up both girls and headed down stairs.

I placed Lily in the swing and Cassie in the bouncy chair. All the kids were gathered in the living room waiting for Troy to come downstairs.

"Where's daddy at?" Josh asked me as I looked over at him.

"He's getting J.J. ready for the day. He'll be down in a little bit." I told him as the kids returned to their previous activities.

Mack and Belle were coloring while Josh and Aidan were quietly playing with cars. I looked up when I heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Hey guys, look." I said quietly as Mack, Aidan, Belle, and Josh all looked up from what they were doing.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, dear daddy, happy birthday." Mack Aidan, Belle, Josh, and I all sang to Troy as a smile broke out on his face.

"Thank you guys. Now what are we going to do now?" Troy asked sitting beside me on the couch.

"How about presents?" Aidan asked anxious to show Troy what they had gotten him.

"I think that can be arranged." I said as Troy clapped his hands together and smiled.

"Let's go guys." Troy said as the kids broke out into giggles.

The kids brought out four boxes, all of which were different sizes. Troy smiled when he saw the presents.

"Are all these mine?" Troy asked as we all laughed.

"Sure dad. If you say so." Mack said with a gentle roll of her chocolate brown hair.

"Watch it little girl." Troy said as his face broke out into a smile.

I watched Troy dig into the pile and pulled out a box that was covered in polka dot wrapping paper. He tore it open and found a new watch sitting in the box.

"We figured since your old one broke that this one would be good for you." I said looking at Troy's shocked face.

"I love it. This is perfect." Troy said looking at the kids and me.

"Turn it around dad." Belle said as Troy took the watch out of the box.

_Happy 34th birthday, dad. Use this to keep the time with us. Love, Mack, Aidan, Belle, Josh, J.J., Lily, and Cassie._ I had gotten that inscribed into the back of the watch.

"It's perfect you guys." Troy said placing the watch aside and picking up the next box.

He tore off the dark green and light purple paper off of the box and ripping it open. Lying on the bottom of box was a white envelope.

"You put me that entire thing just for a little envelope?" Troy asked as the kids laughed.

"Don't look at me. It was your kids' ideas." I told him with a grin.

"Go on daddy. Open it." Josh encouraged as I looked over at Cassie while she gurgled and made noises.

He opened the envelope and inside laid 6 tickets. Troy took them out and studied them.

"They're UMN tickets. UMN's playing San Diego State on January 13th. This is the hardest game to get tickets for." Troy said looking at me.

"Ahh it's not a problem. I wanted you to have a little memory from our college years." I told him smiling.

"Where are Cassie, Lily, and J.J. staying?" Troy asked me as I smiled at him.

"Your parents agreed to watch them. We're going to take the four older ones with us." I told him.

"Come on daddy, open more." Mack encouraged gently as Troy flashed a smile.

Troy took the next box which was wrapped in blue and green stripped paper. He tore the paper off and quickly ripped the box open.

Lying on top of each other, were 7 separate picture frames. In each frame was Troy with each of our children when they were babies. The one with him and Mack he looked so young. I smiled when tears rushed to his eyes.

"I forgot you saved all these." Troy said looking at me.

"I figured you could hang those up at the restaurant. Hopefully, those will keep you young." I said flashing him a grin.

He looked at the frames again before placing them gently on the table. He flashed me a smile before moving onto the final box.

"What's in this one?" Troy asked me as I smiled at him.

"Open it and see birthday boy." I told him as he shook his head at me and the kids.

He tore through the pink and yellow stripped paper before reaching another box. Inside laid an index card with a message written in lime green permanent marker.

_Go look in the hall closet. There will be a much bigger box in there. Get it and bring it out to the living room where you can open it. Enjoy and have a great day_

_-- Your wife._

Troy finished reading before getting up and walking into the hallway. He found the box and slid it to the living room where he proceeded to open it.

Inside he found a bigger frame. I had taken the 7 kids to have their picture down to the studio. I figured since our family was now complete it was time to get one done.

Troy's eyes quickly looked over the picture. All 7 kids were present and had grins on their faces.

"When did you find the time to do this?" Troy asked me as I smiled at him.

"I made time. It was one of those times you spent the day up in Santa Rosa. It was kind of hard getting all 7 kids together." I told him with a grin.

"I love it. You guys look really good." Troy said to the kids.

"Mom said we couldn't go out and play in our outfits. We had to be good little kids." Aidan said with a grin.

"Well she's right. I love it you guys." Troy said again while looking at the picture.

"We're all done dad. Those are your presents." Josh said getting his dad's attention.

"Thank you guys! I love them all. What are we going to do for the afternoon?" Troy asked the four kids.

"Grandma and grandpa are coming over for dinner. So are nana and papa." Mack told her father.

"Really? I didn't know that. Is there going to be cake?" Troy asked excitedly.

"Yeah we made you a red and white cake. Momma said those were your favorite colors because they're East's colors." Belle told her father.

"You're right about that." Troy said tapping his finger to Belle's nose.

"So what are we going to do until the grandparents get here?" Troy asked our family.

"We play outside. In the leaves." Aidan told his father grinning.  
"I think that's a grand idea. Let's head out troops." Troy said which got a giggle out of the kids.

**_4:00 pm_**

"Don't leave me out of any gossip." I yelled as I walked to the ringing doorbell. Amanda and Mom each had a baby in their arms as did Jack. The mom's flashed me grins as I walked towards the front door.

I threw open the door with a smile on my face. The smile disappeared when I saw who was standing on my front porch.

"Hey Amanda will you go get Troy for me? And keep the kids outside." I asked her as she nodded.

I opened the screen door and stepped outside. I glared at the woman before Troy opened the door.

"Jessica Bainbridge. To what do we have the pleasure of seeing you on this fine fall day?" I asked as I glared at her.

"I was hoping just the three of us could talk." Jessica said looking at Troy and I.

"Well its Troy's birthday today and I would rather we talk some other day." I said as Troy grabbed my hand.

"This will take a few minutes. That's all I ask." Jessica told Troy and I as we looked at her.

"You have five minutes. What do you want?" Troy asked before I could open my mouth.

"I'm giving up the fight." Jessica said simply as I stared at her with shock written on my face.

"Did my little ears hear correctly? You're giving up the fight?" I asked shock laced my voice.

"Yes I'm giving up. I've seen what kind of lifestyle you can give my grandchildren and they seen truly happy here living with you." Jessica said as I turned to Troy.

"Are you just telling us now or are you going to truly back off from our family?" Troy asked as I nodded my head in agreement.

"I'm done. Jenny saw something in you two that I couldn't see. It's taken me a while but I now see it. I don't want to cause you two any more pain." Jessica told Troy and I.

"Why now? Why not when we first brought Cassie home?" I asked her.

"Like I said, I didn't think Jenny had Cassie's best interest at heart. Through my lawyers, friends, and my husband's persuasion, I now see it." Jessica told me.

"I was all prepared to come yell at you and ask you how you dare continue to rip my children's lives apart. But now I can't say anything but thank you." I told her.

"But I do have one request." Jessica asked looking at Troy and I.

"What's that?" Troy asked as we continued to look at her.

"Can I see my grandchildren at least once a year?" Jessica asked as Troy and I looked at each other.

"We will have to discuss it but we'll let you know." I told her as she nodded.

"I can take that answer. I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm back off, officially." Jessica told us.

"Thank you for coming over." I said as she backed away and headed down the steps.

Troy and I grinned at each other before heading back inside and into the kitchen.

"All right you two, explain now." Amanda said as we walked into the kitchen grinning.

"We have sole custody over Cassie now." I said with a grin.

"What does that mean?" Mom asked Troy and I both grinned.

"It means that Jessica Bainbridge is backing off of getting Cassie from us." Troy said as the parents' faces showed shock.

"I thought she wanted to fight you guys for Cassie?" Jack asked as we both nodded.

"We thought so too but that's not the case anymore." I said as they looked at me.

"How does a woman just back off like that?" Bryan asked.

"She's seen how we care for Belle, Josh, and Cassie. She doesn't want to fight us anymore. She did, however asked if she could see her grandchildren once a year." I said as the parents smiled.

"Well you guys have the best deal possible. You can decide when she sees the kids and if you're present or not." Amanda said as we both grinned.

"That's one of the reasons we're thinking of letting her see them. We'll have to talk to the kids and see their reactions." Troy said as I nodded.

"What are you thinking about Gabi?" Mom asked me as I turned to Troy.

"I was just thinking about how this is the best birthday present for Troy." I said looking at him.

"You are absolutely right about that, babe." Troy said capturing me in a kiss.

The rest of the evening we hung out and the parents gave Troy his presents and he showed off the ones we got him. Overall it was a relaxed evening.

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**I hope you guys enjoy it. I'm going to try to update more this weekend. We'll see though.**

**Feedback is an amazing thing and I would love it if you guys send me some. **


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! I really appreciate it!**

**Another thank you goes out to TINA101 for the idea in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters. This story is purely fiction! **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_October 20th, 2023 9:00 am_**

"So what do you think about the latest development?" Troy asked Tom as we both sat in his office.

Troy and I had just finished telling him about Jessica Bainbridge showing up to our house. He smiled at us as we both continued to stare at him.

"Personally, I would take her little stunt with a grain of salt. I would still hold your guard. But I'm getting the papers together for Bainbridge to stay away officially." Tom said as Troy and I looked at each other.

"We have another question for you." I started as he looked at me.

"What's that?" Tom asked as I played with my wedding ring as Troy grabbed my right hand in his.

"Jessica asked us to consider us letting her see Belle, Josh, and Cassie once a month. From your perspective as a lawyer, would that be a good thing or bad?" I asked him nervousness evident in my voice.

"I know how much you guys want to do what's right; unfortunately I can't make that decision. It's up to you guys to decide what to do." Tom told us.

"That's what we thought you would say. We just wanted to get your opinion." Troy told him.

"I wish I could give you legal advice but that's not the case." Tom told us.

"Well thanks for meeting us with such short notice." I said standing up.

"I wish I could help you guys more." Tom told us as we both nodded.

"You helped more than enough. Thanks again." Troy said before we walked out of the office.

"Where now?" Troy asked me as I thought it over a minute.

"How about the bar?" Troy asked me as I nodded with a grin.

"That sounds good. Now all we have to do is be home by 3 o'clock to relieve your mom from watching the babies." I told him.

"We'll be home in plenty of time. Don't worry about it." Troy told me with a grin.

We got into Troy's truck and headed back towards the restaurant. I just watched the scenery pass by as we drove down the familiar streets of Albuquerque.

"We're here, princess." Troy said opening my door and holding out his hand for me to take.

I took it as he led me towards the restaurant and even opened the door for me. We walked in and saw Kelsi, Jason, Ryan, Brooke, Zeke, and Sharpay sitting around the bar with grim looks on their faces.

"Hey guys. What's happening?" I asked coming into the restaurant with a smile on my face.

"We have bad news to tell you two." Zeke said as we sat down on the bar stool.

"What's happening?" Troy asked as we looked at our friends.

"There's been an accident." Jason said as mine and Troy's eyes went wide.

"What kind of accident?" I asked as Troy grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"There's been a car accident. Taylor and Chad were hit while driving to the doctor's this morning." Kelsi told me as I looked at her.

"How are they?" Troy asked me as I squeezed his hand.

"They're fine. The doctor wants to keep them in the hospital for observations." Sharpay told me.

"Who's taking the kids?" I asked thinking about Josh, Chelsea, and Nolan.

"Chelsea and Nolan are with Chad's mom and dad and then Josh will go there after he gets out of school." Brooke told us as I nodded.

"I can't believe this." I said nodding my head as Brooke, Sharpay, and Kelsi all came over and gave me a hug.

"You never think something is going to happen to your friends. Just be thankful they're going to be all right." Brooke told me.

"How's the baby?" I asked as the thought just struck me.

"She lost the baby. She's more upset about that then being in the hospital." Ryan told me as I nodded.

"I know how that feels. I guess all we can do is be there for the two of them." I said as everyone nodded.

"What are you guys going to do the rest of the afternoon?" Kelsi asked me as I looked over at Troy.

"We'll probably go see how the two of them are doing. Then I don't know." Troy told them.

"You two going to head up there?" Jason asked as Troy and I both nodded.

"Yeah we will. We'll give you guys a call after we're done and let you know how they are." I told them.

Troy and I walked hand in hand out of the restaurant and piled into the truck. Troy drove to the hospital as I remained silent. I saw him look over at me a couple times during the ride.

"You all right?" Troy asked me as I picked my head up and looked at him.

"I'm fine, I think." I told him as he smiled gently at me.

"You think?" Troy asked as a smile crept onto my face.

"I'm just worried about Chad and Taylor. That's all." I told him.

"I am too but they're a strong couple. They'll be able to get through this." Troy reassured me.

"I know. But I'm still worried." I told him.

"They've got three great kids that will be able to cheer them up." Troy said as my mind flashed to Josh, Chelsea, and Nolan.

"Let's go see them and try to cheer them up a bit." Troy said pulling into a parking spot and grabbing my hand again.

We walked into the hospital and walked up the nurse's desk. I smiled at the two nurses before speaking.

"Hi we're looking for our friends' room." I said looking at the two.

"Name please." The one nurse said looking up from the chart.

"Taylor and Chad Danforth." I said with a smile.

"They're sharing a room. It's 2234 right around the corner." The nurse said with a smile.

"Thank you." I told her before Troy and I headed down the hallway and around the corner.

We found the room without a problem and Troy raises his hand to knock when we heard a laugh from inside. Troy slowly opened the door to see Taylor's head back laughing and Chad was the cause for her laughter.

"Are we in the right room?" I asked looking over to Taylor's bed to see Taylor and Chad's guilty faces.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" Taylor said quickly wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Well we heard two people were involved in an accident and wanted to make sure everything was all right." Troy said as we stepped into the room.

"Oh we're all right. Don't worry about us." Chad said with a swipe of his hand.

"No we mean seriously. How are you guys?" I asked stepping closer to the bed.

"I'm a little sad but who wouldn't be? But I've got a lot to be thankful for." Taylor said smiling a little.

"That's why I was tickling her. She was getting too sad." Chad told me with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I'm glad you two are all right." Troy said as they both smiled.

"Thanks. Now moving on, how are your 7 children?" Taylor asked as Troy and I sat down in the chairs beside the bed.

"You know how they are. Mischief little children, getting into everything." I told the two of them with a smile on my face.

"You know you love every minute of it." Chad told me as I smiled and nodded my head.

"You know what? I really do. I was thinking about going back to work but I don't want to. I love being home with the kids." I told them with a huge grin on my face.

"Look at how her face lights up." Taylor said as Troy turned to me.

"I think you found the perfect job." Troy said as I nodded.

"I sure did." I told him as the subject was changed and something else was brought up.

Troy and I left the hospital and instead of going home, we found ourselves at the park. Troy and I walked around and talked about whatever came to mind.

"What are you thinking, babe?" I asked him as he looked at me and smiled.

"You know me too well. I'm thinking about how blessed we are." Troy told me.

"Tell me about it. Did you ever think we would be 34 and 33 years old with 7 kids? I never for a minute think we would ever have this big of a family. I was thinking we would have our 5 kids and then stop." I told him.

"Funny how things turn out." Troy told me as I laughed at the thought.

"You've got other thoughts on your mind." I said as I saw Troy's grin go wider.

"That I do. You remember what we talked about a couple of months ago, right after we got Cassie?" Troy asked as we sat down on a bench.

"Not at the moment, no. What did we talk about?" I asked him taking his hand in mine.

"We talked about adding onto our family." Troy told me as I shook my head at him.

"We've got 7 kids. We don't need anymore. If we add anymore, we'll have to get a bigger house." I reminded Troy.

"I know but think about once the kids are all in school. What about then?" Troy asked me.

"Troy when J.J., Cassie, and Lily all get into school, Mack will be 14 years old. Do we want our youngest and oldest to be 14 years old difference?" I asked him.

"No but I was thinking when J.J., Cassie, and Lily turn 2 we could discuss it again? Mack will only turning 11." Troy told me.

"I'll think about it. I will make that promise to you." I told him as he leaned over and kissed me.

"Thank you honey." Troy said as he continued to kiss me.

"Hold on a minute. Are we going to be able to handle 8 kids? We can barely keep up with the 7 we have now." I told him.

"We're doing a pretty good job right now. All the kids seem to be happy and healthy." Troy told me as I smiled.

"I guess they are. So I guess if we have this 8 kid, I'm going to be pregnant again?" I asked Troy with a smile.

"Or we could adopt again." Troy said as I shook my head at him.

"I don't want to deal with that again." I told him as he smiled.

"I guess I'm going to be pregnant for the 4th time once we decide." I told him.

"So you're really thinking this through?" Troy asked me.

"I guess I am. I really love having babies in the house. All the kids would be thrilled if we announced we're having another one." I told him.

"You're not going to have twins again. We all ready had that." Troy told me.

"But I'm more likely to have multiples because we did have twins." I told him.

"The more the merrier!" Troy told me right before I smacked him.

"Can you imagine me having triplets? I would be a living nightmare." I told him.

"Oh you would love it as much as I would." Troy said as I made him a face.

"Oh I can imagine the reaction of the grandparents when we tell them they have 10 grandchildren from us instead of 8." I told him.

"They would die and then demand we have no more kids." Troy said as I laughed.

"They would kill us both." I told him with a grin.

"So we'll go for the 8th when J.J., Lily, and Cassie get older?" Troy asked me as I smiled.

"Sure why not?" I told him as he kissed me.

"I love you and I'm so happy you're the mother of my children." Troy told me as we both stood up.

"I love you too and there's no other man I would want for the father of mine." I said as we laced hands and walked down the sidewalk towards the truck.

**_October 27th, 2023 3:00 pm_**

"Hello?" I asked picking up the ringing phone as the kids rushed around the room.

"Guess who's in town?" The cheery voice on the other end asked as I laughed.

"What are you doing in town?" I asked her as she laughed.

"Jake and I promised we would come see you guys. Well we're in sunny Albuquerque. Where do you guys live?" Liz asked as I laughed.

"Um . . . 819 Lincoln. Right off of the main street." I told her.

"Ok we're on our way over." Liz said as we both hung up.

I dialed a quick number before he picked up his cell phone.

"What's up Gabi?" Troy asked as I laughed into the phone.

"Is there anyway you can come home early tonight?" I asked him as he talked to someone.

"I can try. What's up?" Troy asked as I watched Aidan and Mack work on homework.

"Liz and Jake are in town for the weekend." I told him.

"What? No way." Troy said as I laughed.

"Liz just called me. They're on their way over." I told him.

"All right. Let me finish this up then I'll be home. How are the kids?" Troy asked me.

"Mack and Aidan are working on homework, Belle is entertaining Cassie, Lily and J.J. are sleeping in their high chairs, and Josh is in the backyard playing." I told him.

"All right. I'll be home soon." Troy told me as we both hung up.

"Ok you guys, homework has to be done in a matter of minutes. We have company coming over." I said looking at Aidan, Mack, and Belle.

"Who's coming over mom?" Mack asked me as I smiled at her.

"My old college roommate and dad's old college roommate." I told them.

"Have we ever met them?" Aidan asked me.

"Nope. They've got three kids." I told them.

"Cool." Aidan said before him and his sister turned back to their homework.

I tried to keep my excitement hidden but didn't succeed. I heard the front door open and peered out into the hallway. Troy was just shutting the door as I crept up behind him.

"Guess who?" I whispered in his ear as he jumped ten feet high.

"Damn it Gabi. Why don't you scare me some more?" Troy asked putting his hand to his heart.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm just so excited. We haven't seen them since we were in Rhode Island." I told him as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it while you calm down some." Troy told me as I stuck my tongue out at him.

He threw open the door and smile when he saw who was standing at the other side of the door.

"Hey guys. What's up? Welcome to New Mexico." Troy said as Liz, Jake, and four kids came into the house.

"Thanks. How's it been going?" Liz asked as hugs were exchanged with the adults.

"It's going. It's been a little hectic." Jake said shaking his head.

"We know how that goes. What brings you to New Mexico?" I asked with a smile.

"My parents just moved out here a couple of weeks ago and they wanted us to come see them. So we decided to stop by and see you guys." Liz told me.

"Well come on in. You'll have to excuse the mess. The kids just got home from school." I told them.

We walked into the kitchen to see all 7 kids sitting in various places around the kitchen.

"This is our family." I said as Jake and Liz's eyes went wide.

"All 7 of them are yours? What happen to the four you had last time you were up in Providence?" Liz asked us as Troy and I both laughed.

"We expanded. Mack is our oldest, she's 9; Aidan is 8; Belle is 7; Josh is 6; Lily and J.J. are 4 months old; and Cassie, our youngest is 3 months old." Troy said while he and I looked at Liz and Jake's shocked faces.

"Wow you two. You guys are busy." Jake commented as we all laughed.

"Lily and J.J. are our natural children but Cassie is Belle and Josh's half sibling." I told them.

"That's cool. Well we have Drew is 11, Madelyn is 9, Brooklyn is 7, and Trevor is 6." Liz said introducing her kids to ours.

The rest of the evening we hung out and caught up on what we had all been up to. Liz and Jake still couldn't believe we were parents to 7 kids. It was a lot of fun and good for us to see each other.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**What do you think about Gabi and Troy adding onto their family? I have an itching to add another child to the family. We'll see though. Like Gabi said it won't happen until Lily, Cassie, and J.J. are 2 years old. I just wanted to throw that out there. **

**Feedback is always wanted and appreciated. Maybe, if there's enough feedback, I'll update some more this weekend. And all of you who have been asking about my other stories, those will be updated as well. **


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! I really appreciate it!**

**Thank you guys for all the feedback from the last chapter. I'm glad you guys want me to add another Bolton baby. I'm just telling you guys, it won't happen for a while. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters. This story is purely fiction! **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_November 1st, 2023 11:00 am_**

"I'm glad the five of us could sit down on such short notice." Tom Brant told Troy, Jessica, Jessica's lawyer, and I.

"You told us you had some news. We were just anxious to hear it." I told him.

"Well I have the papers all drafted up. They are ready to sign." Tom told us.

"I'm not signing them." Jessica announced as Troy and I looked at each other then her.

"But you said you weren't going to fight for Cassie anymore." Troy said looking at Bainbridge.

"I said I wasn't going to fight for her but I didn't say anything about signing the papers." Bainbridge told us.

"Can I ask why you're not going to sign the papers?" Tom asked as I looked at our lawyer.

"I'm still taking a good look at the Bolton's. I want to make sure my grandchildren will be in a loving and caring family." Bainbridge told us.

"You've seen us with the 7 kids. You know how we are as parents." I said to both lawyers and Bainbridge.

"You haven't had a social worker come into your home in years. I requested one to come look at your house to make sure you're fit parents." Bainbridge told us.

"How can you do that? We're fit parents. You've seen us act as parents with your own eyes." Troy said to Bainbridge.

"It's my right, as a grandmother, to make sure my grandchildren will be in a loving and caring home." Bainbridge told us.

"You lost your privileges of a grandparent the day Belle, Josh, and Cassie came into our home." I told her.

"Since I haven't signed the papers yet, I'm still technically Cassie's grandmother." Bainbridge told us.

"What are you going to do when we pass the social worker's test?" Troy asked Bainbridge.

"Then I'll consider signing the papers." Bainbridge told us as I looked at Tom.

"She's playing a mouse and cat game. Isn't there anything you can do to make her sign the papers?" I asked Tom as he shook his head.

"My hands are tied." Tom told us as I squared my eyes on Bainbridge.

"What do Troy and I have to do to make you sign the papers?" I asked Bainbridge.

"Let me see Belle, Josh, and Cassie once a month, unsupervised." Bainbridge told me.

"Like hell am I going to let my kids be with you unsupervised!" I told her through clutched teeth.

"That's what I want. I won't sign the papers until then." Bainbridge told me with her cheeky smile.

"Why can't you see that Belle, Josh, and Cassie are happy at home with us? You're hurting them more than us." Troy told Bainbridge.

"I'm not hurting my grandchildren, you are." Bainbridge told us simply.

"Actually you are hurting them. They're worried that you're going to take them away from Troy and I. They don't want to see you." I told her.

"You're lying. You're their mom; of course they're going to tell you that." Bainbridge told me.

"I'm not lying. They've told not only Troy and I but our friends and family as well." I told both lawyers and Bainbridge.

"The only way to settle this is to talk to the children." Bainbridge told me.

"I'm not letting our children talk to you." Troy told Bainbridge and both lawyers.

"Will you, Troy and Gabi let Jessica's lawyer and I talk to Belle and Josh?" Tom asked as I looked over at Troy.

"Can we talk about it and get back to you?" Troy asked looking in my direction.

"Sure. You two talk it over tonight and let me know tomorrow. We'll probably try to do it the 3rd or 4th of November." Tom told us.

"Ok we'll talk it over and let you know." I told him as we both stood up and walked out of the office.

Troy and I walked hand in hand out of the office and towards his truck. I laid my head against the cool glass as Troy drove back to the restaurant.

"I know you're not ok. Want to talk about it?" Troy asked pulling into the parking spot in front of the restaurant.

"I just wish she would leave us alone. Can't she see you and I are the happiest we've been in years?" I asked him as his smile faded.

"Apparently not. But that's how she is. I'm sorry she's causing your sadness." Troy told me.

"It's not your fault. But I love you for trying to cheer me up." I told him leaning over and kissing him.

"We'll talk tonight. Is that going to be ok? Do you want me to take the afternoon off?" Troy asked me.

"I would love you to take the afternoon off, I can't ask you to do that." I told him.

"You're not asking; I'm offering. Do you want me to come home?" Troy asked me as I struggled with the answer.

"How about you come home about 1:30 or so? The kids won't be home from school yet and I'll have the babies down for their naps." I told him.

"All right. I'll see you then. I love you." Troy told me before kissing me again.

"I love you too. Thanks for everything." I told him.

"Not a problem. See you at home." Troy told me as we both got out of the truck.

I walked over to the Suburban and got in before starting it. Troy waved bye to me before I backed out of the parking spot and headed home.

The ride home was silent due to me being lost in my thoughts. I sighed before pulling in the driveway and headed inside. Amanda was sitting in the living room looking at a photo album when I came in.

"Hey Amanda. How were they?" I asked her as she smiled at me.

"They were fine as usual. They are all upstairs sleeping soundly. How did it go this morning?" Amanda asked as I sat down on the sofa.

"Just dandy. Jessica Bainbridge wants to talk to Josh and Belle about her seeing them once a month unsupervised." I said before looking up at my mother in law.

"Oh Gabi. I'm so sorry. What did you and Troy decide?" Amanda asked as I shook my head.

"We didn't really talk. We do know, however, we don't want our kids to be in any unsupervised situation with Jessica Bainbridge." I told her.

"I don't blame you there. How do Josh and Belle feel?" Amanda asked me.

"You've heard them. They don't want to see Bainbridge." I told her.

"And let me guess, Bainbridge accused you of lying about Josh and Belle not seeing her." Amanda asked as I nodded.

"You've got it. So the two lawyers want to talk to the kids now." I told her.

"Josh and Belle are only 6 and 7 years old. Do you think they're ready to go in front of two lawyers?" Amanda asked me.

"I have no idea. I'm scared that they won't be ready." I told her.

"You and Troy are great parents. You'll do what's right for all your kids. Moving on, is Aidan ready to turn 8?" Amanda asked me.

"He is but his parents aren't." I told her with a smile.

"Your kids are growing up. They don't stay babies forever." Amanda reminded me.

"I wish they did. They were so much easier then." I told her with a laugh.

"What did Aidan do this time?" Amanda asked me as I shook my head at her.

"Troy and I were called into school the other day by his teacher. Apparently he's been a little show off in class. So to curtail his actions, we've been putting some time aside to spend one on one time with Aidan. So far, he's been doing a lot better but we'll see." I told her.

"You knew Aidan would be the one that you and Troy got called into the school for." Amanda told me.

"I know he would be but I thought he might have waited a couple of more years." I told her.

"You'll be fine. Anyways, I'm going to clear out of here. Have fun in a quiet house." Amanda told me.

"Thanks for watching them. I didn't want to call Lily and wake her up early in the morning." I told her.

"They're my grandbabies. It's not a problem." Amanda told me as she moved towards the front door.

"Thanks again, Amanda." I told her as I walked her out to the front porch.

I picked up the baby monitor as I walked outside. I took a seat on the swing and gently swung back and forth. I looked out into our front yard and saw yellow, red, and orange leaves scattering the yard. Fall was here and I couldn't be happier. I've always loved fall. With the leaves crunching under my feet and the smell of cinnamon in the air, fall was, in my opinion, the best time of the year.

My thoughts then went to Halloween which was just a few days ago. Mack was dressed as a doctor; she claims she wants to be one when she grows up. Aidan was a basketball player again; his ambition just like his father's. Belle was a ballerina; once again she wants to be a ballerina on Broadway when she grows up. Josh was a soccer player; he doesn't know what he wants to do, he's having too much fun being a kids. Lily and Cassie were pumpkins just like Belle and Mack were their first Halloweens. J.J. was just a baby. He was fussy while we were getting the kids' costumes on and he didn't want one on.

I laughed as I thought about how much work there was taking all 7 kids around the neighborhood. Mack, Aidan, Belle, and Josh all ran from house to house. J.J., Cassie, and Lily all slept happily in the wagon that Troy and I took turns pulling.

"You're a million miles away." Troy's voice said causing me to come out of my thoughts.

"I've been here the entire time. I was thinking about Halloween." I told him as he sat down next to me on the swing.

"That was an interesting night. They had fun." Troy told me.

"Yeah they did. It was fun to see their personalities come out." I told him.

"Are we going to be ok?" Troy asked me as I picked my head and placed it on his shoulder.

"I think we will be. I'm just worried about what Bainbridge has up her sleeves." I told him.

"I'm worried about that too. How about we let Belle and Josh talk to the lawyers and let them feel how they feel?" Troy asked me.

"Is this talk going to destroy our kids?" I asked him as he took my hand in his.

"I don't know what it will do to them. But this might be the one key to get Bainbridge off of our backs." Troy told me.

"You might be right. How about we talk to them after they get home from school and see what they want to do?" I asked him.

"We can do that. We'll pull them aside before they start working on homework." Troy told me.

"All right now that's out of the way, how are we going to handle Aidan's birthday?" I asked him.

"We're having a family birthday tomorrow but his party will be Saturday. Did you get his birthday present?" Troy asked me.

"I sure did. He's getting exactly what he wants." I told Troy as he raised an eyebrow.

"What exactly did he want?" Troy asked as I laughed.

"He wanted a couple of new Lego pieces. I got him those." I told him.

"Cool. He'll love those." Troy told me as I nodded.

"So we've gotten our agenda of talking mostly cleared. What do you want to talk about now?" I asked him with a grin.

"How about this baby business?" Troy asked me as I laughed at him.

"I told you, we're not thinking about a baby until J.J., Cassie, and Lily are older." I told him.

"What if I told you that I wanted another baby in our house by next Christmas?" Troy asked me.

"I would tell you that you're crazy. There's no way I'm getting pregnant in the next year." I told him.

"Come on babe. We want another child. Why can't we have one in the next year?" Troy asked as I grinned.

"Honey we all ready have three kids under the age of 1. If we had another one in the next year, it would be 4 under the age of two. Not going to happen." I told him.

"Wouldn't it be easier to have four in diapers?" Troy asked me as I smiled at him.

"It would be easier but not going to happen. Why do you want another baby so bad? Don't you love the three we all ready have?" I asked him.

"They're growing up too fast. I just love having babies in the house." Troy told me.

"I know you do because I love it too. You'll be fine. Two Christmases from now, we'll be having another baby in the house. I promise." I told him.

"So Christmas 2025 we'll have another baby in the house?" Troy asked as I shook my head.

"Yes. The year I turn 35, is the year we'll have another baby." I told him.

"I'll be turning 36. That's going to be scary." Troy told me as I laughed.

"Fearing the 4-0 yet?" I asked him as he shook his head at me.

"You have no idea. At least I'm not the first in our little group to be turning 4-0." Troy told me.

"Zeke is. Then it will be Chad, Jason, and then Sharpay and Ryan." I told him.

"They're going to get hell because they're all 40. Then it'll be my turn and then yours." Troy told me.

"No Taylor and Brooke are in between you and me." I told him.

"When's Kelsi's birthday?" Troy asked me as I thought it over.

"Her birthday is the 20th of January. Mine is the 5th." I told him.

"That's right. You and Kelsi are the youngest in our little group." Troy told me.

"You still love me don't you?" I asked him batting my long eyelashes.

"You have no idea, woman." Troy said capturing me in a kiss.

"Will you still love me even when I gain all that baby weight back?" I asked him as he showed off his grin.

"You know I will babe. You're going to be carrying our child, there's nothing sexier than that." Troy told me.

"Good answer buddy." I told him as he cracked his smile.

"You know you love me." Troy told me as I shook my head at him.

"The answer might surprise you." I whispered right before he kissed me again.

"Oh I'm pretty sure I know what the answer is." Troy told me as I smiled.

"Oh yeah? Please tell me what the answer is." I told him as he kissed my cheek.

"You are head over heels, drop dead in love with me." Troy told me as I kissed him.

"You're absolutely correct, my dear." I told him standing up and walking into the house.

"Where are you going?" Troy asked as I opened the screen door.

"The duties of a mother call." I told him holding up the monitor.

"You know what, Gabi?" Troy asked me as I looked at him before going into the house.

"We still act like we did in high school." Troy told me following me into the house.

"We most certainly don't." I told him as he laughed.

"Why don't we?" Troy challenged as we walked up the stairs towards the nursery.

"Well for one, we didn't have 7 kids in high school." I told him as he laughed.

"That's right we didn't. We still act the same." Troy told me smiling.

"We may act the same but there have been a lot of challenges along the years that have changed both you and me." I told him.

I walked over to the crib and picked up a fussy Lily. I placed her on my shoulder before I rubbed her back. She calmed down and even let out a sequel when she saw who was standing in the doorway.

"Come on let's get you fed hungry girl." I said before walking out of the room to let J.J. and Cassie sleep.

Troy and I spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out. J.J. and Cassie awoke right before the kids came through the door. I looked at Troy who had his arms full with Lily and Cassie.

"Book bags on the hooks. Mack and Aidan go play outside while dad and I talk to Belle and Josh." I told the two older ones.

"Some people are in trouble." Aidan sung before I threw him a threatened look.

"Aidan Xavier do you want to be in your room tonight?" I asked him as his eyes went wide.

"No mom." Aidan told me before I pointed out to the backyard.

"Outside to get some of that energy burned off." I told him as he and Mack ran outside.

"What did you need to talk to us about mom?" Belle asked sitting down at the table.

"Dad and I had a meeting today with our lawyers about you and Josh. Do you remember the discussion about your birth mom?" I asked looking at Belle and then Josh.

"Yeah what about her?" Josh asked as I looked over at Troy.

"Well your birth mom's mom wants to see you guys unsupervised once a month." I told them.

"What does unsupervised mean?" Josh asked Troy as Troy looked at me.

"It means mom or I can't be there with you guys." Troy said looking at Josh.

"I want you to be there." Belle said as I smiled at her.

"And we want to be there but the lawyers want to talk to you two to get your opinion about seeing your biological grandmother." I told them.

"What do we have to do?" Josh asked looking over at Belle.

"The lawyers are going to ask you some questions and you just have to answer them." Troy told Josh and Belle.

"Can we do that? We don't want to see the mean old lady." Belle told us as Troy and I both chuckled.

"Yeah we can. You'll be missing the first part of the morning. I'll send a note with your to give to your teachers." I told them.

"When are we going to do this?" Josh asked as I looked at the calendar.

"On Friday. We'll take you out of school for the morning and then we'll have lunch together before mom and I take you back to school." Troy told the two kids.

"Sounds good dad. Can we do our homework now?" Belle asked impatiently.

"Sure go ahead sweetie." I told her as she ran and got her book bag.

I smiled at Troy before picking up the phone. I dialed Tom Brant's office and told him the kids had agreed to meet him and Jessica' lawyer. He set it up for the 3rd of November at 9 o'clock in the morning. I promised him Troy, Belle, Josh, and I would all be there.

"That's all taken care of. Next item on the list?" I asked looking over at Troy.

"Dinner." Troy said simply as I opened the cabinets and looked around the kitchen.

"We're having spaghetti. I just decided that." I told him hearing the back door open and in come Mack and Aidan.

"Are you guys all tired out now?" Troy asked looking at Aidan's grass stained jeans.

"Homework time." Mack said going towards the foyer and grabbing her book bag.

Troy and I helped the kids with homework before starting dinner. It was nice having all 9 of us in the kitchen at one time. Troy and I watched the kids interact with each other and soon realized it was going to be even more hectic when we added another child to our little mix of a family.

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. Thank you for all the feedback you guys submitted for the last chapter. I was so excited when I saw how many emails I had gotten in my inbox. You guys are the greatest!**

**Once again, feedback would be loved and appreciated. The more feedback I get, the more likely I'll get another chapter up this weekend!**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters. This story is purely fiction! **

* * *

**_November 3rd, 2023 9:00 am_**

Troy and I walked along side of Josh and Belle as we went into the Tom Brant's office. I could see Josh and Belle were both as nervous as can be. I placed a hand on both of their shoulders before crouching down beside them.

"There's nothing for you two to be scared of. The lawyers are just going to ask you some questions." I told them gently.

"Will you be there momma?" Josh asked me as I looked up at Troy.

"I think the lawyers want to talk to you in a separate room than where mom and I will be. You're going to be fine." Troy told Belle and Josh.

"I'm scared." Belle whispered as I pulled her and Josh closer to me.

"I know you are baby. I am too. But just go in there and answer their questions and you'll be fine." I told them.

"Let's get this over with." Josh told me with a gentle roll of his hazel eyes, something he evidently got from Jenny.

"You're silly, Joshua." I told him laughing.

We walked into the office and I smiled at the receptionist.

"How can I help you?" She asked as I leaned against the desk.

"My children, Anabelle and Josh Bolton are here to talk to Tom Brant." I told her.

"I'll let him know. You can have a seat over there." The receptionist told me as I smiled.

We took a seat and I watched Belle and Josh interact among each other. They were both nervous but they knew they would get through this because they had each other.

"Gabi, Troy it's good to see you two again." Tom told us coming down the hallway.

"It's good to see you too. You remember our son and daughter, Belle and Josh?" Troy asked shaking hands with Tom.

"I sure do. Hi you two. Are you ready to answer some questions?" Tom asked Belle and Josh.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Belle whispered as I squeezed her shoulder and gave her and Josh a reassuring look.

I watched them walk down the hallway with Tom as Troy hugged me closer to him.

"Let's sit and wait." Troy told me as I nodded at him.

We just sat in silence as the moments passed by. Troy placed his hand on top of mine giving it a reassuring squeeze. I just sighed and wished all the time in the world would disappear.

"Momma! We did it!" Josh said yelling as he came running down the hallway.

"I'm proud of you baby." I told him as he flew into my arms. Belle did the same to Troy.

"How were they?" I asked looking up at Tom.

"They were wonderful. They answered all of our questions with ease." Tom told us.

"That's good. Do you need anything else from them?" Troy asked looking at the kids.

"Nope we're all done here. Gabi, Troy?" Tom asked looking at us.

"Yeah?" I asked looking at him and smiled a little.

"Belle, Josh, and Cassie are all safe and sound with you guys. Bainbridge cannot take them away from you." Tom told us as Troy and I both broke out in grins.

"You're not joking are you?" Troy asked Tom as we both looked at each other.

"I am not joking. You two are going to have sole custody over Belle, Josh, and Cassie." Tom told us.

"Come on guys, let's go celebrate." I told them as they both got to their feet.

We walked out the door and headed towards the car. Troy kissed me quickly as the kids climbed in the backseat. I laughed, finally happy with everything.

**_December 14th, 2023 5:30pm _**

"What are we going to the restaurant for?" Troy asked me as I looked at him.

"Ryan and Brooke wanted everyone to meet there. They said they have a surprise." I told him.

"I wonder what's happening." Troy asked me as I got Cassie and Lily in their car seats.

"I have no idea. We'll just have to wait. Kids are you ready to go?" I yelled up the stairs.

"Coming mom!" Mack yelled back as I sighed and picked up Cassie and Lily's car seats and headed out to the car.

Troy and I had gotten a new vehicle. It held 11 people. We found it easier to haul everyone in one vehicle to where they needed to go. Troy and I placed the car seats in the front row of the SUV. I watched the kids run out of the house and piled into the car.

"Are we all set to go?" Troy asked looking back in the backseat of the car.

"Yeah!" I heard 4 voices call as Troy drove out of the driveway and headed towards the restaurant.

"We're just one big happy family." I whispered as Troy looked over at me and laughed.

"That's a good thing. We're happy, healthy, and everyone is loved." Troy told me as I smiled.

The kids' singing in the back distracted us the rest of the way to the restaurant. I laughed as Troy parked the car in front of the restaurant. We all piled out as Troy and I grabbed the car seats and headed inside.

"And the Bolton family finally arrives." Chad announced as we walked in.

Mack headed over to where Brandon was; Josh went over to Miranda and kissed her cheek; Belle, Emily, Brett, and Megan all got together; while Aidan, Josh, Nolan, and Jordan all hooked up. It was funny to see all the kids get together.

"Look at how they join up together." Taylor told me as she walked over to where I was holding Cassie.

"They've been talking about this all afternoon." I told her grinning.

"What do you think their announcement is?" Taylor asked me as I shook my head.

"I have no idea. I haven't talked to Brooke in a while." I told her as she shook her head.

"I haven't either." Taylor told me before Mack came up and leaned against my knee.

"Mom!" Mack complained as I looked down at her.

"What Mack?" I asked her as she grinned her toothless tooth.

"Will you tell Aidan to leave me and Brandon alone?" Mack told me.

"Aidan, leave your sister and Brandon alone." I told Aidan as he turned and grinned at me.

"But mom it's so fun." Aidan told me as I shook my head at him.

"Aidan Xavier!" I warned him.

"Wow bringing out the full name." Kelsi told me coming over to Taylor and me.

"In some cases, it's necessary." I told her as we both laughed.

"Wow woman! You're pulling out names left and right." Sharpay told me as I laughed.

"When you have 7 kids, you have to pull out the full names eventually." I told them.

"Where are Ryan and Brooke at?" Kelsi asked looking around the restaurant.

"Chad and I brought the kids. They dropped them off at the house earlier. Ryan and Brooke told us they would meet us at the restaurant later." Taylor told us.

I didn't get to response to that because Ryan and Brooke walked through the door at that particular moment. Ryan was carrying a car seat and both of them had grins on their faces.

"What's this?" I asked looking at their grinning faces.

"You've had enough of these in your home to figure out what it is." Ryan retorted as I laughed.

"It's a car seat, I know that. The Evans' have a new baby?" I asked with a grin on my face.

"Yes we do. We added another one to our family." Brooke told us as she picked up the baby.

"What's the baby's name?" Sharpay asked as Brooke calmed the fussy baby.

"His name is Bradley Matthew Evans. He was born on the 10th at 2:30 in the morning. He weighed 9 pounds 6 ounces and was 22 inches long." Ryan told us.

"Aww you guys. Congratulations!" I said going up to them and giving them hugs.

The rest of our friends said congratulations and hugs were going around. It was a great night and we had a lot of fun cuddling the baby and telling Ryan and Brooke how lucky they were.

**_December 25th, 2023 5:30 am_**

I rolled over and heard one of the babies fussing in the monitor. I pulled myself off the bed and walked into the nursery to see Lily and J.J. making the racket.

"Hey you two. You need to keep it down." I whispered to the 6 months old.

I picked up the two babies and walked downstairs. I plugged in the Christmas tree and sat down. I placed Lily and J.J. in my lap and watched them look around the room. Their eyes went wide.

I just sat there and listened to the two of them making noises. Something caught my eye as my grin got wide.

"What are you doing up?" I asked Troy as he leaned against the doorway.

"I heard you got up and wanted to see what you were doing." Troy told me.

"I didn't want these two to wake up the rest of the house." I told him as he nodded.

He came over and took Lily from my arms. He joined me on the couch and kissed my lips.

We sat there just enjoying the silence until I heard the clock strike 7 o'clock and J.J. growing fussy.

"Is she all right for now?" I asked looking at the wide awake Lily.

"She's fine. Are you going to get J.J. a bottle?" Troy asked me as I nodded at him.

"Yeah. He's growing fussy and I don't really want him to start full out crying." I told him getting up and walking into the kitchen.

I grabbed a bottle and placed it in the microwave. I set it for 20 seconds before grabbing it and sticking it in J.J.'s awaiting mouth. I walked back into the living room and sat next to Troy.

"Don't you love this?" Troy asked me as I took my eyes off the noisy drinking J.J.

"Love what?" I asked him as he tickled Lily.

"The silence around us. Just us, Lily, and J.J. enjoying the nice quietness." Troy told me.

"Just wait until the kids get up and that quietness will be ruined." I told him as he grinned.

We both stayed quiet a few more minutes before we heard footsteps on the stairs. Troy and I both looked up and saw Mack and Aidan coming towards us with grins on their faces.

"You two are supposed to be sleeping for another hour." I told them as they both shook their head full of hair.

"It's Christmas momma!" Aidan reminded me as I nodded my head.

"I know it is. You supposed to let dad and I have time to us." I told him.

"You've been up a while. We heard you talking." Mack told me showing off her toothless grin.

"Can we open presents mom, dad?" Aidan asked swapping glances between Troy and me.

"You can open your stockings but no presents until Cassie, Josh, and Belle get up." Troy told them as I smiled.

"But momma, Cassie's not going to be anytime soon." Mack told me as I shook my head at her.

"Actually she should be up now." I told them handing J.J. to Troy before walking upstairs.

I walked into the nursery to see Cassie laying there with a smile on her face. I picked her up and carried her out of the room.

"Happy first Christmas, Cassie." I whispered before going to check on Josh and Belle.

"Morning sleepy girl." I said pushing open the door and looking at a tired Belle sitting up in bed.

"Is it Christmas yet?" Belle asked me as I grinned at her.

"It's been Christmas for about 7 and half hours." I told her as her face broke out into a grin.

"Yay! Let's go momma!" Belle said hopping out of bed and running towards the door.

"I'll be down in a minute. I've got to get Josh up." I told her blonde hair as she flew out into the hallway.

Cassie and I walked into the boys' room. Josh's leg was out of the covers and he was snoring quietly. Out of all the kids, Josh was our sleeper. He loved the sleep and if you woke him up, he was grumpy.

"Josh, sweetie. Time to wake up." I said nicely as possible.

"Mom it's not 9 o'clock yet." Josh mumbled as I giggled a little.

"It's Christmas though. Don't you want to open your presents?" I asked him as he rolled over.

"I want to sleep mom." Josh told me as I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Joshua. Time to get up or I'll have Belle, Aidan, and Mack to come wake you up." I told him as he slowly sat up.

"I'm up. I'll be down in a little bit." Josh told me as I nodded my head.

I walked out of the room and headed downstairs. Cassie caught my attention when she started to fuss.

"Are you hungry, little girl?" I asked her as she continued to grow fussier by the moment.

I grabbed a bottle from the fridge and placed it in the microwave.

"What's all the commotion in here about?" Troy asked walking into the kitchen empty handed.

"Cassie's protesting her hunger. Josh should be down in a minute." I told him.

"Is momma not feeding, daddy's girl?" Troy asked taking Cassie out of my hands.

"I'm getting it together. Since you're taking her side, I'll let you feed her." I told him handing the bottle to him and walking into the living room.

"Can we open presents now momma?" Mack asked as Troy took a seat on the couch.

"I don't know. What do you think Troy?" I asked looking over at a grinning Troy.

"Have they been good kids lately?" Troy asked me as I thought about it for a minute.

"We have! We have! We've done everything you've told us." Belle told me as I nodded my head.

"We've helped you with Cassie, J.J., and Lily." Mack added as I looked over at the boys.

"We've kept our rooms cleaned and even helped with the laundry." Aidan told me as I smiled.

"We've made our beds and done our homework." Josh told me as Troy and I looked at each other.

"Then I guess you can open your presents." I told them relaxing back into the couch.

"When are we going to open J.J., Lily, and Cassie's presents?" Troy whispered to me.

"After we open ours. You know the parents are going to be over later on tonight to give them more." I told him as he nodded.

"I'm hoping they didn't go over board." Troy told me as I looked at the kids' faces as they opened presents.

"Me too." I told him as Mack and Belle held up a couple new DVDs they had gotten.

_**9:00 am**_

"Mack, Belle, Aidan, and Josh I'm not going to tell you guys again to go put your presents away." I told them sitting on the couch.

"Rough morning, babe?" Troy asked me as I looked behind the couch at all the wrapping paper.

"You have no idea. Next year, I think I'm going to skip the whole wrapping paper issue and just leave the presents opened under the tree." I told Troy as he came to sit by me.

"That takes all the surprise out of it. That won't be any fun." Troy told me as I nodded.

"I guess you're right. We'll have all 7 of them opening presents next year." I whispered as he nodded his head.

"Maybe another baby in our arms?" Troy hinted as I shot him a look.

"I told you not until Cassie, Lily, and J.J. are 2 years old." I reminded him as he grinned.

"Fine I remember now." Troy told me as I leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"Now what?" I asked him as he looked over at the clock.

"How about we exchange presents while the little ones are occupied and the babies are down?" Troy suggested as I smiled.

"Me or you first?" I asked as we moved closer to the tree.

"You can go first babe." Troy told me as I reached under the tree to get the boxes I had placed there earlier.

I handed him the first one and watched his faces as he opened it. Inside the box laid a book. Troy picked it up and looked at it.

"Do you know what that is?" I asked him as he smiled at me.

"I don't know but I have a feeling you'll tell me." Troy said as I giggled at him.

"It was the book we were reading in Mrs. Darbus' class the day you and I saw each other again." I told him as he flipped through "Romeo and Juliet". I told him.

"Ok and why is this special?" Troy asked me as I laughed at him.

"Flip through it." I told him as he flipped through the book.

"You wrote this in there?" Troy asked stopping on a page.

"I hated reading the book so I doodled in it instead. I told you, I knew I was going to marry you when we saw each other in Darbus' class again." I told him as he continued to flip through it.

"I love it. Now I know how crazy you are about me." Troy told me as I handed him another present.

"Good now open this one." I told him as he opened the square box and smiled at him.

Inside laid another scrapbook. Over the years, I had been saving up pictures of him with the kids. It was a total Troy scrapbook.

"I figured the other scrapbook I had given you had outgrown this family. This scrapbook has pictures of you with each of the kids from the time they were born until now. The kids even included messages to you within it." I told him as he looked up at me.

"I love it. Thank you." Troy told me as he leaned over and kissed me.

I watched him as he continued to flip through it and his grin growing bigger by the minute.

"Now it's your turn princess." Troy told me as he handed me a small box.

I tore the paper off and opened the lid. I saw a little envelope sitting in the bottom and took it out. I quickly opened it and pulled out the paper.

_Gabriella,_

_This is our 17th Christmas together. Can you believe it? I can't. I love you. Will you do me the pleasure and go on an all exclusive date with me tomorrow night? No kids, no interruptions; just us being the people we each fell in love with. _

_Troy _

I looked at Troy with the biggest grin on my face. He smiled and took my hand in his.

"Are you serious about this? We're going on a date?" I asked him as he smiled at me.

"If you say yes, then we're going on a date. When was the last time we went out just the two of us?" Troy asked me as I thought it over.

"It's been a long time. Who's going to watch the kids?" I asked him as he smiled.

"Grandparents come in handy every now and then." Troy said with a chuckle.

"Yes I would love to go on a date with you. What am I going to wear?" I asked him as he grinned.

"There's a new dress upstairs waiting for you." Troy told me as I smiled at him.

"I love you. Thank you so much." I told him as he shook his head at me.

"We're not done yet, hon." Troy told me as he handed me another box.

"I had a harder time getting you something this year. You have everything you ever wanted; you have me, our kids, a great family, and even greater friends. So I went to a couple of people who know you pretty good and asked what I should get you. Well I came up with this." Troy told me as I smiled at him.

I opened it up and inside laid a bracelet. I picked it up and looked at all the charms.

"Now all the charms have special meaning. Don't worry, I'm going to let you know what each one means." Troy told me taking my hand in his.

"Now the first one is a **rose**. You love roses and I love seeing your face after I've given you a dozen." Troy started as I fingered the charm.

"The second charm is a **basketball**. This is to help you remember all the good times from high school. We had some good ones." Troy told me as I laughed at him.

"All right moving on. I had each of the kids pick out a charm that went with their personalities." Troy told me as I smiled.

"Mackenzie picked a **piano** because of all the good times you and her have had on the piano together. She said that usually you guys just plunk around but it's the best time in the world." Troy told me as I nodded.

"Aidan picked a **heart** because you always said all the kids are going to be in your heart. He wanted you to remember that you'll always be in their hearts." Troy told me as I wiped away some tears.

"Anabelle picked **ballet slippers** for a couple of reasons. She said that you love watching her practice and it reminded you of times when you were little and dancing around the house. Two, she said that you always encourage all the kids to follow their hearts." Troy told me as I smiled.

"Joshua picked a **spoon** for all the good times you and he had at the restaurant. He says it's never a dull moment with you. He also said something about you pointing out certain customers and making comments only you and he understands." Troy told me as I smiled at him.

"For Cassie, J.J., and Lily I picked out a **baby bottle**. This is to remind you that no matter how old the kids get, they'll always be your babies. No one could ever change that." Troy told me as I nodded.

"Now a couple more I've included. A **ring** to signify our never ending love for each other. A **four leave clover** to signify all the good luck we've had over the past few years. And last but not least, I've included a **clock** to keep all the time we've spent together. We've had a lot of memories that we've shared together." Troy told me.

"Thank you. I love it." I told him leaning over and kissing him.

"So what are we going to do on our date tomorrow night?" I asked Troy as he shook his head.

"You're going to have to wait and see. It's a surprise." Troy told me as I nodded.

"All right. I think I can wait." I told him as we sat in the almost complete silence of the house.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the delay. I had a harder time writing this. Hopefully I'll have the next one up much faster. School is in full swing so that's part of the reason why I'm not updating as much.**

**Feedback, as always, is always expected, loved, and appreciated!**


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters. This story is purely fiction! **

* * *

**_December 26th, 2023 6:00 pm_**

"All right you four listen to your grandparents and don't give them any trouble. If I hear of any misbehaving, there will be punishments." I said looking at Aidan, Belle, Josh, and Mack.

"All right mom. We'll behave." Mack said with a roll of her gorgeous brown eyes.

"Good. Now go play while I finish getting ready." I told them as Belle and Josh hung behind.

"Where are you going mommy?" Belle asked me as I smiled at her through the mirror.

"Dad and I are going out on a date. You're going to stay here and help grandma and grandpa with Cassie, J.J., and Lily." I told her and Josh.

"Why are you leaving us?" Josh asked me as I came and sat next to them on the bed.

"I'll be home later on tonight. Mommies and daddies need some alone time like you kids need alone time. Dad and I haven't been out together since before J.J. and Lily were born." I told them.

"You promise you'll be back tonight?" Belle asked as I smiled at the two of them.

"Dad and I will come kiss you guys' goodnight when we get home. How does that sound?" I asked the two of them.

"That sounds good mommy." Josh told me as I smiled at them.

"All right. Go play and I'll come get you when dad and I are leaving." I told them.

"Are they anxious about us leaving?" Troy asked coming into the room.

"Yeah they were making sure you and I were coming home tonight." I told him.

"I wish we could make them understand we're not going to leave them." Troy told me as I nodded.

"It's just something we're going to have to overcome. We'll get through it. You, however, need to get ready. Your parents are going to be here soon." I told him.

"I just have to shower and get my button down, slacks, and tie on." Troy told me.

"Ooh this must be special if you're wearing a tie." I told him with a grin before he captured me in a kiss.

"I'm only dressing up because I don't want to look like a slob with you in that dress. Damn girl you look hot." Troy said as he took my hand and twirled around.

"Why thank you kind gentleman. I talked to the kids about not giving their grandparents a hard time. I told them if I hear about any misbehaving, punishments would occur." I told him.

"Good. Where are the 7 of them now?" Troy asked me as I racked my brain.

"Either in their rooms or downstairs. I told them no one should be going outside because it's too cold." I told him.

"All right. I'm going to get in the shower. I'll be down in a little bit." Troy told me.

"Your parents are going to be here in 10 minutes, Troy." I reminded him as he smiled.

"I know; it's going to be a quick shower." Troy said as I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room.

I carefully walked downstairs and headed for the kitchen. Mack and Aidan were at the table coloring.

"Where are you and dad going mom?" Mack asked me as I grabbed a piece of paper and started to write down information for Amanda and Jack.

"Dad's taking me somewhere special. He hasn't told me yet." I told her.

"Why do you two have to go out?" Aidan asked me as I rolled my eyes.

"Mommies and daddies need time to their selves like you guys need time away from us. We haven't been out since before J.J. and Lily were born." I told them.

"But we want you to stay here." Mack told me as I looked at her and Aidan.

"It's not going to happen. Dad and I are going out." I told them.

"Will you be back tonight?" Mack asked as I nodded my head.

"We'll be back after you go to bed. I'll come kiss you guys' goodnight when I come in." I told Mack and Aidan.

"That will do." Aidan said before the doorbell rang and he and Mack ran to the door.

I racked my brain for anything else Jack or Amanda would need to know. I wrote something down quickly before going into the hallway to see Amanda and Jack.

"Thank you guys for doing this." I told the two of them.

"It's not a problem. You two haven't been out in a while. Troy asked and we were happy to agree." Amanda told me.

"It has been a while." I told them with a laugh.

"Belle, Josh your grandparents are here." I yelled up the stairs.

"Where are Cassie, Lily, and J.J.?" Jack asked me as I looked in the living room.

"Cassie is upstairs sleeping; she's got another cold. Lily and J.J. are in their swings." I told them walking into the living room.

"And where's our son?" Amanda asked as I gave her a grin.

"He's upstairs taking a shower. He knew what time you guys were coming and waited until the last minute to take one." I told them.

"Sounds like Troy." Jack said as the three of us laughed.

"What's so funny?" Troy asked coming down the stairs in a black shirt, black slacks, and a white tie.

"Nothing. You look handsome." I told him as he grinned at me.

"And you look like a heavenly angel." Troy said lightly kissing my cheek.

"Are we going to be late?" I asked Troy as he smiled at me.

"We don't have any reservations or anything." Troy told me but quickly kissed me before I could ask any questions.

"All right we're going to go now. Mom, dad if you need anything you know our cell phones." Troy reminded his parents.

"Go have fun. Don't worry about anything here." Amanda told us with a wave of her hand.

"I wrote down their bedtimes and everything like that on the sheet on the table." I told Jack as he smiled.

"You two act like we haven't dealt with kids before." Jack said as Troy and I both grinned.

"Sorry but we're kind of anxious." Troy said as he opened the door for me.

"Ready princess?" Troy asked as I took his hand and he led me outside.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I told him as we both blew kisses to the kids.

"So Mr. Bolton where are we going?" I asked him getting into the car.

"My love, it's a surprise. But I'll give you a hint if you want one." Troy said looking over at me.

"I would love one." I told him as he pulled out of the driveway and headed to our destination.

"All right, your hint is one of our favorite places." Troy told me as I went into deep thought.

"One of our favorite places? That could be anywhere." I told him with a grin.

"I know. That's why I gave you that hint." He told me as he squeezed my hand.

"Just relax and we'll be there in a few minutes." Troy told me as I leaned against the cool window.

He took my completely by surprised as he pulled into East High's parking lot. I sat up and looked at him with shock in my eyes.

"Why are we here?" I asked him as he kissed me, successfully shutting me up.

"You will see in a minute. Now come follow me." Troy said as we both got out of the car.

He took my hand in his and walked towards the locked up school. He pulled on a door and magically it opened. I looked at Troy with a grin on my face.

"You do know we're breaking into a school. I don't feel like going to jail tonight." I told him as he laughed.

"You're not going to jail tonight. I've got some major connections to this school. Don't worry about it." Troy told me as we walked into the silent school.

"I forgot how many memories are in this place." I whispered as he laughed out loud.

"Why are you whispering, Gabi? No one is in here." Troy told me as we walked down the science hallway.

"I don't know. It's kind of creepy that we're in the school at night." I told him as he smiled.

"It's kind of fun. We did have some good memories here." Troy told me as I nodded.

"Remember math with your dad? I never thought I would survive that class." I told him as he laughed.

"You ended up getting an A in that class. I got stuck with a B." Troy told me as I laughed.

"There are too many memories here." I told him as he pulled me over to a locker.

"Do you remember the combination to this?" Troy asked as I thought about it for a minute.

"I think so. Let me try." I told him taking the lock and spinning it a few times.

"18-14-10." I told him as we both heard the lock click open and I smiled at him.

"How did you remember that?" Troy asked me as I grinned at him.

"10 and 18 are your birthday. 14 was your jersey number. Can I open it?" I asked him as he smiled at me.

"Why of course you can unless you don't want to." Troy told me as I smiled at him.

I pulled open the locker and inside sat a basketball with a blanket. Troy grabbed both of them and motioned me to follow him.

"Where are we going now?" I asked him as we walked down another eerie hallway.

"Just wait and see. You love to question me, don't you?" Troy asked as I laughed.

"I learn from the best." I told him as we walked into the gym.

We quickly set up the blanket before getting the stuff out of the basket. We sat down and looked around the unchanged gym. I smiled at Troy as he looked around.

"What was your best memory of this gym?" I asked him as smiled at me.

"Probably the two times we beat West High. Those were the happiest times ever." Troy told me.

"I use to stand up in these stands and watch you play your heart out. You had so much dedication for the game and every time you played, I fell more in love with you." I told him.

"I never knew that. Remember when a couple of kids tried to convince you to make me quit?" Troy asked me as I frowned at the memory.

It was during our junior year that a couple of kids came up to me and asked me to convince Troy to quit basketball. I immediately ran to Troy and told him.

"I could never convince you to quit the game you love." I told him as he looked at me.

"I don't know what I would do if basketball was suddenly ripped away from me." Troy told me as I looked at him.

"You'll never have to know that. You'll be all right." I told him as he smiled at me.

"I know because I have you by my side. We did have some good times here." Troy told me as I smiled.

"We did. I remember I would always come meet you down here after you took a shower. You would pick me up and spin me around. I would always laugh and you would end up kissing me." I told him.

"I would always look forward to the end of the game for that very reason." Troy told me.

"Ok now where are we going?" I asked him as he took my hand in his and walked out of the gym.

"To a place I would meet you at every morning." Troy told me as I thought about it.

"Darbus' room?" I asked him as he grinned and shook his head at me.

"You've got it babe. I would stand outside of this door and wait for you to walk down the hall. My world would get better every time I saw you walk towards me." Troy told me.

"I would always make my way inside as soon as I got here. Taylor and Kelsi would make fun of me. I would just grinned and come find you." I told him.

"Our friends never understood our loved for each other. I gave up a long time ago of explaining our love for each other." Troy told me.

"It's a never ending loosing battle." I told him as we both laughed at the thought.

"We are going to continue on our walk down memory lane now." Troy told me as I smiled.

"Where are we going now?" I asked him as he turned around and grinned at me.

"You are going to kill me with your questions. Can you hold on and you'll see in a minute?" Troy asked me as I smiled.

"I can hold on. Now let's go." I told him as he led me down another hallway.

"Recognize this place?" Troy asked me as he looked over at my surprised face.

"I do. We spent a lot of time here." I told him with a grin.

"Oh the times we made out here while we were suppose to be in another class." Troy told me as I laughed.

"The theatre is where you and I told each other we loved each other for the first time." I told him wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"And it's the place where I'll tell you again. I love you, Gabriella Bolton." Troy told me as I smiled.

"The last time you said that here, I was Gabriella Montez." I told him as he smiled.

"That's true. Can you believe we've been married for 14 years and together for 17 years?" Troy asked me as I thought about it.

"Some times I can but I other days it seems like it have flown by." I told him as he smiled.

"We have 7 kids who are between the ages of 9 and 5 months. I think we're doing pretty well." Troy told me.

"We pretty lucky, you know that?" I asked him as he started to slow dance on the stage.

"Yeah I know we are. We found each other during our junior year in high school; we've a pretty stable marriage; and we have a great family surrounding us. We have amazing friends and great parents who would do anything for us." Troy told me as I smiled.

"What can I say? I wouldn't want to spend my life with anyone else." I told him as he kissed me.

"What do you see in the future?" Troy asked me totally turning the conversation in a different direction.

"Well I see us having another child and then I don't know. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I told him as he nodded.

"Well I see our kids growing up and them being pretty happy. I see them going off to college and then leaving us all alone in the big old house. What are we going to do when all the kids move out?" Troy asked me as I laughed out loud.

"I have no idea. Maybe I'll go back to work then." I told him as he smiled at me.

"You're going to have so much time on your hands. I might have to send you to the crazy zoo." Troy told me as I shook my head.

"No way. I'll find something to fill my time. Maybe I'll go back to school or go back to work." I told him.

"What would you go back to school for?" Troy asked me as I thought about it.

"Maybe I'll go back to become a teacher or something else." I told him sighing in total content.

"You happy?" Troy asked me as I smiled at him.

"I'm just enjoying this time with you. There are no kids screaming at you or me. We're just here alone. Thank you for bringing me here." I told him as he smiled.

"It's not a problem. I wanted to do something that took us back through the times we've spent together." Troy told me.

"I'm glad you did. I really enjoyed tonight." I told him as he continued to dance with me.

We stayed at the high school for a bit longer until Troy and I decided it was getting late. Troy surprised me and swung by the local McDonalds. We got ice cream cones and sat in the car and just talked about whatever came to mind.

We went home and kissed the kids goodnight before heading to bed ourselves.

* * *

**There you guys go. Enjoy and feedback is MOST appreciated!**


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters. This story is pure fiction! **

* * *

**_January 5, 2024 4:30 pm_**

"Bolton children, is the homework completed?" I asked looking at the four guilty faces sitting around the massive kitchen table.

"Not yet momma but we're working on it." Mack told me as I nodded my head.

"Well start it. I think we're going out to dinner tonight." I told them as they all grinned.

"Why are we going out to dinner?" Aidan asked me as I gave him a bored look.

"Because it's momma's birthday and she doesn't feel like cooking tonight." I told them as their eyes went wide.

"Oh Happy Birthday momma!" The four kids' voices rang out as I smiled at them.

"Thank you guys. Now please start doing your homework." I told them.

"How old are you momma?" Josh asked me as Mack quickly hit his shoulder.

"You don't ask women how old they are. It ain't right." Belle said as Mack quickly nodded her head.

"I don't see any women present. Besides I'm asking mom, not you." Josh said before turning his attention to me.

"I'm 34 today you guys." I told them as their eyes went wide.

"That's old momma." Aidan said as I went over and hit the top of his head.

"I'm not that old. I'm not as old as grandma and grandpa." I told them as they all giggled.

"Just wait mom. You'll be that old one day." Josh told me showing of his boyish smirk.

"I'm the birthday girl. You're not supposed to be mean to me." I told them sitting down and crossing my arms over my chest.

I heard the front door open and then close quickly. I saw a figure walk closer to the kitchen as the kids started to clean up their art projects.

"Hey guys. Hi birthday girl. Why the long face?" Troy asked coming to crouch down beside me.

"Your children aren't being nice to me. It's my birthday after all." I told him.

"Aww you poor baby. You probably deserved it knowing you. What are they doing to you?" Troy asked as I looked at him.

"I didn't deserve any of this. They're telling me I'll be old one day." I told him as he chuckled a little.

"I hate to tell you this, but they're right hon. You will be old one day. Now that day doesn't have to come today if you don't want it." Troy said standing up and kissing the top of my head.

"I'm still young and in love." I told him in my defense as the kids started to giggle.

"You're crazy mom." Belle told me as I smirked at her.

"I know but you love me for it." I told them as they all laughed.

"Is homework done yet?" Troy asked looking at the four older kids.

"Not yet dad but we're working on it." Aidan said using the same words Mack used 10 minutes again.

"You have an hour before we're leaving. Where are the babies at?" Troy asked me as I thought it over.

"J.J. is upstairs, Lily is in the swing in the living room, and Cassie is in the bouncy seat at my feet." I told him as he came around and looked at Cassie.

"Hello my baby girl. How are you?" Troy asked picking Cassie up and placing her on his chest.

"She's not going to respond to you Troy." I told him standing up and walking into the living room.

"A dad can dream can't he?" Troy called back as I rolled my eyes.

"Sure he can dream but that doesn't mean the dream won't come true." I told him picking up Lily.

"Hi little girl. How are you today?" I asked her as she smiled her still toothless grin.

I take her upstairs and get her ready to go out to dinner. I grab the diaper bag and fill it up with everything we're going to need for that night.

"Hi. What are you doing?" Troy asked me as I turned and smiled at him.

"Getting the diaper bag ready for tonight. Will you get J.J. up and put him in the car seat?" I asked Troy as he nodded.

I turned when I heard J.J. start to fuss a little. Troy gently placed him on his shoulder and started to rub his back. J.J. calmed down a little bit before Troy looked at me.

"I'm going to take him downstairs. Are you coming down in a little bit?" Troy asked as I nodded.

"Let me get Cassie, Lily, and the diaper bag and I'll be down." I told him as he smiled.

I picked up the two girls and the diaper bag before heading downstairs. I heard Mack and Aidan arguing about something.

"You two knock it off. Its mom's birthday and she doesn't want to hear you two arguing." Troy told the two kids.

"But dad she's being a poopy head." Aidan said as I tried to hide my laughter.

"Am not. You're the one that called me a name." Mack argued back.

"Mackenzie Miah and Aidan Xavier knock it off. Or you two won't be going tonight." Troy told the two kids.

"But dad-" Aidan tried again before Troy cut him off.

"I don't want to hear anything from you two. Finish your homework and we'll go." Troy said saying the final words on the matter.

I placed Lily and Cassie in their car seats before covering the two up with a blanket. I heard Troy come into the room with a long sigh.

"Giving you a run for your money?" I asked him as he rubbed his hands over his face.

"You have no idea. They're going to kill me one day." Troy told me as I smiled at him.

"Do you still want that baby in two years?" I asked him as he glared at me.

"Don't push it. But we want another one." Troy told me as I smiled at him.

"I'm quite content with the 7 we have." I told him as he looked at me.

"But think about having another baby in the house. We can do it. With you as a mom and me as a dad, we make great babies." Troy told me as I smiled at him.

"That we do. But we're going to have to do 3 am feedings again and go through the terrible twos all over again." I reminded him.

"Well we're going to go through the terrible twos three times in the upcoming three years." Troy told me.

"I guess if we can survive it times three then we can handle another one." I told him sighing.

"If you don't want another baby, just say the word and I'll drop it." Troy told me.

"Its not that I don't want another baby, I'm just worried." I told him as his eyes flew to mine.

"What are you worried about?" Troy asked me pulling me closer to him on the couch.

"For one, when we think about having this baby, I'll be 36 years old. That's old for a woman to have a baby." I told him as he smiled at me.

"You'll be the sexiest momma around. And that's a promise." Troy told me as I smiled at him.

"Thank you. And I do want another baby. But it's not going to be for another year or so." I told him.

"I know and I'm excited. We'll be great parents an 8th time around." Troy told me.

"When are we going?" Belle asked coming into the room.

"As soon as you guys are ready to go." Troy told her as she smiled.

"As soon as we're ready to go guys!" Belle yelled as she walked back into the kitchen.

"We're ready!" Josh said running into the room with a grin on his face.

"I don't see shoes on your feet, buddy." I told him standing up and looking at him.

Mack came into the room with flip flops and shorts on. I giggled at her and shook my head at her.

"Go change, Mack." I told her as she looked down at her outfit.

"But mom it's warm out." Mack said trying to start an argument with me.

"It's not warm enough for shorts and flip flops. Go get some jeans and tennis shoes on." I told her.

"But mom this is what I want to wear." Mack told me as I looked at her.

"It's not that warm out. Go get into some jeans and tennis shoes." I told her as she started to stomp her feet.

"Momma!" Mack said as I gave her a motherly look.

"Go change Mack or you're not going tonight." I told her as she started to stomp up the stairs.

"Fine!" She yelled as she stomped up the stairs.

"Mackenzie do you want to be grounded?" Troy asked coming into the foyer with J.J.'s car seat.

"No sir!" She said back as I smiled at Troy.

"Then knock it off." He told her as she came back downstairs in jeans and her slip on tennis shoes.

"The teen years are coming earlier and earlier." I told Troy as he nodded at me.

"I'm not looking forward to teen years with any of these kids." Troy told me laughing.

"It's going to be a scary thought when these kids start to drive." I told him as his eyes went wide.

"We're going to have four driving within four years of each other." Troy told me.

"Now that's a scary thought." I told him picking up Cassie and Lily's car seats and headed out to the car.

"Come on you guys. Let's go." Troy told me as the kids ran to our SUV and piled in.

"What restaurant are we going to?" I asked Troy as he looked at me and rolled my eyes.

"Which one do you think we're going to?" Troy asked me as I smirked at him.

"I'm guessing the Wildcat Bar?" I asked him as he grinned at me.

"Ding dong we've got a winner." Troy told me as I shook my head at him.

"Why is everyone giving me grief? I'm the birthday girl for gosh sakes!" I told him as he laughed.

"We're doing it because we love you." Troy told me as I smiled at him.

"Is that all?" I asked him as he looked over at me.

"And because you're getting older too." Troy said pulling into a parking spot.

"All kids vacant the vehicle." I said in a robot voice which the kids all giggled at.

"You're silly momma." Josh told me as I laughed a little.

"I know. But you still love me don't you?" I asked him as he nodded his head up and down.

"Hey Troy?" I asked as he looked over at me and grinned.

"Yes honey?" Troy asked as I got Cassie and Lily's car seats from the SUV.

"Why is the restaurant dark?" I asked him while looking in the windows.

"The power might be out. I'll go see what's wrong." Troy told me as we walked closer to the entrance.

"Kids stay here. Don't go in." I told them as we stood in the doorway of the restaurant.

Before I could say anything, I saw the lights come on and everyone standing there.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled as I placed the two car seats down on the floor.

"What's this?" I asked looking around the room at all of my friends and family.

"This is your 34th birthday party. Happy birthday honey." Mom said coming up and giving me a hug.

"You guys didn't have to do this." I told them looking around the decorated restaurant.

"We wanted to besides your kids came to us about the idea of a surprise birthday party." Amanda told me as I smiled.

"You four managed to keep a secret from me? I'm impressed." I said turning to look at Mack, Aidan, Belle, and Josh.

"We can keep a secret if we're bribed." Mack told me as I looked over at her.

"Who bribed you, miss?" I asked as I saw Troy slid over to where Chad, Ryan, Jason, and Zeke all stood.

"The grandparents and dad. They have the secret power." Aidan told me as I laughed.

"I'm going to have to talk to the grandparents and dad about bribing my children." I told them as their eyes went wide.

"You can't do that mom! You didn't want us to ruin the surprise did you?" Belle asked as I laughed.

"No I did but thank you for this. I love it. Now go have fun." I told them giving each of them hugs and kisses.

I walked over to where Amanda, mom, Brian, and Jack all stood. They noticed my grin and laughed.

"Were you surprised?" Jack asked me as I nodded my head.

"I truly was. I wasn't expecting this at all." I told them as they all laughed.

"We were thinking you were suspicious a little when you first walked in." Mom told me as I shook my head.

"I wasn't really. Troy came to me a few days ago and asked if I wanted to come to the restaurant for dinner. I said yes because I didn't really feel like cooking tonight." I told them.

"The kids came to us and told us they wanted to do something for you. Mack came up with the idea of having a surprised party. We told Troy who got your girlfriends to help." Amanda told me.

"Well thank you again. I love it." I told them as I looked over at the table where Cassie, Lily, and J.J.'s car seats all stood.

"I've got to be a mom for a minute." I said as I noticed Cassie was getting fussier by the minute.

I walked over and picked her up. I got the bottle from the diaper bag and placed it in her mouth. I saw Taylor, Kelsi, Sharpay, and Brooke's guilty faces staring back at me as I laughed.

"So you're the four who helped with this evil plan?" I asked them as they came over.

"Guilty as charged. You were surprised weren't you?" Sharpay asked me as I nodded.

"I was indeed surprised. Thank you so much." I told them grinning.

"Oh it was nothing. We haven't seen each other in a while and we figured we would pull everyone together for this." Brooke told me.

"How are the pregnancies coming along?" I asked looking at Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor.

"I don't have any complaints. Miranda is so good with Brett and Samantha so I don't have any complaints." Sharpay told me who was due in April.

"I finished up with morning sickness so it should be smooth sailing from here on out." Kelsi told me as I smiled. She was due in June.

"So can we expect any more kids from the Bolton family?" Brooke asked me as I smirked a little.

"I'm quite content with 7 kids so I would say no." I told them as shock crossed all of their faces.

"The Boltons aren't having any more kids? The press should be alerted on this one." Taylor teased me.

"Troy and I have our hands full with 7 kids. Could you imagine another one added to the mix?" I asked them with a grin.

"I can actually see you guys handling 8 kids. It would be amusing." Sharpay told me.

"Don't think that will ever happen." I told them as they all nodded and grinned.

"We'll see about that. Come on let's party." Kelsi told me as we headed towards the make shift dance floor.

The rest of the night we just hung out and partied. It was a lot of fun to catch up on what was happening with our friends.

* * *

**There you guys go. Feedback would be most appreciated. **


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! I really appreciate it!**

**You might have to refer back to Chapter 19 of this story. A part of this appears here!**

**Also I want to say a huge THANK YOU to everyone. This is now my most reviewed story ever. As of now, there are now 314 reviews for this story. I'm so happy everyone's enjoying it and reviewing. Thank you again!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters. This story is pure fiction! **

* * *

_**January 13th, 2024 6:30 pm **_

"Thank you so much for watching them, Amanda." I told her with a smile on my face.

"It's not a problem. I bet you guys need some time to bond with the older kids huh?" Amanda asked me before I nodded my head.

"Yeah we really do. We haven't been spending much time with them because of Cassie, Lily, and J.J. Tonight it's all about them." I told her.

"That's good. And it's not a problem again. We enjoy watching our grandchildren for the night." Amanda told me as Jack and Troy appeared at the doorway.

"And where have you two been?" I asked my father-in-law and husband with a grin.

"We were in the kitchen talking. Are you almost ready to go?" Troy asked me.

"I'm ready whenever you are but we have to get the kids ready." I told him laughing.

"I know. Come on guys, we're leaving." Troy said walking into the hallway to yell up the stairs.

"Coming daddy!" I heard Belle call as I watched her bounce down the stairs to greet her grandparents.

I shyly looked at Troy as he grinned at me. He gave me a look which I whole heartily shook my head at. I cleared my throat grabbing everyone's attention.

"You guys ready to go?" I asked looking at the four eager children.

"Yeah mom; let's hit the road." Aidan said pumping his fist in the air.

"If you guys need anything, you know our cell phones." I told my in-laws as they both smiled at us.

"Have fun and don't worry about anything here." Jack said as I smiled at him.

"Ok kids let's hit the road." Troy said as we said goodbye to the grandparents and headed out the door.

We all piled into the car and started driving towards UMN's stadium. I turned around in my seat as we got closer to the center to see the kids' reaction. I laughed a little before staring at the building myself.

"What are you giggling about?" Troy asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"The kids' reactions. I don't think they've seen this building before." I told him.

"They've seen it but never this close before." Troy told me before pulling into the parking lot and pulling into a spot.

"You guys ready?" Troy asked turning around and looking at the kids' excited faces.

"Yeah dad let's go!" Josh exclaimed as Troy and I laughed at our son's excitement.

"You heard your brother; outta the car now!" I said which caused the kids to laugh.

Belle and Aidan took my hand as Mack and Josh took Troy's. As a family, we walked towards the arena. I heard Troy sigh as I looked at him. I let go of Aidan's hand and squeezed his hand that was covered by Mack's hand. He turned and smiled at me.

"Wow dad this is cool!" Aidan exclaimed as we walked into the arena. I looked around and was instantly thrown back into a memory.

"What's that look for?" Troy asked as I looked at him.

"I'll tell you later." I mumbled as we walked around and tried to find our seats.

I looked at what the kids had on and laughed. My laughter caught Troy's attention and he looked at me.

"What are you laughing about woman?" Troy asked as I smiled at him.

"I think the kids need to show who they're rooting for." I told him hoping he would catch my drift.

"You're right. They need UMN shirts." Troy told me as I nodded at him.

He took Aidan and Josh over to the stand and to buy the kids t-shirts. The girls looked at me and smiled.

"What are you thinking about mom?" Mack asked me as I crouched down to her level.

"I was just thinking about high school." I told her as she and Belle gave me a weird look.

"What about high school?" Belle asked as I looked up and saw Troy talking to the two boys.

"Your dad played here in this arena when he was in high school. It was the championship game." I told them as they both smiled.

"Really? Why would he play here and not East high?" Mack asked me.

"They played West high and West high didn't think it was fair to play at East high so they wanted neutral territory so they played here." I told her.

"Very cool. Maybe I'll play here on day." Mack said as I smiled and nodded at her.

"I hope you do. Your dad and I love it here." I said as Troy, Josh, and Aidan came back with t-shirts in tow.

"We ready?" Troy asked me as I nodded my head.

"Let's go get settled down." I told him as we found our entrance and walked down the stairs to our seats.

"This is so cool, dad." Mack said looking around the huge arena.

"I know. You have to thank mom for getting the tickets." Troy said throwing a glance in my direction.

"Thank you mom." All four kids said to me.

"You are most welcome. Now we'll have to take you back to mine and dad's college and take you to a game there." I told them.

"What college is that?" Josh asked as Troy and I both rolled our eyes.

"It's Brown University and it's in Rhode Island." Troy said as they all nodded.

"When can we go there?" Mack asked as Troy gave me a glance.

"Maybe we'll go there next summer. We'll have to see though." Troy said as the kids smiled.

"Can we go there?" Aidan and Josh both asked as Troy and I laughed.

"We'll have to see. We might go there for Spring break but we'll have to see how things go." I told them.

"Cool. When's the game going to start?" Belle asked as I looked at my watch.

"In about 20 minutes. Can you guys sit here and watch the guys warm up?" I asked as all four kids nodded their heads and looked at the court.

"What was that look for earlier?" Troy asked once the kids were occupied with what was going on the court.

"I was thrown back to when you played here your senior year of high school." I told him as he smiled at me.

"Ahh fine memories. I remember being really excited because we were playing on UMN's home court. Chad and I were hyper that entire day. Dad couldn't even calm me down." Troy said looking at me.

"I was nervous the entire day for you. I couldn't help it; I knew this was the biggest game of your career and I knew it would be the last time I would watch you play basketball." I told him as he rubbed his hand down my cheek.

"You said you wouldn't come watch me at USC. I would suit up every game and before we would start practicing, I would scan the crowd, hoping you would surprise me and come watch me play. You never came." Troy told me as I looked down to the ground.

"I'm sorry I never came. I think I was mad that you gave up our relationship and just broke it off." I told him as he smiled slightly.

"I'm here now and I've tried to make it up to you. It broke my heart the moment my dad came to take me to the airport." Troy told me.

"You are here now and I love it. You have no idea how happy I was the day I saw you standing outside of my house." I told him smiling.

"I was nervous as hell that day. When we took that walk, I was shaking so bad. I didn't want to mess it up a second time." Troy told me.

"You could never mess it up. I loved you too much." I told him as Mack grabbed our attention.

"Are you two done talking? The game's about to start." Mack said with a roll of her eyes.

"Yes princess we're done talking." I told her as she shook her hair and laughed.

We sat there as a family and watched the game. It was fun just us as a family sitting there spending some time together. Troy and I just watched the kids and their faces' reflected their great time. Troy and I knew Mack and Aidan would love it more than Belle and Josh because of their passion to play ball. Mack and Aidan both promised Troy and I they would play there one day. Troy and I told them we wish it would happen.

_**February 14, 2024 3:30 pm**_

"MOM! We're home!" I heard Aidan yell as I sat in the nursery trying to rock Cassie back to sleep.

"I'm up here." I called as I heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Hi momma. We got valentines today." Belle told me as I smiled at her.

"I know you did. It's Valentine's day." I told her with a smile.

"What are you doing?" Josh asked coming into the nursery.

"I'm trying to rock Cassie back to sleep. It's not working." I told him as he came over and kissed the 6th month old baby's forehead.

"Oh ok. We're going downstairs." Belle informed me as she dragged her brother out into the hallway with her.

"Belle stop! I wanna talk to momma." Josh told her as she quickly shushed him.

"She's trying to get Cassie to sleep. Let's go." Belle said as I laughed at her and Josh.

"Ok sleepy girl, you're not going to sleep are you?" I asked Cassie as she laughed a little at me.

"I didn't think so. Well at least J.J. and Lily know how to sleep." I told her as we walked out of the nursery.

We walked downstairs and into the messy kitchen. I groaned at the sight of the dirty dishes piled up in the sink and the mess I found at the kitchen table.

"Bolton children, this table needs to be cleaned up. Hey Aidan, will you go get a bouncy chair from the living room?" I asked him as he looked at me.

"Sure be right back." He told me as he ran into the living room and returned a few seconds later.

He placed it on the counter as I placed Cassie in it. I watched her a few minutes before tackling the dirty dishes.

I glanced over at the kids every few minutes. They were examining each other Valentines'.

"Ooh Mack got a secret card from her BOYFRIEND." Aidan said as Mack quickly denied it.

"I did not and I don't have a boyfriend." Mack quickly said as I shook my head at the two.

"Then what is Brandon? Huh? He's a boy and your friend so he's your boyfriend." Aidan quickly pointed out as Mack's face showed anger.

"He's not my BOYFRIEND! Mom tell him Brandon's not my boyfriend." Mack complained as I smiled.

"Aidan quit teasing your sister." I told him as he looked at me.

"But mom, Brandon's her boyfriend. Just like Miranda is Josh's girlfriend." Aidan told me.

"The only difference is that it's public known that Miranda and Josh are boyfriend and girlfriend. Brandon and your sister aren't boyfriend and girlfriend." I told him as he scrawled at me.

"But mom it's Valentines' day and Mack got a special Valentine from Brandon." Aidan told me.

"Leave her alone Aidan. Did you get any secret Valentines?" I asked him as his eyes got wide.

"Um . . . who would I get a special Valentine from?" Aidan asked quickly as I smiled.

"How about a certain person named Michelle Brooks?" I asked him mentioning a girl he liked from school. He just smiled.

"Nah I didn't get any from her." Aidan told me as I threw him a look.

"I don't believe that for a second, my son." I told him as he smiled at me again.

"All right maybe she got me something." He told me as I grinned and shook my head at him.

"Leave your sister alone." I told him as he slowly agreed.

"All right mom I will because you asked me to." Aidan told me.

"Good; will you go see what Belle and Josh are up to?" I asked him hoping he would so I could talk to Mack.

"I will. See ya ma." Aidan told me as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Mack, you want to talk?" I asked her as she came over to play with Cassie.

"Mom why does everyone assume Brandon and I are boyfriend/girlfriend?" Mack asked as I looked over at her.

"You guys have been best friends since the day you were born. A lot of friendships are natural for boyfriend and girlfriend." I tried to explain to her.

"But we're just friends; nothing more, nothing less." Mack told me as I smiled at her.

"Do you want more or no?" I asked her as she looked up at me.

"Mom I'm 9 years old. I'm not old enough to have a boyfriend yet." Mack said as I smiled at her.

"You're absolutely right. Don't push it. If it's meant to be, then it will be." I told her.

"Hey mom?" Mack asked as I looked over at her.

"Yeah Mack?" I asked as she took a cookie out of the jar and walked over to the table.

"Do you think dad and you were meant to be?" Mack asked me as I walked over to the table and sat down.

"I like to think so. We were high school sweethearts. I had moved here to Albuquerque when I was 16 and your dad was one of the first people I had met. It took us a little while but eventually we fell in love." I told her.

"See I want to be like you and dad when I get older." Mack told me as I smiled at her.

"Dad and I wish that for all of you kids. But be patient. Don't rush things; once you grow up, you can go back to being a child again." I told her.

"But I want to do more grown up things." Mack told me as I pushed her hair off her face.

"You're 9 years old Mack. You have plenty of time to do grow up things. You're a kid and kids are supposed to have fun. The boyfriends and other things will come later. And besides you can't date until your 16." I told her.

"Thanks mom." Mack told me as I hugged her close to me.

"Not a problem baby. Do you want to talk about anything else?" I asked her as she smiled.

"How did you know dad was the one for you?" Mack asked me as I smiled at her.

"Aren't you a little young to be hearing about this?" I asked her as she laughed.

"But mom you always told me you would tell me one day." Mack told me.

"And I will when you're older. Go do your homework. Dad will be home soon." I told her.

"Ok mom. Thank you." Mack told me as I look at her.

"What for?" I asked her as she smiled.

"For talking with Aidan and me. We don't tell you everyday that we love you." Mack told me.

"I know you guys love me." I told her as she came over and wrapped me in a hug.

"I know but I feel like I should say it more often." Mack told me as I smiled.

"I would love to hear that. Now go do your homework." I told her as she nodded.

No sooner did she run upstairs did I hear the backdoor slam as Troy came in. I sighed as he came and kissed my cheek.

"What have you been dealing with?" Troy asked me as I looked at him.

"Our little girl is growing up." I told him as he sat down at the table.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked as I looked over at him.

"It means she's getting secret Valentines from her best friend." I told him as he shook his head.

"I was hoping that wouldn't happen until she was in high school." Troy told me as I smiled in sympathy.

"I know you didn't want to hear that but it's the truth. Brandon wrote her a Valentines card today." I told him.

"They're not "official" yet are they?" Troy asked me as I smiled at him.

"Mack thinks she's too young to have a boyfriend. And I told her she couldn't date until she's 16." I told him as he smiled.

"I thought we agreed she couldn't date until she was 20?" Troy asked looking at me.

"She's going to grow up whether we like it or not. Mack's smart in the fact she doesn't want one right now. I told her she has plenty of time for dating." I told him.

"I can't believe she's thinking about boys all ready." Troy told me as I rolled my eyes at him.

"She does notice them." I told him as he grinned at me.

"I guess I can be thankful in the fact that she picked someone we've known since the day he was born." Troy told me.

"That's a good thing. Also Aidan got a special card from Michelle Brooks." I told him.

"Who's she?" Troy asked me as I shook my head at him.

"The girl your son has a crush on. He was teasing Mack about her card so I got the scoop on his card." I told him.

"Anyone else in this family who has crushes?" Troy asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Well Josh claims he loves Miranda but that's puppy love for now. And I don't think Belle likes anyone." I told him looking at him with a grin.

"That's a very good thing for the moment." Troy told me as I laughed at him.

"Troy someday the kids will grow up and get girlfriends and boyfriends, wives and husbands of their own. We're going to have to let them loose sometime." I told him.

"I would rather do that later rather than now. I'm sorry." Troy told me smiling.

"It's hard I know but it's a fact of life." I told him as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

We stayed like until the kids came down the stairs asking where dinner was. I gave Troy a kiss before going to make dinner. I watched Troy eye Aidan and Mack and just laughed. He hated the fact the kids were growing up.

* * *

**There you guys go. Feedback would be most appreciated. I would love to hear some ideas for upcoming chapters. I've got a few but those are most in the future but I would love to hear what you guys are thinking!**


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters. This story is pure fiction! **

* * *

**_March 23rd, 2024 11:30 am _**

"What are you doing?" I asked Troy coming down the stairs to see him and J.J. sitting on the couch together.

"I'm teaching J.J. the rules of basketball." Troy replied as I sat down on the couch with Lily in my arms.

"Aren't you starting him a little young?" I asked him as he grinned back at me.

"Nah it's never too early to start teaching someone basketball." Troy told me as I rolled my eyes.

"Have you seen the girls anywhere?" I asked him noticing the unusually quiet house.

"As a matter of fact I haven't. Where's Cassie and the boys?" Troy asked me.

"The boys are playing in the backyard and Cassie is down sleeping." I told him.

"Check with the boys. J.J. and I are going to watch the game." Troy told me smiling.

"Sure I'll go find the girls myself." I told him walking out of the room.

"Where are your sisters Lily?" I asked the 9 months old baby in my arms.

She just giggled and babbled to herself as I continued my search. I opened the backdoor and looked out.

"Hey Aidan, Josh, do you know where Mack and Belle are?" I asked them stepping out into the semi-chilly air.

"Nope. They said they were going to play upstairs." Aidan told me as I looked at the dirty boys.

"Are you two playing in the mud?" I asked the two mischievous boys.

"Nope mom. We're playing football and accidentally fell into a mud pile." Josh told me with a grin.

"Inside both of you and upstairs to take showers." I told them.

"But mom I want to still play." Aidan told me as I looked at him.

"Aidan Xavier upstairs now." I told him putting the 'mean' mom face on.

"No I'm staying out here and playing." Aidan told me as I looked at him.

"Joshua inside." I told Josh as he opened the back door and slammed in.

"Aidan inside now." I said looking at the angry 8 year old.

"But mom I want to play out here." Aidan told me.

"And I said you've gotten dirty enough and it's time to go take a shower." I told him.

"Mommmmm." Aidan said dragging out my name.

"That's my name. Get inside." I told him taking his arm in mine and walking inside.

"Upstairs to the shower." I told him watching him stomp up the stairs to his room.

"Did you find the girls?" Troy asked me coming into the kitchen.

"Still looking but I managed to find two dirty boys." I told him.

"Fun stuff. I'll take her if you want to go continue your search." Troy told me.

"Thanks. I'll return eventually." I told him walking upstairs.

"Aidan out of those clothes and get into the shower." I told him standing in his doorway.

"Josh is in the shower." Aidan told me as I pointed to my room.

"You can use the shower in mine and dad's room. Please put the dirty clothes into the hamper." I told him as walked towards my room.

"Now where can those two girls be?" I whispered walking into their shared bedroom.

They weren't there so I took the chance and walked into my room. I saw them sitting at the counter looking into the mirror.

"What are you two girls doing?" I asked coming behind them and looking at them.

"We're playing momma." Belle told me as I looked her over. She had green eye shadow on her eyes and hot pink blush on her chin and cheeks.

"What are you playing with?" I asked the two guilty girls.

"Mack said it would be all right to play with your makeup." Belle told me as I shifted my eyes to Mack.

"Go get a wash cloth from the closet and I'll help you two clean up." I told them.

"Mackenzie I've told you before not to play in my make up." I said turning to my oldest daughter.

"I'm sorry mom but you always have it on." Mack told me holding her head down.

"I'm an adult Mack. My mom didn't let me play with makeup until I was in high school." I told her.

"So am I in trouble?" Mack asked me picking her head up a little.

"We'll talk about it. I want you to put away my make up and then clean yourself up." I told her as she looked at me.

"I'm sorry mom." Mack told me as I nodded my head.

"I know but we're still going to talk about this." I told her as Belle returned with the wash cloth.

I scrubbed both of their faces before sending them to their rooms. I sighed as I washed off the makeup from the cabinet and mirror. I turned and started walking towards the girls' room.

"Belle will you go sit by dad while I talk to Mack?" I asked her as she nodded.

I waited until Belle left the room before I started to talk to Mack.

"Why are you in a hurry to grow up?" I asked Mack as she hung her head down.

"I don't know. I see how much fun the older kids are having and I want that." Mack told me.

"I know you want to grow up but you're going to be in high school before you know it." I told her.

"But I want to grow up now! I hate being little." Mack told me as I looked at her.

"What do you mean being little?" I asked her cautiously.

"You and dad always treat me like I'm a baby. I'm 9 years old mom. Melissa's mom is letting her have a cell phone and her own boyfriend." Mack told me.

"I'm Mackenzie's mom not Melissa's mom. If you want dad and me to trust you more, you have to earn that right. You have responsibilities that need to get done before you can have fun." I told her.

"But I do my homework and keep my room clean. You never said why dad and you treat me like a baby." Mack asked me.

"We don't intentionally treat you like a baby. You're our baby and we have to remember that you are growing up. What do you want us to let you do?" I asked Mack.

"A cell phone would be nice. And I want to date boys." Mack told me as I looked at her.

"You know you can't date until you're 16; that's the rule. And a cell phone, you're a little young for. How about you start having friends over or going over to friends' houses?" I asked her.

"Can I?" Mack asked me as I smiled at her.

"You can. Also you've got basketball and that's keeping you pretty busy." I told her.

"I'm sorry mom. I'll try harder." Mack told me as I smiled at her.

"I know baby. These next few years are going to be tough for all of us. Just come to dad or me and tell us if you're feeling like you're treated like a baby." I told her.

"Thanks mom." Mack told me giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

I pushed myself off her bed and walked into the boys' room. I saw Aidan sitting on the bed reading and listening to music.

"Can we talk?" I asked him sitting on his bed.

"What about?" Aidan asked putting his book down and looking at me.

"About you and your need to cause trouble." I said as he looked at me.

"I said I was sorry mom." Aidan told me.

"Your teacher said you've been disrupting her class. What's going on there?" I asked him.

"School is stupid. Why do I need to go?" Aidan asked me as I hid my smile.

"School is something you need to do. You have to go learn everything you need to know to survive the world." I told him.

"But I hate it." Aidan told me.

"I know you do but if you don't do school then you can't do basketball. You wouldn't succeed in the world." I told him gently.

"But I get bad grades at everything." Aidan told me as my eyes met his.

"You need to study a little more. How about you and I sit down a certain time every night and study together?" I asked him as he smiled.

"I think that would work. Anything else?" Aidan asked me as I looked at him.

"Why are you constantly arguing with me?" I asked him.

"I wasn't done playing today. I didn't want to come in." Aidan told me.

"I'm sorry but I said it was time to come in. Are you feeling left out?" I asked him.

"Well kind of. You and dad are always busy with J.J., Cassie, or Lily. You never have time for Mack, Belle, Josh, or me." Aidan told me.

"I know baby but we're doing the best we can. We'll try harder all right." I told him sadly.

"I'm sorry mom to make you sad." Aidan told me as I shook my head.

"No your dad and I need to know this. Thanks for telling me, Aidan." I told him.

"You're not mad are you mom?" Aidan asked.

"I just got my eyes open, Aidan. If you need anything, come to dad or me, all right?" I asked him.

"I can do that mom. I love you." Aidan told me as I smiled.

"I love you too baby." I said kissing his forehead before walking downstairs.

I opened the front door and went to sit on the porch swing. I curled my feet under me as the swing swayed back and forth.

"Gabi? Do you want to talk?" Troy asked me coming to sit next to me.

"I don't want another baby." I told him simply as his eyes met mine.

"Why not? I thought you wanted one as much as I did." Troy told me taking my hand his.

"Do you know what our son just told me?" I asked looking up at him.

"What did our son tell you?" Troy asked getting defensive.

"Aidan told me that we're always busy with J.J., Cassie, and Lily and we never have time for the older ones. I don't want the older ones to be left out because we're busy with the babies." I told him as tears escaped my eyes.

"Oh Gabi we're not abandoning them." Troy said pulling me closer to him.

"Well it feels like we are. Aidan's right Troy; after taking care of the babies all day, I don't spend time with the older ones." I told him telling him the truth.

"What can I do Gabi?" Troy asked wrapping me into a hug.

"Don't pressure me about having another one." I told him looking into his blue eyes.

"All right I won't. I love you and we'll get through this." Troy told me.

"I know we will but I was surprised when Aidan told me that." I told him as more tears escaped.

"Shh don't cry, Gabi. You're a mom and you're stretched in too many directions." Troy told me kissing my forehead.

"So how do we handle this?" I asked him as he smiled at me.

"Go gather the kids up and meet me in the living room." Troy told me as we pushed ourselves off the swing and headed inside.

I walked upstairs as Troy headed into the living room. I stopped at the boys' room and peaked inside.

"Hey guys, dad wants us all downstairs." I told them as their eyes went wide.

"Are we in trouble?" Aidan asked me as I smiled.

"I don't think so. Just go downstairs." I told him before headed off to the girls' room.

"Hey girls' dad wants us downstairs." I told them.

"Are we in trouble?" Mack asked fearing the worse.

"I don't think so. Let's go." I told them as they followed me down the stairs.

Troy waited until we were all sitting down before he began.

"It has come to your mom and mine attention that we're not paying enough attention to you older ones." Troy started as the kids bobbed their heads.

"Well that's about to change." Troy said as the kids' looked at me.

"And how is that going to change?" Mack asked looking at Troy and me.

"We're going to have family time every night after J.J., Cassie, and Lily are put down for the night." Troy told the kids.

"What is family time going to be?" Josh asked looking at me.

"J.J., Cassie, and Lily go to bed at 7 o'clock and you kids don't go to be until 8:30 so that's an hour and a half were you guys can come to mom or me and talk about what's going on. Also Monday nights during family time is going to be game night." Troy told the kids.

"Game night? Do we get to pick the game?" Belle asked as Troy smiled.

"Each week it's going to be a different person picking the games. Mack this week is your week. You get to plan Monday night. What games we play and what we do during family time." Troy told our oldest.

"What do we have to plan?" Mack asked her father.

"You have to pick what games we play and what we have for a snack. Every Monday will be different because a different person will be planning it." Troy explained.

"So we're going to have family night everyday?" Aidan asked us.

"Every night from 7 to 8:30 is family night in the Bolton household." Troy told the kids.

"Nothing else is going to happen during that time?" Mack asked fearing change in the schedule.

"If something comes up, then your mom and I will make up that time. For instance, if one of us has something to do, we'll double the time on the weekends. How does that sound?" Troy asked.

"Sounds good to me. So what are we doing tonight?" Mack asked grinning.

"Well I was thinking a family basketball game on the court follow by microwave s'mores. Sound good?" Troy asked as all the kids cheered.

"Sounds great dad. Good idea." Josh said as I nodded in approval.

_**7:00 pm**_

"Come on Bolton children. The Bolton family time is about to start." Troy said hollering up the stairs.

"Will you keep it down? I just got the babies to sleep." I said coming down the stairs.

"Sorry but I can't find the kids." Troy told me as I nodded towards the back door.

"Did you check outside all ready?" I asked him.

"Nope but hopefully this will eas some of our problems with our children." Troy told me.

"The kids seemed thrilled about it. Oh there you guys are." I said stepping onto the back deck.

"You told us 7 o'clock and here we are." Mack said as she, Belle, Aidan, and Josh stood on the basketball court.

"Are you guys ready to play?" I asked walking down the steps and onto the court.

"The bigger question is, are you ready to get beat by the kids?" Aidan asked with a grin.

"So teams are all ready picked?" Troy asked putting his hands on his hips.

"Yea we decided kids against parents." Josh said with a grin.

"Hm . . . ready honey to take these kids on?" Troy asked bumping his hip with mine.

"Oh I'm so ready." I told him with a grin.

Troy grabbed the ball from Aidan's hands and quickly made a lay up. I watched the kids' shocked face as Troy did that.

"That wasn't fair. We're not playing yet." Mack cried as I laughed.

"Well then let's play." I told them as Troy gave Belle the ball.

We played until 7:45 before the kids collapsed onto the court and begged for mercy.

"You guys ready for a treat?" I asked standing over to the four tired kids.

"Oh yeah. Let's go." Josh said running into the kitchen.

I made s'mores as we all sat around the table and talked about what every came to mind. It was good to watch the kids talk about whatever came to their minds. Troy took my hand in his as we continued to listen to our older children talk about what they were interested in.

* * *

**I read a comment that I totally disagreed with but I'm using some of their suggestions. Feedback please. **


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters. This story is pure fiction!**

* * *

**_April 1st, 2024 7:40 am_**

"All right honey, I'm going to take off now." Troy said coming over to my side and kissing my cheek.

"Do you really have to go?" I asked him with a bit of a pout starting to show on my face.

"As much as I don't want to, I have to. Jason and I have a meeting. I'll be home tonight for dinner." Troy said leaning over to kissing my pouting lips.

"All right I guess I can let you go. I love you." I told him before turning my attention to the TV that was on.

"I love you too. What are you watching?" Troy asked sliding his eyes over to the TV.

"It's the news. There's been a bus accident." I told him turning up the volume a little.

"Where at?" Troy asked as I read the details listed on the bottom of the screen.

"Green and 20th. It's an Albuquerque School District bus." I told him as he hugged me closer to his side.

"What bus number do the kids' ride?" Troy asked as I thought it over for a minute.

"They're on bus 21. You don't think it's their bus do you, Troy?" I asked fear bubbling up in my throat.

"They don't go by Green and 20th do they?" Troy asked me as I thought about their bus route.

"They have to because the school is on Green and 50th. It might be their bus, Troy." I said starting to panic a little.

"Don't jump to conclusions until you hear it's their bus." Troy told me pressing his lips to my forehead.

"I have a gut feeling that something is wrong, Troy." I told him trying not to get worked up.

"Shh Gabi. Don't worry. Just sit here and listen." Troy told me as we both turned our attention to the screen.

"We just got word that the bus involved in today's bus accident is Bus Number 21. The report is that a semi tractor trailer failed to stop at the red light. The semi slammed into the bus, causing the bus to flip over. The bus was filled with kids on route to Albuquerque Elementary School." The newscaster said as Troy and I looked at each other.

"Let's go." I told him as he placed a hand on my forearm.

"We have three kids we have to worry about. What are we going to do with them?" Troy asked me.

"Call your parents. I'm going to go get dressed." I told him hurrying upstairs.

I made it upstairs and collapsed onto the bed. Tears immediately rushed to my eyes and I had no control over them. I just laid there and cried my eyes out.

"Gabi, my-" Troy started but didn't finish when he saw me sitting there.

"Come here baby." Troy said as I rushed into his arms.

"Shh it's going to be all right. We don't know what's wrong with our kids yet." Troy whispered in my ear.

"I'm just scared for them Troy. I didn't say I love you to them before they left. I just told them bye." I told him crying some more.

"They know you love them. Shh it's going to be ok. Mom's going to come over here and watch the kids while you and I go up there." Troy told me.

"I'm scared Troy." I told him simply as he nodded.

"So am I. But we're here together and we'll get through it as a family." Troy told me.

"Troy, Gabi are you here?" We heard Amanda yell up the stairs as Troy nodded.

"I'll go let her in; you finish getting dressed." Troy told me as I rushed over to the closet and grabbed some clothes.

I didn't care what I had on before heading back downstairs. Amanda was covering her mouth with her hand.

"You two go. Keep me posted all right? I called Jack and told him." Amanda told us.

"Thank you for doing this." I told her giving her a quick hug before I spoke.

"Not a problem. Go see how your children are." Amanda told us as we both nodded.

Troy and I rushed out to the car and got in. I just stared out the window as Troy drove towards the scene. I just prayed that the kids would be all right.

Troy parked the car in a near by lot before we both got out. We rushed towards the scene. We saw parents standing around; some with anger on their faces, others too in shock to respond.

"Gabi, Troy." We heard someone call as we got closer to the scene. Chad and Taylor were both standing there with worry on their faces.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked as they came closer to us.

"We were taking the kids to school when we saw the accident. Taylor saw Mack and told me to stop." Chad told us.

"Did you see how she was?" I asked trying not to fear the worse in the situation.

"She was awake; they all ready took her to the hospital. We haven't seen Belle, Josh, or Aidan." Taylor said coming over to my side.

"You two stay here. Chad and I are going to find out anything." Troy said pressing his lips to my forehead.

"Ok." I said in a shaky voice.

"I'm scared, Taylor." I told her as she pulled me closer to her.

"I know honey. I am too." Taylor said as we watched the scene around us.

"Where are your kids?" I asked Taylor as she smiled a little at me.

"I had Chad take them to school before coming back here." Taylor told me.

My eyes went wide when I saw Troy and Chad coming back. I looked into Troy's eyes to see if they could tell me anything.

"All four of the kids are at Rush Children's hospital. The officer didn't tell me their condition." Troy told me.

"Let's go. Thank you guys for being here." I told Chad and Taylor.

"Not a problem. Will you call and tell us how they're doing? We'll call our little gang and tell them what's going on." Taylor told me.

"As soon as I know something I'll call you guys." I told her as I gave her a hug.

"Good luck you guys." Chad said hugging me.

"Thanks again. We'll call." Troy said as he and I headed back to the car.

Troy started driving towards the hospital while I called Amanda and told her what I knew. She told me to give the kids a kiss and call if we needed anything. After promising her I would, I hung up and turned to Troy.

"What are you thinking about baby girl?" Troy asked taking his hand off the steering wheel and taking mine in his free hand.

"I'm just worried about the kids." I told him quietly as he stopped at a red light.

"They will be all right. Just have faith." Troy told me while taking his foot off the brake and placing it on the gas.

"It's a little hard when we have 4 of our 7 children in the hospital." I told him.

"I know but I'm right here by your side. We'll get through this with help from our friends and family." Troy told me.

"I don't know what I would do if you weren't here." I told him as he nodded and pulled into the hospital's parking lot.

"Ditto baby ditto." Troy said pulling into a spot and easing the car to a stop.

"You ready to go?" Troy asked as I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Let's go see how they're doing." I told him slowly getting out of the car.

Troy grabbed my hand and held it in his as we walked towards the Emergency Room entrance. There were a bunch of other parents standing around. Troy and I walked up to the nurse's desk and cleared our throats a little.

"Did you have a child in the bus accident this morning?" The nurse asked Troy and I.

"We had four children involved in the accident." I told her as she nodded her head.

"What were their names?" The nurse asked ready to type them into the computer.

"Mackenzie Bolton, Aidan Bolton, Anabelle Bolton, and Joshua Bolton." Troy said listing the kids' names.

"Mackenzie is in room 1145; Aidan is still with a doctor as is Anabelle. Joshua is in the same room as Mackenzie." The nurse told us.

"Can we go see Mackenzie and Joshua?" I asked as Troy placed his hand on the small of my back.

"Yes you can. I'll just tell the doctors that you are in there when they come to find you." The nurse told us.

"Thank you so much." I said as Troy and I walked down the hallway towards Josh and Mack's room.

I sighed before pushing open the door and walking inside. Troy was right behind me as I walked into the semi quiet room. Mack and Josh were both hooked up to machines that were beeping quietly. I walked over to Josh's bed since it was closer to the door.

"Hi buddy. Daddy and I are here. You're going to be all right." I whispered to the sleeping boy.

"He looks fine." Troy observed as we both looked him over. Josh had a few bruises and cuts on his face but other than that looked fine.

I leaned over and gently kissed his forehead before walking over to Mack's bed. I felt tears rush to my eyes as I looked her over. She had a white cast on her left arm along with bruises on her hands and face. A couple of cuts were on her face as well.

"How does she look?" Troy asked as he stood next to Josh's bed.

"She's got a cast on her left hand. She's got cuts and bruises on her face as well." I told him as the door to the room was gently pushed open.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, I presume?" A man in a white coat asked coming into the room.

"Yes and you are?" Troy asked as the man came and stood between the two beds.

"My name is Dr. Henderson. I was in charge of taking care of both Joshua and Mackenzie." He said as Troy and I both shook his hand.

"How are they?" I asked looking into the doctor's dark blue eyes. His eyes reminded me of Aidan's kind eyes.

"Joshua just had cuts and bruises; he's going to be fine. Mackenzie fractured her left ulna which is why we put the cast on just to be safe. She's got cuts and bruises as well. Also she bruised two of her ribs pretty badly so she's going to be sore for the next few weeks." Dr. Henderson told us.

"Thank you doctor. Can you tell us anything about our other two children?" Troy asked him.

"You have two other children here? If you tell me their names, I'll go find out." Dr. Henderson told us.

"Yes we do. Aidan and Anabelle Bolton." I told him.

"Let me go check and I'll come back and tell you." Dr. Henderson told us as we both nodded.

"Thank you again." Troy said before he left the room.

I pulled a chair between the two beds and just sat there staring at the kids. Troy kissed the top of my head before crouching beside me.

"I'm going to call Chad and mom and tell them what's up." Troy told me.

"Will you call my mom too?" I asked him quietly.

"I will. Do you want me to get you anything while I'm gone?" Troy asked as I shook my head sadly.

"No I'm just going to sit here and watch these two." I told him.

"You heard the doctor; they're going to be fine." Troy told me.

"I know but I'm worried about Belle and Aidan." I whispered quietly.

"Me too but we have to think positively." Troy whispered back as I nodded.

"I'm trying. Thank you." I told him as he looked at me.

"For what?" Troy asked as I slightly smiled.

"For being so strong and not breaking down like I am." I told him.

"Someone has to be the strong one and I'm glad it's me. I'll be back in a few minutes, all right?" Troy asked.

"I'll be fine." I told him as he stood up and started towards the door.

The semi quietness engulfed me as I watched Josh and Mack breathe evenly. I just sat there and thanked Him for making sure my kids were all right. But the nagging feeling in the back of my mind still haunted me.

"Mrs. Bolton?" Dr. Henderson asked knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Yes Dr. Henderson?" I asked him as he stepped into the room.

"I found both of your children and they are both being looked over by physicians still. I told both doctors that you and your husband were here and wanted to see them as soon as they were done." Dr. Henderson told me.

"Thank you so much." I told him as he smiled kindly.

"It's a not a problem. I'll be back in a little while to check Mackenzie and Joshua over." Dr. Henderson told me.

"Thank you." I told him as he nodded and walked from the room.

The semi silent room over took me once again. I heard something move as I looked over at Josh's bed. He was moving around a little as I stood up.

"Josh its mom. Come on wake up sweetie." I whispered as I gently ran my hand through his short blonde hair.

He groaned a little before opening his eyes up. I smiled as I leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"Where am I, mom?" Josh asked as I carefully sat on the bed.

"You're in the hospital sweetheart." I whispered as his blue eyes roamed around the room.

"Where's dad at?" Josh asked as his eyes fell on me again.

"He's calling grandma and nana to tell them how you guys are doing." I told him.

"Where are Mack, Aidan, and Belle at?" Josh asked me as the smile slightly faded.

"Mack's in the bed next to you. Aidan and Belle are getting checked out by the doctors soon." I told him.

"How's Mack?" Josh asked as the door was pushed open again.

"Hey Troy, look who's awake." I said as Troy's face broke out into a grin.

"Hi buddy. How are you feeling?" Troy asked coming up to the side of the bed.

"I hurt." Josh told us as I looked him over.

"What hurts, Josh?" I asked as he pointed to his chest.

"Your chest hurt, buddy?" Troy asked as Josh nodded his head.

"Yeah it does." Josh said as I looked at Troy.

"The doctor will be in a few minutes. We'll tell him then." I told him.

"All right. How's Mack?" Josh asked eyeing Troy and I.

"She's got a cast on her arm and a couple of bruises but other than that fine." I told him.

"When can I go home?" Josh asked while bringing a smile to mine and Troy's faces.

"We'll have to wait and ask the doctor. Get some sleep and we'll be here." Troy told our son.

"I will. Tell the doctor." Josh said pointing a finger at Troy and I.

"We will buddy." I told him as he slowly closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

"Shh Josh and Mack are going to be all right." Troy said pulling me closer to his side.

"I know but I'm still worried about the other two." I whispered quietly as I ran my hand through Josh's hair.

"We have to stay positive, Gabi." Troy told me as I nodded my head.

"I'm trying but it's not really working." I told him sadly.

"I know you are trying to be brave but it's all right to cry." Troy told me kissing my temple.

"Not in front of the kids it isn't. I'll wait." I told him as he looked at me.

"Gabi you don't need to keep everything bottled up. It's going to hurt you in the long run." Troy whispered.

"I'll deal with it later. I have to be strong for Aidan and Belle." I told him as the door opened and the subject was dropped.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bolton?" Two new doctors asked coming into the room.

"Yes we're them. What's going on?" Troy asked walking closer to the doctors.

"This is Doctor Conner and I'm Doctor Brown. We worked on your children Aidan and Anabelle." Dr. Brown said as we hastily shook hands.

"What's wrong with our children?" I asked coming to stand next to Troy.

"I'm sorry to say but there have been a couple of complications." Dr. Conner told us as the color drained from my face.

* * *

**Don't kill me yet. I had to cut it into two different chapters. The next chapter should be up by the weekend. Feedback please!**


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! I really appreciate it!**

**I know most of you think I'm evil and I'm sorry. Now here is the next chapter. No one is going to die, just so you guys know!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters. This story is pure fiction!**

* * *

**_April 1st, 2024 9:40 am_**

"What kind of complications?" I asked with worry in my voice.

"It seems that Aidan has slipped into a coma. He lost a lot of blood at the scene of the accident. He also broke his right foot." Dr. Conner told us.

"How long will he be in the coma?" Troy asked as I squeezed his hand.

"It's up to him. He's on no medicine at the time so it could be hours, days, or weeks. It's up to him." Dr. Conner continued.

"And Belle?" I asked remembering our other daughter.

"She has head trauma so it's touch and go with her. She's also in a coma but there have been some problems." Dr. Brown told us.

"What kind of problems?" Troy asked while looking at the two doctors.

"We lost her for a couple of seconds while we were working on her." Dr. Brown told us as my hand flew to my mouth.

"Oh God. Is she going to wake up?" I asked with a trembling voice.

"Once again it's up to her. She's on medications at the moment but we're going to slow take her off of them." Dr. Brown told us.

"Do you know what happened at the scene?" Troy asked catching the doctors' attention.

"The paramedic said that Belle was violently thrown against the side of the bus. They found her head cracked open, so we stitched her up and that's when we lost her for a few seconds. We had to give both Aidan and Belle blood transfusions." Dr. Brown told us.

"Can we see them?" I asked as both doctors' nodded their heads.

"Of course. We've put them in the same room to make it easier for you two. Now I want you to be prepared for when you see them." Dr. Conner told Troy and I.

"Thank you. Now can we see them?" Troy asked getting impatient with the two doctors.

"Follow me please." Dr. Brown told us walking out of the room and down the hall.

He stopped at a room before gently pushing open the door. He held it open as Troy and I walked in. My hand flew to my mouth as I looked at our two children sleeping peacefully on the two beds in the room.

Troy and I held hands as we walked over to Belle's bed. Tears rushed to my eyes as my eyes flew over her body. Her head was covered by gauze and her face had bruises that were black and blue.

"Can she hear us?" I asked turning around to face the two doctors.

"She's in a coma but yes she can hear you. Talk to her as much as you can. We've found that the more you talk to the patient the sooner they will wake up." Dr. Brown told us.

"Hi my baby. Daddy and I are both her. We're hoping you will show us your pretty hazel eyes soon. We love you, darling." I told her quietly.

It took all of my strength not to break down in front of the doctors and Troy. I let go of Troy's hand before walking over to Aidan's bed. I took his hand in mine and looked over his body. I saw the white cast under the blanket and chuckled to myself. I knew he wouldn't be a happy camper once he woke up and found out his leg was broken.

"Hi buddy. It's mom. Dad's here too. I love you so much. I want you to wake up and show me your Bolton blue eyes." I whispered as Troy came behind me.

"How he's doing?" Troy asked as leaned into him.

"He looks better than Belle. I can't believe this is happening." I told him quietly.

"Me either babe. We'll just have to work through it." Troy said as I leaned over and kissed Aidan's head.

"So what happens now?" I asked turning around and looking at the two uncomfortable doctors in the room.

"The main thing is waiting for Anabelle and Aidan to wake up. I would suggest you two go home and get some rest and we'll call you if anything changes." Dr. Brown told us.

"I'm not leaving and neither is my wife." Troy said putting a protective arm around me.

"There's nothing you two can do while they are still in the coma." Dr. Conner told us.

"We can go visit our other two children. Is there anything else we need to know?" I asked eyeing the two doctors.

"There's one possible occurrence that might happen with Anabelle. She might have a cause of amnesia." Dr. Conner told us.

"Amnesia? Is that where she looses her memory?" Troy asked as my hand flew to my mouth.

"Yes that exactly what it is. But most patience with amnesia only loose their memory temporary. She can regain it back in as little as a couple of days and she might have it for a couple of months. It really depends on Anabelle's progress and how hard you two work with her." Dr. Brown told us.

"Thank you doctors." Troy said as they both nodded their heads before leaving the room.

"One of us should go check on Mack and Josh." I whispered to him as he nodded.

"How about you and I both go and then we'll come back?" Troy suggested as I nodded.

"Sure let's go." I told him before kissing both Aidan and Belle's foreheads and walking out of the room with Troy.

We walked down the hall a little until we heard both of our names being called.

"Troy, Gabi. How are they?" Sharpay, Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, Jason, Zeke, Ryan, Brooke, Amanda, Jack, mom, and Brian all asked as they came towards us.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked standing in the middle of the group.

"Chad and Taylor called all of us and told us about the accident. We've been waiting here for you guys to come out." Sharpay told us.

"Thank you for doing that." Troy said looking at Chad and Taylor.

"It's not a problem man. When we didn't hear from you, we decided to come see you guys." Chad told us.

"It's been a hard morning. We're sorry we didn't call." I told them smiling faintly.

"So how are the kids?" Amanda asked pushing a stroller back and forth.

"How have J.J., Cassie, and Lily been?" Troy asked his mom as she smiled.

"They've been really good. You didn't answer my question." Amanda told us.

"Your question is a loaded one. How about we go sit down and then we'll tell you." Troy said pointing to an area a few feet away.

"Josh just had cuts and bruises; he's going to be fine. Mack fractured her left ulna which is why we put the cast on just to be safe. She's got cuts and bruises as well. Also she bruised two of her ribs pretty badly so she's going to be sore for the next few weeks." Troy told the group.

"And Aidan and Belle?" Kelsi asked as Troy and I both lowered our heads.

"Those two's injuries are much more severe. Both Aidan and Belle are in comas as we speak. Aidan broke his foot and lost a lot of blood. The doctors are hopeful he'll be all right. Belle had some head trauma and is in worse shape than Aidan. She cracked her head open and might have some amnesia when she wakes up. While the doctors were working on her, they lost her for a few seconds." I said my voice cracking with emotion.

"Oh my you two. How are you guys doing?" Taylor asked coming over to give both Troy and I a hug.

"We're in a state of shock currently but we've got to hold it together for the kids." Troy told them.

"Did they say how Belle got her head trauma?" Jason asked as I looked at Troy.

"Apparently she was violently thrown against the bus when it flipped. The paramedics found her with her head cracked open so they stitched her up and brought her here." I told them.

"We're so sorry. What do you want us to do?" Jack asked looking between Troy and I.

"For the moment nothing; we don't even know what to do. Josh and Mack are going to need somewhere to stay when they get released, so that will be concern number one." Troy started as the group nodded their heads.

"They can stay with us. But you two are going to need your sleep as well." Amanda told us as Troy and I looked at each other.

"I don't think either one of us can sleep until we know they'll be ok." I spoke for Troy and I both.

"How about you let us take shifts throughout the night while you two go home and sleep?" Brooke suggested as I looked at Troy.

"I guess that could work. We're just scattered right now and scared for their recovery." Troy told our friends and family.

"They're going to be all right. You just have to hope and pray." Mom told us both.

"Thanks you guys. Do you want to see Mack and Josh?" I asked standing up and looking at the group.

"Can we all go see them at one time?" Bryan asked as Troy and I both looked at each other.

"Sure come on." Troy told the group as he and I led the way down the hallway to Mack and Josh's room.

We pushed open the door slowly before walking in. Mack and Josh were both sitting up, talking to one another.

"Hey kiddos. How are you doing?" I asked coming into the room and grinning at the two kids.

"Good mom. What are you doing?" Mack asked as Troy and I peered into the room.

"We have some visitors that want to see the two of you. Are you up for it?" Troy asked the two.

"Sure let them in." Josh said as we opened the door and their aunts, uncles, and grandparents strolled in.

Troy and I watched our friends and parents go up the kids and give them hugs and kisses. I felt Troy put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him.

"I love you." Troy whispered softly in my ear as I grinned at him.

"And I love you too." I whispered back as we continued to watch our families.

_**2:00 pm**_

"Gabi, Troy you two need to go eat something. I bet you haven't had anything since breakfast." Amanda and mom said coming over to us.

"We don't want to leave." I told them as I sat holding Belle's hand in mine.

"We're going to force you out of here. Go; we'll be here and someone will come get you if anything changes in the 20 minutes you're going to take." Mom said forcefully.

"We're not leaving." Troy said piping up from his place next to Aidan.

"Troy, Gabi you're going to land in here along with your children if you're not careful. Now please go get something to eat." Amanda said giving us the evil eye.

"Fine but I'm protesting this from the get go." I said as the mothers smiled at Troy and I.

"And you still act like you're 16 again." Mom told me while I rolled my eyes.

"I can tell you one thing, I'm most defiantly not 16." I told them while grabbing Troy's hand and walking out of the room.

Troy and I walked silently towards the cafeteria. I looked around the halls and noticed the brightly painted walls of the Pediatric Floor.

"What are you thinking about baby girl?" Troy asked as we got on the elevators and pushed the number 2 button.

"Thinking about the 8 and 7 years we spent with Aidan and Belle. It doesn't even seem like enough time to really get to know them." I told him.

"Hey their lives are going to be so much more than 7 or 8 years. They're going to be all right; we just have to believe and help them to come back." Troy told me hugging me closer to him.

"I know but at times my hope seems to vanish leaving me with nothing." I told him staring at the black and white tiles of the elevator.

"Mine does too. I just want to see them with my own eyes that they're going to be all right." Troy told me as I nodded.

"Hopefully they'll wake up in the next couple of hours. I've done a lot of praying since I heard about the accident." I admitted to my husband of 15 years.

"Me too Gabi. I've asking Him to watch over our kids and to make sure they're all right." Troy told me.

"I've been asking Him for Aidan and Belle's safe recovery and for both of them to be their normal selves when they wake up." I told him.

"Come here Gabi." Troy whispered as the elevator dinged and we walked off in search of the cafeteria.

"Shh it's going to be all right." Troy said as he held me while I cried.

Tears that had been held back for so long were finally let loose. I cried from the stress of not knowing how the kids would be to putting on a happy face in front of Mack and Josh.

Troy just held me until my tears subdued before pulling back and looking at me.

"Are you going to be all right now that you got that out?" Troy asked as I nodded my head.

"Yeah I think so. The stress of being worried while putting on a happy face for Mack and Aidan just got to me." I told him.

"I'm glad you finally got that out. I'm here for you; you just need to come to me and admit that." Troy said kissing my forehead.

"I know and it's something I'm going to have to work on. Come on let's eat so we can get back up there." I told him walking into the cafeteria.

We found a table before Troy went up to the line and got us each something to eat. He placed mac and cheese down in front of me as he ate a hamburger.

"If this is gourmet food then I'm demanding a recount." I told him with a grin.

"We should have Jason bring us food from the restaurant next time we want to eat." Troy suggested as I looked at him.

"It's sure better than this stuff. What are you thinking about?" I asked as he dropped his head.

"I'm mostly worried about Aidan and Belle. I'm scared as well because of the uncertainty of it all." Troy told me.

"That's exactly how I'm feeling. I just want all the kids home." I told him.

"And all the kids will be home eventually. Hey Gabi?" Troy asked as I looked up at him.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him with a slight smile.

"Are we bad parents for letting the grandparents take care of our other three kids while we sit at the hospital next to the older four?" Troy asked as I shook my head.

"I don't think so. While the grandparents take care of J.J., Cassie, and Lily they stay on a normal schedule; where if we took care of them, they would be mixed up." I told him.

"I just feel guilty." Troy told me.

"Once things return to normal, we'll make it up to all the kids. We'll spend a weekend completely shut in with no interruptions." I told him as he smiled.

"That sounds like a good idea. When was the last time you and I just sat down and talked?" Troy asked as I thought back.

"It's been a while that's for sure. We need to start doing this more often." I told him.

"How about once a month you and I have a date night? We can get a sitter for the kids and we go out?" Troy asked as my eyes lit up.

"That's the best plan you've had all night." I told him leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"Is it all right that you and I are making plans while our kids are up in comas?" Troy asked.

"The important thing is that you and I continue to communicate while the kids are here. If we don't, then we'll just spend our time arguing and that won't help anyone." I told him as the cafeteria's doors open.

"Troy, Gabi come quick." Chad said rushing over to our table.

"Chad man, what's wrong?" Troy said as he and I got to our feet.

"Aidan woke up." Chad said as Troy and I looked at each other and rushed after him.

* * *

**There you guys go. I would love to hear your feedback and ideas for this story. Thank you for all the feedback so far!!!!**


	29. Chapter 28

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters. This story is pure fiction!**

* * *

**_April 1st, 2024 10:00 am_**

"Aidan!" I whispered as Chad repeated the sentence over.

"He's awake, Gabi. He was asking for you and Troy." Chad said as Troy and I got up before running after Chad up to Aidan's room.

The elevator wasn't going that fast and it was frustrating me. Troy took my hand in his and squeezed it.

"You've got to have patience." Troy whispered as the elevator finally made it to the Pediatric floor.

Troy and I rushed to Aidan's room to see him giggling about something Jack had just told him.

"Momma, daddy." Aidan said as we rushed over to the bedside.

"Hi baby. How are you doing?" I asked leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"Grandpa is telling me stories that make me laugh." Aidan told me as I looked over at Jack gratefully.

"That's good." I said looking him over again saying my thanks to Him above.

"Where are Belle, Josh, and Mack?" Aidan asked as I looked over at Troy.

"Josh and Mack are in the other room. Belle is in the bed beside you." Troy said as Aidan looked over at his sister.

"Are they all right?" Aidan asked looking at me with the identical blue eyes his father possessed.

"Mack and Josh are just fine. Belle is in a coma and we're waiting for her to wake up." I told him.

"Can I see Mack and Josh?" Aidan asked as I looked at Jack and Amanda.

"We'll go find out. We'll be back in a minute, Aidan." Amanda told her grandson.

"Hey Aidan? Do you remember what happened?" I asked him sitting on the bed beside him.

"All I remember is that we stopped at the stop and go light and then I remember the bus tipping over. I don't remember anything else." Aidan told us looking at his hands.

"It's all right buddy. The good thing is that you're safe as are your siblings." Troy said hugging Aidan.

"I want to go home." Aidan said quietly as Troy and I traded glances.

"I know you do baby but we have to wait for the doctor to release you." I told him.

"I want to be in my own bed and in my own room." Aidan tried again as I shook my head sadly at him.

"I know you do but we have to wait for the doctor." I told him as the door was pushed open.

"Hey Aidan there's some people here who want to see you." Jack said pushing two wheelchairs into the room.

"Mack, Josh!" Aidan said as Mack and Josh were wheeled up to the side of his bed.

"Hey Aidan how are you doing?" Mack asked her younger brother as Troy and I watched them interact.

Mack and Aidan compared their casts and Josh happily talked along with his older siblings.

"White casts are boring." Mack said as Aidan quickly agreed with his sister.

"I bet you two are going to get a new cast and you can pick the colors out." Amanda told her two grandchildren.

"I want a cast too momma." Josh said pointing to Mack's arm and Aidan's leg.

"I don't think you do. Cast itch and they stink too." I said wrinkling up my nose.

"Well I see the three patients are doing great." Dr. Brown said walking into the room.

"Mack, Aidan, Josh this is Doctor Brown. He took care of you three." I said making introductions.

"When can I get a colored cast on?" Mack asked Dr. Brown as we all laughed.

"Before you go home you can pick your colors." Dr. Brown told Mack as she smiled.

"When can we go home?" Aidan asked as Josh, Mack, and Aidan all eyed Dr. Brown.

"We want to observe you for a few more hours before releasing you." Dr. Brown told the kids.

"What about our sister?" Josh asked looking at the doctor.

"We're watching her to make sure nothing is wrong with her. We have to wait until she wakes up." Dr. Brown said looking at the three worried kids.

"She will wake up won't she?" Mack asked the question that was on everyone's minds.

"In time, yes she will wake up. It's up to her though when she opens her eyes." Dr. Brown told the Bolton children.

"Thank you doctor." Troy said as Dr. Brown nodded.

"I'm thinking by dinner time, your three will be ready to check out." Dr. Brown told us.

"All right. Thank you again." I said turning my attention to Josh, Aidan, and Mack.

"Mom can we go talk to Belle?" Aidan asked looking at me.

"If you want, yes." I said as Aidan carefully got out of bed and walked over to Belle's side.

Troy came over to my side as we watched our children comfort their sister. I just prayed harder that Belle would wake up and be the normal kid she was earlier this morning.

"She's going to be fine Gabi." Troy whispered as I nodded my head.

"I know. It's the waiting part that's hard." I whispered as Amanda and Jack came over to our side.

"What are you going to do with Aidan, Mack, and Josh while Belle is still in the hospital?" Jack asked as Troy and I traded glances.

"Our friends said they would set up shifts to watch Belle while we were home with the kids. Troy and I would take turns during the day. But that leaves J.J., Lily, and Cassie." I said chewing on my lip.

"How about they come stay with us?" Jack offered as I looked at him gratefully.

"Are you two sure about having three infants in your house?" I asked looking at them.

"As sure as pie. You two wouldn't have to worry about them while you cater to your other four." Amanda told us.

"I guess we could let you guys take care of them for a while." I said looking at Troy.

"Thank you." Troy said looking at his parents gratefully.

"We're their grandparents and you two need us. We're not going to stand by and act as if nothing is wrong." Jack said pulling both Troy and I into hugs.

I hugged both him and Amanda gratefully before turning my attention to the three kids gathered around Belle's bed.

"What are you three telling her?" I asked truthfully smiling for the first time all day.

"I'm telling her about what color cast I'm going to get on. Josh and Aidan are telling her about the cute nurses." Mack told us with a gentle roll of her eyes.

"Aren't you guys a little young to be checking out the nurses? You two are just like your father." I said glancing at Troy to see his reaction.

"Hey I resent that." Troy said as we all laughed.

"It's all right hon, I still love you." I told him walking up behind Aidan and Mack.

"You two better get back to your room. You don't want to over do it." I said looking at Josh and Mack.

"And just like that the nurse in you comes out." Troy said as I turned around and glanced at him.

"I can't help it if the nursing gene is still in my system." I said pointing a finger at him.

"Come on Mack, Josh. Grandpa and I'll help you two back." Amanda said walking behind the two.

I watched Jack and Amanda push Mack and Josh out the door and down the hallway. I sat next to Aidan and took his hand in mine.

"Do you miss it mom?" Aidan asked looking at me.

"Do I miss what?" I asked as Troy sat down in the chair and glanced at Aidan and me.

"The hospital and the excitement?" Aidan asked as I glanced over at Belle's still unresponsive body.

"Some times I do but I wouldn't trade the chance to be at home with you kids all day." I told him.

"Would you ever go back?" Aidan asked me as I ruffled his hair a little.

"At times I would love to come back to work but I think about how much I would be missing out on your lives. And I don't want to do that." I told him smiling.

"I'm glad you're not a nurse anymore mom." Aidan said as he leaned up and kissed my cheek.

"So I am. Now you need to get some sleep baby." I said as Troy instantly agreed with me.

"We'll still around but we want you to get some sleep." Troy said as Aidan yawned.

"Night mom, dad." Aidan told us before rolling over and covering his blue eyes with his eyelids.

"How did we get so lucky?" I whispered to Troy while I watched Aidan sleep.

"I don't know. He learned it from you, though." Troy told me as I smiled in his direction.

"We should probably go check on Mack and Josh." I said pushing myself off the bed and heading towards the door.

"I'm right behind you, princess." Troy mumbled as I pulled the door open and stepped out into the brightly lit hallway.

We walked down the hallway until we found Mack and Josh's room. Troy pushed opened the door before we walked in. Mack and Josh were both giggling in their beds while Chad told them entertaining stories.

"Who's giggling so loudly in here?" I asked making mine and Troy's presence known.

"Mommy! Daddy! You came." Josh said as Troy and I stepped closer to the bed.

"Of course we came silly. Aidan just fell asleep so we decided to come check on you two." Troy said as I smiled at the two of them.

"Uncle Chad is telling us stories." Mack said as her eyes twinkled brightly.

"Oooh what kind of stories?" I asked interested in what Chad was teaching our kids.

"Stories of you and dad's high school experience." Josh said as I playfully glared at Chad.

"Heed my warning now, Chad. You're going to be a dead man one of these days." I said pointing a finger at him.

"You know you love these stories as much as I do." Chad said as I took a seat between the two beds.

"That I do. You may continue now." I said waving my hand for him to continue.

I sat there listening to Chad tell Mack and Josh how their parents go together after callbacks. He also told them how Troy had proposed to me in Providence. That provoked an aww from Mack and a cool dude from Josh. Troy and I spent the rest of the afternoon listening to Chad and our other friends share their favorite memories of Troy and I to our children.

_**4:00 pm**_

"Mom you can leave now. I'm here." I said walking into Aidan and Belle's room. My mom had come up to give Troy and I a break from sitting beside Belle's bedside.

"Do you need anything before I leave?" Mom asked me putting her hands on the sides of my face.

"Nope I just ate and I think I'm good." I said smiling at her.

"Is Aidan in with Josh and Mack?" Mom asked me as I nodded slightly.

"Yeah they moved him in there about 2 hours ago. The doctors are thinking he'll be able to go home tomorrow morning." I told her smiling.

"That's good. He's anxious as are Mack and Josh." Mom said as I nodded.

"I just want all my kids home." I told her as she wrapped me in a hug.

"I know you do and they will be. Just have faith and patience." Mom said as I took her vacant seat.

"I will. Will you tell Troy I'm in here?" I asked her while she moved closer to the door.

"I will Gabi. Let me know if you need anything." Mom told me before opening the door.

"Hi my precious girl. It's been a long and stressful day. I just want you to open your big beautiful blue eyes. There are a lot of people praying for you right now. We miss your laugh and your smile and everything else. I'm sorry if I'm blubbering and not making much sense. I guess I haven't been making sense since I saw that bus accident and learned of your injuries. I just want my little girl back. I just want to see your eyes open and to know that everything is going to be all right." I said stroking her hand.

I just sat there and watched her chest move up and down while she took breaths. I just wanted some sign that she was able to hear me.

"If you can hear me, Belle, squeeze my hand. I just want to know that my little girl is in that body somewhere." I said as I felt tear drops on my cheek. I quickly wiped them away with the back of my hand.

Slowly I felt something grip my hand. It took me a second to realize that Belle was squeezing my hand.

"Belle, its mom. Come on honey, open your eyes." I said standing up and looking at her bruised face.

"Come on pretty girl, open your eyes." I said again as she slowly cracked her eyes open.

She tried to speak but I quickly hushed her. She looked confused but I was too happy to notice the confusion.

"Hi baby. How are you?" I asked still holding onto her hand.

"Where am I?" She barely got out before I smiled gently at her.

"You're at the hospital. Don't be scared, you're going to be fine." I reassured her and myself.

"Where's dad?" She asked looking around the room.

"He's with Aidan, Mack, and Josh. Do you want me to go get him?" I asked her as she slowly nodded her head.

"All right I'll be right back." I promised as I walked out of the room.

I leaned against the wall and cried silently. I composed myself before walking into Mack, Aidan, and Josh's room. Troy took one look at my puffy eyes before going into concern mode.

"Gabi what's wrong?" He asked coming over to my side.

"Nothing I just have to show you something." I said taking my hand in his and leading him into the hallway.

We walked down to Belle's room and went in. I led him to her bedside before she opened her eyes and looked at her dad.

"Hey dad." She spoke quietly as I looked at Troy's reaction.

"Hi baby girl. Welcome back." He said gently taking her hand in his.

"Was I that out of it?" Belle asked as Troy and I looked at each other.

"No you just had your mom and I scared a little. But you're going to be fine now." Troy reassured her again.

"Who's all here?" Belle asked as mine and Troy's eyes went wide.

"Try who isn't here. Your grandparents are here, aunts, and uncles. They're waiting to see you, kiddo." I told her.

"Can you go get grandma, grandpa, nana, and papa?" Belle asked as Troy and I looked at each other.

"I'll go. You stay here." I told Troy before leaving the room.

I quickly got the grandparents and told them to head down to Belle's room before turning to Mack, Aidan, and Josh.

"Mom what's going on?" Aidan asked looking at me.

"Belle woke up. She's trying to adjust to being in the hospital." I told them.

"That's a good thing right?" Mack asked as I smiled.

"It's going to be touch and go with Belle for a while. The doctors have to perform tests to make sure everything is all right." I explained to the three.

"She'll be all right mom, won't she?" Josh asked as I smiled.

"She'll be fine but she's going to have a long recovery." I told them.

"Then we'll be all home; safe and sound." Mack said as I kissed each of their heads.

"Yes we will. Now do you three want to see Belle?" I asked looking at their eager faces.

"Can we?" Mack asked anxious to see her younger sister.

"Sure; let's go." I said as I helped Aidan into his wheelchair and carefully guided the three out of the room.

I pushed them down the hall and into Belle's room. Belle was surprised a minute before chit chatting with her siblings as if nothing had happened. Within minutes, all four kids were giggling and telling each other stories. Troy and I just stood there and smiled knowing that our kids were going to be all right.

* * *

**There you guys go. Hope you enjoyed it. _I actually have a favor to ask all of my readers. Could you tell me what your favorite lines are from the stories I've written? It could be a quote or a scene. I'm just curious to see what my readers love the most. _**

**Once again, feedback is most appreciated and loved!**


	30. Chapter 29

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! I really appreciate it!**

**Thank you to Tina101 for the idea in this chapter!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters. This story is pure fiction!**

* * *

**_April 4th, 2024 12:00 pm_**

"Momma when can I go home?" Belle asked from her place on her bed in her hospital room.

"I don't know baby. We'll have to wait for the doctor." I said running my hand through her hair.

"But I wanna go home." Belle told me pouting her lips.

"Wow we have a mini Gabi in the room." Someone familiar said from the doorway.

"Uncle Chad!!! What are you doing here?" Belle asked with amazement.

"I'm here to see you silly. How is my girl doing?" Chad asked coming to stand next to me beside the bed.

"I'm doing all right. I'm waiting to see when I can leave." Belle told her uncle.

"You'll get out sooner than you think. It'll be all right." Chad told her.

"I'm just ready to go home." Belle said looking down at her hands.

"Hey now, your parents and siblings are ready for you to come home too. You wanna know something?" Chad asked the grinning girl.

"Yeah what are you going to tell me?" Belle asked with excitement.

Chad leaned over and whispered in her ear for a minute. I looked over at the door and saw Troy and Taylor standing there. I motioned them to come in before looking back at Chad and Belle.

"That sounds cool. When can we do it?" Belle asked her uncle hyper.

"We'll have to talk to mom and dad before we do that." Chad told the eager girl.

"Can we momma?" Belle asked looking at me with her pleading eyes.

"Can you what?" I asked Belle before she casted a glance in Chad's direction.

"I promised her something and she wants to do it." Chad clarified as I looked at Troy.

"How about we wait until you're out of the hospital before you start making plans?" I asked looking at her.

"All right mom." She said as I looked over at Troy and Taylor again.

"How are the kids?" I asked looking at Chad and Taylor.

"Wondering how Mack, Belle, Aidan, and Josh are. They're eager to come see you guys." Taylor told me.

"They're fine. They're with my parents today along with Cassie, J.J., and Lily." Troy said looking at our friends.

"Wow you're parents must be loving having their grandchildren over." Chad said as Troy and I both grinned.

"They offered and we took them up on it. What are you guys doing today?" Troy asked.

"We're going over to the restaurant for lunch and then who knows. We wanted to see how the patient was doing." Taylor said smiling at Belle.

"I'm fine. I just want to go home." Belle said bobbing her head up and down.

"Has anyone else been by?" Chad asked as I looked over at Troy.

"Sharpay and Zeke were by last night along with Jason and Kelsi. Ryan and Brooke haven't been by yet but we understand since Jordan is sick. My mom and Bryan were by earlier this morning." I told the two of them.

"We'll leave you guys now. Get better soon, Belle." Taylor said going to hug the girl.

"I will. Tell Chelsea that I say hi." Belle told her aunt eagerly.

"I will. See you later girl." Taylor said coming over to my side. She seemed a little down so I cautiously called her out on it.

"Are you all right?" I asked Taylor once she was by my side.

"No but we can't talk here." Taylor told me as I looked at her with concern.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her as she wrapped her arms around me.

"I do but not now. You have too much to worry about." Taylor said pushing forward a fake smile.

"You and I are going to talk soon." I told her pointing a finger at her.

"As soon as Belle is out of the hospital, I will talk." Taylor told me as Chad came and gave me a hug.

"Bye you guys. Thank you for coming." Troy said coming over to my side.

"It's not a problem. Call us if you need anything." Chad said eyeing the two of us.

"We will don't worry." I said before they left the room.

"You all right?" Troy whispered as Belle occupied herself with some of the coloring books the parents had brought by.

"Something is bothering Taylor but she won't tell me what's wrong." I told him.

"She'll tell you when she's ready." Troy told me as I nodded.

"I'm just worried about her and Chad." I told him before he kissed my temple.

"Everything will be fine. Just focus on getting the kids better before you talk to Taylor." Troy told me before the door was slowly pushed opened again.

"Good afternoon, Miss Belle." Dr. Brown said coming into the room.

"Hi Dr. Brown. When can I go home?" Belle asked as Troy and I both laughed.

"She doesn't waste anytime does she?" Dr. Brown asked looking at Troy and me.

"No she doesn't." I said with a shake of my head.

"Well Miss Belle, as soon as I get all the paper work filled out, you may go home." Dr. Brown told her as her eyes went wide.

"You really mean that?" Belle asked as I laughed.

"Yes you may go home as soon as all the paper work is filled out." Dr. Brown told the excited girl.

"Yay! When will the paper work be filled out?" Belle asked as Troy looked at her.

"Anabelle you need to calm down. Let the doctor tell you." Troy said pulling out Belle's full name.

"It happens all the time when we tell kids they can go home. I just need to check you out and then you may leave." Dr. Brown said as Belle's smile grew wider.

She sat there patiently as he quickly checked her out. She giggled as Dr. Brown presented her with a bill of cleared health and a sucker.

"What do you tell Dr. Brown?" I asked making sure she remembered her manners.

"Thank you Dr. Brown." Belle said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"You are most welcomed Belle. Now I want you to go home and get some rest." Dr. Brown said eyeing the 7 year old.

"When can I go to school?" Belle asked looking at the doctor.

"I'm going to say by Monday you should be ready to go back to school along with your brothers and sister." Dr. Brown told us.

"Thank you doctor. Is there anything else we should know?" Troy asked looking at the doctor.

"If she has a spiked fever or is dizzy, you should bring her to the ER." Dr. Brown told us.

"Thank you for everything you've done with the kids." I said to the young doctor.

"It's not a problem. Your kids made my job a little easier." Dr. Brown told us.

"Well thank you again." Troy said coming over to my side.

He smiled at us again before leaving the room. Troy and I looked over at Belle who, at the moment, had the biggest grin on her face.

"How about we get you dressed before Dr. Brown comes back with the papers?" I suggested as she nodded her head eagerly.

We quickly got her dressed before Dr. Brown came back with the stack of papers for Troy and I to sign. After the papers were signed, we looked over at the doctor.

"Now Belle you have to take it easy for a couple of days. I don't want you running around screaming your head off, all right?" Dr. Brown asked the excited girl.

"All right Dr. Brown. Do I have to come back?" Belle asked looking at the doctor expectantly.

"You'll have to go see your regular doctor to get the stitches out but other than that nope. I don't want to see you back in the ER for a long time, all right?" Dr. Brown asked.

"I'm never coming back!" Belle announced as Troy, Dr. Brown, and I all laughed.

"I hope so. Get better soon and get some rest." Dr. Brown told her as she bobbed her head up and down.

"All right I can do that. Mom, dad can we go home?" Belle asked as Troy and I both nodded our heads.

"Sure baby let's go home." I said picking her up and walking towards the door.

We left the hospital and headed down to the car. I placed Belle in the backseat before climbing in the front seat.

"Where are we going?" Belle asked noticing we weren't headed home.

"We have to go pick up Mack, Aidan, Josh, J.J., Cassie, and Lily from grandma and grandpas." I told her.

"Do they know I got out?" Belle asked while looking out of the tinted window.

"Mom and I forgot to call them so we're going to surprise them." Troy told her.

"Cool. I'm going home." Belle said quietly as Troy and I looked over at each other.

"All of the kids are finally home." I told him grinning. I was thankful for the first time since the accident had happened to have all my kids safe and sound.

"It's going to be fun. We have to take things a little slower now that they are home." Troy told me.

"I know. We'll just have to see what they're up to doing." I said as he pulled into his parents' driveway.

"Ready Belle?" I asked looking in the backseat at the way too excited girl.

"Yeah!! Can I ring the doorbell?" Belle asked while opening her door and jumping out.

"Anabelle be careful." Troy said as he nodded his head at her.

She led Troy and I up the stairs to the front door. She rang the doorbell once, then twice, and finally a third time.

"I'm coming!" We heard Amanda yell as she came closer to the door.

She threw the door opened and shock rushed over her face. She bent down and threw her arms open for Belle to rush in.

"Hi my baby. Did they finally let you out?" Amanda asked squeezing Belle tightly.

"Yeah. Where are Mack, Josh, and Aidan?" Belle asked looking around the house for her siblings.

"They're out in the back with grandpa. Why don't you go surprise them?" Amanda asked as Troy followed her out to the backyard.

I watched them walk through the kitchen before turning my attention to Amanda.

"Glad to have her out?" Amanda asked walking upstairs while I followed her.

"Yes. All my kids are finally home." I told her grinning as she went into one of the bedrooms where the portacrib were set up with J.J., Cassie, and Lily were laying in them.

"Hi my babies!" I said picking up Cassie and Lily and kissing their foreheads.

"They missed their mom and dad." Amanda said as I nodded my head at her.

"Momma's missed them too." I said hugging the two girls close to me.

"How have the kids been?" I asked looking over at Amanda who was holding J.J.

"They've been worried about Belle. They missed having you and Troy around. Aidan and Mack have both been complaining about their casts itching." Amanda said catching me up.

"I've missed being around them too." I told her looking at the three infants.

"When can the kids go back to school?" Amanda asked as I looked up from the babies.

"The doctors said they can go back Monday. We just have a list of symptoms that we have to watch out for each kid." I told her.

"You guys are going to be busy the next couple of days." Amanda told me grinning.

"I know we are but we have to figure out what to do." I told her as I heard footsteps on the stairs.

"There you two are." Troy said stepping into the room. He took Cassie from my arms and kissed her forehead.

"Your mom was just catching me up on what the kids have been doing." I told him as he nodded his head.

"That's good. You ready to head home?" Troy asked me grinning.

"As much as you are. Let's go." I told him as we walked back downstairs to see the kids in the kitchen.

"Momma!!!" Mack, Aidan, and Josh all screamed as I walked into the room.

"Hi guys. Have you been good for your grandparents?" I asked eyeing the three kids.

"We have. We've helped them with J.J., Cassie, and Lily." Mack told me proudly.

"That's good. Are you guys ready to go home?" I asked eyeing the four kids.

"Let's go home." Josh told me as I nodded my head.

"Why don't you guys go gather your stuff and we'll head home?" Troy suggested as he placed Cassie in her car seat.

The kids ran upstairs and got their stuff as I placed Lily in her car seat and Amanda placed J.J. in his.

Before long we were heading home as a family. The kids were chit chatting in the backseats as Troy drove us all home. He pulled into the driveway before I looked at the kids.

"I want you to take everything up to your rooms and put it away. Then come back downstairs and we're going to have family time." I told the four older kids.

"All right mom. Can we go in now?" Aidan asked impatiently.

"Go on." I told them as they opened their doors and all the kids piled out.

I grabbed Cassie and Lily's car seats before heading into the house. I walked in and shock covered my face.

All of our friends and family were standing in front of us. They had hung banners in the entry way welcoming us home.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked placing Cassie and Lily's car seats on the hard wood floor.

"We're here to welcome the Bolton family home." Sharpay told me coming over to hug us.

"Aww you guys didn't have to do that. But we're happy you're here." I told them.

"We wanted to." Mom said coming over to hug me.

I looked over at Taylor and figured something was wrong. I watched her go out to the front porch and I looked over at Troy.

"I'll be back. I need some air." I told him hoping he would get the hint.

"Don't stay out there too long." Troy whispered as I leaned over and kissed him.

I walked to the front door before opening it slowly and slipping out into the cool April afternoon.

"Hey." I said quietly as I walked over to the swing Taylor was occupying and sat down next to her.

"Hey. How are you doing?" Taylor asked me as I smiled at her.

"I'm just happy to have all the kids home. Better question is, how are you?" I asked her.

"I'm not so good but I will be." Taylor told me.

"You want to talk about it?" I asked her as she looked at me.

"I went to the doctors' the other day and he gave me some bad news." Taylor started as I looked at her.

"What kind of bad news?" I asked fearing the worse in the situation.

"I might not be able to have any more children." Taylor told me as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Oh Taylor I'm sorry. I know you and Chad wanted a big family." I told her soothingly.

"It's just a big shock. We wanted to add two more kids to our family." Taylor told me.

"You can, you know? You and Chad could adopt kids." I told her smiling.

"I guess but I wanted to become pregnant again." Taylor told me.

"You still might be able to. You'll just have to have faith and patience." I told her quietly.

"Thanks Gabi. I knew you would say the right things." Taylor told me giving me another hug.

"It's not a problem. Let's go celebrate." I told her smiling.

"That sounds good. I'm going to try to push it from my mind for the time being." Taylor told me.

"Good. Let's go see how Sharpay's doing." I told her thinking of our pregnant friend.

We walked inside and going the girls who were in the kitchen. I giggled and shook my head at them.

"How much longer girls?" I asked eyeing Sharpay and Kelsi.

"I've got two more weeks and I'm so ready for this baby to be born." Sharpay told us.

"I've got 9 more weeks. I agree with Sharpay though." Kelsi said grinning.

"Aww you two are glowing. There's going to be more babies in our little group." I said clapping my hands.

"Have you guys picked out names?" Taylor asked eyeing Kelsi and Sharpay.

"Zeke and I picked out a name for our baby. We found out the other day what we were having." Sharpay said as our eyes flew to hers.

"What are you having?" I asked as she laughed at me.

"We're having a boy. We're going to name him Nathan Alexander." Sharpay said as the girls all awed.

"That's a cute name. What about you Kelsi?" Brooke asked as she held a fussy Brad.

"We're having a girl and we decided on Hannah Elizabeth for the baby's name." Kelsi said as we all awed again.

"I love having babies around." I said looking at the girls.

"Speaking of babies, how are your three doing?" Brooke asked me.

"Cassie is almost 9 months old and Lily and J.J. are almost 10 months old. They're growing up so fast." I told them.

"What are you going to do when they turn a year old?" Sharpay asked me as I smiled.

"Enjoy them growing up. I actually don't know." I told them.

"But then you guys won't have another baby in the house." Kelsi pointed out to me.

"Troy and I've talked about adding another one to our family but we don't know." I told them.

"I'm placing a bet right now; I'm saying the Boltons' will add another child to their family." Taylor told me as I laughed.

"Anyone else want to join that bet?" I asked as all the girls raised their hands up.

"We'll see." I told them as they all laughed at me.

The rest of the afternoon we hung out and caught up on what everyone had been up too. It was fun hanging out with everyone and just catching up.

* * *

**There you guys go. Enjoy and I would really love feedback and ideas for the upcoming chapters!!!!**


	31. Chapter 30

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters. This story is pure fiction!**

* * *

**_April 24th, 2024 10:00 am_**

"What are we going to do today, little girl?" I asked Lily as I danced around the kitchen with her in my arms.

She just giggled and started chewing on her fist as I made a face at her. The kids had learned how to deal with their injuries but Troy and I had started driving them to school. They didn't like school buses anymore. Josh and Belle were the only two involved with sports currently. Josh with soccer and Belle with dance. Aidan and Mack were happy with being kids and not dealing with basketball for the time being.

I heard the phone ring before I looked at Lily and made another face at her which she squealed at.

"Hello, Bolton residence?" I asked shifting Lily to my shoulder.

"Hello my beautiful wife. What is happening with you?" Troy asked as I grinned a little.

"Hello buster. Why are you sucking up and I'm dancing around the kitchen with Lily." I told him.

"That sounds like fun. Has anyone called the house this morning?" Troy asked me.

"No why? Should someone be calling?" I asked him bouncing Lily a little which made her laugh.

"No but Sharpay's in labor. Zeke called Jason who told me and I'm telling you now." Troy told me.

"Aww that's great. We'll have to go up later and see her." I told him as he agreed.

"I just wanted to let you know. I'll be home for lunch so don't be too bored without me." Troy said as I laughed a little.

"I think I can find stuff to occupy my time." I told him as I heard the door opened.

"All right baby girl I will see you later. Bye love." Troy said as I grinned.

"All right handsome if I have to let you go then I will. I love you too." I told him before shutting off the phone.

"Was this your plan the entire time?" I asked the guy standing in the doorway with a grin.

"I decided to call you while I was driving home." Troy answered as he came over and kissed my lips.

"You just left the house like 3 hours ago. Why are you back?" I asked him as he took Lily from my arms.

"I didn't feel like going to the restaurant today so Jason told me to come back home. I can't defer my boss like that, now can I?" Troy asked taking me into his arms.

"No I guess you can't. What's bothering you Troy?" I asked him as his eyes grew.

"I don't actually know. I've just got a lot on my mind." Troy admitted to me.

"I'm here if you want to talk." I told him taking Lily from his arms and putting her in the bouncy chair that was on the kitchen table.

"I know that. Where are the other two?" Troy asked as I looked around the room.

"They are in the living room in the swing. I came and got a bottle for Lily so I left them in there." I told her as he grinned.

"You're a silly mommy. How are they doing with crawling; any better than yesterday?" Troy asked me.

"J.J. and Lily were following me to the kitchen when I went and got Cassie's bottle." I told him picking up Lily as we walked into the living room.

"That's good. What are you thinking about?" Troy asked as I looked at him with a funny face.

"About how happy I am for Sharpay and Kelsi but I'm sad for Taylor at the same time." I told him.

"Chad's bummed about it too. But I just told them to have faith and enjoy the three kids they all ready have." Troy told me.

"I just want all of our friends to be happy. I don't know what to do for them." I told him.

"Just be there for them. They will be fine in the long run." Troy told me pulling me closer to him.

"Yeah. Can I tell you something?" I asked looking at him.

"You know you can tell me anything." Troy said looking into my chocolate brown eyes.

"I made a decision and this is kind of big for the two of us and our family." I told him preparing for the worst.

"What kind of decision did you make?" Troy asked as I smiled a little at him.

"I want to go back to work after the kids are all in school." I told him as he smiled a little.

"That's great. Are you going to be able to get a nursing position at the hospital?" Troy asked me.

"I've kept up with everything so I think I will be able too. I just wanted to tell you that." I told him.

"Good I'm glad. You always loved working at the hospital. You were always the cutest nurse ever." Troy whispered as I laughed.

"You always loved me in my scrubs." I whispered back as Troy's eyes went wide.

"So what are we going to do alone in this big old house?" Troy asked as I shook my head.

"Um . . . honey we're not alone. There are three babies in the house." I told him smirking.

"I know that but we could put them down and then have some fun." Troy suggested as I laughed.

"How about no?" I asked as he laughed a little.

"Fine we'll do it your way. How about we put the little ones down and then curl up with a movie until our older ones come home?" Troy asked as I smiled.

"That sounds like a good idea. Let's go feed them and then put them down." I told him.

"Aye aye captain Gabi." Troy said as I picked up Cassie and Lily before heading to the kitchen.

_**3:15 pm**_

"Momma we're home!" Mack and Belle came in the door yelling their heads off as I walked into the foyer.

"I can hear that. Why is your bus late today?" I asked looking at the four kids.

"A kid was late getting on the bus." Aidan told me rolling his eyes.

"That's understandable. Who's got homework?" I asked looking at the kids.

"I've got a lot of homework, including an essay." Mack told me as my eyes went wide.

"Why kind of essay, Mack?" I asked her as she groaned a little.

"About the Revolutionary War. Who care about the war anyways?" Mack asked walking into the kitchen.

"I care about it very much young lady. It formed our country." I told her retreating figure.

"What about you Aidan?" I asked him giving him a look.

"I've got lines to do." Aidan told me simply as I motioned Belle and Josh to follow me into the kitchen.

"What do you mean you have lines to do?" I asked him as he took a seat on the chair at the table.

"The teacher gave me lines to complete." Aidan told me.

"Can I see these lines, please?" I asked holding out my hand for Aidan to give me the piece of paper.

He handed me the piece of paper and written at the top of the paper was his teacher's familiar hand writing. She had written "_I will not spit spitballs in class_" for Aidan to copy down.

"Aidan Xavier tell me you did not do this?" I asked him as his boyish grin peaked out.

"I'm sorry mom but I didn't actually spit the spitball." Aidan told me in his defense.

"What do you mean you didn't actually spit the spitball?" I asked him quite amused with the situation.

"I had the spitball all ready to go but the teacher took it away before I could spit it. So technically I didn't do anything." Aidan told me.

"But you were thinking about shooting it. You still took steps to do an action. Go sit in your room and start your homework." I told him handing the piece of paper back to him.

I watched him walk away shaking my head. I turned and looked at Josh, Belle, and Mack before the three of them cracked up in laughter.

"Josh, Belle do you have any homework?" I asked the two.

"I've got lines mom." Josh said holding up a white piece of paper high in the air.

"What did you do to get lines?" I asked Josh as he grinned peaked out.

"I kissed Miranda on the cheek and my teacher gave me lines." Josh said handing me the paper.

His teacher had written "_I will not kiss the girls in class_" in her familiar hand writing.

"Josh you know you're not supposed to kiss Miranda on the cheek anywhere. Now go join your brother upstairs in your room and start writing." I told him as he took his stuff upstairs.

"Belle any homework?" I asked her as she looked at me with a grin.

"I've got math homework to do." Belle told me as she took out the sheet of paper.

"Let's get started on it. Your dad can take care of Aidan and Josh." I told them as I heard the front door open.

"What can I take care of?" Troy asked as I gave him an amused smile.

"Guess what your two sons got for homework today?" I asked Troy as he came over and kissed Belle and Mack's foreheads and my lips.

"I have no idea. When did they become my sons by the way?" Troy asked as I smirked.

"They became your sons when they got lines for homework. Aidan has to write about not spitting spitballs in class and Josh has to write about not kissing girls in school." I told him.

"I guess I'll go talk to them. Mom and dad are coming over in about an hour so you and I can go up to the hospital." Troy told me.

"All right. Good luck with the talk." I told him as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it mom." Mack told me as I nodded my head at her.

I watched her go towards the door and smiled when I saw Brandon and Kelsi standing there.

"Hey Gabi. How's it going?" Kelsi asked as I walked towards them.

"It's going pretty good. What's up?" I asked her as she smiled.

"I totally forgot about the homework deal with Brandon and Mack today." Kelsi told me.

"It's ok I forgot too. How about Brandon stays here? Mack and Brandon can work on homework together." I told her smiling.

"Are you sure? I know Jason said you and Troy were going to go up to the hospital." Kelsi asked.

"It's fine. Troy's parents are coming over and they're going to watch the kids while we go visit Sharpay." I told her.

"Ok. Brandon behave and listen to Gabi and Troy. I'll pick you up in a little while." Kelsi told her oldest son.

"All right mom I will." Brandon said as him and Mack walked back to the kitchen.

"We'll see you later Kelsi." I told her watching her walk down the driveway to her car.

"Get to work you guys." I said looking in the kitchen at Brandon, Mack, and Belle.

I stood there and watched them a few minutes before heading upstairs to see what Troy, Aidan, and Josh were up to.

"Now listen you guys. We don't spit spitballs or kiss girls in school, now do we?" Troy asked Aidan and Josh as I smirked.

"But dad I kiss Miranda all the time." Josh complained as Troy smiled at the boy.

"I know you do but you can't kiss her at school. It's not right. And Aidan we don't spit spitballs, especially at school." Troy told his oldest son.

"Fine dad. Can I get back to my homework?" Aidan asked as I stood in the doorway.

"You're both grounded for 2 days. No videogames and no computer." Troy said looking at the two.

"C'mon dad. That's not fair." Josh and Aidan both complained.

"Maybe you'll think about that before you spit spitballs or kiss girls." Troy said standing up and looking at the two.

"Now Grandma and Grandpa are coming in a little while so once they get here, you need to come downstairs with them." Troy told the two before coming out into the hallway.

"That went well I see." I told him as he smiled faintly at me.

"Trying to get an 8 and 6 year old to understand isn't the easiest thing in the world." Troy told me.

"Fun stuff. Brandon's here." I told him as Troy gave me a look.

"What is he doing here?" Troy asked running a hand through his shaggy hair.

"Mack and he are working on homework together. Leave it alone Troy." I warned as he looked at me.

"She's 9 years old; she doesn't need a boy distracting her." Troy argued back.

"Her and Brandon are FRIENDS; nothing more, nothing less." I said stressing the word friends.

"Still he's messing with my little girl's mind." Troy told me as I rolled my eyes.

"He's not messing with anything. Let her be. She's 9 and she knows she can't date for another 7 years." I told him.

"I'm going down there." Troy told me walking down the steps and into the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen a few minutes later to see Troy sitting at the table staring at Brandon and Mack intently. Mack got up from her seat and walked over to me.

"Mom . . . dad's creeping me out a little. He keeps staring at me and Brandon." Mack whined to me.

"Your father is creeping me out too, Mack. I'll get him to back off." I told her smiling.

"Troy can I see you in here?" I called from the living room as Mack walked back into the kitchen.

"What? I was watching Brandon to make sure he wasn't making a move." Troy told me as I rolled my eyes.

"Do you know what Mack just told me?" I asked him as he shook his head.

"She said you're creeping her out." I told him as his mouth dropped open.

"How am I creeping her out?" Troy asked as I laughed a little.

"You're sitting in the kitchen staring at our daughter and her FRIEND! You're never home when she's doing homework; maybe that's why." I told him.

"Fine I promise I'll back off." Troy told me as I smiled at him.

"That's all I ask. Why don't you take Josh and Aidan outside and play basketball with them?" I asked him.

"All right I can do that." Troy told me as I watched him jog up the stairs to get the boys.

_**5:30 pm**_

"What's this I hear about a new baby in our little family?" I asked walking into Sharpay's hospital room.

"Oh damn the rumors are all ready out." Sharpay said grinning from her bed.

I looked around the room and saw Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, Brooke, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, and Jason standing around the room.

"Well where is the new baby?" I asked looking around. Everyone just laughed at me.

"You can tell she hasn't had a newborn in her arms for a while." Brooke joked as she handed me the tiny baby.

"Hey be nice. I was nice to all of you earlier." I said as I looked at the sleeping baby.

"Aww aren't you precious. What are his stats, Sharpay?" I asked looking at the grinning mother.

"His name is Nathan Alexander Baylor. He was born at 3:25 pm. He weighed 8 pounds 9 ounces and is 21 inches long." Sharpay told me.

"Aww he's precious you two." I said looking at Sharpay and Zeke.

Troy walked up behind me and peaked over my shoulder at the sleeping baby.

"Hey guys she's getting the itch back in her." Taylor teased as I playfully glared at her.

"And what itch is that?" I asked hoping they would tell me.

"The newborn itch." Taylor told me as I grinned at him.

"Ok if Troy and I add to our family it won't be for another year. We want Cassie, Lily, and J.J. to be at least a year before we add to our family." I told them looking at Troy.

"You two are too cute together. How was your afternoon?" Sharpay asked me.

"Ask worried father over there." I said handing Nathan back to Sharpay.

"What do you mean by that?" Troy asked as I gave him a look.

"You were all worried about Mack and Brandon. He's worried that Mack and Brandon are going to start dating. For one, Mack can't date until she's 16 and when she picks who she wants to date, then she has total control over that." I told them.

"He's worried that his little girl has grown up too fast." Kelsi said as I smiled.

"Mack told me that he was creeping her out." I told them as they all laughed.

"Just wait until your girls are interested in guys then we'll talk." Troy said as we all laughed again.

Troy and I stayed there and hung out with them. The more I held Nathan, the more I wanted a baby.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked that. I had a lot of fun writing it. Feedback would be the icing on top of a chocolate cake for me!!!!**


	32. Chapter 31

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters. This story is pure fiction!**

* * *

**_May 18th, 2024 8:00 pm_**

"Happy 10th birthday, Mackenzie." I said walking into her room and successfully waking her up.

"Mom, it's too early in the morning." Mack whined as I laughed a little.

"I'm sorry baby. But you need to get up." I told her opening her shades a little to let some light in.

"Mommmmm." She said dragging out my name as I turned and looked at her.

"That's my name; don't wear it out. You need to get up Mack." I told her walking out of her room and back down the stairs.

"Is the princess up yet?" Troy asked me as I walked into the kitchen smiling.

"Do you really think she would get up that easy?" I asked him as we heard the front door open.

"Not really but I decided to try my luck." Troy said as we saw the two familiar faces at the entrance of the kitchen.

"Jack, Amanda what brings you by so early?" I asked the two before taking a sip of my coffee.

"We wanted to see if the birthday princess was up yet?" Jack asked us hopeful.

"Are you sure we're talking about the same birthday princess?" I asked the two with a grin.

"I told you she wouldn't be up." Amanda told her husband as her and I laughed a little.

"I just went up to wake her so she should be down in the next few minutes." I told them.

"All the other kids sleeping?" Amanda asked noticing unusually quietness of the house.

"Surprisingly yes. Lily and Cassie were up playing at 5 this morning so I gave them each a bottle before lying them back down." I told them.

"Remind me again why I have to be up so early?" A 10 year old Mack asked coming into the kitchen.

"You're spending the day with your grandparents before your party." I told her as she smiled.

"Oh yea. I forgot." Mack said going over to the fridge and opening the door.

"Take what you want and close the door." Troy told the 10 year old as I smiled at Amanda and Jack.

"All right dad." Mack said before grabbing the orange juice and shutting the door loudly.

"You ready to go, Mack?" Jack asked his granddaughter as she grinned at her grandparents.

"Yeah what are we doing today?" Mack asked eagerly as I looked at my daughter.

"You'll have to wait and see. The party is at 2, right Gabi?" Amanda asked as I nodded.

"Yeah that's when everyone's coming. Have fun, Mack. And happy birthday again." I said leaning over and kissing her forehead.

We watched Mack and her grandparents leave before I turned to Troy. I sighed as he opened his arms for me to get into them.

"I can't believe she's 10 all ready. It seems like yesterday we brought her home." I said as silent tears streamed down my face.

"Honey, she's growing up. She can't stay a baby forever." Troy told me kissing my forehead.

"But she'll always be my baby." I sobbed as he looked at me.

"She's always going to be our daughter but we have to let her grow up and learn some things on her own. She's going to be fine; we're her parents. How could we go wrong?" Troy asked me as I smiled a little.

"Are you going to be fine?" Troy asked me as I looked at him.

"I will be when I get used to her growing up." I told him softly.

"It's going to take some time for us to get use to." Troy told me gently kissing my lips.

_**2:00 pm**_

"And then they took me to the zoo and then we went to the diner for lunch." Mack finished telling me as I smiled at her.

"That sounds like fun. Did you thank grandma and grandpa for hanging out with you?" I asked her as she smiled.

"Of course mom I did." Mack told me as I nodded my head.

"Good. Now go say hello to everyone while I finish setting up in here." I told her as she walked out of the kitchen.

"How does it feel to have a 10 year old in the house?" Taylor asked walking into the kitchen as I smiled.

"I don't actually know yet. Ask me in a few hours and I'll give you another answer." I told her with a grin.

"Ok let me ask you this: how does it feel to have almost all of your kids 1 year or older?" Kelsi asked me as I laughed.

"I'm sad because all of my babies are growing up." I whined a little as the girls laughed at me.

"Making you want another baby?" Brooke asked me as I shook my head a little too quickly.

"Troy and I have talked about it but we're not certain about anything." I told them seriously.

"I think you guys will be adding another baby to your family before we know it." Sharpay told me as I laughed.

"The fact might surprise you guys. You won't find out when until we announce our pregnancy if I get pregnant." I told them.

"You're not denying it so that's a good thing." Taylor told me with a grin that I was all too familiar with.

"Our oldest child is turning 10. I think we're good for now." I told them laughing.

"But that doesn't mean you won't be adding another one to our family." I told them.

"You and Troy will be adding another Bolton to your family, just wait and see." Brooke told me as I smiled.

"We would like too but we'll see." I told them.

"What are you ladies in here talking about?" Chad asked as him and the other guys walked into the kitchen.

"About how we think Troy and Gabi are going to add one more to their family." Taylor said turning to her husband and grinning.

"You told them?" Troy asked me as I grinned at him.

"They kind of dragged it out of me. But you just confirmed it, smart one." I told him as he came over to me and hugged me close to him.

"You guys are just like you were in high school." Ryan said shaking his head.

"I don't think we are." I said before the back door was thrown open and Mack came marching in with a bunch of kids behind her.

"Mom let's do cake." She told me as I smiled at her.

"Go over to the table and I'll get it set up." I told her as she sat down and all the kids crowded around her.

I got the cake and put 10 candles in it before lighting all of them. I carried the cake over to the table before hearing everyone start to sing.

"Make a wish, birthday girl." Jason and Chad said before Mack blew all of the candles of the cake.

"What was your wish?" Troy asked Mack as she threw her head back and laughed.

"I can't tell you daddy. If I do, then it won't come true." Mack told her father as we all laughed.

"Oh silly me. I forgot about that." Troy said as Mack went up and wrapped her arms around Troy's waist.

"You may be silly dad but you're my silly dad." Mack said with a huge grin on her face.

"And you'll always be my princess no matter how old you get." Troy told her leaning over and giving her a kiss.

I cut the cake before passing it around the room. Taylor, Brooke, Sharpay, and Kelsi came over to my side as I looked over at them.

"Is he having a hard time letting her grow up?" Sharpay asked nodding over to where Troy was watching Mack interact with her grandparents.

"Oh yeah. I'm a little scared for him but I think he'll be fine in the long run." I told them.

"How are you handling it?" Kelsi asked me as I looked over at her.

"I guess I'm a little more knowing and letting her try new things where Troy is quick to put his foot down. For example the other day Mack walked into the house and asked me if we could go get her hair cut to her shoulders. Troy immediately without even thinking about it, said no. I had to work on him a little before he finally agreed but nothing shorter than her shoulders." I told them grinning.

"It's Mack's hair." Taylor told me as I quickly nodded my head in agreement.

"You and I know that but Troy has always loved her hair longer. It's just another sign that his little girl is growing up and trying her own thing." I told them as they nodded their heads.

"I'm not ready for the girls to start growing up." Brooke told me as I smiled at her.

"Oh I think it hits the dads more because they're their little girls. I think when Josh, Aidan, and J.J. start growing up then it will hit me harder." I told them.

"They're your little boys. It's going to hit you hard." Kelsi told me as I smiled.

"They can't stay babies forever. Sooner or later they're all going to grow up." I said sadly watching my kids interact with their 'cousins' and other family members.

"But then you get to make more memories with them." Brooke said as I smiled.

"Troy and I want to take the kids up to Providence and show them our college town. But we're waiting until J.J., Cassie, and Lily get a little bit older before we do that." I told them.

"When do you guys want to go up there?" Taylor asked me as I looked at the girls surrounding me.

"We're thinking next Spring Break. J.J., and Lily will be 21 months and Cassie will be 20. So we're thinking them. Troy and I have always wanted to take them up there and show them where we went to college." I told them grinning.

"They will love it. That's going to be exciting." Kelsi told me.

"Plus it will be in the dead of winter so hopefully Providence will have snow so the kids can play in it." I told them grinning.

"That will be a family vacation you guys will never forget." Brooke told me laughing.

"It's going to be interesting with 7 kids traveling on airplanes." I told them laughing.

"It will be a Bolton experience that will be hilarious to hear over and over again." Taylor told us as we all cracked up laughing.

"If you guys stop laughing, Mack's going to open her presents now." Troy said catching our attentions.

We watched Mack dig through her pile of presents. After opening each of them, she politely thanked who ever gave them to her. After she finished Troy and I traded looks with each other.

"I'm all done momma." Mack said as I looked at her with a grin.

"Oh really. I think you might have missed one." I told her as Troy came into the kitchen with a box wrapped in pink, green, and blue stripes.

"What is it?" Mack asked as I laughed at her.

"You have to open it to find out." I told her as she smiled at Troy and I.

She quickly opened the box and took out all the tissue paper. Troy and I watched her face drop in shock as she took it out.

"THANK YOU!!!" She screamed as she came over and hugged Troy and I tightly.

"You are most welcome. You want to show everyone what you got?" I asked her as she held up the portable CD player she had been hinting at.

"Hey Mack you might want to check the box. I think there are some other things in there." Troy suggested as Mack flew over to the box again.

She moved her hand around in the box and came out with two more wrapped presents. She quickly opened them and found two CDs of bands that she claimed she absolutely loved.

"I love them. Thank you, mom and dad." Mack told us as we both smiled at her.

"Aidan, Belle, and Josh picked out the CDs. Your mom and I just bought them for you." Troy told his eldest daughter.

"Thank you Belle, Aidan, and Josh." Mack said walking over to her siblings and giving them hugs.

"Now I expect that good of a gift for my birthday." Aidan told us as Troy and I both nodded.

"We'll see how you act between now and your birthday." I told him as he nodded.

The rest of the day we hung out and continued to celebrate Mack's birthday. The gang stuck around for dinner which was hamburgers and hot dogs. It was fun just catching up with everyone.

**_June 11th, 2024 9:00 am_**

"Guess whose birthdays it is today?" I questioned looking into the two occupied cribs where Lily and J.J. were kicking their feet happily.

Before Troy and I knew it, the kids had finished school and summer vacation had started for them. Troy was busy with work while I was busy keeping up with what the 7 kids were into.

"Momma you know they can't talk yet." Belle said poking her head into the nursery.

"I know that but a mom can dream can't she?" I asked picking Lily up before changing her diaper.

I finished just as Troy walked into the room whistling a semi-familiar tune.

"You want to take her while I get J.J.?" I asked him handing the baby while kissing his cheek.

"Sure my love; I would love to do that." Troy said as I looked at him strangely.

"Is there something going on that I need to be aware of?" I asked him as he quickly shook his head.

"Nope nothing at all." Troy told me quickly as I picked J.J. up and laid him on the changing table.

"I bet Troy. We'll talk later." I told him as he rolled his eyes and gave some attention to the newly turned one year old.

"So what are we doing today?" Troy asked me as I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Don't tell me you forgot?" I asked as my voice raised a considerable amount.

"What did I forget?" Troy asked as his boyish grin crept over his face.

"Today is an important date. Can you tell me what happened today?" I asked him hoping he did not forget his children's birthday.

"I seriously can't remember anything happening today." Troy continued with a grin that I wanted to slap off his face.

"Troy Michael, its J.J. and Lily's first birthday." I said glaring at him a little.

"Oh is it indeed? I can't believe a year ago we were at the hospital. How time flies." Troy told me as I smiled a little.

"Next month we'll be celebrating another year old birthday." I told him smiling.

"Yeah and what are we doing for Lily and J.J.'s first birthday?" Troy asked me.

"Nothing much; we're having a family gathering to celebrate their birthday. The parents are coming over." I told him.

"That will be great. Do I need to do anything?" Troy asked me as I smiled sweetly at him.

"Yeah I need you to go pick up the cakes at the restaurant. Can you do that for me?" I asked him.

"Why are the cakes at the restaurant?" Troy asked me as I picked up J.J. and headed down the hall towards the stairs.

"I picked them up earlier in the week and stuck them in the refrigerator at the restaurant." I told him walking down the stairs.

"Oh ok. I've got to run to the restaurant anyways." Troy told me as I smiled gratefully.

"Thanks. That will help a lot. Mack, Aidan what are you doing?" I yelled walking into the kitchen.

"We're trying to make J.J. and Lily a cake." Mack told me innocently as I placed Lily in her bouncy seat.

"That's very sweet of you two but you need to ask dad or me for help." I told the 10 and 8 year old.

"Sorry mom. But we wanted to do something special for Lily and J.J." Aidan said putting his head to the ground.

"It was good but you have to ask mom or me to use the oven." Troy said putting J.J. in his swing.

"Ok dad we got it!" Aidan told his father with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Who wants to go with me?" Troy asked Aidan and Mack as I cleaned up the messy kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Mack asked her father as Aidan looked on.

"I've got to go to the restaurant. Who wants to go?" Troy asked again as Mack and Aidan both raised their hands.

"How about you two go ask Josh and Belle if they want to go and get some shoes on?" I suggested as they both ran upstairs.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I knew what day it was today; I was just teasing you a little." Troy said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I know but you try to piss me off when I'm under enough stress." I told him.

"I'm sorry. I love you baby." Troy said leaning over and giving me a kiss.

"I love you too. Will you pick up some lunch when you go out? I don't feel like cooking." I asked as he smiled.

"Sure I know what you want. I can do that." Troy told me as we walked over to the stairs.

"Thank you. the parents will be over at 2 so you need to be home before then." I told him as he nodded his head.

"I will. So who's coming with me?" Troy yelled up the stairs as four heads peaked from the landing.

"We're all coming. Hold on dad, we're still getting shoes on." Belle said tying her shoes.

"Well hurry up. Grandma, Grandpa, Nana, and Papa are coming over in a little bit and we have to be back for that." Troy told the kids.

"Let's rock and roll." Aidan said running down the stairs.

"Hold on Elvis. Do we run down the stairs?" I asked grabbing Aidan by the arm.

"No mom." Aidan said saying the words he says at least 10 times a day.

"Then why did you just do it?" I asked him looking at him expectantly.

"I'm sorry mom. I won't do it again." Aidan told me as I shook my head at him.

"You always say that and you end up doing it again. You could get hurt Aidan." I said as I heard Belle, Mack, and Josh all giggling.

"Troy Michael what are you doing?" I asked whipping around and looking at him.

"He's mockin' you momma." Belle told me as she covered her mouth to muffle the giggle that was dying to escape.

"Oh really? We'll I'm going to mock him in a minute." I said going over to Troy and slapping his arm.

"Dang it woman, that hurt." Troy said grabbing his arm in mock pain.

"Well you shouldn't be mocking me. Now go." I told him his puppy dog face came over his face.

"Can you forgive me, m'love?" Troy asked as I placed my hands on my hips.

"I don't know. I'll have to think about it." I told him titling my face up towards the ceiling.

"Come on Gabi. You love me." Troy said pushing his lower lip out further.

"Do I really love him kids?" I asked looking at the four giggling kids.

"Of course you do momma. Just kiss 'im!!" Josh said as Troy and I both laughed at him.

"So I just kiss him and everything will be all right?" I asked looking at the four kids.

"Of course momma." Mack and Belle both said giggling afterwards.

"We'll see." I said leaning in and giving Troy a short and simple kiss.

"Did it work mom?" Aidan asked as I looked at the four impatient kids.

"It sure did. You're forgiven dad." I said smiling at him.

"Good. Now we're taking off. If you need anything else, call the cell." Troy told me as I nodded.

"All right. Have fun you guys." I told them watching them walk out of the house and out to the truck.

I smiled thinking how thankful I was to have great kids and an even greater husband. My life was complete and there was nothing that could ever disrupt it.

* * *

**Nothing really much is happening in here. It's just major fluff. I'm thinking of introducing another new character in here. What do you think about that? Let me know. Feedback is always appreciated!!!!**


	33. Chapter 32

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters. This story is pure fiction!**

* * *

_**July 14, 2024 12:00 pm**_

"Hey Gabi. What's going on?" Jason asked me as I walked into the restaurant with J.J. on my hip and I pushed the stroller with Cassie and Lily in.

Mack, Belle, Aidan, and Josh were at my mom and Brian's for the afternoon. They wanted a chance to spoil their grandchildren. They left me with the three younger ones.

"It's going pretty well. How's business?" I asked him as Troy came to my side to grab J.J. from my arms.

"You know how it goes. We have our good days and bad. Today's shaping into a pretty good one." Jason told me as I smiled.

"That's good. How are Kelsi and the kids?" I asked as his grin grew wider.

"They are good. She said she was coming in today but we'll see." Jason told me.

"And how is Hannah doing?" I asked as another grin came over his face.

On June 27th, Jason and Kelsi added their new little one into the family. They named her Hannah Elizabeth Cross. She was one of the cutest babies I had ever seen.

"She's doing well. Kennedy loves her and Brandon and Lucas are helping us out greatly with her." Jason told me.

"That's good. Well hello Mr. Bolton. And how are you today?" I asked Troy as he smiled at me.

"I'm doing good. There's someone I want you to meet." Troy said taking my hand in his and leading me back to the kitchen.

I pushed the stroller as he pulled me back. I smiled at the few chefs I knew but there was one that I didn't know. My eyes went wide as Troy looked at me.

"This is our newest chef to the Wildcat Bar. Julia Brown this is my wife, Gabriella. Gabi this is Julia." Troy said making introductions.

"It's so nice to meet you. Troy has told me wonderful things about you." Julia said holding out her hand for me to shake.

"It's very nice to meet you too." I told her taking a look at her hand to see an absent wedding ring.

"We just hired her and she's a wonderful cook." Troy said raving about her.

"I can't wait to try your specialty." I said smiling.

"And who are these three?" Julia asked looking over at J.J., Cassie, and Lily.

"These are our children. This is J.J., Lily, and Cassie." I said pointing to each child.

"How old are they?" Julia asked as I rolled my eyes a little.

"J.J. and Lily are 13 months and Cassie just turned a year." I told her as she looked at them.

"Are these your only children?" Julia asked as I started to get annoyed. Troy picked up on it and immediately stepped in.

"Actually no. We have four older ones. Mack just turned 10, Aidan is 8, Belle is 7, and Josh is 6." Troy said smiling. Julia smiled back at Troy as my blood began to boil.

"Oh wow. Seven kids. And how long have you two been married?" Julia asked as my eyes went wide.

"We've been together for 18 years and been married for 15 years. We were high school sweethearts." I said stepping in and glaring a little at the woman in front of me.

"Wow Congratulations." Julia said cleaning up her steps a little.

"Thank you. Now if you don't mind, I've got to go run some errands." I said smiling politely before leaving the kitchen.

"Gabi wait up." Troy said following me and pulling on my arm a little.

"What Troy?" I asked turning around and looking at him.

"Talk to me. What's bothering you?" Troy asked me as I looked at him.

"I've got a bad feeling about her." I told him simply as he looked at me.

"There is nothing wrong with her!" Troy told me as I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Oh sure. She was flirting with you." I whispered to him as he looked at me.

"Come on Gabi. She was not. She was trying to be nice." Troy told me as I looked at him.

"Fine if you want to play that card, go right ahead. I'm going home now. I'll see you later." I told him pushing the stroller out of the restaurant and towards the car.

I placed the kids in the car before getting behind the driver's seat myself. I drove home and walked inside, flipping on the TV. I placed the kids in their high chairs before feeding them some lunch.

I heard the phone ring as I gave J.J. a sippy cup of milk to drink. I let the answering machine get it.

"Gabi come on. I know you're there. I'm sorry but Julia was just trying to be nice to you. Just know that I'm sorry." Troy's voice came over the machine as I rolled my eyes.

I left the message there and went to grab the laundry from the dryer. As I came back down the stairs, I heard the screen door open.

"Gabi you here?" I heard Amanda yell as I walked down to greet her.

"Hey. I was just about to call you." I told her as she walked in and followed me into the kitchen.

"Well I've had a frantic son calling me to come check up on you. He's worried about you." Amanda said going over to Cassie, Lily, and J.J. and giving them all kisses on their heads.

"I'm not trying to make him worry. Have you met the new chef at the restaurant?" I asked her as I sat down.

"No I haven't had a chance to yet. Why? What's wrong with her?" Amanda asked as I smiled.

"I went there because Troy asked me to stop by and once we were introduced, she started asking about how long we've been married and about the kids." I told her.

"It's natural for a mother to be protective of her kids. Maybe she was just curious?" Amanda suggested as I quickly shook my head.

"I don't know. Then I accused Troy that Julia was flirting with him." I told Amanda hanging my head.

"Was she?" Amanda asked as I picked my head up and looked at my mother in law.

"She was. She was touching Troy's arm, sending him smiles, and other stuff." I told Amanda as her eyes went wide.

"Yeah I would say she was defiantly flirting with your husband. What are you going to do?" Amanda asked me as I looked at her.

"Hope and pray it was a one time deal and try to let it go." I told her as she laughed a little.

"That's called wishful thinking. If she had the balls to do it in front of you once, she'll do it again." Amanda told me.

"I know and that's what I'm worried about." I told her as she nodded her head.

"This is what I'm going to do. Jack and I will go to the bar tonight for dinner and we'll ask to talk to the new chef. I'll check her out and report back to you." Amanda told me as I smiled.

"You're willing to do that?" I asked her as she smiled widely at me.

"You're my daughter in law and have been for 15 years. There's no way this woman is going to come into your life and not go down without a fight." Amanda told me.

"Thank you." I told her as she looked at me.

"Now Gabi, you have to talk to Troy. There's no way around that." She told me as I nodded.

"I know but I'm scared to." I told her as she smiled at me.

"How about I take these three and give you the afternoon to figure out what you're going to say to him?" Amanda asked as I smiled.

"I would love that. Maybe I'll call my mom and ask her to keep the kids for the night." I said as she smiled.

"I'll call her and explain to her what's happening. You and Troy are strong and you'll get through this smoothly." Amanda told me.

"Thank you for everything. Let me know how things go tonight at the bar." I told her.

"Oh I most defiantly will." Amanda told me as I went to pack some clothes for J.J., Lily, and Cassie before wishing Amanda good luck.

I helped Amanda load the kids into her SUV before heading down the street. I sat on the front porch and tried to think what I was going to tell Troy later that night.

_**5:30 pm**_

"Gabi you here?" I heard Troy call as I stretched out on our bed. I had just woken up from a nap.

"Yeah I'm up here." I called before I heard his footsteps on the stairs getting louder as they came near me.

"How are you feeling?" Troy asked coming to sit on the bed next to me.

"I'm all right. Your parents have the three little ones while Brian and my mom have the four older ones." I told him.

"Listen, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you while you were at the restaurant." Troy told me.

"Actually I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled at you. But she was flirting with you." I told him as his eyes raised.

"I know and that's what Jason told me after you left. I should have listened to you." Troy told me.

"I'm just worried that we've been together for 15 years that you would just leave me and the kids in a heartbeat." I said looking down at the bright blue comforter.

"Gabi, you know me better than that. We've got a history together and 7 kids who mean the world to me. I love you and no one else." Troy told me.

"I just get so caught up in everyday life and some times when I have time to myself, my mind starts wondering and then I get all crazy ideas in my head." I told him.

"I love you and your crazy mind. Now listen to me, there's not another woman in this world, who could take me away from you. I love and only you." Troy said leaning over and kissing my lips.

"Good because I love you too." I told him pulling him closer to me so we could kiss.

We stayed silent for a few minutes until Troy looked over at me. He cleared his throat a little before talking.

"I've got to tell you something. Do you know why I fell in love with you?" Troy asked as he pulled me up so I was leaning against his chest.

"I don't think you've ever told me." I said titling my head so I could look up at him.

"Well for number one, you're very pretty and your brown eyes just pulled me in. I got lost every time I looked into your eyes. Second, I love your laugh. Every time you laughed, I would instantly look over in your direction and fall in love with you again. And then I would forget what I was doing so then I would be made fun of by Chad or one of the other guys. Third, I loved your determination. Sharpay once told you that you would never become a nurse and you took that and made it happen. You've never given up on me or our family and I'm never going to give up on you. And lastly, I fell in love with you because of your heart. You have the biggest heart, Gabriella Marie and you have so much love that goes around. Whenever you come into a room, everyone knows you just entered because you have a presence that surrounds you. And I love that about you." Troy told me leaning over and wiping off my tears.

"That was really sweet. I love you." I told him placing my hand behind his head and bringing it towards my awaiting lips.

"So we're all alone in an empty house with no kids. What are the two of us going to do?" Troy asked me with a wide grin.

"Oh I have no idea. What is on your mind, Mr. Bolton?" I asked him as his eye brows lifted a little.

"I was thinking you and I could go to dinner and then come back here and hang out. How does that sound to you?" Troy asked me as I took his outstretched hand.

"That sounds like a fairy tale evening." I told him before he kissed me. He helped me off the bed and pushed me towards the bathroom.

"How about you go get gussied up and then we'll leave." Troy told me before I smiled at him.

"What am I wearing?" I asked him as a grin crept onto his face.

"You m'love may wear jeans and a sexy shirt." Troy told me.

"Hm . . . we'll see what I can come up with. Go wait for me downstairs. I'll be down in a few minutes." I told him as he walked towards me.

He kissed my lips before trailing kisses to my neck. I giggled as his arms wrapped around me.

"If we don't stop this now, we'll never leave the house." I told him as he laughed.

"Oh I'm guessing you want out of the house?" Troy asked as I laughed.

"I want a date with you." I told him pushing back a little and walking into our closet.

"All right, I'll be waiting patiently downstairs for you, m'dear." Troy told me as I smiled at him.

I quickly changed my jeans before throwing on a tank top that showed a little but not too much. I knew Troy would get a trip out of it. I shoved my feet into a pair of my flip flops before heading down the stairs.

"Damn babe. If I didn't promise you dinner tonight, then I don't know what we would be doing." Troy told me as he leaned over and kissed me.

"I think you have a pretty good idea. But let's go before it gets that far." I told him holding my hand out for him to hold.

"Where do you want to go tonight Gabi? It's your decision." Troy told me as we walked out to his truck.

"How about the Wildcat Bar?" I asked him as his eyes went to mine.

"Are you sure, Gabi?" Troy asked as I squeezed his hand and nodded.

"I'm positive. Let's go." I told him before he put the truck in reverse and backed out of the driveway.

The entire way to the restaurant, we played name that tune. I would randomly flip to a radio station and have Troy name whatever song was on the radio.

"Ok hot shot, name this one." I said flipping to an 'oldies' station and grinning at him.

"Oh this one's a tough one." Troy told me as Jesse McCartney's "Beautiful Soul" came on the radio.

"It's not a hard one once you think about it." I told him laughing.

"Ok Princess I give up." Troy said pulling into a parking spot at the restaurant.

"Are you sure? This one was for the win." I said looking over in his direction.

"I'm sure. But if you name this song, you win." Troy told me smiling.

"Then I guess I win because it's Jesse McCartney's "Beautiful Soul"." I told him throwing my hands up in victory.

"Are you sure it's that song?" Troy asked as the radio went to the DJ.

"And that folks was an oldie but a goodie. That was Jesse McCartney with Beautiful Soul." The DJ said before I turned to a shocked Troy.

"Dang girl, you're a natural at this game." Troy told me as we both got out of the car.

"Well you know me. So what do I win?" I asked him as a grin crept onto my face.

"We'll talk about it later." Troy whispered in my ear before we walked into the restaurant.

"Hi Troy, Gabi. How are you two tonight?" Michele, the hostess at the Wildcat Bar, asked us.

"It's going really good tonight. Are any of the gang members here tonight?" I asked Michele before she looked around the restaurant.

"I haven't seen any. But your parents are here, Troy." Michele told us as she pointed over to a table.

"Thanks, Michele." Troy said before we walked over to the table where his parents, Cassie, Lily, and J.J. were all sitting at.

"And what do we owe this pleasure of having the Bolton family here?" Troy asked walking up to the table.

"Troy, Gabi hey. How's it going you two?" Amanda asked giving me a knowing grin.

"It's going really good. Hi my babies." I said looking at Cassie, Lily, and J.J.

"Momo" Cassie and Lily said as I looked at the two of them.

"Yeah I'm momma." I said going over to kiss the two girls.

"Dada" J.J. said looking in Troy direction.

"So have they said the other word?" Jack asked as I looked at them.

"We're trying to teach J.J. momma and the girls' dada but it hasn't taken yet." I told them as Troy and I pulled up chairs.

"They'll get the hang of it sooner or later. Just have patience." Amanda told me smiling.

"I know. So what do you think of her?" I asked as my voice lowered dramatically.

"She came by our table once just to check up on us. I don't think she knows who we are because she kept talking with Brad about Troy and we kind of over heard it." Amanda told me, mention Brad who was another chef.

"What did she say?" I asked looking towards the kitchen to see Julia working behind the stove.

"She just kept mention how Troy was so nice and how he was a good boss. Then Brad make a comment about how happily married he was. Then Julia gave him a dirty look that Jack and I just laughed at." Amanda told me.

"It looks like I'm going to have to have a little talk with our dear Julia." I told her as Amanda shook her head.

"Be careful. Why don't you let Troy handle it?" Amanda asked me.

"Because I don't think Troy will handle it. I'm going to give her some time before I make my move." I told her.

"Promise me you'll be careful?" Amanda asked before I nodded my head.

"I promise. Now how have these three been this afternoon?" I asked as my voice returned to normal.

"They took a three hour nap today and we've been playing. They're getting really eager to start walking." Amanda told me.

"We think they're going to start walking in the next few weeks." I told him looking at the three kids.

"They're eager just like their father was." Amanda said grinning like a proud grandmother.

"That's what Jack said too. I just hope they start walking soon." I told her as we looked at the guys.

We had a great dinner at the restaurant. Troy and I got caught up on what's been happening with Amanda and Jack. I, meanwhile, kept my eye on Julia the entire time we were there. I still didn't like the feeling I got when she was around.

* * *

**That is not the last we see of Julia. What do you guys think of her? I would love to hear feedback about this chapter. Feedback is the icing on the cake for me. Thank you to everyone who has written a review for this story. I appreciate them all!!!**


	34. Chapter 33

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters. This story is pure fiction!**

* * *

**_July 20th, 2024 2:00 pm_**

**_Gabi's POV_**

"So who have you been glaring at all night long?" I heard someone asked coming up behind me as I held a sleeping Lily in my arms.

I saw the girls all grinning at me as I slowly turned around. I whipped my head around to see Julia still laughing in the kitchen with Brad, another one of the chefs at the restaurant.

"Troy and Jason hired another chef and I don't like her very much." I told them grinning.

"When did they hire another chef? And her?" Sharpay asked raising her eyes a little.

"Her name is Julia Brown and they hired her at the beginning of July." I told them.

"I don't like her either, Gabi. She was flirting with Jason while I was standing right there." Kelsi told me as I nodded.

"She did the same thing to Troy. It pissed me off and I walked out of here. Troy had to come home just to talk to me." I told them.

"We'll have to keep an eye out for this woman." Taylor told me grinning.

"I don't want you guys to get involved. I'm just trying to figure out what this woman wants." I told them looking at where the guys were gathering.

"Honey we're your friends. Of course we're going to get involved because it involves you and Kelsi." Brooke told me grinning.

"Thank you. Now I have to be careful because of Troy always being here." I told them.

"What are you thinking about doing?" Sharpay asked me as I grinned a little.

"Well I wanted to run a background check on her but that costs too much money. Then I started asking Troy specific questions and I found out a lot." I told them as my eyes drifted over to where Troy was talking to the guys.

**_Troy's POV_**

"Man why does Gabi keep looking over here at you?" Zeke asked me as I held a sleeping J.J.

"I have no idea but it's starting to freak me out. She's probably talking about something that she doesn't want me to know about." I told them looking over at the girls again.

"Why don't you go up to her and see what they're talking about?" Ryan asked as I smirked a little.

"Don't you know anything about Gabi? If I walk over there, she'll just quickly change the subject and talk about something else. I won't find out what they're talking about unless one of your wives slip and say something to you." I told them shaking my head.

"Has she said anything about the Julia incident?" Jason asked me.

"She started asking me questions about Julia but she's pretty much left it alone." I told them.

"What kind of questions?" Chad asked me as I looked down at J.J. sleeping peacefully.

"She asked where she was from, if she was married, among other things." I told them vaguely.

"Man she's scared Julia is going to try to pull something." Chad said pointing it out to me.

"Do you think Gabi would be scared of that?" I asked them scratching the back of my head for a second.

"This is Gabi we're talking about. The same one who was scared of Chucky coming out of the TV to kill her." Zeke said as we laughed.

"So what should I do?" I asked looking at my best friends.

"Number one: keep a close eye on Julia. If she starts flirting with you or Jason again, fire her ass." Chad said shaking his head at Jason and me.

"I'll keep that in mind, Chad." Jason said as we all laughed again.

"Try to find out what Julia's motivates are. We can send Sharpay or Taylor to find those out." Ryan suggested.

"We could try that. I just don't want Julia wrecking anything that any of us have." I said looking at the four guys around me.

**_Gabi's POV_**

"What did you find out?" Taylor asked me as my eyes shifted back to Julia in the kitchen.

"She's recently divorced from New York. She was very interested, when I first talked to her, about the kids. She kept flirting with Troy and Jason. She's got no children of her own." I told them shaking my head.

"Maybe she feels threatened by you." Sharpay said bringing it up.

"She shouldn't feel threatened by me. I am feeling threatened by her. I've worked a long time to get my family where we are today. She's not going to stank in here and pull it all away from me." I told them getting defensive.

"Woah Gabi you need to chill out." Brooke told me as I clenched my fist.

"You're right. I'm going to lay Lily down in the stroller. I'll be back." I told them walking over to where we put the stroller.

I laid Lily down before checking up on Cassie, who was also sound asleep in the stroller.

I did a quick scan around the restaurant before spotting Belle, Mack, Aidan, and Josh sitting at the kids' table coloring with the other kids. Mack made a face at Brandon which he whole heartily returned.

"What are you laughing about?" Troy asked coming up behind me and putting his arm around my waist.

"Mack and Brandon. They're making faces at one another." I told him laughing again.

"You looked pretty mad when you were talking with the girls. Anything I should know about?" Troy asked me as I turned around and looked at him.

"I was just telling them about the Julia situation. She's giving me an uneasy feeling." I told him looking into his blue eyes.

"Gabi, we've talked about this. I'm not going to let anything happen." Troy said looking at me.

"I know. I trust you but I don't trust her. We've worked too hard to get our family where it is today; I don't want her to yank that away from you or me." I told him.

"Look at me. She's not going to do anything on my watch. I promise you." Troy said leaning down and giving me a quick kiss.

"I know you won't. I'm just worried." I told him as he nodded.

"Jason and I came to a conclusion; if she does something against you or Kelsi, she's gone. Also if she flirts with either one of us again, she's gone. Or as Chad put it, we're going to fire her ass." Troy said causing both of us to laugh.

"Leave it to Chad to make a joke in a serious situation." I told him shaking my head.

"He's our friend; it's in his job description." Troy said lacing my fingers with his.

"I love you, you know that right?" I asked him looking up into his bright blue eyes.

"I do know that princess. And I love you too." Troy said leaning down and kissing me.

"Are you ready to start heading home?" I asked him as he looked around the restaurant quickly.

"Give me about 10 minutes and I will be." Troy told me before I nodded my head.

I walked over to where the kids were and crouched down beside Mack and Aidan.

"Hey guys, we're getting ready to go home. You need to pick up a little bit and say your goodbyes." I told them as Mack looked at me.

"Hey mom, can Josh come over to play?" Aidan asked me as I picked my head up and looked at him.

"Go ask his mom and dad and if they say yes, then yes he can." I told Aidan and Josh.

"What's wrong Mack?" I asked looking at my oldest daughter.

"I'm just coloring momma. Aidan's teasing Brandon and me." She said looking up at me.

"Aidan don't tease your sister." I told him while looking at him.

"But momma it's so easy." Aidan said showing off a grin identical to his father.

"We'll talk when we get home." I promised before standing up and looking at Belle and Josh.

"You two need to pick up. Dad and I are getting ready to go." I told the two.

"Hey mom, Emily invited me to go over to her house. Can I?" Belle asked me as I looked over at Ryan and Brooke.

"Let me go ask her mom and then we'll see." I told them before walking over to where the girls gathered.

"Are you sure it's ok for Josh to come over?" Taylor asked me as I smiled.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." I told her before directing my attention to Brooke.

"Emily apparently invited Belle over to your house." I told Brooke as her eyes went wide.

"Oh she did? She probably went to Ryan, who says yes to her every want and need." Brooke said rolling her eyes.

"If it's not all right, then Belle doesn't have to go over there." I told her.

"Go ask Ryan. He probably said it was all right." Brooke told me before I walked over to Ryan.

"Hey Ryan. Did you tell Emily it was all right for Belle to come over to your house?" I asked him as he thought back a little.

"Yeah I did. I told Emily that Belle had to ask you or Troy. Why?" Ryan asked me as I smirked.

"You forgot to inform your wife of that." I told him as his eyes went wide.

"Oh shoot, I knew I forgot something." Ryan said as I laughed a little.

"I'll tell Brooke for you." I told him walking back over to the girls.

"Did he tell Emily it was all right?" Brooke asked me as I stood by her.

"Yeah he did and he totally forgot to tell you." I told her laughing.

"So you're going to have the same amount of children in your house." Taylor told me as I nodded.

"All the kids are going outside because Cassie, Lily, and J.J. all need naps." I told them.

"Well your three younger ones are all ready asleep." Kelsi told me.

"The key is keeping all three of them asleep; hence shipping the kids outside." I told them grinning.

"You're a smart, smart woman!" Sharpay told me grinning.

"Why thank you! I appreciated it." I told them as Troy came up to my side.

"Are we ready to go?" He asked me before looking for all the kids.

"We're loosing Belle; she's going home with Brooke and Ryan. And Josh is coming home with us." I told him.

"All right; let's go gang." Troy told the kids before heading outside.

"We'll have to do this again soon. Brooke, I'll come pick her up whenever you get tired of her." I told her grinning.

"Don't worry about it. She's a good kid." Brooke told me smiling.

"Call me when you get tired of her." I told her before pushing the stroller outside to the car.

We put all of the kids in the car before heading home. The ride home was filled with the kids talking excitedly about what they were going to do when they got home. The kids managed to wake Cassie and Lily up on the ride home. Troy and I just rolled our eyes and listened to the excited kids.

"All right, kids, you may vacate the vehicle." I said as we pulled to a stop in the driveway.

"Mom, you're silly." Mack told me before jumping out of the backseat of the car.

"I know I am. I'm your silly mommy." I told them picking up Cassie and Lily from their car seats before heading inside.

"There you two go." I told them putting them on the floor to crawl around a little.

"So what do we do now?" Troy asked me carrying a still sleeping J.J.

"I'm going to try to put Cassie and Lily back down. They only slept about an hour and I wanted them to have at least a two hour nap." I told him.

"I'm going to put him down and then I'll come help you. do you want me to do anything before that?" Troy asked me.

"Will you go ship the kids outside so the house is quiet?" I asked him grinning.

"Sure let me go put him in his crib and then I'll go ship them outside." Troy told me smiling.

"Come on my girls." I said picking up the two girls who had grins on their faces.

I walked upstairs with the two giggling girls. Troy shot me a grin while I walked into the room. I sat down in the rocking chair and started rocking them back and forth.

"What are you girls going to be when you grow up?" I asked the giggling girls.

"Momma!" Cassie and Lily screeched while I continued to rock them back and forth.

"Yes I'm your momma. You two need to learn to say dada." I told them looking into their brown and blue eyes.

They just looked at me with grins on their faces. I kissed each of their foreheads before looking at the walls Troy and I spent so much time on.

"We're going to have move you girls into the other room pretty soon." I whispered thinking about separating the girls from J.J.

"DADDA" The two girls yelled while looking at Troy from their place on my lap.

"Did you hear that?" Troy asked me coming over to my side to pick up Lily.

"Yeah I did. We were talking and I told them that you needed to hear that from them." I told him.

"Our kids are growing up, Gabi." Troy said sighing a little.

"They're not going to stay kids forever. We're just going to have to let them grow up." I told him.

"But I don't want our babies, especially the girls, to grow up." Troy told me frowning a little.

"I'm sorry but it's a way of life. Before we know it, Mack and Belle are going to have boyfriends; Aidan and Josh will have girlfriends. J.J., Cassie, and Lily will be starting school. You and I will just be getting older and older." I told him smiling.

"I don't want our babies growing up." Troy whined while I laughed at him.

"Troy you're acting like a 2 year old. They're growing up. It's what kids do. Do you think your mom liked you growing up?" I asked him.

"Probably not but now I know what she was going through while I was growing up." Troy told me.

"We're just going to have to let them grow up and enjoy the time we spend with them. You have to let the girls find new boys in their life and let the boys find new girls. We just have to hope that we've taught them everything they need to know to survive the real world." I told him.

"We're getting older aren't we?" Troy asked me sitting in the other rocking chair.

"Well you are but I'm not. I'm still as young as the day we got married." I told him noticing both girls were sound asleep.

Troy and I put the girls in their cribs, covered them up before closing the door quietly. Troy took me in his arms before kissing me.

"Well you're still as beautiful as the day I met you. Now, you've gotten sexier every time you've been pregnant. And you'll always be sexy to me." Troy said giving me a kiss after each statement.

"Let's go see what the other kids are up to." I said pulling back a little and started walking downstairs.

I stood in front of the door and saw the kids jumping on the trampoline. They were laughing about something.

"Look at how happy they are." I said gazing out the window at all 4 kids jumping on the tramp.

"Look at how happy you are, my princess." Troy said kissing my cheek softly.

"I am happy. I'm surrounded by my family. Our kids are happy and healthy and there is nothing else I could ask for." I told him smiling.

"Well I'm glad you're happy." Troy said snacking his arm around my waist and pulling me close before kissing me.

I giggled a little as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and continued to kiss him. We were so wrapped up that we didn't hear the back door slam shut.

"MOM!! DAD!!! Stop!" Mack cried coming into the kitchen with Josh, Josh, and Aidan behind her.

Troy and I pulled apart so quickly that the kids laughed at us. I shook my head as I walked over to the fridge and got out the Kool-Aid. I grabbed six glasses out of the cabinet.

"Do you guys want something to drink?" I asked the four kids sitting at the table.

I heard four voices say yes as I started to pour the drink into the glasses. I listened to the four kids talk.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Josh." Aidan told his friend while Troy looked at me and we laughed.

"It's all right. My parents are the same way. My brother, sister, and I have walked in on them kissing a lot." Josh said grinning while nodding his head.

"My parents are like that all the time!" Mack chimed in as the four kids giggled.

"We are not you guys. Now drink up and then you can go play in the playroom but you have to be quiet." I told them handing them their cups.

They were quiet while they drank from their cups. I heard all four cups slam on the table before seeing the four of them head upstairs to the playroom.

"We should have been more careful." Troy said watching the kids run upstairs.

"We're married and the kids know that. They are use to seeing us kiss. And it's not like we're constantly making out in front of them." I told him laughing.

"Yeah but they love to give us a hard time don't they?" He asked me leaning over to kiss me.

"Yeah but if you continue to kiss me like that, I don't care." I said wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him.

* * *

**There you guys go!!!! Feedback would be the icing on the cake for me. I would love to hear your ideas for any of my stories. I promise I'm going to get going on my other story "Because You Live". Thank you for reading and for all the feedback!! You guys have given me 400 reviews for this story!!! THANK YOU!!!!**


	35. Chapter 34

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters. This story is pure fiction! **

**_Thanks to Ava for the idea in this chapter!!!!!_**

* * *

**_Friday, August 16th, 2024 3:00 pm_**

"How was school kids?" I asked the four as they came tramping through the front door after the bus left them out.

School had started on the 5th of August. The kids had been in school for 10 days all ready.

"It was good mom." Mack told me grinning an all too familiar grin as she hung her book bag up.

"It was bad." Aidan quickly told me as he put his stuff away.

"Why was it bad?" I asked him while watching his movements very carefully.

"I was given dentition." Aidan told me as his eyes quickly looked at the ground.

"Why were you given dentition?" I asked him as he quickly zipped his lips.

"Aidan Xavier go sit in the kitchen and do not move." I told him pointing towards the kitchen door.

"Kids I want homework to be completed before you guys go outside." I told them as they all nodded.

I sighed loudly before eyeing the still swinging kitchen door. I sat down at the piano bench and put my head in my hands.

Aidan had never been a trouble-maker; it's been in the last few months that the trouble-maker bug had been installed in him. Troy and I had grounded him time after time but nothing seemed to be working.

"You look deeply troubled." Troy's voice said as he sat next to me on the bench.

"Your son got dentition today." I said picking my head up and looking at Troy.

"What did he do?" Troy asked me as I quickly shook my head.

"I have no idea. I saw down trying to calm down before I go and talk to him." I told him.

"Good idea. You want to talk to him together?" Troy asked me as I nodded.

"I was hoping you would be home before I went to talk to him." I admitted to Troy.

"Well I came home for another reason but I guess that will have to be discussed later." Troy told me taking my hand in his.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him grinning.

"You'll have to wait until after we talk with Aidan." Troy told me as we stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Belle, Josh can you guys go upstairs?" I asked them taking a seat at the round table.

"Busted!" Belle said quietly as she ran behind Troy and I.

"Anabelle now, please." I said quietly as the kitchen door swung behind her.

"Talk to us, Aidan. What happened at school today?" Troy asked sitting down across from Aidan.

"I didn't do anything wrong." Aidan told us quietly.

"Why don't you tell us what happened?" I asked him looking at him.

"Belle, Mack, and I were standing on the playground talking. Belle and Mack were talking to me about their days. Bobby Anderson came over to us and started teasing Mack and Belle that they were caught talking to their brother. Mack told him to knock it off but he continued teasing them. Bobby started to push Belle to the ground and I pulled him back." Aidan said taking a deep breath.

"Mack ran over to Mrs. Riley and told her but by the time she came over Bobby was on the ground saying that I pushed him. I didn't do anything, mom. I just pulled him back to get away from Belle and Mack. He fell on the ground himself." Aidan told Troy and me.

"I believe you, Aidan. We're going to talk to Mrs. Riley on Monday." I promised Aidan.

"I didn't do anything." Aidan said again as Troy and I nodded at him.

"Why don't you go upstairs and let mom and me talk?" Troy asked Aidan as he nodded.

We both watched him go upstairs before turning to one another. I sighed while putting my head on the table.

"I really don't like Mrs. Riley." I told Troy as he nodded.

"School has only been in session for 10 days and he's all ready gotten in trouble three times now. What do you think we should do?" Troy asked me.

"I say go talk to Mrs. Riley and find out what she says before going to the principal." I told him.

"That sounds good. We'll go on Monday and see what she has to say for herself." Troy told me as I smiled.

"Now what why are you home early? You're never home this early on Fridays." I told him grinning.

"I've decided to come surprise you and take you on a date just the two of us." Troy told me.

"Are you serious? What about the kids?" I asked him grinning.

"I'm dead serious. My parents have agreed to come watch the little ones for us. Mom is thrilled that she get to spend time with her grandchildren." Troy told me.

"Oh when are we going?" I asked him leaning over and kissing him.

"As soon as my parents come over here." Troy told me kissing me back.

"What do I need to wear?" I asked him as he laughed at me a little more.

"I was thinking one of your cute dresses with some heels." Troy told me as I slowly nodded my head.

"I think I can do that. We're going out!" I told him singing a little.

"You're adorable my love." Troy told me hugging me close to him.

"I know I am. Do you want to come with me to check on J.J., Lily, and Cassie?" I asked him smiling.

"I would love to." Troy told me helping me up off of the chair.

We walked upstairs, hand in hand, and into the kid's room. Belle and Mack were lying on their beds, each working on individual projects.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked them leaning against the doorway.

"Aidan's not in big trouble is he?" Mack asked me worry crossed her young face.

"We're going to talk to his teacher on Monday. He was trying to protect the two of you, wasn't he?" I asked the two girls.

"Yeah; stupid Bobby wouldn't leave us alone." Belle told Troy and I.

"We're going to talk to his teacher. Mom and I are going out tonight." Troy told the two girls.

"Who's going to watch us?" Mack asked us.

"Your grandparents are coming over to watch you guys. We'll get pizza so you need to decide what you want on your pizzas." I told her.

"Fun night with the grandparents." Belle told us all excited.

"You're going to behave." Troy told the two as they rolled their eyes.

"We will dad. We'll talk and get back to you." Mack told me as we continued down the hall to the boys' room.

"What are you two doing?" Troy asked the two boys who jumped in fear.

"Jeez dad, why don't you scare us a little more?" Aidan asked grinning his father's identical grin.

"Sorry about that. What are you two doing?" Troy asked them learning against the doorway.

"We are playing dad." Josh said rolling his brown eyes identical to mine.

"Ok that's cool. Your grandparents are coming over tonight to watch you kids." I told them.

"Why are they coming over?" Aidan asked us grinning.

"So mom and I can have some alone time without kids." Troy told the two boys grinning.

"Dad there is some things we don't need to know." Aidan said as mine and Troy's eyes went wide.

"Aidan Xavier! Watch your mouth." I told him quickly while looking over at Josh.

"What are you talking about?" Josh asked us as Troy and I quickly looked at each other.

"We'll explain when you get older." I told him quickly as Aidan and Troy both grinned.

"Oh ok. I guess I'll be out of the secret." Josh told us before going back to playing with his trucks.

"You'll learn soon enough, Josh." Troy told him before we left the room to go to Cassie, Lily, and J.J.'s room.

J.J. and Lily were sleeping as we came into the room but Cassie was wide awake in her crib.

"Hi my sweet girl." I said picking her up and turning around and looking at Troy.

"She isn't my sweet girl?" Troy asked me as I laid her down on the changing table.

"Oh she is as long as you change her diaper." I told him grinning.

"I guess she's your sweet girl today." Troy told me as I quickly changed her diaper.

I picked her up before heading down the stairs. I grabbed a bottle from the fridge before taking a seat on a chair at the table. I put the bottle in her mouth before looking at Troy.

"You look at peace." Troy told me as I smiled at him.

"I love spending time feeding these guys. It let me unwind from whatever stress had built up." I told him.

He didn't get to answer because Lily started crying from upstairs. I laughed as he pushed himself off the chair and trudged upstairs.

"Mom?" Mack asked quietly as she came into the kitchen and sat down in the chair Troy was just in.

"What Mack?" I asked her as Cassie continued to suck down her bottle.

"Can Brittany come over and play?" Mack asked me speaking of her friend from school.

"Not tonight; dad and I are going out tonight and your grandparents don't need another kid in the house." I told her as she groaned.

"But mom--" Mack started as I shook my head.

"Mackenzie don't start." I told her taking the bottle from Cassie's mouth and putting it on the table.

"Fine mom. I'll go upstairs." Mack told me stomping from the room and stomping up the stairs.

"What are we going to do with your sister?" I asked Cassie as she laughed a little.

"You just laugh at me. What am I going to do with you?" I asked her tickling her stomach a little.

I sat there and listened to her sweet giggle as the front door open and heard the voices of my in-laws'.

"Gabi, Troy you here?" Amanda called as I placed Cassie on the floor. She started walking wobbly towards the front door.

"There's one of my granddaughters." I heard Jack say as I walked through the kitchen door.

"Hey guys. What brings you guys by?" I asked them grinning.

"You mean Troy didn't tell you?" Jack asked me as he picked up Cassie and held her close to him.

"He told me but it's been a hectic afternoon in this household." I told them smiling a little.

"I'm sorry. Are the kids behaving?" Amanda asked me as I sighed a little.

"They are but we're having trouble with Aidan's teacher. Aidan's been in trouble 3 times all ready but Aidan claims that he's not doing anything wrong." I told them.

"Going to talk to the teacher?" Jack asked me as I grinned at the two of them.

"We're going on Monday. Troy and I are not happy about it." I told them as they both nodded their heads.

"I bet you're not. Where's Troy at?" Amanda asked me.

"He's upstairs getting Lily. I'll warn you; I just turned Mack down about having a friend over. She's mad about that." I told them.

"All right. What do you want us to do for dinner?" Jack asked me as I smiled.

"I promised the kids pizza so if you wouldn't mind, they would love you to death." I told them laughing.

"Sounds good to me." Amanda told me as Troy came down with a stressed look on his face.

"Mack came to me." Troy told me simply as I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Did she ask if Brittany could come over?" I asked him as he nodded his head.

"Oh she did, did she? She just came and asked me and I told her no." I told him.

"Come on, let's leave these two down here and go talk to her." Troy told me.

We left Lily and Cassie downstairs before walking up to the girls' room.

"Belle your grandparents are downstairs. How about you go see them while we talk to Mack?" I suggested as she smiled.

"I'm going to tell the boys then I'll go down." Belle told me as I smiled at her.

I waited until Belle left the room before closing the door and looking at Mack.

"When one of us tells you no, you can't run to the other parent and ask. Your dad and I work together as a team and we're not going to go against one another." I told Mack sitting down on her bed.

"But mom I want Brittany to come over." Mack told me as I looked at Troy.

"And we both told you no. Your grandparents are over here to spend time with you while mom and I have time to ourselves. Now tomorrow, if you're good, maybe you can have Brittany over tomorrow." Troy told her.

"Oh all right." Mack told us angry that she wasn't getting her way.

"If you don't start shaping up, you're going to find yourself in this room tonight." Troy told her looking at her.

"I'll behave." Mack told us as we both smiled at her.

We walked out of the room before Troy pulled me close to him. He kissed me before pulling back.

"How about you go get ready while I go write down everything for mom and dad?" Troy suggested as I smiled at him.

"That sounds good." I told him walking into our room and going straight into the closet.

I pulled out my little black dress out and the matching heels. I put on one of Troy's button down shirts before pinning my hair up and spraying it with hairspray. I took it off before slipping my dress on. I finished up by putting on some light makeup and my shoes.

I twirled once in the mirror before walking downstairs. I put my earrings on once I got to the bottom of the stairs.

"What ten minutes does for you." Troy whistled as I walked into the living room.

"Why thank you." I told him as I walked over to him and looked at all the instructions he had written down.

"Does that look good?" Troy asked me as I took a final look at the piece of paper.

"Looks like you got everything." I told him as he nodded at me.

"The kids told mom and dad what kind of pizza they wanted. We just ordered it." Troy told me as I nodded.

Troy nodded his head upstairs as I smiled at him. I watched him run upstairs before turning my attention to my in-laws.

"Mack can either spend the night in her room or stay down here depending on her mood." I told my in-laws.

"She not a happy camper?" Jack asked me as I laughed a little.

"That doesn't start to describe her. If she's got an attitude, just leave her in her room and we'll deal with her tomorrow." I told them.

"That sounds good to us." Amanda said looking over at a grumpy Mack.

"What about bedtimes?" Jack asked us as I eyed the four older ones.

"Nine o'clock at the latest for the older ones. Lily, Cassie, and J.J. should be in bed between 7:30 and 8." I told them.

"We will have the kids in bed by then. Anything else?" Amanda asked us.

"I don't think so. We'll have our cell phones if you need anything." Troy told his mom.

"You two go out and enjoy your night alone. This only comes along once in a great while." Jack told us as we all laughed.

"Ok you four, listen to your grandparents. Help them out with the little ones." I told them.

"What time should we wake J.J. up?" Amanda asked me.

"If he's not up by 4:30, then get him up. He needs to wake up so he'll go to bed tonight for you guys." I told him grinning.

"You two have fun and we'll see you guys later." Jack told us.

"Bye kids. Behave and listen to your grandparents." I told them looking at the four innocent faces.

Troy and I said our goodbyes before heading out the door.

* * *

**Next chapter will be Gabi and Troy's date. Feedback would be amazing!!!**


	36. Chapter 35

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters. This story is pure fiction!**

* * *

**_Friday, August 16th, 2024 5:30 pm_**

"So where are we going?" I asked Troy as he grinned at me.

"You're going to have to wait." Troy told me grabbing my hand and leading me to the car.

"Come on Troy give me a little hint." I complained as he smiled at me.

"You're going to have to wait. This took a long time for me to plan and I want to keep it a secret until the very last second." Troy told me smiling.

"Fine when you put it that way, I guess I have to be patience huh?" I asked him looking over at him as he backed out of the driveway.

"Oh yeah you do. You're going to love this." Troy told me as I smiled at him.

"Any time you try to surprise me, I always love it. You shouldn't have any worries about me being surprised or loving it." I told him.

I remained silent until Troy pulled up to a local park. I looked over at my husband strangely as we got out of the car. He took my hand, grinning and led me into the park.

"No questions, Gabi." Troy reminded me as we walked further into the park.

We walked hand in hand through the trails of the park before we came across a little clearance. My eyes went wide when I saw what was set up in the clearance. I stole a look at Troy before walking over to the set up table. On the table was a red table cloth with two lit candles. There were two paper plates with nothing on them. A card was next to one of the plates. I smiled at Troy as he came up behind me.

"Do you like it?" Troy asked me quietly as he held his breath.

"I love it. It's so pretty. So this is stop one?" I asked him as he quickly nodded his head.

"This is the first of many stops on our date tonight. Now let me help you have a seat." Troy said pulling my chair out so I could sit down. He pushed it in as I sat down.

"Thank you kind sir." I said looking at him. The candle light reflected on Troy's face as I looked at him.

"This is gorgeous, Troy. Thank you." I told him.

"It's not a problem. I wanted to make it special tonight since you and I haven't had a night alone in a while." Troy told me picking up my hand and kissing the back of it.

"Even if you didn't do this, it would have still been special. But thank you anyway." Troy told me.

I stayed quiet for a few minutes just soaking everything in. I looked at Troy when he cleared his throat.

"Aren't you going to open your card?" Troy asked nodding to the white envelope sitting next to my plate.

"Is this from you?" I asked him picking the envelope up and sliding my finger under the flap.

"Why don't you open it to find out?" Troy asked me as I pulled the card out.

On the front, W_hy We Love Our Mommy_, was written in Troy's bold writing. I opened it up and saw that the kids had written messages inside. I covered my mouth with my hand as I read over the messages. I tried to control the tears but was unsuccessful as I read what the kids had to say.

_I love my mom because she's fair and caring. She can be strict at times but other times acts like a kid rather than a mom. She makes you want to do stuff even though it's not very fun. She's my mommy and I love her. -- Mack_

_She is the best woman I know. She's fair but she'll punish you if you need it. She's my mommy; she's patience, willing to listen, and caring. She'll play basketball with me and Mack even though it's not her favorite sport. She's a great person and I love her. -- Aidan_

_She's my mommy. She'll play with us kids and willing to take us out to dinner once in a while. She's busy with seven kids but still makes time for her and dad to have time alone. She'll play games and act like a kid so sometimes she's not my mom but a playmate. I love her a lot. -- Belle_

_She makes a great goalie! Even though she doesn't like basketball or soccer, she's a mom and is willing to play with us. She helps us with homework and problems that we have. She's always available for listening when we have a problem. I love you, mommy! -- Josh_

_Even though, J.J., Cassie, and Lily can't talk or write yet, I have a feeling they love when you take care of them. You dance around the kitchen with them and include them in the family activities that they can't participate in yet. They love that they got a caring, loving, and smart woman as their mommy. -- J.J., Cassie, and Lily_

_Now it's my turn and even though you're not my mom, you're our children's mom, so I'm going to write some things in here. When I first met you, I instantly fell in love with your caring heart and lovingness. I loved, and still love, that you put everyone before you put yourself. Sometimes I get frustrated that you don't care for yourself, but then I have to remember that that is who you are as a person. I love you!!! -- Troy_

I looked over at Troy but he wasn't sitting there. I felt a hand on my shoulder as I looked to right. Troy was crouched down, running his hand down my cheek. He dried the tears that had streamed down my face.

"I'm sorry I made you cry." Troy whispered as I looked at his lit face from the candle light.

"It's fine. It just took me by surprise. Was this part of your surprise?" I asked him.

"Yeah. The other day, while you were shopping, the kids and I were talking and I asked them what they liked about you. My mom gave me the idea to make it into a card for you." Troy told me.

"I love it. And it's fine that you made me cry. They're happy tears." I told him smiling.

"Good I was worried about it. I didn't want you to be too sad." Troy told me.

"Don't worry about it. What's for dinner?" I asked pushing a strand of hair off my face as Troy stood up and looked at me.

"Are you sure you want dinner? We could skip it and move on to faze two." Troy told me as I grinned at him.

"I'm hungry. Let's eat and then we can move onto faze two." I told him.

He stood up and walked over to his seat before taking out all the bowls from the cooler at his feet. My eyes grew as he continued taking out bowls.

"You could feed a small army." I said stating the very obvious of the scene.

"I know but I didn't know what you would be in the mood for." Troy told me as I laughed.

"I think you said that when we were still dating in high school." I pointed out to him as he looked at me.

"My dear, I think you're right." Troy told me smiling and started putting stuff on our plates.

Our dinner was pretty quiet. I smiled at him while I was eating as he grinned at me.

"Before I forget to say anything, you look very beautiful tonight." Troy said taking my hand in his.

"Why thank you. You know how to clean up too." I told him shaking my head.

"You taught me how to clean up for our dates." Troy told me smiling.

"Now where does faze two take us to?" I asked him looking around the park.

"You and I are going to take a little walk before we head to our next destination." Troy said leading me on the path.

"Can I make small talk or do I have to be quiet?" I asked him looking up at him.

"You can talk all you want." Troy told me as we continued down the path.

"Our kids are growing up too fast." I told him looking at him.

"I know they are. It's a little scary. When Aidan told me that he didn't need to hear about what goes on behind doors, I was shocked. It's hard to believe that he'll be 9 in November." I admitted to him.

"They're kids; we have them as babies and then they grow up. We just have to accept the fact that they're not our babies anymore." Troy pointed out to me.

"But they'll always be my babies." I told him smiling.

"Of course they'll always be our babies. It's just time for them to grow up and experience the world on their own." Troy told me.

"So where are we going?" I asked him grinning.

"You're going to put me to death with your constant questioning. It's a surprise." Troy told me softly.

"Well don't you want your wife of many years to know this surprise?" I whispered back.

"Well not really." Troy said as I looked at him, my back towards the lack I knew was behind me.

"Well I want to know." I told him pouting a little.

"If you turn around, you'll see the surprise." Troy whispered in my ear.

I carefully turned around and my mouth dropped in shock. Troy had managed to float about 80 small white candles in the pond. They were all lit and floating around the small pond.

"It's gorgeous Troy. What gave you the idea?" I asked him falling into his arms.

"Taylor and Kelsi were talking at the restaurant and I overheard them. They were talking about how cool it would have been to have white candles floating in their pool. So I saved the idea and decided to save it for a much bigger pool." Troy told me.

"It's pretty and I love it." I told him smiling.

"I'm glad you like it. Now I was thinking we could do one of two things. Either we could slow dance for a little while here or we could head to faze number three." Troy told me as I wrapped my arms around his shoulder.

"I think slow dancing is a great idea right now." I told him as he put his hand on my waist as we started to sway back and forth.

"Great idea, my darlin'." Troy told me as I laid my head on his chest. I listened to his heartbeat as we continued to sway.

"This night has been perfect. Thank you." I told him picking my head up and looking at him.

"I'm glad you like it. I was worried a little bit." Troy told me.

"Did everyone know your plan or did you keep it a secret?" I asked him.

"My parents knew about it. But none of our friends did. I figured if I told the girls they would run and tell you. So I was very closed lip about it." Troy told me.

We continued to slow dance to a song only the two of us could hear. I sighed in contentment as Troy grinned at me.

"Are you ready to head off to the next destination?" Troy asked me as I looked up at him.

"I suppose so. Let's go." I told him taking my hand in his. I started to walk back to the truck but Troy pulled me in another direction. I gave him a look before he explained.

"We don't need to go back to the truck. We can walk from here." Troy told me smiling.

"Ok I'm following your directions tonight." I told him as we started to walk out of the park and down the road.

The road was deserted as we walked hand in hand. My heels clicked against the sidewalk as we walked. Troy looked at me as I laughed.

"What are you looking at him?" I asked him as he pulled me closer to him.

"Just how beautiful you are. And how much I'm in love with you." Troy told me smiling.

"Well I happen to love you too." I told him pulling him closer so I could give him a kiss.

"Why don't you guys get a room instead of making out in the middle of the sidewalk?" A guy told us as we pulled away and laughed.

"Sorry about that." Troy said quickly as we continued walking down the sidewalk.

"I can't believe he just told us that. We're 34 years old; not teenagers." I told him laughing.

"Even though some times we do act like teenagers." Troy pointed out to me.

"I'll have to remember that. So where are we going?" I asked him smiling.

"And there goes the questions again. We're going right here." Troy said stopping in front of a bakery.

"Why are we going here?" I asked him as he held open the door for me.

"If you have some patience, I'll tell you the story." Troy told me as we walked up to the counter to order.

"Order anything you want." Troy told me smiling.

"Ooh you're a big spender." I told him as he grinned.

"Anything for my love." Troy told me as I picked a chocolate cupcake filled with white frosting. Troy got a regular cupcake with red frosting.

Troy paid before we walked over to the chair and took a seat. I took a bite of cupcake before Troy started talking.

"When we were in Providence for college, you and I would visit the local bakeries and try their famous treats. I just wanted to recreate that for you tonight." Troy told me as I smiled.

"I love it. Thank you. College seems so long ago." I told him sighing a little.

"But think how grand our life has gotten since college. We have 7 wonderful kids and we've got a great life. I don't think I have anything to complain about." Troy told me as I smiled at him.

"I don't think so either. We're pretty lucky aren't we?" I asked him as he smiled at me. We threw our trash away and walked outside.

"Yeah we are. I love you." Troy told me as I smiled at him.

"I love you too." Troy said leaning over and giving me a kiss on the lips.

"Hm . . . is this night slowly coming to a close?" I asked him looking at him.

"I'm sad to say but yes it is." Troy told me as I looked at him.

"Well it's been a great night, Mr. Bolton. We should attempt to do this at least once a month. Just a night with us and no kids." I told him wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"We say that after every date and somehow life gets in the way and we never have a night per month with just the two of us." Troy whispered to me.

"But the kids are growing up and so are we; we should do this once a month. And besides, my love, I love you to death so it shouldn't be that hard to do." I told him looking up and kissing him before falling deeper into his blue eyes.

"And, my darlin', I love you too. If I could, I would tie a rope to the moon and bring it right down here for you." Troy told me as I smiled.

"I don't need the moon." I told him standing on my tiptoes so I could kiss his nose.

"If you don't need the moon, then what do you need?" Troy asked me as I cocked my head to one side.

"I only need you, the kids, our family, and friends. I don't need much in life. I have my soul mate and my family and friends. I'm pretty content." I told him.

"You're the only thing I want currently." Troy told me giving me an earth shattering kiss.

"Hm . . . I love the feeling I get after you give me one of those kisses." I said gently closing my eyes.

"Well I love the feeling I get after I kiss you." Troy told me taking my hand in his.

"Well I just love you. What are we doing now?" I asked him as he grinned at me.

"Follow me and you'll see." Troy told me stepping out into the deserted street.

"Troy we're in the middle of the street. What are we doing?" I asked him looking quickly to make sure no cars were coming.

"Do you trust me?" Troy asked me looking into my chocolate eyes.

"What does trust-" I started but Troy put his finger over my mouth.

"Do you trust me?" Troy asked me again as I sighed.

"With my life? Completely." I told him as he took my hand and twirled me around.

"Didn't you always say you wanted to dance in the streets? Well there's no cars around so we're going to dance in the street." Troy told me smiling.

"But what--" I started as he kissed my lips.

"What happened to your sense of spontaneous?" Troy asked me as I laughed.

"It went out the door when I turned 30." I told him smiling.

"Well it's about to come back. Come on, Montez dance with me." Troy said calling me by my maiden name.

"Bolton you've got it all wrong." I said calling him by his last name.

"And how do I have it all wrong?" Troy asked pulling me closer to him.

"It's Bolton and it has been for 15 years. I haven't been Montez in all those years." I told him smiling.

"I'm deeply sorry, Mrs. Bolton for my mistake. I'll try harder next time." Troy told me bowing over.

"It's quite all right, sir." I told him curtsying as he pulled me closer to him.

"What song is in your head right now?" Troy asked me as we started to slow dance in the street again.

"I don't know why this one is in my head but for some reason it is. "Missing You" by Tyler Hilton." I told him as he looked at me.

"So who are you currently missing?" Troy asked me grinning.

"I heard it on the radio today and it just got stuck in my head." I told him as he quietly started singing it to me.

_Every time I think of you  
I always catch my breath  
I'm still standing here  
And your miles away  
And I wonder why you left me  
And there's a storm that's raging through my frozen heart tonight _

I hear your name in certain circles  
And it always makes me smile  
I spent my time just thinkin about you  
And its almost driving me wild

But its my heart that's beggin down this long distance line tonight

And I ain't missin' you at all  
Since you've been gone... Away  
I ain't missin' you  
No matter what I might say

"You've still got it after all of these years." I told him looking up at him as we started walking again.

"Still have what?" Troy asked me as he gently started swing out hands back and forth.

"You've still that that voice that sends goose bumps up and down my arms every time you open your mouth to sing." I told him as he leaned over and kissed me.

"I haven't heard you sing in a while." Troy told me as I quickly diverted my eyes to the ground.

"I'm sorry. I haven't had the itching to sing lately. I used to sing when the kids were babies." I told him.

"I know. I use to stand outside of the nursery and listen to you sing the kids to sleep." Troy told me.

"Really? I never knew that." I told him as he smiled.

"You weren't supposed to. I still get captivated by your voice. I loose all sense of time and what I was doing when you sing." Troy told me.

"Then I guess I'm going to have to start singing again." I told him as he laughed.

"We can't do that. You'll be a hazard to my well-being." Troy told me laughing.

"We can't have that can we?" I asked him smiling.

"Oh no we can't. Ready to head home?" Troy asked me as I quickly shook my head.

"Sure let's go. Hopefully the kids are in bed so you and I can have some more alone time." I told him smiling.

"I'm starting to like your mind, Mrs. Bolton." Troy said stressing the Bolton part.

We got in the car and headed home to relieve Jack and Amanda. They reported back to us that the kids were good and well behaved. We bid them goodnight before heading upstairs to check on the sleeping little ones. After making sure they were all fast asleep dreaming their little heads off, Troy and I headed into our bedroom to finish up our date night.

* * *

**There you guys go. Exams in a week so I don't know how much updating will be done! Look for tons of updates the week of Dec. 11-16. Feedback would be most appreciated!!!**


	37. Chapter 36

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters. This story is pure fiction!**

* * *

**_Monday, August 19th, 2024 3:30 pm_**

It had been set up that Troy and I were to meet with Aidan's teacher today at 3:30 pm. Troy and I both wanted to get to the bottom of why Aidan had gotten in trouble three times within 10 days of school.

"Are you nervous?" Troy asked me coming up to my side and kissing my cheek.

"A little. It's kind of nerve wracking about confront our son's teacher about why he seems to be singled out." I told him as he smiled at me.

"Everything will be fine. You'll see." Troy told me as he looked up at the clock.

"Shall we go, my princess?" Troy asked me holding out his hand for me to hold.

"I think we better get this done sooner rather than later." I told him grinning.

"Let's go honey." Troy said leading me out of the restaurant and to the car.

We both got in before Troy started driving towards the school. He looked over at me with a smile.

"Who was picking up the kids?" he asked me as I looked out of the window.

"My mom was going to get the kids off of the bus." I told him as he squeezed my hand.

"Everything is going to be fine, Gabi." Troy tried to convince me as I smiled at him.

"It's not that." I told him as his eyes found mine.

"Is it something big?" Troy asked me as I looked at him with a little fear.

"I would say it's something big." I told him biting my lip.

"Do you want to tell me now or later?" He asked me as we came to a stop at the light.

"I would prefer to tell you later but if you want to know I guess I can tell you now." I told him as his eyes found mine.

"Gabi, you and I have been married for 15 years. You know you can tell me anything." He told me as I smiled at him.

"This is a good thing, don't worry. I'm pregnant." I told him as his eyes finally found mine.

"We're going to have another baby?" He asked me as I slowly started to nod my head.

"Yes Troy, you and I are going to be adding another member to our family." I told him as he grinned at me.

He leaned over and kissed me until we heard the car behind us beep their horn.

"We're going to be parents for the 8th time." Troy told me as I slowly nodded my head.

"That we are. I found out a couple of days ago and I've been contemplating when to tell you." I told him.

"Baby this makes me really happy. You're happy about this, aren't you?" Troy asked me.

"Of course I am. But I would have liked J.J., Cassie, and Lily farther apart from this baby." I told him.

"It's you and I as parents; we're going to be able to get through this. We can handle it." Troy told me pulling into the elementary school's parking lot.

"I know we can handle it. But what are the kids going to say?" I asked him suddenly scared.

"They're going to be excited to have another brother or sister. They will be happy." Troy told me.

"I love you, you know that?" I asked him as a smile crept on his face.

"I love you too. Now let's go talk to the teacher." Troy said as we both got out of the SUV.

"When are you due?" troy asked me as I looked at him.

"December 9th." I told him as he looked at me.

"That would make you about 5 months along? Why didn't you figure it out earlier?" Troy asked me laughing.

"It never hit me that I could be pregnant. Never crossed my mind." I told him as he laughed.

"I was going to ask you about your weigh but I didn't want you to be mad at me." Troy told me.

"I could never stay mad at you long." I told him grinning.

We walked into the school and headed for Mrs. Riley's room. I knocked on the door as we stuck our heads in.

"Ahh Mr. and Mrs. Bolton. Come on in." Mrs. Riley told us as we walked into the room.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Riley." I told her taking a seat.

"You can call me, Andrea. Now what can I do for you two?" She asked taking a seat across from us.

"Aidan came home and told us that he's been in trouble three times within the first ten days of school. We just want to know what's going on." Troy said looking at Aidan's teacher.

"He's been a little trouble maker. We've been dealing with it, quite effectively." Andrea told us.

"Aidan told us that he was protecting his sisters from Bobby the other day. And you gave him dentition." I told her.

"He pushed Bobby down instead of coming to tell me." Andrea told us.

"He said that he pulled Bobby back from the girls and while Mack came to get you, Bobby fell down." I told her.

"Bobby told me that Aidan pushed him down." Andrea told me.

"Aidan is not a kid that is going to start a fight and push someone down. Aidan is not that kind of kid." Troy said looking at Aidan's teacher.

"Aidan's has a temper that needs to be curtailed." Andrea told us as we both looked in shock at her.

"Excuse me? Aidan has a temper? That kid doesn't not have temper in him. He's the calmest kid I know." I told her shaking my head.

"He's shown a temper here at school. Now I would assume he has shown one at home as well." Andrea told us.

"I guess we're getting no where here. We're going to the principal and having Aidan moved to another classroom." Troy told her.

"I'm sorry you feel this way. I wish you luck with curtailing Aidan's temper." Andrea told us.

We left without saying another word. I looked at Troy in shock as he laughed.

"Our son is the calmest child in the world. How can he have a temper?" I asked him as we walked down to the principal's office.

"Troy, Gabi how can I help you?" Mrs. VanderMark told us as we stepped into her office.

"We've come to request Aidan be moved to another classroom." I told her as she looked at me.

"Can I ask why you're requesting this?" Mrs. VanderMark asked us.

"Mrs. Riley is punishing Aidan for things he is not doing." Troy told her as she looked at us.

"What did she punish him for that he didn't do?" Mrs. VanderMark asked us.

"Aidan pulled a kid back from Mack and Belle and the kid fell to the ground and the kid blamed Aidan for pushing him over. Mrs. Riley gave him dentition." I told her.

"I will talk to Mrs. Riley and in the mean time we'll move him to Mrs. Boven's room." Mrs. VanderMark told us.

"Thank you. We really appreciated this." Troy said standing up and shaking her hand.

"It's not a problem. Hopefully this will solve your problem." Mrs. VanderMark told us.

We left the school and headed home. Troy and I were both exhausted and ready to spend the day with the kids. Troy drove home as I rested my head against the window.

"I still can't believe you didn't realize that you were pregnant." Troy said shaking his head.

"I'm sorry but it's been a stressful last few weeks. Julia is causing more trouble." I said looking at him.

"I'm at my wit ends with her. Should I fire her?" Troy asked me as I looked at him.

"My honest opinion, yes just because she's been causing all that trouble not only with you and me but Kelsi and Jason as well." I told him.

"I'll go talk to her tomorrow and tell her that she has until the end of the week to leave." Troy told me as I smiled at him.

"I hope this will solve some of your problems." I told him as we pulled into the driveway.

"Let's go relieve your mom and then tell the kids the good news." Troy told me as I smiled at him.

"When are we going to tell the parents?" I asked him as he looked at me.

"We can tell them when we tell everyone else." Troy told me as I looked at him excitedly.

"That's going to be fun." I told him going into the house. I heard the kids hooting and hollering from all over the house.

"Hey Bolton children, is all the homework done?" I asked walking into the kitchen.

"It sure is mom!" Mack told me coming over and giving me a hug.

"Good now go do something quietly while dad and I make dinner." I told them.

"HI my daughter. Have you put on weight?" Mom asked me coming over and giving me a hug.

"Mother! And by the way, yes I have. I've put on 10 extra pounds." I told her proudly.

"That's good. You're too skinny anyways." Mom told me as I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks mom. How were they?" I asked her taking a seat at the table.

"They were good. They came in and started working on homework." Mom told me.

"Thanks again for watching them." Troy said going to kiss my mom's cheek.

"It's not a problem you two. How did the meeting go?" Mom asked me as I rolled my eyes.

"Aidan's getting moved to another classroom. Mrs. Riley said Aidan's got a temper." Troy told his mother in law.

"Aidan, as in your son, has a temper? That's the most ridiculous thing I've heard all day." Mom told us.

"That's what we said too." I told her rubbing my back.

"Your back giving you trouble?" Mom asked me as I nodded my head.

"It has now for a while." I told her as she nodded her head knowingly.

"You could be pregnant again." Mom told me as my eyes went wide and I looked at her.

I stayed quiet as Troy shook his head at me. Mom's eyes went wide as tears rushed to her eyes.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" Mom asked me as I caught Troy's eyes. He shrugged his shoulders as I slowly nodded my head.

"Yeah mom I am." I told her as she wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

"Aww I'm getting another grandbaby. When are you due?" Mom asked me as I rolled my eyes.

"December 9th." I told her as her eyes went wide.

"And you've been hiding that since June?" Mom asked me as I quickly I shook my head.

"I just found out a couple of days ago. I never put two and two together." I told her.

"You're my daughter. They say the more pregnancies you have, the harder the signs are." Mom told me.

"Thanks for pointing that out mom." I told her as Troy cracked up laughing.

"You guys are going to be great parents again." Mom told me as I nodded.

"Thanks mom. We're telling the kids tonight." I told her smiling.

"Don't worry, they'll be happy for you guys." Mom told me.

"I think they will be. Don't tell anyone mother." I warned as she laughed.

"Who am I going to tell?" Mom asked me innocently.

"I can name four people off the top of my head. Troy and I want to tell them. We're having that big party Saturday night and we'll tell them then." I told her.

"All right I'll keep my mouth shut until then." Mom said zipping her lips shut.

"Good if you don't, then you and I are going to have words." I told her as she laughed.

"I'll be good, I promise!" Mom told me as I smiled.

"All right I'll leave you guys. Have fun and I'll talk to you later, Gabi." Mom told me as I walked over to the door.

I said goodbye before walking back into the kitchen. When I walked in, all the kids were sitting at the table. J.J., Cassie, and Lily were sitting in their high chairs eating Cheerios.

"What's going on?" I asked going to stand next to Troy.

"Dad said you and he had something to tell us." Aidan told me as I smiled at them.

"Remember a few weeks ago I went to the doctors' because I wasn't feeling well. Well we know what's wrong now." I told them smiling a little.

"What's wrong mom?" Belle asked me as I smiled at her.

"Mom's pregnant. You guys are going to have another little brother or sister." Troy told them.

"Really?" Mack and Belle yelled as I smiled at the two of them.

"Yup we are. We're going to have another member of the family." I told them smiling.

"Aww that's great mom." Mack told me as her and Belle came and gave me and Troy hugs.

"Aidan, Josh any comments?" Troy asked them as I smirked at them.

"Can you make sure it's a boy? We're kind of outnumbered here." Aidan asked me as I smiled.

"I'll try my hardest." I told him.

"If it's a girl, can I go stay with Uncle Chad and Aunt Taylor?" Aidan asked me.

"If it's a girl, you're going to protect her just like you're going to protect Lily, Cassie, Belle, and Mack. If it's a boy, it's another playmate for you." I told him.

"I'm happy that we're getting another brother or sister." Aidan told me.

"Good. I would tell you to deal with it, if you weren't happy." Troy told him.

I watched him walk out of the kitchen before turning my attention to Josh. I went to sit by him as he looked at me.

"I'm glad you're ok momma." Josh told me as I smiled at him.

"I'm going to be fine. I'm not leaving you anytime soon." I told him kissing his forehead.

"You promise?" He asked me. Josh had always been our sensitive one.

"I pinky promise. I'm going to be around for a long time." I told him smiling.

"When is the baby coming?" Josh asked me as I smiled at him.

"Around December 9th. He or she might come earlier or later depending on how eager they are to see all of you." I told him.

"Hi baby. I'm your big brother, Josh." Josh said to my tummy as he placed his hand on my stomach. The baby kicked as Josh's eyes got big.

"He kicked." Josh told me as I smiled at him.

"It might be your sister kicking. He or she wants to say hi." I told him smiling.

"That's cool. I'm going to tell Mack and Aidan and Belle." Josh told me running from the room.

"At least they're all happy." Troy said wrapping his arms around me.

"That's what we can be thankful for. You know Josh and Aidan will get more excited once he or she comes." I told him.

"I know. Do we want to find out what we're having?" I asked him as he thought about it.

"We might have to. It might be better to find out it's a girl so Aidan can start getting prepared." Troy told me.

"Or find out it's a boy and have him get really excited." I pointed out to him.

"Either way it's a win/win situation. We'll find out so the kids can decorate the room." Troy told me.

"That sounds good. They're going to want to give us names for this baby as well." I told him.

"I think I've run out of names." Troy admitted to me.

"We're going to have to come up with one more. And then no more names for the rest of our lives." I told him grinning.

"Our friends always have good names so maybe we can get some from them." Troy told me.

"Let's see what names the kids have before we turn to our family." I told him before walking upstairs.

The rest of the night, the kids casually threw out names for Troy and I. We told them that we were going to find out what we're having. They were happy about our decision and our conversation turned to how to decorate the nursery. Troy and I pulled in the reins a little and told them that we still have time. Overall the kids were really excited!

* * *

**A lot of you were encouraging me to throw one more pregnancy into the mix and I decided at the last minute to do it!!!! I need baby names . . . both girl and boy. Feedback would be most appreciated and loved. You guys have made this the most reviewed story of mine with 431 reviews!!!!! So a HUGE thank you to all my readers and reviewers!!!**


	38. Chapter 37 Part I

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! I really appreciate it!**

**Thank you to Ava for the idea in the second part of the chapter!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters. This story is pure fiction!**

* * *

**_Saturday, August 24th, 2024 3:30 pm_**

"Ok why did you invite us all here today?" Taylor asked me as I took a final look around the restaurant.

"We just wanted an afternoon with our friends. Why would we call you here for another other reasons?" I asked her smiling a little.

"Usually when you call us all to the restaurant, you and Troy have an announcement for all out us." Kelsi told me as I smiled at her.

"Sorry to disappoint you, ladies, but neither Troy nor I have any type of announcement for you guys." I told them.

"Well I'm going to point something out and you can't get mad at me." Sharpay told me as I smiled at her.

"Go for it. It can't be any worse than what Troy pointed out to me a couple of days ago." I told them smiling.

"Well you've been gaining some weight, sweetheart." Sharpay told me as I rolled my eyes.

"I've been eating more than normal. I've been a little stressed out lately." I told them running my hand through my hair.

"Or you could be pregnant." Brooke pointed out to me as I looked at her in shock.

I just silently walked away and over to the bar where Troy was getting drinks ready. I smiled at him as he looked at me.

"What's happening?" Troy asked me as I shook my head.

"The girls are getting too close. They're starting to think I'm pregnant." I told him.

"Well you kind of are, babe." Troy told me leaning over and kissing my lips.

"I know that but they're not going to know until later. But their questions are getting too close." I told him.

"You will be fine sweetheart." Troy told me smiling.

"Thanks." I told him as we heard the bell ring on the door as it opened.

"Ok we know something is going on when the parents walk in. Troy and Gabriella Bolton I demand to know what's happening now." Taylor said walking up to me and grinning.

"I don't feel like telling you guys right at this moment." I told them crossing my arms over my chest.

"Come on Gabriella. Talk to us." Sharpay said as Troy came up to my side and kissed my forehead.

"Ok hold on. Hey Bolton kids come here." I called watching Mack, Belle, Josh, Aidan, J.J., Lily, and Cassie all walk over to where we were.

"What momma?" Mack asked me as I grinned down at her.

"Your aunts, uncles, and grandparents want to know what's happening in our family. Why don't you guys tell them?" I asked them as they all grinned.

"We're getting another sibling." Aidan said as everyone turned to us with shocked looks.

"Our parents are not crazy. They wanted a big family and we're getting another sibling." Mack said looking at our parents.

"When are you due?" Amanda asked looking at me with a smile on her face.

"December 9th. A baby before Christmas." I told them smiling in their direction.

"And you're just telling us about this now?" Jack asked me as I smiled.

"I just found out two weeks ago. I'm 5 months pregnant." I told them as they all shook their heads at me and Troy.

"You always said you two would have a big family. You weren't lying about that." Kelsi told me as I smiled.

"We're happy. But I'm telling you this; this baby is our last baby. The Bolton's will not be having any more kids." I told them grinning.

"You say that now. Wait another two years and then we'll talk." Sharpay told me smiling.

"Nope we're done. We don't need anymore kids." I told them shaking my head.

"Congratulations guys. Do you guys know what you're having?" Brooke asked me as I smiled.

"We're having a boy. Another son." I told them smiling.

"You guys are going to be even out. 4 girls and 4 boys." Jack told me as I smiled.

"Everyone's happy at our house. Aidan and Josh were pulling for a boy. Mack and Belle just want another baby in the house. Gabi and I didn't care what we were having." Troy said smiling.

"You guys are going to be great parents again. You two are so happy." Chad told us as we both smiled.

"Thanks man. We're excited but it's going to be interesting have 8 kids instead of the 7 we have now." I told them.

"What's one more kid to your family? You guys will be able to handle it." Amanda told me.

"It's going to take a little time for us to get used to it." I told them rolling my eyes a little bit.

All of our family and friends couldn't believe we were pregnant again. But they were happy with us. The girls gave me ideas for names for this new baby.

**October 31st, 2024 4:00 pm**

"Hey kids, dad and I need to talk to you about something." I said walking into the kitchen and looking at the kids sitting around the table.

"What's up?" Aidan asked us as I sat down at the table across from them.

"You guys wanted to help us naming the baby. We just wanted to know what your ideas were for this baby." Troy said looking at the kids.

We looked at Mack, Aidan, Josh, Belle, Cassie, Lily, and J.J. who were all staring at us. They looked at me, all of them smirking with happiness.

"Are you serious?" Josh asked me as I looked at the 7 year old who asked the question.

"I'm serious. I want to know what you guys think." I told them smiling.

"I like Benjamin, David, and Zac." Mack told me as I smiled at the 10 year old.

"I like Jacob, Ryan, and Oscar." Aidan told me grinning his 8 year old grin. I shook his head and smiled.

"Well I like Nolan, Ross, and Shane." Belle told me shaking her 8 year old head back and forth.

"And I like Brock, Andrew, and Michael." Josh told me smiling.

"I like all of those names you guys. Your dad and I will put a couple of names together and then put them to you guys to tell us which ones you like better." I told them before looking at the two 16 months old and the 15 month old in their high chairs.

"That sounds good mom. Can we go play now?" Josh asked me as I grinned at them.

"Go for it. Have fun and dad and I will call you when we come to a decision." I told them watching them run to various places in the house.

"What names do you like?" I asked turning and looking at Troy who had the world's biggest grin on his face.

"I liked all of them. We're just going to have to figure out which ones go good together and see which ones the kids like." Troy told me.

"Well I'll tell you which ones I like. I like Benjamin Andrew, Jacob Ryan and Nolan Ross." I told him as he rolled his eyes.

"I like Benjamin Andrew and Jacob Ryan but I like Oscar David." Troy told me as I gave him a look.

"We're not going to name our son Oscar. He would be picked on so much. Not going to happen." I told him catching his eye.

"Come on Gabi. Oscar Bolton. It's got a good ring to it." Troy told me as I smiled at him.

"How about no?" I asked him hearing the front door open and close with a bang.

"Troy, Gabi you here?" Amanda asked walking into the house and walking towards the kitchen.

"We're in here. Well hello guys." I said rubbing my 7 month pregnant stomach.

"How are you two doing?" Jack asked coming in behind his wife.

"We're good. We just sent the kids playing. They told us what names they liked." I told her shaking my head.

"And those names are?" Amanda asked us suddenly amused by her son.

"Oscar, Benjamin, Andrew, Jacob, Ryan, David, Zac, Nolan, Ross, Shane, and Brock." I told them shaking my head.

"Which names do you guys like?" Jack asked me as I smiled at my father in law.

"I like Benjamin Andrew and Jacob Ryan." I told them smiling.

"I like those as well as Oscar David." Troy told his parents proudly.

"If you name your son Oscar, he will get picked on the rest of his life." Amanda told her son.

"I'm not saying name him Oscar but I do like the name. It's a good name with character." Troy told us seriously.

"Whatever you say sweetheart." I told him shaking my head.

"You two are something else. Are you guys ready for Halloween?" Amanda asked me.

"I think so. The kids have their costumes and we've just got to get Cassie, Lily, and J.J. ready to go. Troy and the kids are going while I'm staying here." I told them.

"That's going to be fun. Why don't you just keep Cassie, J.J. and Lily here for the night?" Jack asked us.

"We might because it's getting chilly outside." Troy said looking outside at the blowing leaves.

"What are the kids dressing as tonight?" Amanda asked us as I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not allowed to say. The kids want everyone to be surprised." I said as the back door opened.

"Hey you guys, you might want to go put your costumes on." I told them as they walked through the kitchen.

"All right mom. Hi grandma, grandpa." They said as they went to hug their grandparents.

"Wait there's only three of you. Where's Belle?" I asked Mack, Aidan, and Josh curiously.

"We thought she was upstairs in her room." Josh told me rolling his eyes a little.

"Will you go check for us?" Troy asked looking at our oldest son. I traded glances with Troy as he smiled at me.

We waited until Aidan came back with a worried look on his face. He shook his head a little.

"She's not up there mom." Aidan told me as worried cross my face and I looked at Troy.

"Mack will you go down to the Patterson's and see if she's down there. Aidan and Josh go down to the McElroy's and see if she's there." I said thinking of her friends around the neighborhood.

"Where else would she be?" Amanda asked us as I looked at Troy with a worried face.

"The kids were in the backyard so she's not there. She could be in the living room but I highly doubt that. I don't know where else she could be." Troy said looking at me.

"How about we wait until the kids come back? Maybe she walked down to one of her friends' houses and forgot to tell you." Jack suggested as I shook my head.

"Belle knows the rules; we've told them countless times that they have to ask Gabi or me before going anywhere." Troy said as I got up and walked onto the front porch.

I scanned the street quickly before I noticed Mack running back with a scared look on her face.

"She's not down there momma. Elisabeth and Becky are coming down to help us look for her." Mack told me.

"Thanks Mack. Have you heard from Aidan or Josh if they've seen her?" I asked her.

"Not yet. Do you want me to walk down there and she if she's at the park?" Mack asked mentioning the park down the street from our house.

"Sure Mack. Be careful, please?" I asked her as she smiled at me.

"I will. I'll send Aidan and Josh back down here if I see them." Mack told me as I smiled a little at her.

I stayed out there until I saw two brown headed boys walk up the driveway. I looked at them expectantly and they shook their heads.

"The McElroy's haven't seen her. The girls said they saw her at school but not this afternoon." Josh told me.

"Thanks you two. Go tell daddy for me." I told them as Aidan stayed outside with me.

"Where did Mack go? She just told us to come back home and tell you what we found out." Aidan said hugging me a little.

"Mack went down to the playground. Do you have any idea where she could be?" I asked the oldest boy thoughtfully.

"I don't know mom. She's been kinda quiet since you and dad told us about the baby. She thinks you and dad will send her, Josh, and Cassie back to the orphanage." Aidan told me as I looked at him in shock.

"What kind of mother am I? Daddy or I will never send any of you guys back. Thanks for telling me this Aidan." I said looking at the wise 8 year old.

"You're not a bad mom. You make sure all of us are healthy and happy. Belle's just going to have to get over you and dad bringing a new baby into the family." Aidan told me making me smile a little.

"Thanks Aidan. Will you tell dad to come out here?" I asked him as he smiled the same grin his dad smiled.

"Sure mom. I love you." Aidan told me quietly.

"I love you too baby." I told him watching him walk into the house. I took a seat on the swing and took a seat. Troy walked out a second later.

"Aidan said you wanted to see me." Troy said sitting on the ledge of the porch.

"Belle thinks you and I will send her, Josh, and Cassie back to the orphanage." I told him looking up at him.

"What? Where did she get an idea like that from?" Troy asked me as I shook my head.

"I have no idea. We need to have a talk with Belle and Josh. Why didn't I see these coming?" I asked him standing up and pacing back and forth.

"You need to calm down, Gabi." Troy said standing up and pulling me closer to him.

"I NEED TO CALM DOWN?? HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? Our daughter is missing and I have no idea where she is." I yelled at him.

"Gabi you're going to hurt the baby if your stress level goes up any higher." Troy warned me as I looked at him.

"Right my top priority is our finding our daughter, Troy." I told him walking down the steps and onto the sidewalk.

I looked up and down the sidewalk as silent tears started to fall from my eyes. Troy pulled me closer to him as I cried into his chest.

"I'm sorry. It's probably the damn hormones working overtime but I'm really scared. Our baby could be gone forever." I told him as more tears rushed from my eyes.

"Shh I'm just as scared as you are. We need to stay positive for now. She's going to come home, Gabi." Troy said picking my head up and making me look into his eyes.

"I'm just scared for her, Troy." I told him as he led me inside and to the couch.

"Mack, Aidan." Troy called before they came into the room and saw me crying.

"What's wrong mom?" Mack and Aidan both asked me as I shook my head.

"Will you go get mom's pillow from her bed and a bottle of water?" Troy asked the two kids as they both nodded their heads.

We watched them walk out of the room and to their assigned jobs. Troy kissed my forehead while we waited for them to come back.

"Here you go mom. Don't cry." Mack said coming to stand beside me.

"Thanks Mack. And thank you Aidan." I told him as he handed me the water bottle.

They sat down across from Troy and me and looked at us. Mack opened her mouth before shutting it again.

"What's wrong Mack?" I asked her looking at the two oldest kids of the family.

"Where could Belle be? And why would she leave?" Mack asked me as I traded looks with Troy.

"She's mad at dad and me right now. But that doesn't give her the right to run off." I told the two kids.

"She's getting yelled out when she gets home." Aidan told us putting his foot down.

"Aidan you're the brother not the parents." Troy said looking at our oldest son.

"But dad, she should get in trouble for making you and mom worry. She seemed all happy when you first told us that you were giving us another sibling. She's getting a talkin' to." Aidan told Troy and I.

"Aidan, stop while you're ahead son." I told smiling a little.

"I'm just saying. She should not make you two worry." Aidan said telling us.

"She should be talked to." Mack said stepping into the conversation.

"She will be dealt with, you two. Thank you for making mom and I feel better." Troy told the two.

"Can we still go trick or treating?" Mack asked us as I looked at Troy.

"Go see if the grandparents will take you. Mom and I will stay here and wait for Belle." Troy told them.

We watched them walk out of the living room before I turned to Troy and smiled.

"We've got the greatest kids ever. Even when they go missing." I told him sighing.

"Yeah we do. I'm going to ring her neck." Troy mumbled as I looked at him.

"No you're not but she's getting a talking to." I told him rolling my eyes.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Troy asked me shaking his head.

"I got all my frustration out earlier. I'm trying to stay calm so I don't beat her when she gets home." I told him shaking my head.

"What are we going to do for a punishment?" Troy asked me as I shook my head.

"I don't know. I'm so mad I can't see straight right now. I'm thinking grounding and taking away all privileges." I told him.

"I'm mad as well. And that punishment sounds good." Troy told me as his parents came into the room.

"Any word of her?" Amanda asked worried about her granddaughter.

"No and we've looked everywhere we thought she would be." I said worried about Belle.

"She'll turn up. Don't worry, Gabi or Troy. We're going to take the kids for trick or treating. Do you want us to take the younger ones as well?" Jack asked us.

"No we'll keep them here. They're going to be pretty soon anyways." I told them.

"Ok we're going to go now. Good luck you two." Amanda said giving us hugs before leaving the house with Mack, Josh, and Aidan.

"Come on let's get our little ones fed." Troy said standing up before helping me up.

"What happens if she never comes home?" I asked him as he pulled me close to him.

"She'll get cooled off and then she'll be home." Troy told me as more tears came to my eyes.

"She's 8 years old, Troy. I'm worried about her." I told him crying silently.

"I'm going to get Lily and Cassie. J.J. is in the kitchen. How about you go get him some dinner and I'll be down in a minute?" Troy asked as I nodded.

"Sure. Maybe J.J. will help me somehow." I told him walking into the kitchen.

I picked J.J. up and held him close to me. I kissed his forehead as he grinned at me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and laid his head on my shoulder.

"Oh I love you too my sweet boy. What is going on in your sister's mind?" I asked him as I listened to him breath.

"We love them at this age and then they grow up and give us a hard time." Troy said catching my attention.

"That they do." I told him putting J.J. back in his high chair before going over to the fridge.

I took out some cheese and ham and started cutting them up. I threw a few pieces on each of the trays. I poured each of the kids a sippy cup of milk before giving it to each of the kids.

Troy and I sat there and watched the three little ones eat and talk among themselves. They knew something was wrong when Troy and I didn't laugh at them.

Troy and I looked at each other when we heard the front door open. We traded glances and waited until a figure stood at the entrance of the kitchen.

"Anabelle." I said as Troy and I both stood up and walked over to her.

"Go sit in the living room and wait until we're done, young lady." Troy said pointing to the living room.

* * *

**There you guys go. Part II will be up sometime soon. Feedback would be most appreciated. Thank you to everyone who has submitted feedback!!!**


	39. Chapter 37 Part II

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! I really appreciate it!**

**Thank you to Ava for the idea in the second part of the chapter!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters. This story is pure fiction!**

* * *

**_October 31st, 2024 6:00 pm_**

"Anabelle." I said as Troy and I both stood up and walked over to her.

"Go sit in the living room and wait until we're done, young lady." Troy said pointing to the living room.

We watched her walk into the living room before trading glances. I wiped Cassie and Lily's faces before turning to Troy.

"What do we do now?" I asked him looking at him before turning back to the kids.

"We put these guys to bed and then we go talk to our little trouble maker." Troy told me smiling.

"I'm just glad she's home and we know where she is." I told him picking up the girls and headed upstairs.

I laid them on the floor before getting out their pajamas. I quickly got them dressed before Troy popped his head into the nursery.

"Are they ready for bed?" Troy asked me as I smiled at him.

"Yeah they are. I'm just going to lay them in their cribs and then go talk to Belle." I told him as he nodded his head.

"I got lucky and the little guy is all ready asleep." Troy told me laying J.J. down in the crib.

"Lucky you. Hopefully you girls, won't wake up your brother. Do you hear me Lily, Cassie?" I asked the two girls who just giggled at me.

"Oh I think they're really starting to listen to you." Troy told me rolling his eyes.

"You better knock it off." I told him tossing a look his way.

"Or what?" He asked coming up behind me and snaking his arm around my waist.

"Or you're sleeping on the couch tonight." I told him leaning over and giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Let's go get this done and over with." Troy said dreading the whole process.

"I'm with you on that. I don't like punishing our children." I told him pouting a little.

"It's the worst part of being parents." Troy agreed with me as we walked down the stairs.

We stood on the stairs and just watched Belle sit in the living room. She just sat quietly and stared straight ahead. I took a deep breath before walking into the living room.

"Belle dad and I want to talk to you." I told her sitting in the oversize chair as Troy sat on the arm of it.

"I'm sorry, mom and dad. I just got mad and took off." Belle explained as Troy and I looked at each other.

"Do you know how worried mom and I were that you were kidnapped?" Troy asked her.

"No." She said quietly playing with a string hanging from her t-shirt.

"We had Aidan, Mack, and Josh out looking for you. Where did you go?" I asked her as she hung her head farther down to avoid mine and Troy's eyes.

She remained quiet as I looked at Troy. He shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Anabelle Jacqueline, where did you go?" Troy asked our second oldest daughter.

"I went to a friend's house to cool off. I was mad at you and dad because you're having another child." Belle explained to us.

"Then you should have come and talked to us about it. Why are you mad with us?" I asked her.

"Do you know what it's like to pull up to school and have people make jokes about your family? We've been called the Brady Bunch and the Cheaper by the Dozen family. It's embarrassing mom." Belle told me.

"Belle it's no one's business how many kids your mom and I decide to have. We wanted a big family because your mom and I never had one. We love all of you guys. No one is going back to the orphanage." Troy told Belle as her eyes went wide.

"You weren't supposed to know about that. Who told you that?" Belle asked us getting mad.

"Aidan and Mack told us." I told her looking at her wide eyes.

"I'm going to kill them." Belle said quietly as my eye went wide at her statement.

"Anabelle Jacqueline I NEVER want to hear those words out of your mouth again. They were worried about you and we asked them to tell us why you were mad." Troy said getting pissed off.

"But it's true. You've got so many kids that you're going to send Cassie, Josh, and I back to the orphanage. Just admit it now so we can start packing our stuff." Belle yelled back at us.

"Belle you're not going back to the orphanage. Your dad and I love you, Josh, and Cassie too much. Where did you hear that?" I asked her.

"A couple of kids found out at school that Josh, Cassie, and I were all adopted. They told me that since you're pregnant now that they're going to have to ship us out so you can make room for the new baby. I don't want to go back to the orphanage. I love it here too much." Belle pleaded with us.

"Anabelle come here baby." I said opening up my arms as she curled up next to me.

"Anabelle listen to me. No one is going anywhere. This family wouldn't be a family if you, Josh, or Cassie went anywhere. You are your dad and mine children. We love you too much to let anything happen to you." I told her kissing her forehead.

"Your mom is right. Sure we may get mad at you sometimes but we love you kids more than anything. We would never give you up just like that without a fight." Troy said coming over and kissing Belle's forehead.

"I'm sorry for making you worry. I didn't know what to do." Belle told us.

"You need to come talk to us if you're having problems or questions about things. Don't keep things bottled up until you explode. It's not good for you." I told her.

"Thanks mom, dad. Am I still in trouble?" Belle asked us as we both nodded our head.

"Oh yeah. You're grounded, Belle. You will go to school and then come back home. You can go to dance but nothing else." Troy said looking at our daughter.

"How long?" Belle asked fearing the time limit.

"Three weeks. So that's until the week of Thanksgiving." I told her mentally calculating the time.

"I guess that's fair. What do I do now?" Belle asked us as Troy and I looked at each other.

"I would say go get your pajamas on and sit in your bed and either read or think about what you did tonight." I told her.

"I'm sorry again. I love you guys." Belle said coming over and kissing mine and Troy's lips.

"I love you too baby girl. Dad and I will come tuck you in later." I told her watching her leave.

"I'm so glad that's over." Troy said moving over to the couch Belle was just sitting on.

"Oh I am too. How do we get it through the kids' heads that they're not going anywhere?" I asked him as he picked up his head.

"I have no idea. We've got to make them understand that we love them too much to let someone come take them away from us." Troy told me.

"We make a pretty good team don't we?" I asked him as his lips curled up into a smile.

"We sure do. How about your go curl up and bed and get some sleep?" Troy suggested as I shook my head.

"Nope I'm going to wait up and see the kids come in. I want to raid their candy bags." I told him smiling.

"How about we go sit on the front porch and wait for them?" Troy asked as I held out my hand for him to pull me up.

"Let's go." I told him as a yawn escaped my mouth.

"So we need to narrow down the names for this baby. What are your thoughts?" Troy asked me as we sat down on the swing.

"I told you, I like Benjamin Andrew and Jacob Ryan. We're not naming him Oscar no matter how much you pout or plead." I told him leaning over and kissing his lips.

"How about Noah Logan Bolton?" Troy suggested as my mouth curled upwards.

"Aww I love it. Where did you get that one?" I asked him as he smiled at me.

"A customer told me about his nephew Noah and I thought it was cute. Another one is Tyler Bryce Bolton." Troy told me as I smiled.

"We're going to have too many to decide from. So we've got Benjamin Andrew, Jacob Ryan, Tyler Bryce, and Noah Logan. Are those the four we're going to present to the kids?" I asked him smiling.

"That sounds good. But what happens if there's a tie?" I asked him fearing the worse.

"We'll get the parents to interject and if it's still a tie then you and I will make the final decision." He told me kissing me.

"That sounds good. Look whose home. Hey guys how were trick or treating?" I asked the three kids and two adults.

"It was good. Look at all the candy we got." Mack said as she, Aidan, and Josh opened their sacks.

"Wow you guys got a good haul this year. Why don't you go put it in the kitchen and sort through it?" Troy suggested as they smiled.

"All right but first, did you find Belle?" Mack asked me as I nodded my head.

"She was at a friend's house. She's in your room reading." I told Mack as she nodded.

"All right. We're going inside." Aidan said opening the door and walking in.

"So was she pretty mad?" Jack asked leaning against the outside of the porch.

"Oh yeah. She thought we were going to send her back to the orphanage." I told them.

"Where did she get that idea?" Amanda asked me as I shook my head.

"Kids from school explained that since she's adopted and I'm pregnant that we were going to send Belle, Josh, and Cassie back to the orphanage. She believed them instead of coming to us." Troy told her.

"So what's the punishment?" Jack asked as Troy and I smiled a little.

"Three weeks of going to school and coming home. She can go to dance but nothing else." I said as Jack whistled.

"You two are tough but that's a good thing." Amanda told us as we both smiled.

"We don't like to be but she needed something." I told them.

"Moving on have you guys come up with baby names?" Amanda asked as Troy and I both laughed.

"We were just talking about names. We narrowed it down to four." I told her as they looked at us expectantly.

"And the names are?" Jack asked as we all laughed.

"Noah Logan, Benjamin Andrew, Jacob Ryan, and Tyler Bryce." Troy told me nodding his head.

"Those are cute names. How are you going to decide?" Amanda asked us.

"We're going to ask the kids and if it's a tie then we'll ask the parents. If it's still a tie, then Gabi and I will step in and decide for everyone." Troy said laughing a little.

"Interesting way of handling naming your last one." Jack told us grinning.

"Hey the kids want to be involved so we're doing it this way. They seemed excited." I told them.

"All right we're going to leave you guys now. If you need anything, let us know." Amanda said hugging both Troy and I.

"I think we're going to take it easy the next couple of days." Troy told them as Jack hugged me.

"That might be a good idea. See you guys later." Jack said walking down the steps to their car.

"Should we go see what the kids are up to?" Troy asked me as I smiled.

"Let's go. I want to get some of their candy." I told him as we walked into the house.

"HOW COULD YOU BELLE? YOU MADE MOM AND DAD CRY!" That's what we heard when we walked into the house.

"That was Aidan yelling at Belle." I told him as we both went up the stairs.

"You want to get Aidan while I take care of Belle?" Troy asked me as I looked at him.

"Sure." I told him as we both walked into the girls' room. Mack, Josh, and Aidan were standing up and looking at Belle.

"What is going on in here?" I asked looking at one guilty face with three angry ones.

"We're talking to Belle, mom." Aidan told me obviously mad at his sister.

"You guys it's been taken care of. Drop it." Troy told the kids.

"She needs to know what this family went through when she ran away." Mack said looking at Troy and I.

"Guys it's been taken care of. She's been punished and she was sent up here to think about it. But since you guys want to talk, how about you guys have a seat on the bed and let mom and I talk to you." Troy suggested.

We waited until the kids were settled before Troy and I started talking to them.

"First things first, who are the parents in this family?" Troy looking at the four kids.

"Well you are." Josh told us as everyone smiled but Troy and I held firm ground.

"Yes mom and I are the parents but you guys like taking jobs into your own hands. Let mom and I deal with it." Troy told the kids.

"Second of all, you guys like getting into each other businesses. If it doesn't have to deal with you, worry about yourself and no one else. You guys we're a family and in order for a family to work, there needs to be teamwork." I told them.

"And third of all, no one is going anywhere. You guys are all stuck with daddy and me until you guys are old enough to move out on your own. We're not shipping anyone back to the orphanage or anywhere else." I said looking at them.

"Yeah Belle dad and mom wouldn't kick you out to the streets." Aidan said piping up.

"Aidan." Troy said pulling his name out as a warning.

"I'm just saying." Aidan said putting his hands up in defense.

"Now are there any more issues we have to deal with as a family?" I asked the kids.

"Why are you and dad having this 8th child?" Mack asked with a wide grin on her face.

"Your dad and I never had huge families growing up. We were both single children. Ever since we started dating in high school, we used to talk about our huge family with a lot of kids. We wanted a backyard filled with baby toys and stuff littering the front yard. It was a dream we both had and we're fulfilling it." I told them.

"But why not stop with 5 kids instead of 8." Josh asked me as I smirked.

"If we had five then we wouldn't have J.J., Cassie, or this baby." I told them.

"Big families are not necessary a bad thing. You guys have a lot of siblings you can turn to if anything happens. You always have a buddy to back up you in bad situations." Troy told them.

"We just want you kids to be happy. We wanted to give you guys everything possible." I told them.

"And you have. It's just hard to imagine that much love going around this big of a family." Aidan told me.

"Believe me, there's enough love in this family for 20 kids. But after this baby, we're not adding anymore to the family." Troy told the kids.

"What about another puppy?" Belle asked speaking up for the first time.

"What about Callie? You guys don't play with her as is." I told them shaking my head.

"Callie's old. She's 7 years old." Mack said pointing out that fact to Troy and I.

"I'm sorry but she's our dog. Maybe we'll get a cat or something small like that." I told them as Troy rolled his eyes.

"Our house is going to become a three ring circus." Troy told us as Aidan smirked.

"I hate to point this out dad, but it all ready is." Aidan said as we all laughed at him.

"Thanks Aidan. Now seriously, if you guys need to tell us anything just come to us and talk to us. We won't get mad until after you explain it." I told them looking between the four faces.

We stayed and talked as a family for a little while until we declared it was bed time for them. We tucked them in and walked downstairs for a little alone time. We curled up in the living room and watched a movie until I started falling asleep. All in all it was a quiet night at the Boltons'.


	40. Chapter 38

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters. This story is pure fiction!**

* * *

**_November 22nd, 2024 9:00 am_**

It was the Friday after Thanksgiving and the kids were home from school. I looked at Troy who looked ready to shoot himself. I giggled from my place on the bar stool as the conversation quickly turned to that of Christmas.

"I'm going to ask Santa for a kitty." Belle told us as I looked at her with wide eyes.

"Are you sure Santa can fit a kitty into his sack of goodies?" I asked her smirking.

"Sure he can. He's Santa of course." Belle said rolling her eyes a little.

"What do you want Santa to bring you Josh?" Troy asked Josh as he grinned.

"I want a new soccer goal. The old one is getting worn out." Josh told us.

"I think you need a new net not the entire thing." Troy told him smiling.

"Fine dad I'll go put that on my list." Josh said as he and Belle ran out of the room.

"What about you two? What are you going to ask Santa for?" I asked the two oldest.

"Santa isn't real mom. Get with it." Mack told me as I traded looks with Troy.

"What do you mean Santa isn't real?" Troy asked our oldest child with curiosity.

"He isn't the one that brings the presents. You and mom buy the presents, wrap them and then put them under the tree." Aidan said covering for his sister.

"I want the two of you to listen closely; you will not tell the others that Santa isn't real. DO NOT ruin this for them." I told the two seriously.

"Ok mom. We weren't going to blab the news to the others. We wouldn't do that." Mack told me.

"If you do, then all the presents that Santa bought for the two of you, will mysterious disappear." I told them seriously.

"Good we don't want to hear anymore about it. You two will be just as surprised as the others." Troy told them.

"Will do dad." Aidan told us rolling his eyes.

"Go do something and let your mom and I talk." Troy told the two of them before they headed out of the kitchen.

"What are we doing to do with the two of them?" I asked him quietly.

"I never found out until I was 11 or so. They're early." Troy told me as I nodded.

"I didn't find out until I was 11 too. I just hope they won't tell the younger ones." I told him.

"I don't think they will especially after the threat you just threatened them with." Troy told me shaking his head.

"It was the first thing that popped into my head." I told him shaking my head.

"Ok we still need to ask the kids which name they like better." Troy told me as I rolled my eyes.

"I thought we all ready asked them." I told him leaning onto the counter a little.

"We need a final decision." Troy told me as I nodded.

"Call them down here and we'll ask them." I told him as he walked to the stairs and called the kids into the kitchen.

"We need to go shopping for St. Nick stuff." I reminded him as his mouth formed an O.

Troy and I had started St. Nick when Mack got old enough to grasp the idea of Christmas. On December 5th, St. Nick would come and take the kids' Christmas lists, leaving them a little something depending if they were good that year or not. Usually the kids had gotten a little thing of candy but a couple of times, St. Nick had to give our rocks for the naughty kids. It reminded the kids that St. Nick was always watching them. And whoever got a rock, usually was the best behaved from the 5th until Christmas.

"What is it now momma?" Belle asked me taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"First thing, St. Nick is coming on December 5th. Your lists need to be done by then." I said pausing for a minute.

"They're almost finished." Mack told me rolling her eyes a little.

"Mackenzie stop!" I said rubbing my temple before rubbing my expanded stomach.

"What else did we need to talk about?" I asked scratching the back of my head.

"We were going to talk to them about names." Troy reminded me as I smiled at him.

"Oh that's right. You want to tell them dad?" I asked him while looking at the anxious kids.

"Sure. Your mom and I narrowed it down to four names for your baby brother. We want your opinion on them." Troy told the kids.

"All right. What are the names?" Belle asked us as I traded a look with Troy.

"Benjamin Andrew, Jacob Ryan, Noah Logan, and Tyler Bryce." I told them naming all four names Troy and I had agreed on.

We let the kids think it over for a few minutes until the kids looked at us with wide eyes. Troy and I laughed at their expressions before speaking up.

"Which one do you like Josh?" I asked starting with the youngest kid who was able to tell us.

"I like Jacob and we can call him Jake." Josh told me as I smiled at him and nodded my head.

"Sounds good. Belle which name do you like?" Troy asked her with a smile.

"I like Noah the best." Belle told us as I traded another look with Troy.

"Ok Aidan your turn. Which name do you like?" I asked him.

"I like Noah. Noah Bolton has a nice ring to it." Aidan told us showing off his boyish grin.

"Thanks buddy. All right Mack you're the last of them. What name do you like?" Troy asked our oldest.

"I like Jacob and we'll call him Jake." Mack told us as we both smiled at her.

"All right guys. You're tied two-two." I said looking at the four eager children.

"Now what mom?" Belle asked me as I smiled at her.

"We call your grandparents and ask them. And if we're still tied then your dad and I make the final decision." I told her.

"Can we call the grandparents now and get their decision?" Mack asked me as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." All four kids cried as they ran to the door and pulled it open.

"Were your ears burning before you rang the doorbell?" I asked walking into the foyer to see both sets of parents standing there grinning.

"No; were they supposed to?" Jack asked after giving Troy and I as well as the kids hugs.

"We were just talking about names for the baby. The names the kids like are tied so we need another opinion." Troy explained.

"How about we sit down and you can explain it all to us before we decide?" Brian suggested as I smiled.

"Come on in. Can I get you guys anything?" I asked as we walked into the kitchen and everyone took a seat.

"You shouldn't be on your feet, Gabi. Come have a seat." Mom told me as I smiled at her.

"I'm fine. Kids what are you guys going to do?" I asked looking at the four almost innocent faces.

"Can we sit in here and listen to the conversation?" Mack asked me as I smiled at her.

"Sure. Why don't you tell your grandparents which names mom and I decided on?" Troy asked the kids.

"They decided on Jacob Ryan, Benjamin Andrew, and Noah Logan." Aidan told the grandparents.

"You guys forgot one. Tyler Bryce." I said as the grandparents traded glances with each other.

"We'll let you guys talk about then for a few minutes before you tell us." I told them shaking my head a little bit.

"First off where did you guys get some of the names?" Amanda asked us grinning.

"We found Jacob and Benjamin in the book. I came home and told her that I heard Tyler and Noah." Troy told them.

"I know which one I like." Jack said stretching a little and smiled at us.

"Tell us which one you guys like. The kids all ready said theirs and we're not going to let you guys know which one they like." Troy said grinning his boyish grin.

"You're evil." Amanda told her son as he shrugged his shoulders a little and grinned a little more.

"You'll eventually find out." I said waiting for them to tell us which names they liked.

"Well I'll go first then. I like Jacob Ryan." Jack told us smiling.

"I like Noah Logan." Amanda told us smiling.

"I like Jacob Ryan." Mom told me as I smiled at her.

"I like Noah Logan." Brian told me as I shook my head at him.

"You guys had to make it harder than it was didn't you?" I asked them hanging my head a little.

"What do you mean?" Mom asked me as I traded glances with Troy.

"The names are still tied. Troy and I have to make the final decision." I told them.

"The kids liked Jacob and Noah too?" Jack asked us as I smiled at him.

"Those were the two that they liked. Now we have to decide between Jacob Ryan and Noah Logan." I told them.

"When are you guys going to figure it out?" Mom asked me as I rolled my eyes.

"We have about two and a half weeks until he's due so we'll figure it out one of these days." Troy told our parents.

"So anymore kids after this?" Jack said clearly amused with us.

"I'm putting my foot down and saying no. I don't think we could hang anymore." I told them grinning.

"Just wait two years and then you'll see." Brian pointed out to me as Troy and I both shook our heads.

"That's what everyone is telling us and we don't want anymore. We want to enjoy the 8 we're going to have." Troy told them.

"Enjoy them while you can. Kids tend to grow up too quickly." Mom said eyeing me and Troy with a smile.

"We know that all too well." I told them nodding my head.

"So why did you guys come over? Did you want to make sure we hadn't murdered the kids yet?" Troy asked them grinning.

"Actually we wanted to see if you wanted us to take four kids off of your hands for the afternoon?" Mom asked us as we both smiled.

"I was kind of looking forward to them hanging around the house. What about you, Troy?" I asked him with a smirk.

"I was looking forward to them hanging out here. But if they really wan to go, then I guess they can." Troy said as he and I turned to the eager kids.

"Can we go with the grandparents?" Mack asked me as I smiled at her.

"You guys can go. You need shoes and either hoodies or coats on." I told them smiling as they ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Where are you guys taking them?" Troy asked the parents.

"To the mall to do a little shopping. We'll have them home by dinner." Mom told me.

"Christmas is coming soon. You don't need to buy them anything." I said looking between the four parents.

"We're not going to buy them anything. We were going to go baby shopping as a matter of fact." Amanda told me.

"All right you guys can do that." I told them.

"Do you want us to take Cassie, J.J., and Lily as well?" Jack asked us as we both quickly shook our heads.

"They can't go out. All three of them have colds and are sleeping upstairs soundly." Troy told them.

"They have colds again? Poor babies." Mom told me as I nodded.

"It's not fun having three babies sick at once." I told them shaking my head.

"You don't look so well yourself." Amanda told me as the mom came out in her.

"As soon as you guys leave, I'm going to eat something and then I'm going back to bed." I told them.

"Troy you need some sleep too." Mom told him as he shook his head.

"Nah I'm going to get in my chair and watch the football game while Gabi sleeps. That way I can keep an ear out for the babies." Troy told our moms.

"You two need to catch up on your sleep before this new baby comes and disrupts your sleeping pattern." Brian told us.

"I think we'll be fine. We just have to get the three younger ones better before the baby comes." I told them before the older kids came into the living room.

"We're ready to go." Josh announced as I smiled at the four of them.

"Now you four need to listen to your grandparents and behave. If we hear of any bad behavior then St. Nick won't be very nice this year." I told them smiling.

"All right mom. We'll behave." Belle told me as I smiled at her.

"If you're good, we'll go out to dinner tonight so mom doesn't have to cook." Troy told the kids as they all cheered.

"We've got to behave now." Mack said eagerly as I laughed at her.

"That you do my girl. Have fun and don't let your grandparents buy you guys anything." I told them looking between the four.

"We won't." The four sung as I shook my head knowing full well when the kids came back later that afternoon, they would each have something new.

"Bye you guys." Troy and I said before the kids hugged us once more before leaving.

We watched them pile into Jack and Amanda's SUV before heading out. Troy wrapped his arms around me as I smiled up at him.

"Let's get you into bed." Troy whispered before kissing my forehead.

"I want to eat before I go to bed." I told him before heading into the kitchen.

He quickly made some chicken noodle soup along with a grilled cheese sandwich for me to eat. I smiled my thanks in his direction before digging in.

"So which name is going to suit our son better? Jacob Ryan or Noah Logan?" Troy asked me breaking the silence I was enjoying.

"I don't know. I like both but I'm not leaning towards one more than the other." I told him smiling a little.

"How about we wait until he's born to see which name will suit him more?" Troy asked me as I nodded.

"That sounds good right now. all right I'm going up to bed to get some sleep. Listen for the babies?" I asked him as he nodded his head.

"I will. Night love." He said leaning over and kissing my lips.

"I'll try." I told him waddling out of the kitchen and walking carefully up the stairs.

I lay on the bed and closed my eyes. Within a matter of minutes I was dozing away in a dreamless state.

* * *

**It's a little shorter than normal but I figured you guys wanted a chapter really bad. Ok listen up! Can I have all of your attention? Now if there is nothing else you want to see happen in this story, the next chapter will be the final chapter. If there is something you really, really want to see, send me a message and I'll try to work it into the chapter. If I get an overwhelming amount of requests, I will do the next chapter and then do a final chapter. Any questions? Send them to me.**

**Now that I got that done. Feedback would be most appreciated. You guys have made this my most reviewed story ever with 440 reviews! Thank you guys. You have no idea how much I appreciated all the feedback you give me!!!**


	41. Chapter 39

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! I really appreciate it!**

**This is the last chapter of this story! I just want to take a minute and thank each and every one of you for sending in feedback or giving me an idea. It was very appreciated and loved. You guys are the reason I keep writing day in and day out. So thank you again!!! **

**There will be a sequel and the first couple of chapters should be up a couple of days after Christmas!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters. This story is pure fiction!**

* * *

**_December 24th, 2024 2:00 pm_**

"Momma!" I heard my name called as I turned and saw four kids running towards me.

"What?" I asked turning around and looking at them with wide eyes.

"Can we open our presents now?" Aidan asked me as I quickly shook my head in his direction.

"Sorry buddy but we can't. The grandparents aren't here yet. They want to see you open your presents." I told him smiling.

"Aww man. Come on mom, we can show the grandparents what we got when they come." Josh told me as I shook my head at him.

"The old man left town yesterday. And no you guys can't open your presents. Why don't you guys go outside and jump on the tramp to get some of that energy out?" I asked them before walking into the kitchen.

"That's boring mom. We want to open presents." Mack told me as I turned and looked at her.

"You four are not opening presents until after dinner. Now if you ask again, you will have to wait until tomorrow morning to open all of them." I said looking at Troy who had a look of amusement on his face.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked my husband as he gave J.J., Lily, and Cassie cheerios to munch on.

"Just how frustrated you are. You need to calm down." Troy said coming over and giving me a kiss.

"What I need is an anti-hyper drug for the kids." I told him running my hand through my hair and yawned for the millionth time.

"No what you need is a shower. You stink." Troy said waving his hand in front of his face.

"Jake was up at all hours last night. I didn't see you coming to help me." I told him smiling while yawning again.

"I was enjoying my beauty rest too much." Troy told me as I stared wide eye at him.

"Then I guess you're going to be up with him tonight." I told him watching his face turned to that of shock.

"He's your son too." Troy argued as I looked at him with tired eyes.

"I got all of 4 hours of sleep last night. I think it's time for me to enjoy my beauty rest for one night. You can stay up with him." I told him grinning.

On December 7th, Troy and I welcomed Jacob Ryan into the world. He was 8 pounds 9 ounces and 22 inches long. The kids were thrilled about having another baby in the house. Troy and I were getting used to Jake's schedule and his nonexistence sleep schedule.

"Fine I guess I can stay up with him. Why didn't you bring him back to bed with you?" Troy asked me.

"First off, I didn't do that with any of the other kids. Second, I was afraid I would roll over him." I told him.

"Oh so I guess I have to stay in the nursery with him if he gets up tonight?" Troy asked me as I nodded my head.

"That you do. Do not bring him back to bed with you, Troy." I said my voice full of warning.

"I won't. Where is Jake now?" Troy asked me as I racked my brain and smiled.

"He's in his crib sleeping peacefully. The sound machine is on so hopefully that will knock out any noise the kids make." I told him as Lily and Cassie laughed at something.

"What are my two girls giggling about?" Troy asked walking over to them grinning.

They both held up their messy hands as Troy took a washcloth to them. He then got their faces which the two girls started throwing a fit. Once he was done, Troy got the girls out of their high chairs which then they came over to me for comfort.

"Aww did daddy make mommy's two girls mad?" I asked kneeling down and hugging the girls quickly.

"Momma daddy mean!" Cassie told me quickly as I looked up at Troy.

"You needed your face wash sweetheart. I would have done the same." I told her as she started walking away from me.

"Where are you going Cassie?" Troy asked as she kept walking towards the living room.

"I guess she's mad at you and me." I told Troy as he smiled a little in my direction.

"I guess." Troy told me shaking his head a little as I laughed at him trying to understand what was going through our daughter's mind.

I watched Troy walk after Cassie as I turned to Lily. She hugged me quickly before showing off her grin.

"Guess who's coming tonight?" I asked the 18th month old in my arms who was grinning like a mad woman.

"Who?" She asked me as I smirked at her and kissed her forehead quickly.

"Santa." I told her watching her expression. Her eyes went wide and she covered her mouth with both of her hands.

"Sant?" Lily asked me as I nodded my head.

"You're close enough sweetie." I told her standing up and grabbing her hand.

"Should we get J.J. down from his high chair and go see where sissy and brothers went?" I asked the two grinning children.

"Yeah!" J.J. chimed in as I walked over to his high chair.

I quickly took the washcloth to J.J. faces and hands before helping him get down from his high chair. I went to wash off the washcloth before hearing J.J. and Lily start to sing in their own language. They were dancing as I laughed at them.

"Come on you two, let's go find daddy." I told them as they prances towards the foyer.

"Where's mommy?" I heard Troy ask as the two kids ran towards him and jumped into his arms.

"She right there!" J.J. pointed at me standing in the doorway.

"Oh there you are. Where are the four older ones?" Troy asked me as I rolled my eyes.

"I'm assuming they found something to do. But I'll go look for them. Who wants to come with me?" I asked the three little ones.

"ME!" Lily said raising her hand and galloped towards me.

I held out my hand as we slowly walked up the stairs towards the bedrooms. I looked at Lily who was talking to herself.

"Where are your siblings?" I asked Lily as she looked at me with wide eyes.

"I dunno momma." She told me as we walked to the girls' rooms.

"Are they in there?" I asked her as she pushed open the door and peaked in.

"They are momma!" She told me as I poked my head in and saw Belle and Mack playing together.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked the two girls while sitting on their bed.

"We're reading momma. Hi Lily!" Mack said looking over at her little sister.

"Macky! Belle!" Lily screeches as both girls dote over her.

"Your grandparents should be here soon." I told the two girls.

"All right mom. Where's Jake at?" Belle asked me as I looked at the two girls.

"He's in his crib sleeping. Do not go wake him up. He was up all night long." I told the two girls yawning.

"He was loud last night." Mack told me before Belle agreed with her older sister.

"I'm sorry you two. Daddy is up with him tonight so I'll talk to Jake and tell him to keep it down tonight." I told the two girls smiling.

"Thanks mom." Belle told me as I shook my head at them.

"Where are your brothers?" I asked them thinking they might have some idea where I would find the 2nd and 4th oldest of the family.

"J.J. was with you." Belle told me as I smiled at her.

"I meant your other brothers." I told the two girls shaking my head while trying not to yawn again.

"Aidan and Josh said something about going out back to play basketball." Mack told me.

"Thank you. Lily are you coming with me or staying up here with Mack and Belle?" I asked the little girl.

"Coming with you." She told me as she hurried to grab my hand.

"I'll call you two when your grandparents come." I told them as they both nodded their heads.

"Lily I've got to check on Jake. Do you want to come with me or go down by daddy?" I asked her.

"Go by daddy." She told me as I watched her on the stairs.

"Go down on your bottom." I told her as she sat down and started sliding down the stairs.

"Troy she's coming down." I told him as he come to the bottom of the stairs.

"Did you find the kids?" Troy asked me looking up at me from the bottom of the stairway.

"The girls are in their room. Mack said Aidan and Josh are in the backyard. I'm going to check on Jake and then I'll check on those two." I told him as he nodded.

I walked into the semi cold room and peaked into the crib. Jake was slowly breathing in and out. His lips were puckered and his fist was clenched tightly. I looked at his black hair and smiled a little. That was the first thing Troy and I noticed about the baby. We later found out that Troy had black hair when he was born and it quickly turned to brown.

I stood there and watched the newest member of the Bolton family sleep peacefully. He moved a little before letting a little cry escape his mouth. I waited to see if he would wake up fully or go back to sleep. I relaxed when I saw him fall back asleep.

I walked out of his room and shut the door quietly. I walked back downstairs before peaking into the living room. Troy, Cassie, Lily, and J.J. were playing memory game or at least trying to. They were laughing more than anything.

I walked through the kitchen and out the back door that led to the backyard. Aidan and Josh were playing basketball.

"Here!" I called the two holding my hand open for them to pass me the ball. Aidan threw it to me and I took a shot but it bounced off the rim.

"Good shot mom." Aidan told me as I smiled at him.

"Thanks. You're not getting too sweaty are you?" I asked him smiling.

"I stink if that's what you're asking." Aidan told me as I pointed towards the house.

"You both need showers before your grandparents show up. Let's go." I told them.

"Mom one more shot." Josh told me while bouncing the soccer ball on his knee.

"Let's hurry it up. I still need a shower as well." I told them as Aidan came over to me.

"You stink mom." Aidan said saying the same words his father said about 20 minutes ago.

"Thanks Aidan. I smell like a baby." I told him as he nodded his head.

"Where are the other kids?" Josh asked me as I smiled at him.

"Dad's playing a game with Cassie, J.J. and Lily. Mack and Belle are in their room playing and Jake is sleeping. You two need showers." I told them for the second time.

"We've heard you mom. Let's go Josh. I get shower first." Aidan said running into the house.

"Mom!" Josh started whining as I quickly shook my head at him.

"Stop whining; you can shower in mine and dad's bathroom." I told him as he hurried into the house.

I followed the two boys in and sat down on the couch and watched J.J., Lily, Cassie, and Troy play that game. I smiled at them before I heard the fighting occurring upstairs.

"AIDAN THAT'S NOT FAIR!" I heard Josh yell as I traded looks with Troy and the younger kids.

"I'm going to put a stop to that." I told Troy before walking upstairs.

"What's happening up here?" I asked the four guilty faces standing in the middle of the hallway.

"The boys are arguing over which shower they want." Mack told me as I looked at Aidan and Josh.

"Aidan go in that bathroom; Josh you can shower in mine and dad's. Go now." I told them pointing them in different directions.

"Girls you need to get dressed. Get out of the pajamas now." I told them rubbing my temple.

"We're not in our pajamas. Besides why does Lily, Cassie, and J.J. get to stay in their pajamas?" Belle asked me as I looked at her.

"They're not. Lily and Cassie are in their dresses and J.J. is in his outfit." I told the girls.

"Oh I guess we have to get dressed now." Mack told me walking back into the room they share.

"That you do my girl." I told her shaking my head and hearing Jake start crying.

"Thank you Aidan and Josh." I mumbled before walking into Jake's room.

"Who's making all that racket in here?" I asked the screaming baby as I gently picked him up and held him close.

"Shh you're all right. I'm sorry your brothers woke you up." I told the still tired baby as I rocked him back and forth.

I changed his diaper and his clothes before walking back downstairs. I grabbed a bottle out of the fridge before putting it into the microwave. I listened to Jake make noises as I waited for the bottle to warm up.

"Hold on baby. It's coming." I told him taking the bottle out of the microwave and testing the warm milk on my wrist.

"There you go." I told him sticking the bottle in his mouth and listening to him drink noisy. I smiled at him as his eyes wandered around the room while he ate.

"Is he all calmed down now?" Troy asked coming into the kitchen as I nodded at him.

"He sure is. He's happily drinking now. Will you go see if the boys are out of the shower?" I asked him as he nodded.

"Sure. The younger ones are watching Tarzan while drinking from their sippy cups. Will you keep an eye on them?" Troy asked me grinning.

"Sure I'll go move in there now. I love you." I told my husband of 15 years as he smiled.

"Aww I love you too. I've got some surprises for after the kids go to bed." Troy said wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Don't forget you have Jake duty tonight." I reminded as his grin disappointed.

"I wish we could skip the first few months of his life to the point where he's sleeping through the night." Troy told me shaking his head.

"Oh I wish we could too but unfortunately we can't. We're just going to have to work on getting him a set schedule. Oh before I forget, Belle and Mack said Jake was loud last night so if you can try to keep him quiet, they would appreciated it." I told him.

"Oh ok since the princesses requested it, I'll do my best. He's going to be just as loud as he was last night." Troy told me.

"I'm still partially deaf from it. I can't believe you didn't hear him. I had to shut the door so he wouldn't wake anyone up. I thought you would come help me." I told him shaking my head.

"I'm sorry. If I would have heard him, I would have come help you." Troy told me innocently.

"Don't be looking for help tonight when he's screaming his head off. I'm going to be in a way too deep slumber to even know what's happening around me." I teased as his mouth dropped over.

"Oh I see how you're going to play this card. We'll see if I get any sympathy tomorrow morning." Troy told me.

"I think I can manage to give you a little bit." I told him moving Jake to my shoulder to burp.

"Oh really? How much are we talking about?" Troy asked me coming over and sitting in the chair next to me.

"Oh about this much." I told him holding my thumb and index fingers about an inch apart.

"Is that all the sympathy I'm going to get? I'm hurt." Troy said putting his hand over his heart.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'll try to rummage up some more." I told him as he leaned forward and captured me in a kiss.

"Think you can get some more?" Troy asked me as we pulled away.

"If you kiss me like that again, I'll give you all the sympathy you want tomorrow." I told him as he kissed me again.

Jake's whimpers pulled us apart. I kissed Jake's forehead and glared at Troy.

"You know you enjoyed that as much as I did so don't give me that look." Troy told me as I pouted.

"I neglected our 17 day old son, Troy." I told him as he put his hand over his heart.

"Well you've been neglecting me a little too much, in my opinion." Troy told me as I traced a tear down my cheek.

I stood up and started out of the kitchen before turning and leaning down to Troy's ear. I smiled as I whispered in his ear.

"I've missed you too but we've got a busy family. I promise we'll find some time to spend together. Just remember, I love you and only you." I whispered before walking into the living room.

I saw Lily, J.J., and Cassie lying on the floor watching Tarzan while fighting sleep.

"I think four little ones need naps." I said while looking at the three 18 and 17 month olds.

"No momma. Stay up!" J.J. told me as I shook my head at him.

"I'm sorry baby but grandpa, grandma, papa, and nana are all coming over later. You'll be better if you have a nap." I told him while putting Jake in his swing.

"Come on. I'll tuck you guys in." I told them grabbing Lily and Cassie's hands and walking upstairs.

"Troy will you get J.J. and bring him up here?" I called while walking into the room the three of them share.

"All right baby girls, sweet dreams." I told the two while putting them in their cribs.

"But momma no tired." Cassie told me as a yawn escaped her mouth.

"Oh on the contrary, my dear, you're tired." I told her leaning over and kissing her and Lily's foreheads.

I watched Troy put J.J. in his crib before leaning down and kissing his forehead. I turned off the light and turned on the sound machine before walking out of the room.

"Bolton children need to be dressed and downstairs in 30 minutes." I told the four older ones walking out of the room.

"Ok momma." I heard four voices call as Troy and I walked back downstairs.

We headed into the living room and sat down. I rested my head on Troy's broad shoulder and took a deep breath in. He ran his hand through my messy hair as I looked up at him.

"I love you." I told him smiling as he moved to play with my wedding ring.

"I love you too. You're tired yet really happy. That ain't right." Troy told me smiling.

"It's Christmas Eve. How can I not be happy?" I asked him as he continued to play with my ring.

We stayed in silence while looking over at Jake occasionally. He fell back asleep in his swing as Troy and I took in the quietness of the house.

"Are you ready for my parents and yours to come over?" Troy asked me.

"I think so. We're just having ham and that's all ready in the oven. I'll have to get everything else ready but that won't take long." I told him.

"What do you want me to do?" troy asked as I shook my head.

"Nothing right now. I'm too tired to get up and do something." I told him yawning.

"Oh ok." Troy said as we both fell back into our own silent thoughts.

_**6:00 pm**_

"Dinner was excellent as usual." Amanda told me as I smiled at her.

"Why thank you." I said shaking my head in her direction.

"It was one of your better meals." Troy told me as I shot him a look.

"Shut up or you're going to have baby duty for the next week." I told him yawning.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Gabi but you look like hell." Mom told me as I rolled my eyes.

"A baby who shall remain nameless was up for most of the night last night. And a husband who shall remain nameless slept right through it." I told them shaking my head.

"Troy Michael I've taught you better than that." Amanda scolded her son.

"I slept right through his cries. I've got him tonight though." Troy admitted to his mother.

"Dad, Jake was loud last night." Mack told her father matter of fact as I smirked.

"I really didn't hear him." Troy said again before we all laughed.

"It's all right, I forgive you babe." I told him resting my hand on his shoulder.

"What should we do now?" Jack asked putting his hands behind his head.

"If you guys don't mind, I would really like a family picture with the 10 of us." I told the parents smiling.

"Where's your camera, Gabi?" Brian asked as I reached into the cabinet and got it.

"There you go. Bolton children, to the stairs." I directed before picking up Jake and walking into the foyer.

Troy flipped some lights on as we all took a seat on the stairs. Jack, Amanda, mom, and Brian all gathered in front of us.

"Move them around if you have to." I told the parents as they pointed out where to go.

In the end, Troy, Jake, Cassie, and I were on the middle steps while Mack, Aidan, and Belle were above us and Josh, Lily, and Josh were below us. We all grinned for the camera as Jack took a couple of the 10 of us on the steps.

"Those turned out you guys." Mom said looking at the digital image on the screen.

"I hope so. I want to get that framed and hang it in the house." I told her as the kids ran towards the living room and the tree.

"Momma can we?" Aidan asked all excited. I smiled seeing all the kids excited and happy.

"Sure you guys can. But only the presents from your grandparents." I told the 7 overly excited kids.

Troy and I watched the kids tear into their presents. Thank yous were said as Troy, Jack, and Brian started cleaning up the paper. Amanda was holding Jake as I looked at the kids.

"Now will that tie you over until tomorrow morning?" I asked the seven hyper children.

"Yes momma it will. Can we go play with our toys?" Mack asked me as I nodded my head.

"First say goodbye to your grandparents. I think they're going to go pretty soon." I told them as the seven ran to their grandparents.

Troy and I watched them say thank you again before giving each grandparent a hug. You could tell the kids were tired but they wanted to stay up and play with their toys a little longer.

"Ok Bolton children, you may go upstairs now. But 30 minutes and its bed time." I said waiting for the kids to start complaining.

"All right mom." Belle told me before hurrying upstairs. I watched the rest of the kids run up after her and into their separate rooms.

"Wow no complaints." I said taking a seat on the couch and looking at the parents with amazement.

"Maybe they're so tired that they've moved past the complaining stage?" Mom asked as I shook my head.

"No I think they're too tired to really care about going to bed. They're excited about tomorrow though." I told the mom yawning again.

"It looks like their mom is going to be right behind them." Amanda said as I nodded.

"You bet I will. Troy's got Jake tonight so I'm not worrying about it." I told them.

"It looks like Jake's tuckered out all ready." Mom said as I looked over at the swing where Jake was sound asleep. I awed at the site of him sleeping.

"It looks like he is. I hope he gives Troy a lesser sentence than he did for me." I told them shaking my head.

"That was the worst period for Troy. He had his nights and days mixed up. He would sleep during the day and be up all night long." Amanda told me.

"Jake's isn't that bad but he was up at 10 last night for a bottle, then again at 2 and then he was up at 4 and that time didn't go back to sleep until 8 this morning." I told them yawning.

"You poor thing. Did you just sleep in the nursery last night?" Mom asked me.

"No I trudged back to bed but we have the monitor and that's right next to his bed so I hear everything that goes on in his room." I told them.

"I don't know what to tell you." Amanda told me as I smiled.

"I just hope this no sleeping phase he's in goes away quickly. I want my full nights sleep back." I told them.

"It will come eventually." Mom reassured me as I nodded.

They stayed a few more minutes before they left. Troy and I gave them hugs before picking Jake up and walking upstairs.

"Bolton's its time for bed." I said as I carried a still sleeping Jake into his room and laid him down in the crib. I turned on the sound machine and walked out, shutting the door quietly behind me.

I walked into Cassie, Lily, and J.J.'s room and watched Troy laid each child down in their crib. I leaned over and kissed each of them on the forehead.

"Good night, my children." I said as Troy turned on the machine and I turned off the lights.

"Night momma, daddy." Three little voices said just before we shut the door quietly behind us.

Troy and I walked into Aidan and Josh's room to see them all ready in their beds. Troy and I kissed both of them before going to stand in the doorway.

"Night boys. We'll see you in the morning." I said turning off the light.

"Night mom. Night dad." Aidan and Josh told us before we shut the door quietly.

Next was Mack and Belle's room. Both girls were giggling about something as we stood in the doorway.

"All right girls. It's time for bed." I told them walking into the room.

"All right mom. Try to keep Jake's volume down tonight." Belle told us smiling.

"I will try to darlin'. Good night, princesses." Troy said kissing each girl good night.

"Good night daddy. Good night momma." Mack and Belle told me before I kissed them good night.

"Good night girls. See you in the morning. Sweet dreams." I told them before Troy shut off the light and shut the door quietly.

"All 8 in bed in less than 30 minutes? I think we did a pretty good job." Troy told me as we walked down the stairs.

"I think you're right. How about we get all the presents under the tree before we head to bed ourselves?" I asked him smiling.

"Sounds good. Let's go." Troy told me before we walked to the hall closet and dug out all the presents.

I handed the presents to Troy as he situated them under the tree. We stood back and studied our work once it was done.

"We've got a good haul this year." I told him smiling.

"That we do. Ready to go to bed?" Troy asked me as I quickly shook my head at him.

"Not quite. How about we start up an old tradition again?" I asked him wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"And what tradition would that be?" Troy asked me as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"This one." I told him as we both started swaying back and forth.

We slow danced in the middle of the living room with the tree shining brightly behind us. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed Troy softly while still managing to continue dancing. He smiled at me as he kissed me again.

"Merry Christmas, Troy." I told him quietly.

"Merry Christmas, my Gabriella." Troy told me before kissing me again.

Troy and I happily stood there slow dancing and enjoying each other's company. My yawn caught us off guard. Troy grinned before picking me up bridal style and carried me upstairs.

"You, my queen, are going to bed. It's past your bed time." Troy told me dropping me softly on our bed.

"Hm . . . no arguments here." I told him snuggling into the warm bed.

He leaned over and kissed my forehead before crawling in next to me.

"Our future is going to be a messed up one." Troy told me as I giggled quietly.

"But it's our future and no one else's." I told him before leaning over and kissing him.

"Night my sweet queen. Sweet dreams and Merry early Christmas." Troy whispered.

"Night my king and sweet dreams. Don't wake me up for anything." I said before I managed to point a finger at him.

"I won't. Sleep tight . . ." Troy told me as I picked up.

"And don't let the bed bugs bite." I told him before closing my eyes. Troy pulled me closer to him as I listened to his heart beat.

That heart beating lured me to a peaceful nights rest. And that night, I dreamed what my future would hold and I smiled at the sight.

* * *

**That by far was my longest chapter ever!!!! 5, 261 words all for you guys. This is truly the end to this story and I'm sitting here with tears in my eyes. I've been working on this story for 5 months and a day. It's finally complete!!!**

**BUT don't worry a sequel is on the way. I will probably have the first chapter up a few days after Christmas. And I want to say, that I hope you have a great holiday. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. **

**Feedback would be most appreciated!!! Please let me know what you think about the chapter. Suggestions for the sequel would be most appreciated!!! Thank you all my wonderful and supportive reviewers and loyal readers. You guys rock!!!!**


End file.
